The Chi Wizard Ninja
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Naruto unearths an old statue housing a demon sorcerer who offers to make him stronger. Watch as Naruto grows into a powerful Chi Wizard to take on any obstacle.
1. The Demon Sorcerer

**(Welcome to the last of my re uploaded fics. I know it'll be time consuming for me, but I will re upload them until their complete.)**

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on top of the Hokage monument in Konoha looking bummed, "I can't believe I got to meet three foreign ninja in the village and what happens? Sasuke shows me up and embarrasses me!" he pounded the head of the Yondaime Hokage.

"If I was entered in this Chunin Exams I'd show them all I'm no dobe." Naruto finally let out a sigh and got up heading for home. When he walked down the monument he lost his footing and tried to catch himself by holding onto a wall of the mountain but the wall he pressed himself against open up and he fell in with the opening closing. Naruto stumbled down a few metal stairs, "Ouch!" he got up and saw how dark the place was.

"What is this?" he looked down seeing the stairs continued downward, "Is this one of those hidden tunnels under the village in case of war? Well only one way to find out." Naruto started down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom he found an assortment of tunnels, "Oh man these tunnels could lead me anywhere. Maybe I should just go." He was about to go back up the stairs until he heard something call out to him. It sounded hoarse and raspy.

**"Is someone there?"**

"What was that?" Naruto looked all around seeing no one around him.

**"Follow my voice."** The whispered ordered him in a commanding tone that frightened Naruto.

The order was so overwhelming to him he felt compelled to follow the orders and followed the voice leading him through the labyrinth of tunnels until he approached a pair of stone doors. "That voice sounded like it was coming from here. Well only one way to find out." Naruto said as he pulled on the stone door opening it. He looked inside seeing the room was empty with no one inside, all that was there was a large statue hanging on the wall. The statue appeared to be that of a long-bodied dragon with red eyes. Surrounding the body were twelve little holes that looked like something were meant to fit in them.

"There's no one in here." Naruto looked around until the voice spoke.

**"Look in front of you, you imbecile!"**

Naruto jumped hearing the voice again and saw the statues eyes were glowing red. Naruto cautiously approached the statue until he was face to face with it, "Hello? Are you talking to me?"

The eyes glowed again as the voice came from the statue, **"Do you see anyone else in this room boy?"**

Naruto fell on his rear freaked out yet again, "Ok-ok it's you I get it. But why are you talking, you're just a statue."

**"I am no statue,"** The statue hissed, **"You stand before the presence of a demon sorcerer. My name is Shendu. And I once ruled over a vast empire, until my subjects rebelled against me and imprisoned me into this statue form separating my powers into twelve talismans. But long before that my seven brethren and I clashed with the nine demons for dominion over this land. Overpowered we fled this land in hopes of acquiring another land only to be defeated by masters who banished my brethren into a demon netherworld."**

**"Through a series of events that would be too long I'll condense it. I was freed once only to be defeated by a family known as the Chans. With the power their old man chi wizard possessed I was constantly banished one way or another. It was then those fools of Section 13 decided to set up a new secret base here and transport my statue and talismans where other parties would not acquire me."**

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

**"I've been this way for so long I desire to know what has become of the outside world. And only you as of now can free me by either putting my talismans inside the holes or destroying my statue."**

"How can destroying you free you?"

**"My spirit resides dormant in this statue, destroy it my soul is free giving me the chance to overshadow anyone of my choosing. Particularly you boy."**

"Whoa hold up there, I don't want some spirit overshadowing me. Maybe I should take these talismans or whatever from you and leave you here." Naruto said putting on a tough guy act.

**"Wishful thinking boy, however you do not know where the talismans are, nor do you know how to use them. It'd be no different then leaving them in the hands of an infant."**

Naruto frowned at the mockery but admitted he didn't know where these talismans were or how to use them. And he doubted that the dragon spirit was just going to tell him, "What do you want from me if I release you?"

**"I can make you stronger; teach you how to use the talismans, including various magic abilities of my own and possibly the same kind used by that chi wizard Chan."**

"It sounds too good to be real, I mean as a ninja I don't know much except for one jutsu and one basic exercise." Naruto explained in embarrassment.

**"Then you are hopeless as a ninja."** Shendu spat.

"Hey watch it you stupid rock!"

**"You're wasting both our time with your incessant whining! Do you want to become stronger?"**

"More than anything."

**"Then let me help you. Has anyone else ever offered to help you?"**

Naruto wanted to answer but froze thinking back. He didn't learn much from Kakashi other than teamwork and tree walking, and wasn't sure he was going to learn anything really new for a while, "All right I'll help you."

**"Excellent. I assure you, you shall not be disappointed."** Shendu said.

"Well here we go," Naruto said taking out some paper bombs and placed them all over the statue. He ran behind the open door way and activated the bombs that exploded. When the blast was over he peaked in seeing the statue was totaled, "Hey Shendu, are you still in here?" he suddenly felt something dive into his back as he screamed in pain as if he was getting his head slammed against a stone wall constantly until he fell unconscious.

He suddenly woke up in a puddle of water, "Yuck what the?" he stood up looking around, "Where the hell am I now?"

**"Welcome to your subconscious."** A voice boomed and Naruto spun seeing he stood before a giant cage where the demon Kyubi said to have been sealed within him appeared.

"You're the Kyubi?"

**"To the ninja world yes, but you however can call me Kurama."**

"Kurama?"

**"Yes, and it seems you have allowed another spirit within you,"** Kurama looked seeing the spirit of Shendu appearing in an astral form which was his head connected to a ghostly tail, **"Shendu, we meet again."**

**"Lord Kurama, a pleasure as always."**

**"Skip the pleasantries Shendu,"** Kurama answered, **"And I hope you do well as to keep your word to Naruto about making him stronger otherwise there will be hell to pay!"**

"You're sticking up for me?" Naruto looked up at the demon fox.

**"Let me put it to you this way, should you die I die as well. Anything happens to you I will suffer as well."**

**"And I shall keep my word seeing as how I'm now bound to this human body. But right now I require the aid of my talismans,"** Shendu said taking over the body making Naruto's body wake up on the outside with his eyes becoming two red glowing voids. He looked around and faced a wall sensing power behind it. Taking another paper bomb from Naruto's satchel he threw it to the wall blowing it up revealing a small metal box. He used Naruto's kunai to pick the lock breaking it and upon opening it found his twelve talismans, **"At last."** he marveled at them.

He was about to take them until he spotted another object hidden behind the wall. It was a red mask with black markings on it, **"The mask of Tarakudo; King of the Shadowkhan,"** He touched the mask but gasped, **"I sense the other oni's power reside within it, meaning I can control all Shadowkhan."** He touched it again and emerging from the ground were human shaped creatures decked out in black ninja robes and masks.

**"Welcome back my henchmen, fan out and collect anything else worthy of taking."** Shendu ordered through Naruto as the ninja melted back into the shadows.

Soon the Shadowkhan returned with numerous scrolls and books on good magic, even though Shendu himself could not perform the type of magic due to being a demon. Naruto himself could perform them being human separate from Shendu or Kurama. Before he could leave he decided to get back to Naruto and Kurama by falling asleep.

Shendu reappeared before the two, **"Welcome back."** Kurama said.

"So did you find the talismans?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes they were there the whole time. Not only have I found the source of my powers but the ability to call my henchmen the Shadowkhan as well."**

"Shadowkhan?" Naruto asked.

**"Shadow ninja demons I usurped from an Oni general that served under King Tarakudo; the lord of all Oni. But now it seems all the other types of Shadowkhan have been sealed into his very mask."**

"And that's good?" Naruto asked.

**"Of course it is!"** Shendu bellowed, **"This means we now have access to more than one type of ninja henchmen."**

"Hey don't get snippy with me I don't know these things!"

**"So now you can teach Naruto how to use them?"** Kurama hoped.

**"Yes but there remains an important fact. In order to use them he must carry them on his person, but that leaves them liable to be snatched or stolen by enemies."**

**"So what can we do?"** Kurama asked.

**"When I retrieved my talismans in my bodily form I was able to absorb them back into me. If I can make a few adjustments to Naruto's body he should also be able to do so keeping them out of enemies reach."**

"And how?" Naruto asked.

**"I have just the kind of spell to do so. But let's do this at your place."**

"You got it." Naruto said waking up back in control of his body and took the talismans, mask, and books heading out of the base and back home.

When he returned home Naruto removed his jacket placing it on a chair. Upon walking to a mirror he could see his own reflection as well as the reflection of Shendu's face looking at him. Naruto screamed in fright falling back down but heard Shendu's voice, **"Are you this easily terrified?"**

Naruto got up, "No I just wasn't expecting to have a double reflection!"

Shendu sighed as he glanced around the messy apartment, **"At least Valmont's office was cleaner."**

"Hey give me a break I haven't had any time to actually clean up."

**"Will you two stop this petty squabble?"** Kurama asked as his reflection appeared beside Shendu's, **"After all Shendu still has the spell to concoct."**

**"Yes you are right Lord Kurama."** Shendu took over Naruto and cleared some space through the pile of garbage so he could have space to work with.

Soon Shendu took some black ink and a brush and started drawing a circular seal with symbols surrounding the outer layer. Inside the circle he placed each talisman forming a ring within the seal making sure they were each a good enough distance from each other. He removed Naruto's jacket and shirt and started drawing more symbols on his chest as well before we went into the ring sitting with his legs crossed.

**"Brace yourself Naruto, because this is really going to hurt."** Shendu said as he started an incantation. As he put the mask to his face Kurama released a surge of his chakra to counteract Tarakudo's spirit from trying to possess Naruto. Naruto who wasn't in control of his body at the moment could still feel pain coursing through his veins as if his body were on fire. The twelve talismans levitated up and started circling Naruto like a ring until it got smaller and smaller until they fused into his body as well as the mask being absorbed into him as well.

After the sealment was done Naruto had passed out. By the next morning Naruto woke up screaming as if he just had a nightmare, "What happened what's?" he panted before regaining his composure, "Oh that's right the sealment," He went over to his mirror seeing only his reflection, "Shendu you still in there?"

Appearing in the mirror was Shendu's face, **"You called?"**

"How did it go?"

**"The sealing was a perfect success you now have all my powers at your disposal."**

"Cool." Naruto smirked.

**"However you still lack the sense to use them right. So I shall teach you today how to control them."**

"Fine with me, but right now I gotta get ready for a team meeting," Naruto said but noticed the sealment also did a number on his body making most of his body fat trimmed and his hair was a tad longer around the back, "Nice touch."

Soon after a shower Naruto was ready to get dressed but was halted by Shendu taking over, **"Hold on I refuse to be inside a vessel who wears nothing but a color that will get them killed at first sight!"**

"Well sorry to disappoint you but this is all I got." Naruto shot back.

**"Not for long, time for a change in wardrobe."** Shendu controlled Naruto making him breathe fire that covered his body that started molding his clothes into something new. When the flames died down Naruto was dressed in new clothes. Replacing his orange jumpsuit was his regular shinobi sandals colored black, dark green baggy pants with a belt and a buckle in the shape of Shendu's old statue form only smaller, a tight fitting black shirt with a single fire symbol on it, while his headband remained tied around his forehead.

"Wow!" Naruto gasped as he checked out his new look.

**"I trust your new look is satisfactory?"** Shendu asked.

"It's the coolest."

**"Good. Now hurry along so we can proceed as planned."**

Naruto had some ramen and left his apartment heading for the training ground where he arrived earlier than his teammates but went further into the forest to train. Within three hours Naruto had managed to control all the powers of the talismans, of course he did have issues with some of the powers. The rat talisman of bringing motion to the motionless was dangerous should he end up bringing to life something that's nearly impossible to defeat. But nothing was more problematic than the tiger talisman. His yin side was just a big a prankster and hard case than he was with both his yin and yang. If his yin side were ever let lose in the village it would be like hell on earth.

Naruto soon felt his team arriving and hurried over. Upon seeing him approach his team of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Naruto is that you?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course it is sensei, who'd you think it was?"

"Nothing I just didn't recognize you with your new look."

"Nice isn't it, came up with it myself."

Sasuke scoffed, "Only you would dobe."

But rather than lash out like Naruto used to Shendu overshadowed him, **"You would be wise to watch your tongue boy!"**

Sasuke taken back by that as well as Sakura and Kakashi looked to Naruto hearing a raspy voice coming from him as well as seeing of hint of red in his eyes. Naruto quickly took control again.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"Hard at hearing?" Naruto asked using the same trick pulled on him at the academy.

"Anyway today there will be no training or missions today," Kakashi began making the team scowl for being dragged out here and wait for nothing, "Instead I'm giving you each one of these." He hands them each a form.

"Wait a minute, these are…" Sasuke began.

"Chunin Exam admission forms?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yes I feel you're all ready to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams. If you feel up for it sign that form and turn it in at the ninja academy three days from now." The Jonin explained.

"If that's all can I go now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes you're all dismissed." Kakashi said but before anyone can leave Naruto called, "Hold it, I want to have a spar with Sasuke."

"What?" Kakashi and Sakura asked.

"Pfft, spar with me you're wasting your time and mine Naruto." Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"Turning my request down Sasuke? You must be a coward walking away from the academy dead last." Naruto smirked back getting his teammate's attention.

"What'd you call me?" he asked narrowing his eyes on the blonde.

"A coward of course." Naruto gave Sasuke an arrogant smirk like his own.

"Don't come bawling when you lose." Sasuke said as the two got into a stance while Sakura and Kakashi waited at the side.

Sasuke started charging right for Naruto but before he could land a punch Naruto vanished into thin air. "Where'd he go?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan but couldn't detect any genjutsu nor did Sasuke with his own eyes activated.

Not sensing Naruto at all Sasuke smirked, "Dobe probably ran so fast because he was afraid of losing."

Suddenly Naruto reappeared before his teammate, "I don't think so!" he delivered a flick to the chest. Thanks to the Ox talisman Sasuke was launched backwards until he crashed into a tree.

Sakura and Kakashi gasped as Sakura ran over to Sasuke, "Sasuke!" she cried helping him up, "are you ok?"

"Oh he's fine. That was just a tap." Naruto answered like it wasn't anything to get worked up over.

Sasuke groaned, "Naruto, how did you?"

"What can I say, Sasuke? I've been holding back all this time," He smirked, "Well I got stuff to do so I'll see you all at the Chunin exams. Gotta run!" he took off like a speeding bullet thanks to the Rabbit talisman. His squad just stood there with shocked looks as to what just happened.

**(And that's the chapter. I promise I will re upload them all until their complete but it will take some time. Fear not I will not stop until they're completed again. See you all later.)**


	2. Chunin Exams

**(Welcome to chapter two friends.)**

The very day after Naruto's team meeting, he returned home and started doing research on seals and spells. About ten shadow clones covered his apartment each one reading a book. After discovering the secret of the shadow clone jutsu he could learn faster and a lot more by having his clones ready stuff separately and when dispelled their collective knowledge would be transferred to him.

Naruto flipped a page, "Wow this language sure is different from what I normally have read. I didn't know I could understand it this easily."

"**That's because you can't boy. My knowledge of the Chinese language has also been transferred into you. I refuse to give someone language lessons."** Shendu's voice came from a nearby reflection.

"Don't be such a cheapskate Shendu," Naruto replied as he finished his book, "Ok next one." He reached for another book and started reading. After his studying session he dispelled each of his clones one by one to achieve the knowledge they learned.

He stood up and went to his balcony, "I think I'll go for a little fly." He said as he used the power of rabbit and rooster to fly off into the sky where he also used the snake to make himself invisible so he wouldn't be spotted.

As he flew across the sky he decided to take a detour before heading home. He dove down landing in an alleyway and became visible again. He walked out and stood before a ninja weapons shop. He entered and saw at the counter was a brown haired girl with her hair done up in buns resembling panda ears, and chocolate colored eyes that looked good enough to eat.

"Hey there, Tenten!" Naruto walked over.

The girl looked up noticing him raising a brow, "Can I help you?"

"What you don't recognize me? That hurts." Naruto pouted.

Tenten glanced until it dawned on her, "Naruto, is that you?"

"The one and only, Tenten." Naruto replied.

Tenten jumped over the counter and hugged him, "Wow it's good to see you! You're looking great."

"Thanks, you do to," Naruto answered. He liked Tenten a lot more than he did most of his fellow academy students. She was in a grade higher than him and became a ninja last year. They grew up at the same orphanage as kids, but Tenten got adopted while Naruto remained there until he was finally thrown out having grown too old.

"I almost didn't recognize you because of this new look." Tenten said checking out his change in wardrobe.

"You like it?"

"I love it. This suits you better than that other outfit."

"No denying that." Naruto chuckled.

"So what brings you here after a week?" Tenten asked putting her hands on her hips acting disappointed.

"Sorry, but I've been on a mission with my squad the last week in the Wave country."

"The Wave country how did that go?"

"Well it first started off as a simple C-rank but then it ended up turning into a B-rank."

Tenten felt ready to choke, "A B-rank mission? But rookie Genin never get anything above C-ranks."

"Surprised us to especially who we went up against."

"Who'd you end up fighting?"

"Well one of them was this rogue ninja from Kiri named Momochi Zabuza."

Tenten once again felt like she was going to have a heart attack, "Momochi Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist?"

"That's the one."

"And you actually fought him?" Tenten gripped him by the shoulders shaking him.

"Well technically Kakashi-sensei did most of the fighting against him," he corrected her, "The one I fought however was Zabuza's partner who controlled a rare bloodline element known as Hyouton."

"A Kekkei genkai?" Tenten gasped, "That must've been so awesome. I wish I could've been there."

"So do I. Listen will you and your squad be participating in the Chunin Exams coming up?"

"Yeah Guy sensei signed me and my squad up to participate." The cute girl answered.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you there then."

"Wait you mean?"

"Yup my sensei also signed us up as well."

"That's great! Who knows, maybe we'll become Chunin together." Tenten squealed.

"Here's hoping for it. Well I better get going wouldn't want to keep you from your job. Catch you later."

"Bye Naruto!" Tenten waved as he left the shop.

When Naruto returned home he continued doing research with his shadow clones, "Hey Shendu, these spells on portals look intriguing. Think I could open one to that demon netherworld you were almost banished to?"

"**And what for what purpose would you want to go there boy?"** Shendu took control.

"Well you said that your brothers and sisters were banished there right?" Naruto came back in control.

"**Correct, but going there is foolish, and besides all the portals to that world were sealed again."** Shendu explained.

"Well stuff like that's never stopped me. I'm gonna find a way to make my own portal to that world that way if I meet your brethren I'll use what matter of magic I'm learning to take their powers as well."

"**You are a fool! If a great demon sorcerer like myself cannot find a way to create a portal there what makes you so sure you can?"** the dragon challenged him.

"Maybe you just don't look hard enough." Naruto smirked.

Shendu didn't even bother to dignify that with an answer and kept silent. When it got late Naruto headed off to bed. "I still got much to do. After all these Chunin Exams are probably going to be just like my last mission only worse." Naruto got into bed looking up at a mirror on his dresser seeing Shendu and Kurama's reflections.

"**I believe you are correct which means we will have to train harder and longer."** The dragon spirit said.

"**After all ninja from all over the land will be attending this occasion. They could possess unknown abilities as well like that Hyouton user."** The fox spirit added.

"Then I'll just have to see how they rank up to my abilities." Naruto smirked as he went to bed.

Two days past, and it was the day of the Chunin Exams. Naruto woke up that morning, showered, changed, ate, and headed off to the ninja academy. When he arrived he found his two teammates waiting for him. "Hey guys what's kickin?"

"We've been waiting for you Naruto that's what." Sakura replied.

"And miss this, not on your life," He smirked but noticed Sasuke brooding, "Oh come on you're not still sore about our spar are you?"

"Shut up." Was all the Uchiha said.

"Whatever. Come on let's go." Naruto said as they entered the academy.

As they walked along the halls they looked up ahead seeing several genin teams standing outside a door that was being blocked by two shinobi refusing to let others pass by. Naruto noticed among those genin was Tenten and her teammates Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga.

"If you guys can't even get past us, then there's no way you're ready for the Chunin exams." One guard said.

Naruto looked up seeing it was supposed to be on the third floor but knew the floor they were currently on was the second despite what the sign above the door said. Naruto saw Sasuke was about to speak but elbowed him.

"What the hell…"

"Shut it!" Naruto whispered, "Just keep going straight and don't make eye contact or say anything."

Sakura wondered what they meant until it dawned on her and what Naruto was planning so decided not to say anything either as they slinked by the groups. When Tenten saw them walk by he smiled at her and she blushed but noticed as they continued walking Naruto put his hand behind his back giving a thumbs up. She was confused as to why he'd do that until she saw where they were headed and what he was signaling.

'Clever thinking, Naruto.' She thought.

Squad Seven made it to an open training area until they heard a voice call, "You there."

They looked up seeing Rock Lee on the catwalk. He jumped down and landed perfectly at their level, "I am Rock Lee, you are Sasuke Uchiha correct?"

"I am." Sasuke nodded.

"I wish to have a spar with you." Lee challenged.

"A challenge but there's no time the exams will be starting soon." Sakura reminded them.

"Don't worry I'll make this a quick one." Sasuke replied with a confident smirk.

Naruto looked at Lee and Sasuke and turned continuing on, "Naruto where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked.

"I have no interest in watching this petty fight, so I'm going on ahead." He told both of them while continuing on.

As Naruto walked through the hall he thought to Shendu, 'Tenten told me about her teammate Rock Lee. He's a specialist in hand to hand combat. Sasuke doesn't stand a chance in the slightest.'

'**What a shame, I would've wanted to see how they matched up.'** Shendu sighed.

'**Why settle for them when there are better fights to witness?'** Kurama thought.

'**Point taken.'** The dragon replied.

Naruto looked ahead seeing Kakashi standing before classroom doors, "Sensei."

"Naruto, where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Sasuke was challenged to a spar and Sakura stuck around," Naruto began, "I had no interest in watching."

"I see." Kakashi replied.

A minute later they saw Sakura and Sasuke approaching with Sasuke bruised a bit, "What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke scowled.

"You lost didn't you?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up!" Sasuke frowned.

"Come on you guys." Sakura pleaded not wanting them to start as they stood before Kakashi.

"Well good to see you all arrived. With all three of you here you're all allowed to participate in the Chunin exams, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, so them all what you're made of." Kakashi encouraged them.

The three nodded as they went through the doors of the room they would be in to take the exams. When they walked in they surveyed the scene noticing the room was loaded with dozens of ninja all there for the exams as well. Some of the other ninja had scowls and frowns, giving off negative and scary vibes.

'Looks like quite a crop of competition.' Naruto thought.

'**Oh please. I've seen more menacing glares from my sister Po Kong when she caught Hsi Wu stealing her food.'** Shendu thought.

"Sasuke!" a voice called and another old academy student of theirs known as Ino Yamanaka glomped Sasuke from behind much to his annoyance and Sakura's ire. "I was waiting for you to show up."

"Get off him you pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh miss forehead they let you here to?" Ino asked making Sakura angrier until the bleach blonde looked around, "Hey where's that loud mouth Naruto?"

"Loud mouth, now is that any way to talk to a fellow academy student?" Naruto asked looking at her.

Ino finally recognizing Naruto blushed at his appearance, "Na-Naruto, wha-what the hell happened to you?"

"A lot of things Ino, a lot of good things might I add." Naruto grinned noticing the blush forming on her face.

Suddenly the girl's teammates Shikamaru and Chouji approached, "So you're here too? Man things got more troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru your complaining knows no bound." Naruto replied.

"Well look at this," A voice said belonging to Kiba Inuzuka the cocky dog boy with his team of Shino Aburame the bug user and Hinata Hyuga the heiress to her clan, "Looks like the old gangs back together again."

"Hi N-Naruto." Hinata blushed seeing the one she's admired for so long look better looking than before.

"Well hello to you to Hinata. You're looking great." Naruto smiled making her blush more.

"Naruto is that you?" Kiba asked.

"Who else Kiba?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Kiba frowned, "Well just because you got new clothes doesn't make you any cooler."

"And who said I was attempting to be cooler?" Naruto teased, "Or are you jealous that I'm better looking than you do? And smell nicer."

Kiba frowned some more until a new voice called, "Hey you guys."

All nine kids turned around and saw a Konoha Genin walk towards them. He was wearing a pair of glasses, with a grey shirt underneath a purple no sleeved shirt, and purple pants. He also wore grey fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he smiled at them.

"You guys are all rookie genin, right? Fresh out of the academy?" Genin asked.

"Yes what's it to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I take that as a yes. Take it from someone who has taken this test a few times. Stop drawing attention to yourselves so much, especially if you want to live." The genin explained.

"Good advice, but who exactly are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sorry, my name's Kabuto Yakushi. And like I said I've taken this a few times, this is about my seventh time, so I've been taking it for two years so far." He said.

"Two years? I guess it's true about the Chunin Exams being difficult." Sakura said.

"Just what I didn't need to hear." Shikamaru sighed.

"Tell you what, how about I give you guys some tips with my ninja info cards." Kabuto said pulling out a deck of cards.

"What're those?" Ino asked.

"Basically, they're cards that I channel chakra into, which then display information depending on what it is I want to see. I have over two hundred cards containing info I've obtained over the last few years." Kabuto explained.

"Do your cards show info on each individual applicant?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Oh? Do you have interest in a certain applicant? While it's far from complete, I do have cards that pertain at least some basic information on the genin from this year's set of applicants, even you guys for that matter." Kabuto explained while Naruto squinted but knew there was no way this guy could know about Shendu.

"Give me what you know about Rock Lee from Konoha, and Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke said referring to the one who defeated him and the red headed Suna ninja they met prior to when Naruto found Shendu's statue.

"You know their names and villages? Ok then," Kabuto said taking two cards from his deck and laid the first one down putting chakra into it exposing status on Lee, "First up is Rock Lee. He is one year older than all of you. His squad Leader is Might Guy, along side of his teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. He has completed 20 D-Ranked missions and 11 C-Ranks. His Taijutsu skills are amazing, but his other methods are very shaky. He was a standout among last year's rookies; however he didn't apply for the Chunin Exams until this year, meaning he's a first timer like the rest of you." Kabuto said.

Kabuto took another card doing the same thing revealing status on Gaara, "Ok now for Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience 8 C-Ranks, and 1 B-Rank. Though there's not much information on this guy, except this… He survived every mission without getting a single scratch on him."

This provoked shocks out of the genin while Naruto squinted across the room spotting Gaara in the crowd of candidates along side his team composed of his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari.

While in the crowd of genin, the three genin wearing headbands with musical notes on them were watching the Leaf genin talk. The first of which was a girl who had long, black hair, wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, grey camouflage pants and a scarf, and black shinobi sandals and armbands. Next was a strange looking man that had most of his face wrapped completely in bandages, except for his eyes, he wore a long grey jacket that had sleeves, which covered his arms. He had a large, fuzzy object on his back, and was constantly hunched over. The final member had spiky black hair, wore a grey camouflage scarf and pants like the girl's, and a yellow shirt with the kanji for death written on it three times.

"Shall we?" the spiky haired boy asked.

"Let's go." the bandaged one said.

The three genin suddenly dashed forward and launched an attack at Kabuto. The one with spiky hair attacked high, throwing some kunai. Kabuto barely managed to jump out of the way only to come face to face with the bandaged face genin. He dashed forward with his arm extended and took a swing at Kabuto that he managed to duck back to avoid. However, when he got up, his glasses suddenly shattered.

"Hold on he dodged! How did his glasses break?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Must've come closer than it looked…" Shikamaru theorized.

Kabuto looked at his glasses, and then suddenly dropped them to the floor. He fell to his knees, shaking violently and then he began to vomit. The girls cringed at the sight, and the others stared on in with widened eyes.

Naruto turned to them frowning, "What was that all about?"

"Just checking out some of the competition. You know, you're pretty sad for someone who's taken this test for two years now." the female of the group mocked Kabuto.

"Tell me about it." the spiky haired genin chuckled.

"Smart asses." Naruto frowned.

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke erupted in the front of the room. As it cleared, a large man appeared in front of a group of Chunin. He was wearing a large black trench coat, a pair of black gloves and black boots. He wore a grey button up shirt, grey slacks, and a headband combined with a bandana tied on his head. His most standout feature, were the large scars on his face.

" You three from Sound! Knock it off or you'll be thrown out of this building faster than you can blink, got that?" the large man asked.

"My apologies. It's our first exam, and we just got a little carried away." the bandaged member of the squad said.

"Is that so… In that case let me set a ground rule or two for you and any one else thinking they can just do whatever the hell they feel like. All forms of fighting are forbidden, unless the examining officer says otherwise. Anyone who breaks this rule is out of here. Any questions?" the large man asked.

No one said anything, which he assumed allowed him the right to move on, "All right then my name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be your first proctor. We'll now begin the first examination. Everyone line up here at the desk and turn in your application. We'll then give you one of these seating assignment cards." the large man said.

Ibiki paused as he held up a seating chart for the genin to see, "Report to the seat that the card indicates. When everyone is seated, we will hand out the written tests." He finished.

'A written test?' Naruto thought, 'And here I was hoping for some fighting in the first half.'

'**Be thankful you're here participating at all.'** Shendu thought.

The genin all lined up and turned in their applications to the desk. After obtaining their numbers, they went to their assigned seats. Naruto ended up being close to the middle, while his team was spread out.

'Wonder what sort of questions we'll be asked to answer.' Naruto thought curiously.

"Naruto," A meek voice brought him out of his thoughts and saw Hinata next to him, "Hi Hinata, good to be seated next to you." He said and she blushed.

Ibiki then started explaining the first part, "The rules are very important, so pay attention because I'm not going to answer any questions." Ibiki started.

'Rules?' Sakura thought in confusion, 'What kind of rules are needed for a written test?'

"Do not turn your papers until I say so, now let's start," Ibiki began, "Rule number one, each of you starts with ten points. There're a total of ten questions on the test, but the tenth one will be given to you when the time is up. Each one is worth a point each. For every question you get wrong you will lose a point. Second, the written test is a team event. Not only does your own score count, but those of your teammates do too. In other words, all three team members points will be linked into a final score. Finally, if during the exam one of your fellow candidates does anything out of the ordinary, or in other words, leads a sentinel into thinking that you're cheating and you get caught, it will cost two points from each member on the cheater's team." Ibiki addressed to the sentinels stationed in the room.

"There's a good chance that during the exam, most of you will lose the total allotted points. When that happens you will be forced to leave. And since no team can pass this exam without all three members, when one of you leaves, the whole team goes."

There were various murmurs among the crowd as they looked at their tests before them and the sentinels that were scattered about the room. Naruto's eyes widened, 'I'm starting to hate this.' He thought.

"You all have one hour," Ibiki said. "You may begin!"

Immediately, the participants turned their papers over and got to work. Naruto sighed in disgust as he flipped his paper over and looked it over. He hated written tests even before he got his change.

'Ok here we go,' Naruto thought to himself as he paused and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the first question, 'What the hell is this? No basic genin in this room should be capable of answering these questions! It's nothing we were taught at the academy. What kind of joke are they pulling?'

'**Naruto!'** Kurama and Shendu thought.

'What is it guys?'

'**Do not be misled by the proctor's words.'** Kyubi thought.

'Mislead?'

'**Yes, he's hoping for everyone to cheat. But is testing you to see who can get away with it.' **Shendu added.

'Really? Clever trick. Well if they want me to cheat I'll cheat in the sneakiest of ways.' Naruto thought as he propped himself making it look like he was thinking before his eyes closed. Harnessing the power of the sheep, his astral form left his body as it hovered above the classroom undetected by anyone.

"_Perfect, now to find someone who has all the answers,"_ He spotted one student writing away as if he knew what he was doing, _"Jackpot!"_ he hovered down looking at his test paper committing everything to memory. _"Perfect."_

Naruto was about to head back to his body but spotted Ino with her head also face down, _"Seems Ino's using her family mind transferring technique. I wonder."_ He pondered as he dove right into Ino's lifeless body and suddenly appeared in her own subconscious.

"Wow her minds a lot cleaner than mine," Naruto began wandering seeing numerous doors leading to memories and such until he spotted one door with his image above it, "Forgive me for invasion of privacy Ino." He said opening the door and saw through the eyes of Ino memories she committed about Naruto.

Naruto watched remembering times he would make a fool of himself but looking through Ino's eyes he could hear her giggle at times, 'She thought I was funny?' he then saw through her memories and saw she was looking at his sad self with sympathy and worry. 'How about that she really does care about me, maybe I just need to get her to show it more.' He thought before leaving her memories and her body returning to his own before her own mind returned. When Naruto woke up he wrote down all the answers and waited until it was time for the final question

Soon enough the number of students had been drastically reduced from there once was, but in the proctors mind, that was still not enough. He cleared his throat, causing everyone to tense up for a moment. They pretty much figured he was going to give them the last question, so immediately every pencil went down to the final question on the test.

"It's time for the final question," Ibiki announced. "However, before I give it out, there is one final, absolute rule that must be announced first."

'An absolute rule…' Sakura thought.

"First…" Ibiki said, "You must choose rather or not you accept this question."

"Choose?" Temari called from the back of the room, "So this question is optional?"

"Correct… Know this though. If you choose not to answer the final question, you and your teammates will automatically fail the exams." Ibiki said

"What?" Kiba shouted.

"And if you choose to attempt to answer the final question, and get it wrong, then you and your team will still fail the test. Also, you will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again, being forced to remain Genin forever."

A chill ran through the air at those words. Various whispers were heard among the genin in the room. The choice had basically come down to either you fail and wait almost a full year or you fail and never get to do it again. Even Sasuke was slightly tenser than he was before.

"Either you take the failing grade, leave now and take the exam next time, or you try, fail, and never take it again. It's your choice. Ready? Then let's begin," Ibiki began, "Those who do not wish to partake in the final question need only to raise their hand. Once their number has been confirmed, they may leave the room with their number is confirmed."

Almost immediately after saying that, several genin began to raise their hands and left.

Naruto couldn't believe that the man had shaken them up so bad, all though truth be told, he had his doubts too. Like all the others, he was faced with a lose-lose situation. He sat quietly, thinking it over.

'**Naruto!'**

'What is now guys?' Naruto thought.

'**He's just trying to trick you again!' **Kurama thought.

'Again?'

'**Yes. Stay where you are, and pray your two idiotic teammates will to.' **Shendu added.

'Well I think I know how to do it.' Naruto thought while smirking as he slowly raised his hand and slammed it onto his table.

"No way in hell!" Naruto shouted, "I'm not a quitter! I'm a ninja, and a ninja would never give up in any situation. I don't care if I'm stuck being a Genin forever, I'll still be the best shinobi there can be. So bring it on!" he declared glaring at Ibiki that made the proctor himself sweat. He thought to himself, 'Hopefully that did the trick.'

And it did just about the remaining genin that still stuck around admired that bode of confidence and stuck around as well.

'No one else is leaving…' Ibiki thought. 'Let's see, that brought us down to… Seventy-eight candidates still left,' The proctor broke into a hearty laugh. Everyone looked confused at him for a moment, before he regained his cool and suddenly smiled brightly at them, "Congratulations to those of you who are left. You've just completed the first part of the Chunin Exams!"

"What? What do you mean we're done?" Sakura asked in shock, "What about the last question?"

"Heh… There never was a tenth question!'" Ibiki chuckled until he paused as he looked over to the window, "That time already, huh?"

A large black shadow began to make its way to the window. The glass shattered to pieces as a woman jumped through the window. A banner launched from behind her, which had her name and shinobi rank painted on it.

"Alright ya maggots, listen up!" the woman announced. "It's time for the second test of the Chunin Exams! I am the chief proctor, the sexy and still single, Anko Mitarashi!"

Ibiki sighed, "Anko you're early again." Anko looked incredibly awkward especially after pulling such a stunt. She looked about the room at the remaining genin, and a slight scowl came to her face. She looked back at Ibiki and spoke, "You passed this many teams this year? Ibiki you've gotten soft!" she frowned.

"Or maybe we just have an interesting collection of candidates this year. Did you think about that?" he countered.

"Well that's gonna change! By the time I get done, this whole group will be cut in half!" Anko then addressed everyone in the room, "I'll explain the details of the exam at the next testing area. You all return and rest up. Your squad leaders will then explain where you are to meet for the second part of the exam!" Anko announced before poofing away in smoke.

Ibiki nodded admitting them to leave while Naruto went to the window surprising everyone, "Naruto where're you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm out of here." He jumped out the window shocking his fellow rookies as they ran to the window watching him fly off into the air vanishing into the clouds so no one else would see him

"Naruto…" Hinata gasped.

"What the hell what that?" Kiba asked in shock.

"He can fly?" Chouji asked.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Shikamaru replied.

**(And there you go.)**


	3. New Enemy and New Henchmen

**(Here's the next chapter.)**

That night back at his apartment Naruto was reading up on more Chi magic from the books discovered Shendu's statue was locked away. "This magic book left by this Daolon Wong guy has some wicked spells."

"**Yes. I should give Wong credit for his skill in the magical arts. After all it was his very magic that allowed me a new body when my spirit was banished to the netherworld."** Shendu admitted.

"I can't wait to try out some of this magic and the Chunin Exams is the perfect opportunity," Naruto flipped a page and gasped, "I think I just found another useful spell." He smirked.

Shendu looked through Naruto's eyes seeing what he was talking about, **"That spell? I must also admit you have a good eye for these things."** Naruto smirked in response.

The very next morning all participants for the Chunin Exams showed up at a training ground that was rather odd looking to the others. There were no training dummies or posts. In fact the grounds around the area looked as if it had been forgotten about years ago. The genin gazed in awe at the large wired and chained fence that held a giant forest with in it.

"All right applicants welcome to the Forest of Death. This is where part two of the Chunin exams shall take place." Anko announced.

Naruto looked around and gazed amongst the competition seeing all the rookies from the academy, Lee's team, the Suna sibs, the sound genin from before, Kabuto and his team, and several others.

"Ok let me explain the lay about of the forest," Anko began, "It is bordered by a perimeter, interrupted at forty-four locked gates. Inside of that is a series of forests, a river and about ten kilometers out from that is a tower. During the test, you may use any skills or tools available to you. In a sense, it's kind of a fight-to-the-death version of capturing scrolls." Anko explained

Anko pulled out two scrolls, a black one and a white one. The black one had the kanji for earth written on it, and the white one had the kanji for heaven on it. She held them both up for the genin to see.

"There is a scroll for earth and a scroll for heaven. It's your job to get them both in order to pass. You'll have to hold onto the scroll you're given at the start, while managing to get a hold of the other scroll you need to pass the exam with, and then bring them to the tower in the center," Anko explained, "Not only that, but you have a time limit. You will have five days to get both scrolls and make it to the tower."

"Five days? How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"And remember your competition isn't the only thing you'll have to worry about in there," Anko continued, "There are also ferocious beasts, deadly insects, poisonous snakes, and other types of creatures that are ultimately lethal. So keep in mind to not let your guard down even for a minute. Now that we have the basic rules out of the way, let's talk about the rules that pertain to being disqualified. Rule number one, if you fail to reach the tower before time expires, as a three-member squad, or with both scrolls in your possession, then you are out. Second, any team that loses a member during the test, be it to death or injury are also out. Third, if you leave the forest for any reason during the test, you're out. Lastly, you are forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the inside of the tower. Should you look at them the consequences will be severe." She smirked sending chills up their backs.

The teams were dispersed and went to a hut and to acquire a scroll. A black curtain was attached to the front of the booth. The curtain would open to allow a team to walk inside and then close as the team inside would trade their forms for a scroll.

Naruto was watching from the side as Sasuke was getting the scroll and thought, 'So that's how they intend to trick us by concealing which scroll we have that way no other team knows who to go after.'

Soon after a few minutes the genin squads were stationed outside separate gates to head into the forest. Squad seven was ready to enter theirs.

"Ok this is it." Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura nodded ready to take off.

The gates to the forest suddenly fly open. Immediately, all the various genin squads took to the forest, bouncing along the various trees and branches that lined the area. Anko smiled as she watched them take off. "Now it's time for my break." She grabbed some dango.

While inside the forest, squad seven was making their way around hoping to find a targeted team to get a scroll. Soon they stopped on the ground to go over their plan.

"Ok first things first, which scroll do we have?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled out the scroll revealing to be an earth scroll, "An earth scroll."

"This means we'll have to find a heaven scroll," Sakura noticed. "But first how do we hide our scroll?"

"I'll hold onto it," Naruto took it tucking it away into his satchel, "Now we need to find a heaven scroll and get to the tower."

"Easier said then done, we got a slim chance in finding our designated scroll among the countless teams here." Sasuke replied.

"True and my shadow clone Jutsu would be a too obvious trick to pull now that just above everyone knows what I look like, even henging them won't completely be enough to fool them. No matter, the Shadowkhan will see that we succeed."

"The what?" Sakura asked thinking Naruto was going mad, but suddenly Sakura and Sasuke saw all the shadows from around them coming together and rising up were what they assumed were the Shadowkhan, Naruto spoke of.

"Behold the Shadowkhan, much like sensei's ninja hounds, these shadow ninja can be summoned to follow my command. While they have no skill in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, they excel greatly in terms of Taijutsu and stealth. They are unable to be detected by even Anbu level ninja. They will get us our scroll."

"I should ask how you summoned these beings, but right now we got more important things to deal with." Sasuke replied.

"Agreed," Naruto turned to his ninja, "Fan out and search for a heaven scroll, and if possible bring us back as many other scrolls as you can find, but take none from any Konoha shinobi."

The Shadowkhan took off as Sakura spoke, "Naruto why ask for additional scrolls, insurance?"

"Hardly, Sakura. By capturing other scrolls it'll leave fewer chances for our enemies to acquire theirs."

"Clever." Sasuke admitted but still had jealousy as to how Naruto was suddenly becoming smarter and stronger.

"Let's go to the tower. The Shadowkhan will find their way back to us no matter where we go." Naruto said as they took off heading for the tower unaware they were being watched by a pair of yellow eyes.

After about an hour into the forest, Sakura and Sasuke needed to stop for a breather. Naruto who normally would have needed one as well started drawing on the power of the dog talisman restoring his energy. As soon as they were ready to continue on, the Shadowkhan reappeared, holding up each of the scrolls that they had been tasked with getting.

Naruto's eyes turned red as Shendu spoke through him, **"Ah well done my minions. You serve me well," **He used the power of combustion to burn the other scrolls except for their heaven scroll, **"We now have our scrolls, let us hurry to the tower."**

"Naruto why does your voice sounds different?" Sakura asked shivering from Shendu's chilly voice.

Before the dragon could answer in Naruto's place the wind started picking up blasting them with full force. Naruto tried using the rabbit talisman but the wind was too strong for him to outrun and sent him and his team crashing into a tree.

"Where'd that wind come from?" Sasuke asked.

They heard chuckling and saw a grass ninja with an abnormally large tongue approach, "Sorry to intrude, but I have some business with you, Uchiha."

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"That is private my dear and must remain private." The ninja answered but noticed a double blast of red beams firing at him. He jumped out of the way and saw it was coming from Naruto's eyes that were glowing red.

"**You have just made a serious mistake in challenging us."** Shendu spoke through him.

The ninja squinted his eyes to Naruto, "It seems as though I have come across an unusual genin, no matter you aren't my target." He nipped some blood and formed some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he slammed his hand to the ground and poofing up was a giant snake.

"Giant snake!" Sakura panicked.

Shendu/Naruto got ready as the giant snake went to attack him while the grass ninja went after Sasuke separating them. Using the rabbit, Naruto avoided all the strikes until he came face to face with the serpent attempting another strike, but rather than dash away he used the power of the ox to catch its mouth prying it open, **"Such child's play!"** Shendu spoke through Naruto making him use the heat beams through the serpent's mouth, putting holes in him through the inside.

The snake fell down and poofed away, "Naruto, that ninja took off with Sasuke!"

Naruto woke up and answered, "Then let's go after him!" he used the levitation power to levitate himself and Sakura to fly off to find their teammate. When they arrived they spotted the two ninja going at it, "Sasuke's in trouble, I better help!" Naruto said levitating himself up reaching the two, "Sorry to drop in like this."

"How did you get past my snake?" the grass ninja asked.

"Easy I defeated it." Naruto bluntly replied.

"Naruto be careful, this ninja's no pushover." Sasuke warned him.

"Yes, I can see that. You're not an ordinary Genin are you?" Naruto questioned their enemy.

"I am not boy. Now move aside or I will feed you to more of my snakes!" he started hand signs, "Senei Jashu!" emerging from his sleeves were a few snakes coming right for them.

Naruto whipped out from his satchel a blowfish and a lizard holding them out chanting rapidly, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!" he kept chanting as green chi magic emitted from the blowfish and lizard that blasted the snakes dissolving them as the magic traveled back to the ninja who got caught in it and was launched into a tree.

"What Naruto what did you?" Sasuke asked in shock.

Naruto blew away some smoke emitting from the blowfish, "It's all in the trick."

Sakura had reached the tree branch where here teammates were, "So did you get him?"

Suddenly they heard laughing coming from the ninja, and he spoke in a different voice, a slithery one, "Amazing. I've never seen such remarkable abilities in such a young ninja for so long." The ninja emerged from the rubble of the tree revealing his face was pale white, with beady yellow eyes and on his forehead was the headband of the Sound village.

"That's a headband from Sound." Sasuke noticed.

"Talk! Who are you?" Naruto demanded readying his magical items.

He snickered, "I am Orochimaru, former Konoha shinobi, and your executioner." He licked his lips with his long tongue.

"Wrong, because I'll be executing you!" Sasuke shouted lunging at Orochimaru throwing a punch only to see he really hit a mud clone that melted, "It was a fake!" Sasuke gasped.

They saw Orochimaru on a higher branch, "I've been waiting for you, Sasuke Uchiha." He made a few hand signs, and stretched his neck forward past them and bit Sasuke in the neck. The Uchiha screamed in overwhelming pain and when Orochimaru let go Sasuke fell to the ground and three comma markings appear on his neck.

"What'd you do to him?" Sakura gasped.

"Just a simple token of my appreciation, he will eventually seek me out for power." Orochimaru answered.

Naruto's eyes glowed red with Kurama's chakra, "You teme!" he shouted charging at the Hebi sending both of them flying through the forest locked in combat.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out but heard Sasuke cry in agony, "Oh no Sasuke!" she tried to help him up but noticed the marking on his neck, "I got to get you safe. Naruto be careful."

Naruto and Orochimaru continued going at it in the forest with neither one showing mercy, "Such persistence child, what keeps you going so much?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because I have help in higher places," Naruto answered as he felt Shendu kick in, **"And you foolish one, will be begging for mercy!"** he threw Orochimaru off as they landed on a tree branch.

"What is this? You cannot be the Kyubi that resides in this boy." The Hebi said suddenly feeling the extra overwhelming energy emitting from the boy.

"**And I am not. You stand before the spirit of a demon sorcerer that is now bonded with this child's body."**

"A demon sorcerer?"

"**Correct, and you Orochimaru shall have the pleasure of falling at my hands!"**

Shendu used combustion and heat beams at Orochimaru who kept trying to shield himself from the attacks but knew he wasn't prepared for this, "Sorry but I have no interest in fighting a demon sorcerer now. Another time perhaps." He vanished.

"**No!"** Shendu tried to stop him but he was already gone.

Naruto kicked back in, "What was that all about?"

"**I don't know, but for some reason he was after your teammate."** Shendu replied.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Oh man I gotta get back to them!" Naruto said as he started flying off to find them, but due to the forest being so big, dense, and thick he wasn't having much luck, "No use they must've carefully hidden themselves in case that freak came back. Well no use in trying to continue now. I better rest myself," Naruto said summoning the Shadowkhan.

"Defend my while I sleep." He said falling asleep by the tree trunk.

So the Shadowkhan watched over their master while he rejuvenated his powers. When morning came the sun peaked through and Naruto woke up rubbing his eyes, "Ah morning. Well done Shadowkhan, now fan out and search for my teammates." The ninja took off in search.

Kurama thought, **'Hopefully they kept themselves hidden well from any enemies.'**

'You and me both.' Naruto thought back.

Soon the Shadowkhan reappeared, "Have you found them?" Naruto asked and one motioned him to follow, "Excellent." He took off following his henchmen.

Naruto finally made it to the location but surveyed the scene noticing Sasuke was lying under a tree unconscious, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Chouji were defending Sakura who's hair was cut shortened, and a knocked out Rock Lee being supported by his teammates Neji and Tenten, Ino was being taken care of by Shikamaru because she used her mind transfer Jutsu to possess the Sound girl named Kin.

"Looks like they'll need help," Naruto was ready to jump in but felt a surge of heavy chakra in the air, and saw it radiating from Sasuke who shot up and seemed to be covered in black flame markings on his body like tattoos, 'Is that the power of the mark put on him?' Naruto thought.

'**Yes I sense dark energy emitting from him,'** Shendu began, **'Looks like your friends about to make his move.'**

Naruto watched the scene as Sasuke started attacking Zaku and soon the Uchiha started fighting dirty with sound ninja, he got behind the Sound genin pulling his arms backwards. Everyone watched as Sasuke pulled so hard the bones in Zaku's arms broke. Naruto was shocked by this never seeing his own teammate fight dirty, 'Sasuke just broke that guys arms. That's it I'm stepping in and taking him out!' Naruto thought ready to move but froze seeing Sakura run to Sasuke and holds his back pleading for him to stop.

Naruto thought Sakura was done for, but stood corrected seeing the tattooed flames on Sasuke's body sink back into the seal on his neck. Ino returned to her body and Kin and Dosu collect the injured Zaku and offered their scroll. But before they could escape they were bounded by green magical energy that levitated them up.

"What gives?" Zaku shouted.

"Who's doing this?" Dosu demanded.

"Not one of us." Kiba said until Akamaru started whimpering as Naruto approached holding his blowfish and lizard that bounded the three Sound genin.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped.

"You're all right!" Sakura added in relief.

"Yes and its good to see you and Sasuke are too," Naruto turned to the three Sound ninja, "Now then you three have some explaining to do."

"We're not telling you shit." Zaku spat but cringed still recoiling from his broken arms.

Naruto allowed Shendu to speak believing he would be better negotiating, **"You are in no position to hide anything from me! Besides I can tell you know he won't be coming to save you."**

"Who Naruto?" Ino asked.

"**Their master Orochimaru,"** Shendu answered, **"He's left you three here to suffer caring not what becomes of you."**

"So what we knew this would come!" Kin spat.

"That's our purpose under Orochimaru-sama." Dosu added.

"**And you are satisfied with that?" **the dragon spirit challenged them and they found themselves unable to answer his question, **"Just as I thought. Since you are now currently unemployed I shall be your master now."**

"What serve you?" Kin gasped.

"I would rather die!" Zaku spat.

Shendu frowned, **"Do not be fools!"** his eyes glowed brighter as if fire was in them putting shocks on everyone, but mostly the sound genin being the object of his glare, **"Serve me and I shall not throw you aside like puppets or offer you up as sacrifices. You will be stronger, faster, and better than Orochimaru could ever train you. Provided you serve me from now on."**

The three ninja looked to each other realizing that Orochimaru never did want them other then guinea pigs. They turned to Naruto answering, "All right we'll follow your lead." Dosu said.

Naruto smirked as he took over, "Wise choice, now then it's time for your makeovers." He started his magic.

"Makeovers?" Kin asked feeling cautious about the sound of that.

Suddenly blue smoke surrounded the three genin and they started transforming. "From this day forward you shall serve as my Dark Chi Warriors. Gan!" Kin fell out of the smoke landing on one knee. Her body became orange and muscular in a feminine build, ears pointy, eyes were black with single yellow irises, blue markings on her shoulders, and her hair became red and tied in a ponytail. She wore a black sports bra, black wrist coverers, and black pants.

"Ren!"

Zaku fell out of the smoke landing on one knee. His body became like Kin's only his build was masculine and his hair was straight red. He wore black pants, black wrist coverers, and a black open vest.

"Chui!"

Dosu landed looking like the other two only he was more muscular than they were, was bald, and his outfit included black wrist coverers, black pants, and a black tunic. The rookies looked oddly as the three ninja looked at each other.

"Your skin is orange!" Dosu looked at Zaku.

"Your head is bald!" Kin said to Dosu.

"And your hair is red!" Zaku motioned to Kin but started flexing his arms, "My arms they're healed!"

"What'd you do to us?" Kin asked Naruto.

"You three are no longer mere mortals, but powerful chi warriors that will serve me from now on. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto asked as he was going red eyes again.

The three bowed, "Yes master."

Naruto dimmed the red eyes, "Good, you are dismissed for now, but I will talk with you all later," The three poofed away into blue smoke as Naruto looked to his team, "We have what we need so let's go." He was ready to levitate them off but Kiba called, "Hold it!"

Naruto turned to his teammate, "What do you want Kiba?"

"What the hell are you Naruto? You're not the one we used to know." Kiba frowned.

"No am I not, as for why. I don't believe you deserve to know. If nothing else is said, we shall take our leave." Naruto levitated himself and his team off and flew them through the forest.

"What was up with that?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know, but I guess everything's alright now." Ino said.

"Lee, Tenten we're leaving." Neji ordered as they left with Tenten looking back at where Naruto left.

"Yeah us too." Kiba said as his team started leaving with Hinata also taking a glance back where Naruto left.

As Naruto continued levitating his team through the forest he looked to his teammate, "How're you holding up Sasuke?"

"Fine, but my heads spinning." Sasuke held his head.

"Not surprising after what you went through," Naruto replied until he spotted the tower ahead, "There's our stop," He landed on the ground, "Let's go."

They entered the tower walking through a hallway until they reached the center, "You still have the earth scroll Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Right here." Naruto pulled it out of his satchel.

Sasuke pulled out the heaven scroll and they opened both before dropping them on the ground and in a poof of smoke there stood Iruka Umino their academy instructor.

"Hey guys glad to see you made it."

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Where'd you come from?" Sakura asked.

"Those scrolls you were assigned to obtain was actually a summoning scroll. When you obtained both and opened them together you were able to summon me here." Iruka explains, "And I'm here to congratulate you for passing the second part of the Chunin exams."

"Well thank you." Naruto answered.

"Since you have three days to spare before the five days are up you're free to wait around here until then.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked him.

"Although Naruto, the Sandaime wishes to talk to you soon so don't wander far." Iruka added.

"Hai sensei," Naruto replied as he turned to his team, "Let's get our room."

Soon the three chose their selected room until the Chunin Exams continued with them trying to rest up until Sarutobi arrived, "Good day squad seven."

"Hey Jiji, I heard you wanted to talk to me." Naruto said.

"That's correct Naruto, now come with me." Sarutobi escorted Naruto out leaving his team.

In another room Naruto was talking with Sarutobi about the actions that transpired back in the forest. "And that's what happened." Naruto finished.

Sarutobi pondered all this and thought, 'Just as Anko said Orochimaru is still after the Sharingan.'

"Jiji I want to know, who is Orochimaru?"

"Well Naruto eventually you and every other genin will have to know about all past ninjas be they heroes or rogues, but Orochimaru was the traitorous of almost any nuke-nin from our village. Orochimaru was in fact once my student."

"Student?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, many years ago during my earlier years as Hokage I trained three students as any other sensei had. One of them was Jiraiya the master of toad like jutsu, second was Tsunade the slug Queen, and third was Orochimaru the master in the art of snake jutsu. Together the three became known as the Legendary Sannin." The Sandaime explained.

"All right but what about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru was a complicated one, he was an orphan just like you, but like other gifted ninja he showed skill beyond that an ordinary genin…"

"Don't exaggerate on that." Naruto warned him.

"Yes. Well I once had high hopes for him thinking he may have been perfect as my successor, but all that changed one day. We discovered he started learning forbidden jutsu as well as experimenting on human lives to further his research for he had two ambitions."

"What ambitions?"

"His first one was to develop techniques to make himself eternal."

"He wanted to cheat death?" Naruto asked while deep inside him Shendu sighed hearing about humans foolishly trying to gain immortality.

"Yes for his biggest goal would take years to accomplish years that no ordinary human could last. That big ambition was to learn all the worlds' jutsu."

"Every jutsu?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes he felt by mastering all jutsu he would become the ultimate ninja."

Shendu thought, **'Foolish human.'**

"After discovering this horrifying secret he defected from Konoha and we've been trying to find him ever since."

"Well he found my squad and slapped a mark on Sasuke."

"Yes, just as I feared. That mark was originally placed on Anko who Orochimaru had hoped it would make her worthy enough but it didn't so he abandoned her. But now he's put it on Sasuke because he has the one thing that could help him fulfill his ambition."

"His Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Precisely."

"Anything else Anko-sensei found out?" Naruto asked.

"None more I'm afraid." Sarutobi sighed hoping for a better lead.

"Well then, maybe I have a clue," Naruto said as he held out his hand with it glowing with chi magic, "Gan, Ren, Chui!"

His three Dark Chi Warriors appeared, "Whoa, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Zaku said shaking up.

"Naruto, what in the name of?" Sarutobi gasped seeing the three just materialized out of thin air.

"Allow me to introduce you to my three new servants, former employees of Orochimaru." Naruto introduced them.

"They worked for Orochimaru?" Sarutobi questioned how he got servants who looked like they did.

"Yes though this new form they have was an addition given by me," Naruto explained, "Now then you three what does Orochimaru plan on doing?"

The three no longer serving their former master spoke, "Orochimaru plans to invade the village, and he's going to use Suna to do it." Dosu answered.

"Suna?" the Kage asked.

"Yes he's posing as their Kazekage to turn their village against you." Kin added.

"That fool." Sarutobi firmed his eyes.

"Yes and he's already got a spy under your noses, Kabuto Yakushi," Zaku explained.

"Kabuto? He's a sound spy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that scene during the first part of the exams was all staged by us." Dosu answered.

Naruto frowned seeing Kabuto's nice guy bit was all a lie. Sarutobi thought back at Kabuto's name, "Yes I remember Kabuto from past Chunin exam contestant lists, but he always seems to drop out in the middle of them. I think I understand why now."

"I would suggest having him followed and monitored since he's working with Orochimaru." Naruto suggested.

"And he shall, thank you for this information Naruto. However according to what Anko said when she ran into Orochimaru he claimed that you seemed to have another personality as well. Is the Kyubi trying to break free? And I want the truth."

Naruto thought, 'Shendu I can't keep the lie up now, besides I trust my village leader more than I trust my own sensei.'

'**As you wish.'** Shendu grumbled.

"First of all the foxes name is Kurama. Second, before the Chunin exams began and a few days after I came back from my mission in Wave certain things have happened."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked.

"Rather than talk it out how about you hear it straight from another's mouth?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned red making the Dark Chi warriors wince knowing it was the one who scared them out of their wits.

"**Greetings, elder Kage."**

"Who're you?" Sarutobi asked in shock of the raspy voice, "You can't be the fox."

**"****And I am not. My name is Shendu, and I was once the greatest demon sorcerer to ever have lived."**

"Demon sorcerer?"

"**That's right, now I suggest you listen well to my tale."** Shendu said as he explained everything he told Naruto. When he finished he allowed the old man to take everything in before Naruto took control.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you this, but I didn't want to risk going to you right away until I was absolutely sure that this was safe enough to do so."

"Well Naruto I do feel disappointed you didn't tell me something as important as this beforehand. I had hoped you trusted me more than that. I know you've had trouble with putting trust in others especially with your secrets, but rest assured while I'm the Hokage keep in mind I think of you like one of my own and I would be damned if anything were to happen to you."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Jiji. I appreciate that."

"Well I have matters to attend to. You just rest and wait until the Chunin Exams are ready to continue." Sarutobi ordered.

"Hai." Naruto nodded as the Hokage left. He thought to his partners, 'Well you guys part two in the books. But I got a feeling the worse is still to come.'

'**Yes, which is why you must prepare yourself for what other opponents lie ahead for you.'** Kurama thought.

Naruto thought to Shendu, 'Well come on Big S that had to be some impressive magic I used out in the forest right?'

**'It was decent to say the least.'**

'Decent? Well one day you'll really admit what you think.' Naruto thought back as Shendu sighed.

**(And there you go friends. Stay tuned for next time.)**


	4. Competitors Dropping

**(And here's number four.)**

After a few days of resting, it was the day of the prelims. All the genin that made it stood before the Sandaime, the proctors for the exams, and the Jonin Senseis. Among teams that arrived included Naruto's squad, squads 8, 10, Guy's, Gaara's, Kabuto's, and another team composed of three girls. The common trait about all three of the girls was that all three were wearing form fitting kunoichi uniforms and their headbands bore the symbol of a dianthus flower, but the most noticeable trait out of all of them was that their rack sizes towered over the other kunoichi genin.

"All right, I would like to congratulate each of you for making it this far in the Chunin exams!" The Hokage announced, "However, because we got more passing teams than we thought we have to have a preliminary match to shorten the numbers."

"Before we begin, is there any of you wishing to withdraw now?" Anko asked.

Kabuto suddenly raised his hand, "Yes I am wishing to withdraw."

Naruto flinched as he glanced at Kabuto knowing what he's planning to do, dropping out so he can sneak off to Orochimaru and give him a report. As Kabuto left the Sandaime began again.

"Now I'll hand this over to your new instructor." The Hokage says as a pale white skinned Jonin with bags under his eyes approached.

The proctor let out a cough before speaking, "Hello, I am Hayate Gekkou."

The proctor spoke of them having to randomly fight each other for the prelims and would be decided via a lottery drawing on a huge screen.

"Let the match-ups begin!" The Hokage called as the machine started mixing up the names and after a minute the first two names that came up were 'Sasuke Uchiha' and 'Yoroi Akadou'. Naruto and Sakura glanced at their teammate hoping he wouldn't flip out like before.

"Ok. Will those who were selected remain here, the rest of you go above where you may observe from a safe distance." Hayate instructed.

So everyone besides Sasuke and Yoroi left for above. The Konoha genin were on one side, while the foreign ninjas were on the opposite side. Naruto watched from the railing and looked on to each other genin wondering which of them he would be forced to fight but heard Shendu and Kurama converse.

'**So these are the ones who made it this far? For children they must have some skill.'** Shendu thought.

'**Now we'll see just how exceptionally skilled they truly are.'** Kurama added.

'Well I can't wait to put my abilities to the test against one of them. After all not everyone here knows what I'm capable of.' Naruto thought until the match was ready to commence.

"This first match Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akadou," Hayate began, "Let the first match of the preliminaries begin!"

So Yoroi and Sasuke fought in Taijutsu. As Sasuke fought he realized he was getting weaker and discovered his opponent was a chakra absorber. Sasuke had to think hard and found a strategy. He used a technique known as Konoha Kage Buyou which he copied prior to his fight with Lee beforehand and sent Yoroi up into the air. He was about to finish his move but felt the chakra from his curse seal try to spread on his body. Sasuke quickly pulled it together and slammed Yoroi to the ground knocking him out. Sasuke slowly got up to a shaky standing position. Yoroi was not moving and Hayate called the match in Sasuke's favor, making Sasuke the winner of the first round.

"All right Sasuke!" Sakura called while Naruto smirked, 'Well Sasuke congrats. But your opponent was nothing compared to me.'

Sasuke fell to the ground, but was caught by Kakashi's knee. Medical ninjas came out and took Yoroi out of the hall on a stretcher while one came over to Sasuke.

"Is he ok?" the medical ninja asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. I'll take him to the hospital myself." Kakashi said as he and his student vanished with a puff of smoke.

Soon the computer started up again with the drawing and the two names that came up were 'Shino Aburame' and 'Chiaki'. Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai turned to Shino who nodded and walked his way down to the arena while on the other side one of the kunoichi of the girl squad was ready. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

She looked up to their female instructor, "Remember Chiaki and the rest of you, it doesn't matter if you lose your matches. You would not be required to make your opponent be they males your husbands unless you wish to personally."

"Hai Tokiwa." The three answered as Chiaki went down to the arena.

As the two genin met Chiaki spoke, "I am honored to fight a Konoha shinobi I wish us both the best of luck."

"As I do to you." Shino added.

"If you are ready you may begin." Hayate spoke as the two went at it.

Naruto and Sakura watched as Kakashi suddenly arrived. Sakura looked at her sensei, "Say sensei what village is that kunoichi from?"

Kakashi got a look at the headband, "Oh, why she's from the Nadeshiko (Pink Flower) village."

"Nadeshiko?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's said to be a ninja village populated by kunoichi."

"An all kunoichi village?" Sakura asked.

"That's right and they have a serious law in their village about marriage."

"Marriage?" his students asked.

Kakashi nodded, "They challenge male shinobi to determine if they are worthy enough to marry them and father their offspring."

"Sounds like a serious village." Naruto noted.

Shendu thought to him, **'Those kunoichi are no different from Amazons. Although Amazons usually keep their mates for intimate use only, not sure if that's how their village operates.'**

'I shudder at the possibility.' Naruto thought.

Naruto and the group continued watching as Chiaki kept trying to dodge Shino's chakra absorbing bugs using her impressive Taijutsu but all too soon Shino's bugs caught her and sucked her chakra until she pleaded forfeit.

"Shino Aburame is the winner." Hayate called.

Hinata and Kiba applauded while Kurenai smiled seeing Shino return to them as Chiaki was taken for recovery. They then watched the screen as the next names were drawn. The next two names that were drawn were 'Misumi Tsurugi' & 'Kankuro'.

After Hayate called for the match to begin Kankuro and Misumi took off. Misumi using his ability of softening his body was attempting to crush Kankuro's body only to discover Kankuro was a ninja puppet in disguise while the real Kankuro was hiding in the wrapped thing he carried on his back. The puppet squeezed Misumi until he pleaded surrender granting Kankuro victory.

The group then watched and noticed the next two names to come up were 'Ino Yamanaka' & 'Sakura Haruno'. "Well Sakura this is it." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, perfect." Sakura said wanting to face her rival.

Soon the two kunoichi's made it to the area and got into fighting stances. "This is the chance I've been waiting for you Ino. I'm finally going to prove to you I'm stronger than you are." Sakura declared.

"In your dreams Sakura." Ino replied.

"If you two are ready, begin!" Hayate called.

Ino and Sakura went at it in a spree of kicks and punches like it was a Taijutsu fight.

Naruto watched as Kurama spoke to him, **'So Naruto who do you think is going to win this one?'**

'In all seriousness Kurama, it could be a close match.'

'**These girls are amusing ones they remind me of that Chan child.'** Shendu said referring to a young girl who he dealt with on multiple occasions.

Meanwhile far from Konoha up in the sky, was a jet. Inside that jet was a fifteen year old girl with short black hair, and wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She suddenly sneezed.

"Geshundheit Jade." Said a man with short black hair and was wearing a blue shirt, and khaki pants.

"Thanks Jackie. I hope I'm not catching a cold." The girl Jade answered.

Just then a big guy about sumo wrestler size wearing red robes spoke, "You know they say when someone sneezes out of thin air it means someone is thinking about you."

"Seriously Tohru?"

Then a woman with long black hair, tan skin, and wore a blue dress answered, "Well Jade I guess someone special out there's talking about you."

"If that's the case Viper I'm hoping it's someone cool."

"AIEE-YAAAAHH!" a old voice shouted as an old man with gray spiked hair, tiny glasses, wearing blue pants, a white shirt, and yellow brown vest was holding out some device, "Uncle cannot concentrate with all this talk about someone thinking of others! Chi detector is pulling us in this direction."

Coming into the back was a bald headed man in a long leather jacket, red shirt, and gray pants, "Listen up Chans we're approaching land up ahead."

"It must be where the demon chi signal is located." Tohru said.

"For our sakes it's not something we've already dealt with." Jackie said.

Meanwhile back in Konoha at the tower Sakura and Ino continued fighting getting more violent until they both delivered a double punch knocking each other out.

"Due to a double knockout, neither genin will advance." Hayate called.

Kakashi and Asuma shunshined down and carry their respective student back up to the catwalk where they laid them down to rest up. "They should be fine nothing too serious." Kakashi said as they woke up.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Who won?" Ino asked.

"None of you did." Naruto answered.

"It was a draw?" the girls complained.

"Afraid so, but on the brighter note, none of you won yet none of you lost." Naruto replied.

Naruto helped them up and whispered to Ino huskily "If you got to Sakura below before she threw her punch you probably would've won." Ino felt breathless feeling a hot sensation from Naruto's husky voice as he whispered to her feeling like she could pass out again.

They watched as the next two names were drawn and soon they popped up reading 'Tenten' & 'Temari'. Soon enough the weapons kunoichi met with the Suna kunoichi on the arena. "If both participants are ready, you may begin!" Hayate called.

Lee and Guy already started cheering loudly for Tenten while Naruto couldn't even cheer loud enough to be heard over their ranting voices. Tenten had tried to attack Temari using basic shuriken but missed which looked like they were right on the target who didn't even move or flinch. The bun haired girl started releasing multiple weapons that rained down on Temari but like before they were all deflected.

When Tenten was about to use her trump card the Soushouryuu (Twin Rising Dragons) to unseal weapons from two scrolls that once again rained down on Temari but the Suna kunoichi grabbed her giant fan and waved it causing all the weapons to be repelled.

'I should've known from the first time.' Shendu thought.

'Know about what?'

'**Temari is a wind manipulator, that's how she's deflecting all of Tenten's weaponry.'**

'And you noticed since the match started, Shendu?'

'**I have seven siblings who specialize in the elements of nature. It's hard not to notice things like this.'**

Tenten landed back on the ground, "I'm not finished!" she flipped back high into the air and revealed to be holding onto wire that were connected to all her weapons that began rising up into the air. Tenten flung her arms forward thus causing the summoned weapons to be aimed back at Temari, "I got ya now!"

"Not quite!" Temari smirked waving her fan again causing a huge gust to blow Tenten and all her weapons backwards.

"Tenten's move failed." Lee gasped.

Temari looked up Tenten who just got back to her feet, "Well girl it's been fun, but it's time to end this!" she pulled her fan in front of her and vanished into thin air with it.

"Huh where'd she go?" Tenten gasped.

"Over here!" Temari called.

They all saw Temari riding on her fan like it was a magic carpet or something. She landed in front of Tenten, "Kamaitachi (Cutting Whirlwind)!" she waved her fan releasing a concussive wind. Tenten got caught in the wind and was lifted up and held in the air by a tornado.

"Tenten!" Naruto cried.

The vortex that held the screaming kunoichi up started to cut her skin with sickling winds. The vortex died down and Tenten fell down with her back colliding with Temari's fan.

"This match is over, the winner is Temari." Hayate coughed.

Naruto jumped down with Lee as Temari threw Tenten over to them with Naruto catching her, "Tenten you ok?"

Tenten strained, "Yeah I'm fine, but my back."

"Hold still. I'll take care of it." Naruto replied putting his hand on her back.

"Naruto?" Tenten wondered as she looked in Naruto's left eye seeing the symbol of a horse glowing. Suddenly she felt as her back pain was healing and soon she was able to stand up straight, "My back it feels great. Naruto, how'd you?"

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises." Naruto smirked and felt Tenten give him a peck on the cheek.

"Arigato."

So Naruto, Tenten, Lee, and Temari headed back up top waiting for the next match up. The names that popped up were 'Shikamaru Nara' & 'Tsukiumi'. The Nara and the second of the Nadeshiko kunoichi were surprised.

"So troublesome.' Shikamaru sighed.

So the two genin met on the arena with Tsukiumi ready to fight, "I hope you're prepared to lose scrawny shinobi."

"I wish I could lose and what do you mean scrawny?" Shikamaru asked but got no answer.

"You may begin!" Hayate called.

Shikamaru readies his one hand sign, "I'll start it off!"

"I don't think so!" Tsukiumi jumped up firing a barrage of kunai.

"Whoa jeez!" Shikamaru backed up but got a kunai in the leg, "Gah! If it was any higher it would've been fatal."

"That's just a taste of what Nadeshiko kunoichi are capable of, hope you're prepared for the worse." The kunoichi warned him.

"This is why I hate fighting women." Shikamaru groaned.

The Nadeshiko kunoichi kept launching blow after blow to Shikamaru who appeared to be allowing her to hit him, "Your just asking for punishment aren't you?"

Shikamaru while using his arms as shields answered, "Sometimes you have to take a few hits so you can land a real blow." Suddenly he formed his hand sign as his shadow launched along the ground catching Tsukiumi's shadow.

"What, what trick is this?" she asked feeling immobilized.

"My Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation technique) was a success." Shikamaru replied.

"Shadow manipulating?"

"That's right as long as our shadows are bound I can control your movement along with feel anything you feel."

"What good is this, all you can make me do is mirror your movements."

"You think that's all I got?" Shikamaru asked raising his fist throwing it backwards making Tsukiumi do the same.

"You're mad! You're only risking yourself as well!"

"Let's see who can take the punch and who can't," Shikamaru replied as both delivered a punch to the face knocking them both backwards and they rolled across the floor. Everyone watched as the two lied down thinking it was going to be another draw until Shikamaru slowly got up, "Ok that hurt."

Tsukiumi on the other hand was already worn out from Shikamaru forcing her to wear herself out, and that punch from him did it for her. "I was beaten by a male." She groaned.

"The winner of this match is Shikamaru Nara!" Hayate called. Ino and Chouji applauded on their teammates victory as Tsukiumi was put on a stretcher, "Nara a moment," She requested and he looked over to her, "You were truly a worthy opponent. As tradition of our village those we claim worthy opponents shall become our husbands." She took his hand and he looked freaked, "Please be mine?"

"Actually I got no interest in marriage now." Shikamaru answered pulling his hand away and running back for the catwalk as Tsukiumi called to him while being taken away, "I'll wait for you Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru shuddered.

Naruto chuckled to himself at the Nara's misfortune of having a fan girl until he looked back at the drawing board as the next two names that were drawn were 'Naruto Uzumaki' & 'Kiba Inuzuka'.

'All right, I've been waiting.' Naruto thought.

'**About time, the sooner you get this over with the sooner these preliminaries can end.'** Shendu thought.

"Sweet! Come on Akamaru, let's show that dobe what it means to take on a _real_ shinobi." Kiba said with confidence as the tag team went for the arena while Naruto jumped from the ledge landing on the arena.

Hayate stood in the center, "This next match between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka will now commence. If you are ready fight!"

"Stay back Akamaru I got this one," Kiba smirked as Naruto frowned, "You'll be sorry for that mockery."

"We'll see!" Kiba took off to attack Naruto but before he could make contact Naruto dashed to the side resulting in a miss on Kiba's end.

"What happened I blinked and he missed?" Kankuro asked Temari.

"How'd you dodge my attack?" Kiba growled.

"Simple, I moved." Naruto joked.

"Alright if you wanna play tough, then I will to. Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four-Legged technique)!" Kiba called as his body started looking feral, "Now here I come!" he tackled for Naruto who once again kept dashing away.

"Face it Kiba you're no longer the fastest one here."

"Says you! Come on Akamaru." Kiba ordered and the two took off for Naruto.

"You know a dog's mortal enemy? The cat." Naruto extended his hand as a blast hit Kiba and he suddenly became a gray cat.

This new technique put shocks on everyone's face never seeing a transformation technique done by someone on another. "Meow?" Cat Kiba meowed.

At the sight of a cat Akamaru growled and barked at him making the Kiba cat screech in fright as the two engaged in a chase around the arena putting sweat drops on everyone's head, "You like chasing cats Akamaru, well how about getting chased by one yourself? Rat!" he zapped Akamaru turning him into a white rat.

At the sight of the now rat Akamaru, Kiba's newly cat instincts took over and he started chasing his partner. Naruto chuckled humorously while inside his mind Shendu and Kurama were cracking up.

**'Oh I forgot how fun it was to toy with opponents.'** Shendu chuckled.

**'I know. Those two will be scarred for life after an experience like that.'** Kurama added.

Naruto continued watching their chase, "Well fun time's over. Change back!" he turned the two back to their original forms.

"What the hell just happened?" Kiba screamed.

"You and Akamaru swapped places in the food chain." Naruto replied.

Kankuro turned to his sibs, "Is that the same guy we first ran into that day?" he got no answer.

Kiba frowned, "All right Akamaru no more messing around," He said downing a soldier pill and fed one to Akamaru whose coat turned red, "Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Man clone)!" Kiba called as Akamaru transformed into Kiba making two of them. "Now let's you see how you stand up to this, Gatsuuga (Dual Piercing Fang)!" the two struck for Naruto who levitated up avoiding them and touched back down.

"You're still too slow. Makes me wanna leave. In fact I will." Naruto vanished.

"He's gone." Hinata gasped.

"Disappeared." Ino added.

"What happened to him?" Lee asked.

Neji looked with his Byakugan, "I'm not picking him up on my Byakugan."

Kiba smirked, "Well proctor I guess you can call the…" but was cut off feeling a strong punch to his gut, "What the hell?" he strained.

Naruto reappeared, "Did you think I was gonna call the match? You thought wrong. Now let me introduce you to some fire power." he extended his palms launching combustion blasts at Kiba and Akamaru who were using their speed to avoid it.

"How's he using fire jutsu with no hand signs?" Asuma asked.

"I don't think that was fire jutsu." Kakashi answered.

"Not jutsu?"

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm not really sure myself."

Back on the arena, Naruto stopped his combustion blasts and pulled out his blowfish, "Here's a little something else you've never seen before Kiba."

"Don't be stupid. I've seen a blowfish before!" Kiba frowned.

"Have you seen one that can do this?" Naruto began chanting, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!" Chi magic was blasted at the two hounds who didn't know what they were up against.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kiba called.

"Chi magic Kiba, a very hand technique. In fact I found my calling card as a Chi Wizard Shinobi."

"Chi Wizard Shinobi? What a joke."

"I don't joke in that matter Kiba," Naruto said as he dashed around Kiba and Akamaru circling them, "Brace yourselves because you're gonna get such a bruise!" Naruto tackled both Kiba and Akamaru using the power of the ox launching them clear into the wall leaving behind body prints. Akamaru had returned to his dog as Hayate noticed they wouldn't be getting up after that.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" Hayate called.

Sakura who was shocked to see Naruto beat Kiba like that applauded nonetheless, "All right Naruto!" Kakashi eye smiled on his students performance despite his confusion at how he did all those moves.

Hinata thought, 'Naruto defeated Kiba. He's truly amazing.'

'Wow Naruto's definitely not the same as before. I think I like this new him.' Ino thought.

Tenten thought, 'He was so fast and so strong. Even better than Lee, perhaps even more than…' she glanced to Neji who was just staring at Naruto with intent.

On the other side of the arena the final Nadeshiko girl with long black hair in a ponytail and green eyes stared at Naruto, 'So strong, just the kind of man for me.'

"Shizuka?" Tokiwa asked snapping her out of her thought, "Is everything alright?"

Shizuka cleared her throat, "Yes Tokiwa, everything's fine."

Naruto levitated up back to the catwalk, "That sure felt good." He flexed his arms.

"Not bad there Naruto, you've really come a long way." Kakashi said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked as they watched to see who would be next.

The next two names that popped out were 'Hinata Hyuga' & 'Neji Hyuga'. Everyone from Konoha gasped in surprise. Kurenai and Shino looked at Hinata who was shocked as ever. While Guy, Lee, and Tenten saw Neji had no emotions at all.

Both of them walked down, side by side, to the floor below. Neji stood calmly, his feet apart and shoulders back. His arms were relaxed at his sides. Hinata looked forward at him keeping her cool and knew not to show any signs of nervousness.

"If you're ready you may begin!" Hayate shouted before jumping back.

Hinata got ready to charge but Neji spoke causing her to halt, "A word of advice. Give up."

Hinata suddenly froze in place while the genin were surprised as Neji continued, "Fate has already declared me the winner when our names were drawn, save yourself the humiliation of defeat and walk away now. Otherwise I guarantee you will regret ever trying to fight against me." Neji continued to berate her bringing down her self confidence while Naruto started frowning and finally had it as he shouted, "For the love of Kami shut your smart mouth! Hinata ignore what that teme says. You have what it takes, I know you do!"

"Naruto," Hinata was surprised at these words of encouragement but nodded knowing he was right and addressed Neji, "I'm not backing down Neji!"

Neji scowled in response, "Don't blame me if you die." both activated their Byakugans.

So Hinata and Neji went at it with their gentle fist art which was from the observants POV to be an even match. However as Hinata continued pushing herself to her limits to show everyone Neji just got more furious.

Hinata soon realized that Neji's blows were going straight for her chakra network to disable her chakra flow and he started striking for lethal organs. Then both stood on opposite ends with Neji looking as calmed as ever while Hinata stood there with blood dripping from her mouth and such all while trying to keep on her feet. Neji was about to go for a finishing blow in blind rage until he was blocked by Hayate, Guy, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

"Neji stop!" Guy ordered him.

Neji relaxed and stood down, while Hinata sighed in relief but coughed up more blood and fell backwards. Before she could hit the ground Naruto dashed down catching her, "Hinata!"

Kurenai looked Hinata over, "She needs to get to the hospital quickly."

"No need.I'll handle this," Naruto began as he laid his friend down on the floor and unzipped her jacket making the Hyuga girl blush, "Easy Hinata it'll be over soon." Naruto placed his hand inches away from Hinata's chest with the urge to not completely touch them. Soon his eye glowed with the horse symbol as energy was poured into Hinata as her whole body started healing until she was good as new.

Hinata took in some air before sitting up. "Hinata, how do you feel?" Kurenai asked worried.

"I feel fantastic sensei," Hinata said as she stood up, "But what'd you do Naruto?"

"Well I have the magic touch," Naruto replied until he heard an arrogant humph from Neji, "Is there something you want to share with us?"

"You shouldn't have bothered healing her. She was doomed a failure and like all failures they meet the same fate of losing to their superiors as is it their destiny." Neji said not feeling any regret for what he did to his cousin, and showed it with a smirk on his face.

Shendu irritated by Neji's cocky attitude ended up possessing Naruto and he grabbed Neji by the collar, **"You cocky little child! You think you know everything about everyone when clearly you know nothing! If this weren't an exam I would personally devour your soul!"**

Neji stared into the glowing red eyes of Naruto and started sweating feeling the heat of fire emit from them until Hinata grabbed him from behind, "Naruto please no!"

Shendu turned to her letting Naruto speak, "Hinata what Neji did to you is something I'll never forgive him for that. You should also feel the same."

"I know, but don't risk your chances of being disqualified over me. Besides since you both won maybe you can settle this in the finals." Hinata replied.

Naruto listening to that smirked, "You're right, the finals will be the perfect place," He dropped Neji, "Take note, I'm not finished with you." He walked for the catwalk followed by everyone else as Hinata went to his side.

"And Naruto, thank you for what you did for me."

Naruto smiled, "No problem."

As Neji returned both his team and his sensei scowled for his behavior as Tenten thought, 'Wow, for a minute I actually Neji sweat when Naruto threatened him. Imagine if they went at it.'

A few minutes later everyone waited for the next names to be drawn, and the two that came up were 'Gaara' & 'Rock Lee'.

"Yosh, I shall show you all the power of youth!" Lee ranted before leaping from the catwalk and onto the arena.

Gaara vanished in a Shunshin of sand and appeared on the arena. Kankuro and Temari smirked and spoke to each other, "This guy doesn't stand a chance against Gaara." Kankuro said to his sister.

"If you're ready you may begin!" Hayate called.

Lee began throwing a punch only for it to be intercepted by a wall of sand, "Sand?" Sakura asked.

"It's coming from the gourd on his back." Naruto noticed the source.

'**Naruto!'** Kurama's voice was heard.

'Kurama, what is it?'

"**That's no ordinary sand emitting from that boys gourd."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Only one creature can manipulate sand like that, Shukaku."**

"Shukaku?"

**"Yes, another one of the tailed beasts the Ichibi."**

'**Shukaku still psychotic as ever,'** Shendu said, **'I can't imagine the terror and mind scars he's given that boy.'**

Hearing that Naruto could tell if that were the case Gaara was brought up just like Naruto in his childhood or possibly worse. Lee had continued throwing taijutsu moves at Gaara with the same results. When Lee decided to remove the weights he was wearing and open five of the celestial gates he really looked like he was doing damage to Gaara. However Lee appeared to be suffering equal amounts of damage due to the gates.

Gaara after taking fierce beatings laid on the ground covered in scratches only for his body to crack and shatter revealing to have been a cocoon of sand with the real Gaara inside looking good as new. Gaara manipulated his sand and grabbed Lee's legs. He clenched his fists tight and the sand squished Lee's feet causing him to scream in pain. As Gaara was about to go for a final strike Guy stepped in and stopped the attack. Seeing as it was clear who won Hayate labeled Gaara the winner and the Sand Ninja shunshin's in sand back to his team.

"Lee!" Tenten called in worry for her teammate as Naruto levitated down.

"Stand back sensei," Naruto instructed Guy, "It's gonna be ok Lee hang in there."

"I never knew anything could hurt this much." Lee groaned until Naruto put his hands over Lee's body once again activating the horse power healing up his body. When the procedure was done Lee got back up.

"Lee, how do you feel? Are you all right?" Guy asked worried.

"Never better sensei! My flames of youth have been reignited!" Lee ranted as his sensei burst into tears of joy.

Guy turned to Naruto, "Arigato Naruto, for what you did to Lee."

"No sweat sensei. Come on let's get back up." Naruto said as they did so.

With only two more names the final genin of Chouji and Shizuka went onto the arena floor, "Don't think because you're cute I'm gonna go easy on you." Chouji warned her.

"I don't want you to." Shizuka answered as Hayate granted them to begin.

Chouji used his expansion jutsu and tried to bowl Shizuka over but using her Nadeshiko skills she delivered a powerful kick to the Akimichi sending him crashing into the wall, "Is it lunch time yet?" he asked dizzily.

"Shizuka is the winner!" Hayate called the match.

Soon the winning genin composed of Naruto, Shino, Neji, Shizuka, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro minus Sasuke met on the arena presenting themselves in front of the Hokage, Hayate, Anko, and Ibiki, "With this the third exam preliminaries are finished!" Sarutobi finished.

With only nine competitors now, they were each assigned a random number by Anko,

"State your number you have drawn." Ibiki ordered as he looked at Neji first, and saw the boy show him the number in his hand. After they stated their number Sasuke was granted the uncalled number.

"All right. We have your names, numbers, and who you will be facing one month from now in the finals in the Chunin Stadium," Ibiki showing them a list, "Study it well."

_Match 1: Naruto vs Neji_

_Match 2: Gaara vs Sasuke_

_Match 3: Shino vs Kankuro_

_Match 4: Temari vs Shikamaru_

_Match5: Shizuka vs winner of match four_

"You now know who you are fighting in one month. Good luck to all of you. As you will need it for the road ahead in preparing for what lies ahead of you." The Sandaime looked at the competitors.

Naruto turned to Neji who could tell he was going to look at him, "Looks like I have a chance to avenge Hinata's defeat. See you in a month." He dashed off out of the tower heading back for the village.

Meanwhile outside the village stood the group that was originally up in the jet, "Hotcha! The demon chi resides in this village."

Captain Black looked at it, "But this is Konoha. The village where we re-imprisoned Shendu after he escaped the demon world the third time." mentioning a prior event.

"So the bad dragon's back again huh?" Jade asked.

"If so, I fear this village may be in great peril." Jackie said dreary like.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's check it out." Viper said as they headed into the village.

**(And that's the chapter. Stay tuned folks.)**


	5. Meeting the Chans

**(And now I got chapter five.)**

After the Chunin exam prelims, Naruto had made it back to the village and wandered around as Shendu thought to him, **'Aren't you going to look for your cycloptic sensei and ask him to train you?'**

'I don't need his training. I got all the power I need from you and Kurama. Besides the prelims are the least of my worries.' Naruto thought back.

'**Yes. Orochimaru plans to invade the village using Suna, but you never know when it will happen on that day, and you and Neji are the opening match.'** Kurama thought.

'Yeah if he tried too early the other shinobi would have their guards up the most.'

As he was walking down one street around the corner the Chan family were following Uncle still using his Chi-Tracker, "Hotcha! We are getting very close." The old man said.

"How close?" Captain Black asked.

"Right around the corner." The old Chan eyed suspiciously.

"Let's check it out!" Jade started running ahead.

"No Jade! It could be dangerous!" Jackie called.

As Jade reached the corner she jumped tackled none other than Naruto who was in total surprise not seeing that coming. Jade latched onto him as they both fell down rolling across the ground until they stopped with Jade being on top of Naruto who looked dazed.

"Huh?" Jade got a look at Naruto and thought, 'Whoa if he ain't the pretty boy,' She got off him chuckling sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else."

"Jade!" Jackie, Viper, Tohru, Black, and Uncle approached as Jackie rushed to Naruto helping him up, "I am so sorry my niece tends to do wild stunts."

Naruto groaned, "No problem. I should've seen it coming." Naruto said before looking up seeing the group and immediately his eyes turned red as Shendu shouted, **"CHANS!"**

Jackie gasped as he jumped back with Jade, "Whoa, is that Shendu?" the girl asked.

Shendu smirked through Naruto, **"Dear child you've grown."**

"Is that really Shendu?" Black asked.

"The Chi-detector doesn't lie!" Uncle replied, "Tohru start the spell, Jackie stall!"

Tohru started some ingredients for a spell while Jackie, Viper, Black, and Jade rushed for Naruto who levitated over them landing behind them, "The talismans." Jackie gasped.

Viper using her sunglasses X-Ray camera looked over his pockets, "No dice Jackie. He's not carrying them."

"Unless they're fused into him." Jade theorized.

"**Correct young Chan. This new vessel of mine comes with different surprises that Valmont never had."** Shendu forced Naruto to make ten Kage Bunshins.

"Whoa, he can multiply?" Jade asked.

"Well that's a new one." Black said before the group started going at it with the clones.

Jackie was using whatever nearby objects to fight the clones while using his martial arts skills. Viper joined in a tag team with Jackie taking on whatever clone they could but because Shendu was in a human body packing the talismans it wasn't easy for them. Jade meanwhile got to one of them speaking, "You know big S in terms of hosts this one has good looks."

"**But looks can be deceiving!"** Shendu fired heat beams from Naruto's eyes at the girl who jumped away avoiding the attack.

Tohru added the final ingredient to a cauldron, "All ready sensei." Tohru held his tentacle medium.

"Together now!" Uncle ordered as the two Chi Wizards started chanting until Naruto got back in control and shouted, "WAIIIIITTTTT!" This scream stopped the two wizards and four fighters dead in their tracks.

Naruto dispelled his clones, "Will somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Naruto shouted.

"Whoa and I thought Uncle could scream." Jade joked.

Naruto looked at his reflection in a window seeing Shendu, "Shendu what was that about?"

"**These people Naruto are the Chans, the very same ones who've defeated me multiple times in the past."**

Naruto looked at them, "These are the ones you told me about?"

"**Precisely, first there's Jackie Chan a martial artist archeologist capable of getting out of any situation,"** Shendu motioned to Jackie followed by the others, **"Next to him is his niece Jade. She was much younger than this before, and twice as meddlesome as her uncle. The woman beside him is the super thief Viper."**

"That's ex-super thief, and currently Jackie's wife." Viper winked at Jackie.

Shendu continued, **"The large one is Tohru one of my many former employees before he betrayed me."**

"You knocked me off the building." Tohru reminded him why he switched.

Ignoring the big guy the dragon continued, **"The one in black is Captain Black; leader of the organization Section 13 that held me and my talismans prisoner. And the old one is the accursed Chi wizard who always finds a way to foil my plans."**

"And as always I shall continue to foil you!" Uncle ranted until Naruto called.

"Hey let's not get into another rumble alright because I sure as hell don't want to fight you."

"You… don't?" Jackie asked.

"Of course not, why should I be?"

"Well it's just…" Jackie trailed.

"We figured whoever Shendu was possessing would be forcing him to do his dirty work." Jade replied.

"Well I assure you I am not being forced to do anything against my will. Shendu and I we're a heck of a team."

"A team?" Tohru asked.

"You speak lies! Shendu is an evil demon sorcerer! He cannot be trusted!" Uncle warned him.

Shendu took over, **"This may come to you as a surprise Chi wizard but the boy speaks the truth."**

"Come again?" Black asked.

"**I have no interest in conquering China anymore now that my spirit is inside this boy. Even with the talismans fused into him they cannot restore my body. Besides where my statue was left I never saw where you put my talismans so I had him destroy my statue first before locating them."**

"You can still use his body and the talismans to conquer this land." Jackie injected.

"**True, however my roommate will not allow it."**

"Roommate?" Viper asked.

Before Shendu could answer, an Anbu dropped in, "Naruto Uzumaki, you and this group are requested by the Hokage to see him immediately."

"Very well," Naruto replied as the Anbu vanished, "We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to follow orders." He said leading them to the administration building.

As they walked Viper whispered to Jade, "You know Jade he really is quite a catch for you."

"With dragon boy in him I'm not risking it." She replied.

When they arrived they each presented themselves before the Hokage, "Welcome Naruto and guests."

Naruto looked at the Chans, "Meet Hiruzen Sarutobi; Sandaime Hokage of Konoha."

"We are honored to be here sir," Jackie bowed his head prompting the others to do as well. "My name is Jackie Chan. This is my wife Viper, my niece Jade, my Uncle, and Tohru."

"What brings you people here to begin with?" The elder Kage requested.

Uncle approached, "We have tracked powerful demon chi to this village and ran into this young boy."

"Demon chi? Are you referring to the Kyubi?" Sarutobi asked.

Uncle raised a brow, "Kyubi?"

"You mean the nine-tailed demon?" Tohru asked.

"Nine-tailed?" Jade asked in confusion.

"All right before another crossword is said let's retrace it," Viper began, "No sir we weren't looking for this Kyubi, we were looking for a dragon spirit that Uncle here discovered resides inside the kid here."

"So you mean Shendu?" Sarutobi asked.

"You know about him too?" Jackie gasped.

"Only since a few days ago, but I wonder how such a being was hidden beneath the village." The elder answered.

"Well I can answer that," Black answered, "I'm Captain Black of Section 13 the undercover government agency. I'm sorry to tell you that many years ago we constructed a vault underneath the monument to house Shendu and his talismans so no one we knew would go looking for him. Had we taken account someone in your village would've found it instead we would've taken extra precautions."

"Yes it would've had dangerous results," Sarutobi frowned but sighed, "However seeing as how they fell into hands better than anyone worse I suppose I can look the other way."

"Now that that's taken care of, can we get back to the other thing?" Jade asked, "You first mention a Kurama, then you say Kyubi? What is it?"

Tohru approached, "If I may Sandaime-sama, I happen to know a great deal of Japanese legends."

"Be my guest, Tohru." The elder replied.

So the Chan family listened as the big guy spoke, _"Centuries ago there once was a man known as the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths). He was a priest who sought to bring peace to the world and end hostilities of war. He's been renowned by the people of his time as the god of the land for defeating a ten tailed demon by sealing its power into himself along with sealing its body into a gigantic stone prison he created in the sky, a prison that we know to this day as the moon."_

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

"_The sage knew the power of the ten tails would break free from the seal on himself, so before he died he separated the beasts' power into nine parts that became nine demons each with a number tailed ranging from one to nine."_

"And this ninth tailed one is inside blondie here?" Viper asked motioning to Naruto who scowled at the nickname.

"But how?" Jackie was curious.

"Because Naruto was a subject similar to the process the Rikudou Sennin went through when he sealed the ten tailed one." Sarutobi answered.

"So the Kyubi was sealed inside of him, but why?" Tohru asked.

Naruto looked to the Hokage who nodded, "I'll tell you but it's not going to be pretty," So Naruto told the whole group the tale of when he was born to all of the events leading up to this very day, "And that's my story up to now."

After listening to Naruto's life story Jackie, Black, Uncle, and Tohru were left speechless, while Viper and Jade were shedding some tears, "Wow and I thought my life had hard knocks." Jade rubbed her eyes with her arm.

Viper flicked a tear from her eye, "Who knew one kid could have such tragedy in his life."

"Yeah surprised me when I found out," Naruto admitted, "But thanks to Iruka-sensei and my other friends I've learned I'm not what the villagers see me as."

Jackie smiled, "It's always important to trust in your friends."

"Speaking from experience eh Jack?" Viper smirked making her husband blush.

Sarutobi then cleared this throat, "Now Naruto I called you here just to discuss about the Chunin exam finals."

"I highly doubt I'll need anyone to teach me anything. I've already got plenty of strength to combat just about any of the other competitors."

"That may be Naruto. However I've already arranged someone to come here and train you anyway."

"And who's that?"

"Well he should've been here an hour ago, but I can guess what's keeping him," Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

The door opened and entering the room was an old man with white hair and dressed in sage like robes, "Sensei how's it going?"

"Good to see you Jiraiya. I trust you have a reason for being late?" he squinted his eyes.

The other old man known as Jiraiya chuckled sheepishly, "Well sensei I haven't been home in years I felt like taking a little stroll at the local hot spots," he suddenly spotted Viper and started blushing while thinking, 'Speaking of hot,' He slid before her taking her hand, "Well hello my dear lady. What brings a pretty blossom like you to Konoha?"

Suddenly Jiraiya felt his hand crushed by Viper's grip, "Back off gramps, I'm a married woman."

"Gramps?"

"Who's this ero-guy?" Naruto asked the Kage.

Jiraiya face faulted, "You haven't even told him about me sensei? And who're you calling ero?"

The Kage spoke up, "Naruto this is Jiraiya one of my former students."

"Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, "Oh yeah the one who was the master of toad like jutsu."

Jiraiya felt his pride mended a bit, "Well at least he's got that. Yes I am Lord Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin!" he declared with pride.

Naruto scoffed, "More like Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya face faulted again, "Why do people keep calling me that?" he shook it off and got a look at Naruto, "So this is the Naruto you've asked me to train sensei?"

"Yes Jiraiya I trust you can handle it?"

"Hey I made a fine ninja out of Minato. I can sure as hell do it again."

"Minato?" Jackie asked.

"The name of our Yondaime Hokage." Sarutobi answered.

Naruto froze, "Wait a minute, this guy trained the Yondaime?"

"Who else?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmm, this could be interesting trained under the one who trained the Yondaime. All right I accept him as my mentor. After all even with my abilities I should still learn some basic moves in case I am ever rendered powerless to use my abilities." Naruto replied.

"Perfect, well Naruto I have some business to discuss with Jiraiya. Why don't you show our guests around the village?"

"Sure thing. Come on there's a lot of stuff for you to see." Naruto escorted the group out leaving the two old men.

Jiraiya turned to Sarutobi, "You didn't tell him yet?"

"Not yet. I was planning on but then our guests arrived and well I lost my chance to say it."

Jiraiya sighed, "You know it may end up being harder for him to accept what you tell him if it keeps getting put off."

"I do know that. And I'll be sure to tell him tomorrow with you to join me."

"Agreed, so those guests who were they, and what abilities was Naruto talking about?"

"Jiraiya a lot's happened since you left."

"I'm all ears." The sage dressed man said.

Later out in the village Naruto had been showing the Chan family around, "Uncle is very fascinated by this village. I may have to set up new shop here."

"If it means moving all those antiques out of Section 13, I'm all for it." Black replied.

"So Naruto has Shendu been teaching you more than just how to use the talismans?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Well as a matter of fact he has been teaching me a few dark magic spells."

"AIYAAH!" Uncle cried, "Dark magic is very dangerous, do you want to be consumed?"

"Relax Unc. Shendu teaches me the dark arts while I've also been studying on good magic too. Put both together and they make a good combination."

"Like Yin and Yang." Jade smiled while Tohru nodded in agreement.

Uncle eyeballed Naruto, "You learn from Uncle's old spell books, but now I have new tricks up sleeves. I'd be happy to train you in the good arts if you desire?"

Naruto thought on this, 'What do you think Shendu?'

'**I would go along with the old man, after all good magic isn't my forte. And you can't possibly learn everything on your own.'**

'**I agree with Shendu Naruto after all while he'll teach you the dark arts, the older Chan can help you learn good magic so both sides of magic you learn will be even.'** Kurama added.

Naruto replied, "All right Uncle teach me what you know."

"If I can turn Tohru here into a Chi Wizard I know I can do the same for you."

"So what kind of dark magic have you learned from what Shendu has taught you?" Jade asked.

"Well Shendu showed me some of his own spells along with spells once used by a Dark Chi Wizard known as Daolon Wong. Who I'm assuming you probably know?"

"All too well." Uncle's eyes tightened hearing his arch nemesis mentioned.

"Well among his spells I made good use of one that gave me these three. Gan, Ren, Chui!"

Appearing before them was his Dark Chi Warriors, "Whatcha need boss?" Zaku asked.

"Nothing really, I just thought I'd give a brief demonstration to my new friends here."

"And who're they?" Dosu asked.

"Meet the Chan family." Naruto introduced.

"These are the new Dark Chi Warriors?" Jade asked.

"Yup. I convinced these guys to quit their former boss and join me."

"While the makeover he's given us is still something to get used to, at least we won't be disposed of like that." Kin said.

"I just thought of something, if you have Shendu inside you, does that mean you have the Shadowkhan as well?" Jade asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, but not just his." Naruto said snapping his fingers and rising up from all around them was one of each form of Shadowkhan from ninja, razor, bat, sumo, samurai, squid, crab, mini, and mantis.

"Wow never thought we'd see all of them again." Jade saw each of them.

Shendu kicked in, **"Yes. Thanks to the Tarakudo mask we've acquired all forms of the Shadowkhan giving us a greater army."**

Naruto took back control, "An army we will use only for good."

Jade pouted turning to Jackie, "How come it wasn't ok for me to use the Shadowkhan for good?"

"Because you tried to take over Section 13." Jackie reminded her and she chuckled sheepishly, "Right."

"But just because I have them doesn't mean I won't be sending my Dark Chi Warriors out lesser than them." Naruto added.

"That's right any chump who messes with us will be asking for it." Zaku smirked.

"Well guys that'll be all for now, catch you later," With a wave of Naruto's arm the Shadowkhan and Dark Chi warriors vanished, "Come on there's plenty more stuff for you all to see." He continued showing them around.

When nighttime came Naruto was by the old training ground as the Shadowkhan appeared with three of each species. Off to the side was the Chan group eager to watch him.

"All right, come at me with everything you got." Naruto beckoned them.

So each Shadowkhan came at Naruto who used what taijutsu skill he knew against one of the ninja type tossing him into one samurai and bat Shadowkhan. When a sumo Shadowkhan tried to body slam Naruto he quickly activated the ox power but still found it difficult to carry it, "Oh man even with the ox these guys weigh a ton!" he strained before tossing it making it crush the three mini ones.

As the group watched Naruto fight Jade spoke, "Wow he's sure got moves even with talismans."

"Yeah kinda like you Jackie." Viper said.

"While he may have moves Viper, he still lacks control."

"Then perhaps he could use training from someone with control." Jade said.

"Jade what're you getting at?"

"Teach him the same way you taught me." Jade insisted.

"What?"

"Think about it. He'll be learning magic form both Uncle and Shendu, maybe outside what he'll be taught from Jiraiya you can teach him some moves as well."

"Girls got a point Jackie." Viper agreed.

Jackie was unsure but watched as Naruto continued sparing with the Shadowkhan seeing a little bit of himself while watching, "You know I think I will take up that idea." Jade and Viper smiled.

After Naruto was done sparing he dismissed his Shadowkhan and Jackie approached, "Very impressive Naruto."

"Thanks Jackie. The Shadowkhan make good sparing partners."

"I can see, but how about instead relying solely on the Shadowkhan I also help you in hand to hand combat?" Jackie offered.

"You'd train me, really?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"You have potential in you," Uncle began, "Jackie will be a fine teacher to you as he was to Jade."

"That is if you want." Jackie added.

Naruto smiled, "Sure. I could use another trainer. Although it'll be a tight schedule since I'm also learning from Ero-sennin, Shendu, and Uncle. But I have shadow clones at my side, so that won't be a problem."

Black checked his watch, "Sure is late, we better get to our hotel."

"Yes way past dark and Uncle need sleep!" Uncle ranted.

"Can I stay with Naruto a little bit more Jackie please? Oh please?" Jade begged.

"Jade you know how it's way past…" Jackie was cut off by Viper, "Oh come on Jackie let the kids have some fun." Jackie tried to argue back but found himself falling for Viper's words and Jade's puppy face, "Ok but no later than ten got that?"

"You bet." Naruto saluted as the group left for their hotel in the village.

"So Naruto, whaddaya wanna do?" Jade asked.

"How about we grab a bite to eat?" Naruto suggested.

"Your treat?"

"Of course."

"Lead the way." Jade said as the two walked off.

Soon Naruto and Jade were at Ichiraku having a bowl of ramen each, "I know it's not much of a meal." Naruto said.

"Hey you don't have to go treating my like royalty or spoil me. I'm not like one of those super elegant snobby girls." Jade ate her noodles.

"Well rare you see you bring a friend with ya Naruto, and a girl nonetheless," Teuchi began, "She your girlfriend or something?"

Naruto almost choked on his ramen, "No-no she's my friend. At least I think she is. Are you?"

"Tch, of course I am. I'd love to have a guy like you for a friend Naruto." She playfully whacked his forehead with two fingers like her uncle does.

"Well then we're friends." Naruto replied.

"Good to hear. You should bring her by some more." Teuchi did some dishes.

As they finished their meal Jade licked some broth from her lips, "This stuff was delicious."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Ayame said collecting the payment from Naruto, "Please come back again."

Jade checked her watch, "Well I better get back before Jackie has a cow."

"In that case how about a lift?" Naruto asked.

"Lift?" Jade suddenly found herself in the blonde's arms that flew off into the sky flying through the village, "Whoa, so cool!"

"Not your first time flying?"

"Like no. I've used the talismans before countless times."

Shendu took control, **"Yes for your childish like antics."**

"Hey big S you should be glad after all I'm the one that ordered the team to give you back your talismans to defeat your son."

"Son? Shendu you have a kid?"

"**Don't ask. Really don't."**

Soon Naruto dropped Jade off at the hotel where the Chans were waiting, "Have a good night Jade."

"You too Naruto," she turned to leave but went back, "You know even if the big dragon's inside you, you're still an alright guy," She pecked his cheek, "See ya tomorrow." She went inside.

Naruto remained floating in mid air feeling his cheek, "Wow. Definitely wasn't expecting that. Oh well." He flew off knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**(And there you go guys. See ya around.)**


	6. New training

**(Here's the sixth chapter.)**

The very next morning at Naruto's apartment, the boy woke up stretching, "Oh mornings," He groaned while rubbing his eyes. He got out of bed and took care of his daily needs. After showering, changing, and eating he looked at his reflection seeing Shendu, "Looking good."

"**Enough admiring yourself! Today you got countless training to do!"** Shendu ordered.

"I know Shendu and I'm on it," Naruto left his apartment and summoned two shadow clones, "Listen up boys, I'm going to train with Ero-Sennin, the both of you head for the Chans."

"Hai!" they agreed before splitting up.

Soon Naruto had arrived at a waterfall by the training ground where both Jiraiya and Sarutobi were waiting for him, "Ero-sennin! Jiji!" Jiraiya cringed at that nickname while Sarutobi held in a chuckle.

"Naruto we're glad to see you made it." Jiraiya said.

"Before I leave you to train with Jiraiya Naruto, there's something important I should've told you yesterday." Sarutobi said.

"What's that?"

"Naruto you know what your childhood was like because of what happened thirteen years ago."

"Yes." Naruto nodded feeling there was more to it.

"Well there was a very good reason why the Yondaime chose you to become the vessel for Kurama."

"What was I special for some reason to become the village pariah?" Naruto asked wanting them to spit it out already.

"Oh for crying out loud, look Naruto the reason why the Yondaime used you for a sacrifice because he couldn't ask anyone else's' child if he didn't have one of his own!" Jiraiya spat it out.

Naruto froze from hearing that and answered, "Could you repeat that?"

Sarutobi sighed, "What Jiraiya said was true Naruto. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime chose you because you were his son and couldn't ask any one else to give up their child."

"The Yondaime's my… AH-HAH! I knew it!" Naruto shouted surprising the old men.

"You knew?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Not right away actually, but I've been studying up on spells and seals since my…" He eyed Jiraiya who spoke, "You got nothing to hide Naruto, sensei told me about you and your second demon."

"Well anyway ever since Shendu introduced me to seals and spells I've been studying up on the seal the Yondaime casted on me and I found some interesting secrets." Naruto explained.

"What kind?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well part of the seal used to imprison Kurama inside me was in fact invented by shinobi from Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides). A village that was most famous for their knowledge of sealing abilities. Our village and Uzushiogakure had close ties considering Uzushio's spiral symbol is imprinted on the back of Konoha jackets. I also did some study on the Shodaime's family tree and discovered he married Uzushio kunoichi Mito Uzumaki who was the first to house Kurama."

'**Mito, I'll never forget her.'** Kurama thought.

"But rivaling nations grew feared of Uzushio's reputation and destroyed it. I'm to assume that some Uzumaki clan members have survived the war and fled to others one I know is our own village. After doing my studies on the Shodaime I did some extra studying on the Yondaime and found out he had also married an Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki who was brought from Uzushio as the next vessel for Kurama. I found out through Konoha academy's records. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki wildly renowned as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero."

The two old men looked at Naruto wide eyed at his research, "Naruto you've really done your research."

"Uncle had inspired me. If I wanted answers to the unknown 'I must do research'!" he quoted the old Chan.

"And how are you with all this?" Sarutobi worried.

"Well surprised, confused, and somewhat disappointed. But to be the son of a hero and a kunoichi from a legendary clan makes me happy." Naruto smiled.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi sighed in relief that he didn't go on a rampage, "Well Naruto I'm glad to see you're taking this so well. I'm just sorry I had to keep this secret from you. But you must understand it was to protect you from Minato's enemies or worse enemies."

"I see, even though it sounds like an excuse used countless times, I'm willing to let it slide since I get where you're coming from. After all ever since dad's mission involving Iwa ninja from there would probably be after me, or even Kumo ninja."

Jiraiya smiled, "Well Naruto, guess we better start your training now."

"Agreed, I leave him in your care Jiraiya." Sarutobi said vanishing in a Shunshin.

"Well Naruto first thing's first I'd like you to become part of the Gama summoning ninja." Jiraiya unraveled a long scroll with names written in it.

"Gama summoning ninja?"

"Yes, both me and your father have signed a summoning scroll with toads, and I feel it's time you joined us."

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt." Naruto replied.

"Find an opening and sign your name in it with your own blood and finger prints."

"Hai." Naruto did so.

"Now normally you'd need to share a drink with the boss toad Gamabunta but since you're too young of age that could be a problem. But I got a feeling he'd make an exception for you since he always did like Minato," Jiraiya explained, "Just follow these hand signs." He performed some hand signs.

"Alright then," Naruto began the hand signs before slamming his palm onto the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" in a poof of smoke appeared an orange toad wearing a blue vest.

"Yo!" the toad saluted.

"Hey I actually summoned a toad. But what can he do?" Naruto asked.

"The larger toads can be either used for combat or for traveling, while smaller ones are used for recon or passing on information to others." Jiraiya explained.

"Yeah but once I hit my growth spurt you'll see what a power house I'm gonna be!" the toad declared.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Of course. Gamakichi, since you're here mind relaying a message to your father for me?"

"Of course." Gamakichi replied.

"Tell him Jiraiya has had Minato's son Naruto sign the contract and was hoping he'd put off the drink sharing thing until he came of age."

"I'll deliver it personally," the toad turned to Naruto, "And thanks for bringing me out here I hardly ever leave Myoboku."

"Uh no problem." Naruto replied.

"Ciao!" Gamakichi poofed away.

"Now that that's taken care of, how about you and I do a little sparing to see what you're capable of so far without you using your special abilities, and maybe afterwards I can tell you a little more about your parents."

Naruto smirked, "All right Ero-sennin, bring it on!"

Meanwhile back in the village at the hotel room the Chans were staying in Naruto's first clone was practicing chi magic with Uncle and Tohru. He was performing some basic spells for beginners much to his dismay seeing how he already started bigger spells while working under Shendu.

Naruto's clone was mixing some ingredients until blue smoke poofed from it, "Yes I did it!" What awaited him was a finger whack to the head by Uncle, "Ow!"

"Do not celebrate just yet, you still have much to learn under Uncle's and Tohru's belt!" Uncle ranted.

"Yes Uncle-sensei." The clone replied.

"One more thing, next time add more Mung beans to recipe!"

"Yes Uncle-sensei." He sighed.

"One more thing, do not forget the garlic!"

"Yes Uncle-sensei." He couldn't take much more.

"One _more_ thing…" Uncle began as steam hissed, "Tea's ready!"

The clone sighed knowing he can rest before beginning his next exercise. Meanwhile on another rooftop was the second clone sparing with Jackie and Viper using a clone he poofed up to even them up. Jade and Black watched from the side at their performance, "That kid's got skill." Black admitted while sipping some coffee.

"For real." Jade agreed as the clone dodged a strike from Viper.

Soon the three stopped their sparing as the clone took some breathes, "Wow you guys are fast and strong."

"You're not so bad yourself kid." Viper replied.

"And you Jackie, Shendu wasn't kidding when he said you were a worthy opponent." Naruto said.

"He said that?" Jackie asked in surprise.

"No, but if he did he might've meant it."

Jade hopped off her seat approaching him, "Good job there Nar. Now that you've handled the quick moves of Jackie and Viper, it's time for you to take on some muscle."

"You setting me up against Tohru?"

"Nope, but someone just the same." Jade smirked as another figure approached them.

This figure was a tall muscular man with spiked red hair, a thin red mustache, and red chin beard. His outfit was a blue muscle shirt, and jeans. Naruto looked up at the towering man, "Whoa."

"Naruto meet Hak Foo, Hak Foo meet Naruto." Jade introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto shook his hand.

"Nice indeed." Hak answered sternly.

"I've heard of you, you once served under Shendu." Naruto said.

"Unfortunately." The man shuddered at all the near suicide runs the dragon sent him on.

"After Shendu was sealed away he joined the good guys now, he spends his time training newbie Section 13 recruits in hand to hand combat." Jade explained.

"Most newbies end up in hospital after rounds with me." Hak said.

"Yikes." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry he won't kill ya," Jade explained, "Now then let's see how you can handle against the Hak man here without the use of the talismans or Jutsu."

Naruto sighed, "Very well."

"Let the match begin!" Jade made a bell ding sound.

"Angry crow takes flight!" Hak jumped up into the air.

Naruto watched as the big guy was about to land on him so he jumped away before he got crushed, "Whoa. That's strength."

Hak looked at Naruto smirking, "Tiger pounces gazelle!" he pounced for Naruto. Naruto quickly rolled to the side avoiding the pounce, "Bull charges deer!" he charged for Naruto who slid under his legs.

'This guy's nuts! No wonder Shendu hired him.' The clone thought.

Soon it was nighttime and after a long tiring match the clone was lying down a bench drinking bottled water. He was glad Hak Foo didn't make any physical to him otherwise he would've poofed. Soon Uncle, Tohru, Jiraiya, the first clone, and real Naruto arrived.

"Well boys how'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"It was tiring." The second clone panted.

"And painful," The first clone rubbed his forehead from so many finger hits from Uncle.

"Well you worked enough for the day, take five." Naruto dispelled the two achieving their experience.

Suddenly Shendu took over noticing Hak Foo, **"Well Hak Foo, I see you've been keeping yourself in fit condition."**

Hak Foo who was told by Jade of the dragons return was surprised, "Shendu, it's been a long time."

"**Long indeed, so I see like Tohru you've joined the Chans as well. What of those other buffoons?"**

"No one knows where Valmont is after his status as a criminal mastermind fell apart. Ratso, Finn, and Chow are actually salesmen workers for the old man's shop, except the shop is located in Section 13, so not many customers."

"Soon we shall have new customers once Uncle sets up new shop in village!" Uncle declared.

"Well it's late we should probably get some rest." Jackie said.

"Hold up there Jackie, I think I got better roomings for your group here."

"Better roomings?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, let me take you to my real home." Naruto smirked.

Soon Naruto, Jiraiya, and the Chan group stood outside a big and tall building, "Whoa. Talk about classy." Jade said.

"No kidding." Black agreed.

"Welcome to the Namikaze mansion previously owned by the Yondaime Hokage." Jiraiya explained.

"Wow kid you hit the jackpot." Viper told the blonde.

"I know."

"I held onto his parent's key for safe keeping, after all the council would've tried taking the place for themselves." Jiraiya explained taking out a seal charm putting it to the doors of the mansion. Suddenly some more kanji symbols appeared on the doors unlocking the barrier surrounding it.

Naruto opened the doors as they entered the spacious foyer with several rooms on the current level, with stairs leading upward to the second level. Naruto smiled seeing the home he was meant to have.

"Hey check this out," Jade called looking at a picture of the Yondaime Hokage and a beautiful red haired woman, "Aren't they the cute couple?"

"I'll say, devilish handsome man with a beautiful redhead." Viper added.

"Are those Naruto's parents?" Jackie asked Jiraiya.

"Yup. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and his beautiful wife Kushina Uzumaki Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero."

"Beautiful is right." Black blushed from the woman's beauty.

"Hey there's another picture over here." Jade noticed.

Naruto looked at another picture seeing his father with his own squad composed of a younger Kakashi before he had Sharingan, and his two teammates, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara, "So that's what sensei used to look like when he was younger than me." He chuckled.

Soon Naruto summoned some clones to get the layout of the building and once dispelled Naruto had the place all memorized. Later after setting the Chan family, Tohru, Black, and Hak in their own rooms Naruto took his father's old bedroom for himself. He laid on his dads king sized bed with his arms and legs spread out.

Soon Naruto walked to the balcony of his father's room looking out at the night sky that was lit up with stars. Jiraiya approached him, "So how do you like it here?"

"It's amazing; I only wished I could've lived here from the start." Naruto answered.

"Well you're here now, better late than never," Jiraiya joked and the two chuckled, "Also Naruto seeing as how you're the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan that we know of you're liable to take up more than one wife to help repopulate both clans."

Naruto looked to him, "Wild. But there's the difficulty in finding women to be with. Although I do have some choices." Naruto thought of Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Jade. When he thought of Jade he shook it off worried since he just met her.

"Really, what kind of choices?" Jiraiya grinned pervertedly.

Naruto shot back, "Like I'm telling you, Jiji mentioned about your so called novels."

"Ah, so you know?"

"Yes, I'm surprised women haven't killed you for writing stuff as perverted as that." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya huffed, "You have no taste in literature kid, but then again you're just a kid."

As the student and master continued talking below their balcony was Jade looking out her own window and had been listening to their conversation. "So Naruto can have more than one girl can he? I think I may have hit the jackpot. Plus a good looking guy like him is hard to come by." She smirked.

Within the week Naruto would continue training under the lead of Jackie, Hak, Uncle, Tohru, and Jiraiya until one day he was on a resting day. He was walking around Konoha with Jade, Jackie, and Viper. As they walked Naruto saw Ino carrying a bouquet of flowers, "Hey Ino!"

Hearing her name Ino saw Naruto, "Oh hey Naruto!"

"You on a delivery for your folks?"

"Yeah. With Asuma sensei training Shikamaru and Chouji helping him, I got more time to help out my folks," She explained before noticing the group, "Who're they?"

"Some new friends of mine," he began. "Meet the Chan family, Jackie, his niece Jade, and his wife Viper. Guys this Ino Yamanaka a fellow ninja academy student. Her parents run a florist shop in the village."

"Nice to meet you all." Ino bowed her head in respect.

"Nice to meet you to." Jade replied.

"These guys have been helping me prepare for the finals." Naruto explained.

"They are? But after seeing what you did to Kiba, I doubt you'll need help." Ino noted.

"True, but it never hurts to be extra prepared." Naruto admitted.

"Well good luck in the finals Naruto, guarantee I'll root for you." Ino smiled but before she could leave Naruto whispered to her.

"Ino I would also like a bouquet of flowers wrapped and ready for me by the end of the day."

Ino blushed from him being so close to her, "Uh sure Naruto what kind?"

"The prettiest your shop has. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Naruto, but what's the occasion?"

"Let's just say I have a date tonight." He smirked.

Ino replied, "Sure I can have some ready by the end of the day."

"Good," He watched her walk off and he thought, 'She's warming up to me.'

Jade saw Naruto smiling at Ino, 'Hmm guess she's a possible choice. Note to self keep an eye on her when around Naruto.'

"Come on there's another spot I want to show you guys," Naruto led them off to the training ground where to his surprise found Tenten and Hinata sparing with each other,

"Hey Tenten, Hinata!"

The two girls looked over, "Hey Naruto!" Tenten waved.

"Naruto." Hinata blushed.

"What're you two up to?" Naruto asked bringing the group over.

"Well we're practicing with each other." Tenten answered.

"Hai, even though we didn't make the finals we felt we should still train for future reference." Hinata added.

"Good thinking," Naruto admired, "Hey I want to introduce you two to some new friends. This is Jackie Chan, Jade, and Viper. Guys meet Tenten, and Hinata Hyuga."

"Very nice to meet you girls." Jackie greeted them.

"Yeah, hey saw what you did with those weapons. You got moves." Jade admired.

"Thanks, after all I'm going to be a great kunoichi one day." Tenten explained.

"Hai, and someday I hope so to as well." Hinata added.

"Well you girls are off to a great start so far." Naruto said making them blush.

"Naruto, I want to thank again you for what you did for me after my match with Neji." Hinata said.

"Yeah same for me after my own." Tenten smiled.

"What'd he do?" Viper asked.

"He somehow managed to heal our wounds and Hinata's had the worse injuries but Naruto somehow healed her. It must've been some healing jutsu." Tenten said.

"Wasn't jutsu Tenten, it was just a little ability I awoken." Naruto smirked hinting to the Chans who tried not to make a suspicious face.

"Like those other abilities you displayed?" Tenten asked.

"Sort of."

"How did you get those abilities Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry can't tell ya, but one day I might."

"I hope so. I'd like to know how you can do that." Tenten replied.

Naruto chuckled until he noticed Hinata still looked down, "Hinata, if you're still wondering about what Neji said to you don't believe him. He thinks he knows everything but he doesn't. He doesn't know anything about you, about me, about anyone. And I aim to prove that to him at the finals."

"Naruto," She gasped but found herself pulled into a loving embrace, "So don't feel bad anymore."

"Naruto I… I won't." she smiled shedding a tear from her eye until she felt Naruto wipe it off, "Hey come on no tears now."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Hai."

Naruto suddenly felt Tenten hug him from behind, "And Naruto thanks for what you did for Lee. You truly are a great guy."

"Hey that's how I am," Naruto smiled before turning to face her, "Oh before I forget Tenten could I borrow one of your swords for a move I'm trying to work with?"

"A move you're working on?"

"Yes, I promise I'll give it back to you." Naruto begged her.

Tenten looked him in the eyes seeing he was desperate and needed her help, "Well I do owe you for what you did for me, alright then." She summoned one of her swords, "This is my best one be sure to give it back to me."

"I promise." Naruto assured her.

"I'll hold you to it, otherwise I'm gonna have myself a new partner for target practice." She waved a finger at him.

Naruto thought, 'If you could even hit me with my control of levitation and speed.' Shendu and Kurama chuckled.

Jackie and Viper smiled, "Looks like someone's mister popular." Viper said.

"So it appears." Her husband replied.

"Too popular," Jade replied and thought, 'My competition's getting stronger by the minute.'

Soon Naruto and the Chans stopped for some rest. "This village sure ain't like San Fran." Jade said kicking back on a bench.

"Yeah, but it does have its perks." Viper admitted.

"It does, doesn't it?" Naruto asked as he tossed them each a beverage.

"You do know some interesting people around these parts Naruto." Jackie said.

"Don't I know, it and the same said for you." Naruto replied.

Viper looked ahead and noticed something, "Hey Naruto don't look now, but I think you got more company."

Naruto turned around and saw the Nadeshiko kunoichi Shizuka with her guardian Tokiwa approach. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Lady Shizuka wishes to have a word with you." Tokiwa said.

"Oh?"

The girl spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki your performance at the preliminaries was most inspiring. You truly are a strong shinobi."

"Well arigato."

"Which is why I'm come to make this request of you." She continued.

"A request?" the Chans listened in.

"Hai. I want you to become my husband!" she declared making Jackie spit up his drink.

"Wha?" Jackie gasped.

Jade's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Naruto was shocked as he cleaned out his ear, "Could you repeat that?"

"Naruto Uzumaki I have dubbed you worthy to marry me. And as part of my village tradition those we deem worthy enough have the honor to become married to us." She took his hands.

Jade grew a tick mark until she saw Naruto pull away from the kunoichi, "Whoa-whoa back it up woman. As flattering as that is, I can't accept your offer."

"You don't like me?" Shizuka asked feeling hurt.

"It's not that I don't like you. I hardly know you. I mean you barely know much about me, think you can put that off until after we've gotten to know each other? And who knows by then you might have found someone else you deem worthy."

Tokiwa turned to Shizuka, "What do you have to say Shizuka?"

Shizuka ponders on this before answering, "Very well Naruto, I humbly accept your request."

"Arigato, however there is something you can help me with," He whispered into her ear and her eyes widened in surprise before returning to normal as Naruto looked at her, "Can you do it?"

Shizuka nodded, "Yes, we shall. Come Tokiwa." She and her escort took their leave.

"What was that all about?" Jackie asked.

"I asked if she would help us during the invasion said to take place on the finals, and it looks like she will." Naruto smiled.

Jade smirked, "You're getting to be quite the playa aren't you Naruto?"

"What?"

"Jade watch your language." Jackie chided.

"What I'm just saying, Naruto knows how to pick 'lady friends'." She added.

"I barely know that one Jade." Naruto defended himself.

"Bet you'd like to get to know her more wouldn't ya?"

"Jade!" Jackie chided in making her stop.

The girl groaned as they continued on heading back for the Namikaze mansion. When they walked past the village dango shop Naruto spotted Suna kunoichi Temari chewing on a stick of dango. His eyes lit up when he saw her giant fan folded up and smirked, "Be right back," Naruto said as he flew up and hovered above Temari, "Enjoying that dango there are ya?"

Temari practically jumped out of her seat until she saw Naruto hover back onto the ground, "Kami don't scare me like that!" Temari called.

"Sorry, but that's the way of a ninja, be sneaky," Naruto chuckled, "So I hope you are enjoying your stay in the village."

"Well Konoha is such a wonderful place, some things you don't get back in Suna like this stuff." She motioned to her dango.

"Yes the dango is very delicious, such a shame it won't be around when you invade our home," Naruto smirked putting a shock on Temari's face but before she could speak Naruto wrapped an arm around her neck clamping her mouth shut with his hand, "Don't say anything just yet. I know about the invasion you and the Sound plan on concocting, but there is something you should know about it. You and every other ninja of your village is being played like fools, by Sounds superior."

"Orochimaru?" Temari asked in a muffled voice.

"Precisely," Naruto answered, "But if you don't believe me, then allow me to share with you a special memory of mine and Orochimaru's former ninja." Naruto touched a finger to her forehead muttered an incantation as he showed her flashbacks of how he turned the Sound genin into his Dark Chi warriors and the memory of them telling them about Orochimaru's plan.

After seeing the memory of what Orochimaru planned she was in shock and spoke softly as Naruto unclamped her mouth, "That was real wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I got to warn Baki," Temari said until she felt Naruto's right arm wrap around her waist, "Not yet."

"What?"

"Trust me on this. We of Konoha know what you're already planning. But if your village ninja were to find out then Orochimaru would be suspicious."

"So what do you want us to do?" Temari asked worried.

"You can help us Temari, fight along side us when the invasion occurs, do this and I just may know of a way to help your little brother Gaara."

"Help Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Yes. I know what he holds within him and why he acts the way he does because I also house one as well." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"You mean you?" Temari gasped quietly.

"Yes, I am a Jinchuriki like him. I also know to seal a demon inside a human requires sealing jutsu, and it's obvious the seal used on him is not as powerful as mine. Fortunately I happen to know one of the best sealing jutsu masters in the village, and can help correct your bros seal."

"Really?" Temari asked.

"That's right, so here's the deal you help us in the invasion and try to get your brother to as well, and I shall put in word to Jiraiya of the Sannin to help correct his seal," Naruto said as Temari pondered this offer as Naruto continued, "I see it in your eyes you do care about Gaara as a sibling despite how he is."

"I do." Temari admitted.

"Then let me help you. I can make your life better for you and your siblings, all I ask is your cooperation." Naruto said extending his hand.

Temari looked to it and let everything she was told and shown sink in about Orochimaru tricking her village into turning against Konoha, murdering her father the Kazekage, and the idea of this boy who says he could help her brother. She looked at Naruto giving him her answer, "All right you have my word." She shook his hand.

"Splendid, and also I request something else from you as well."

"What's that?" Temari asked.

"That fan of yours is a beauty." He marveled at it.

"Glad you think so." She held it close.

"I know this is asking much of what I already asked of you but I wish to use your fan in a project I'm working on."

"What?" she gasped.

"Like I said I know it's asking much but please doing this will also help me help you control your brother and keep him from destroying innocent lives. I promise you I will have it back to you by tonight."

Temari was still unsure of this once again looked at her fan and back at Naruto about his offer until she finally gave in, "Ok, here you go," she handed it to him but poked him in the chest, "But you better have it returned to me by tonight and in good shape otherwise…" she felt his finger press to her lips, "I promise you desert flower it's in good hands." he headed off with the Chans. Temari was left stunned.

Later as Naruto and the Chans were heading back to the mansion Jade walked in back with Naruto as the adults walked on ahead a good distance from them so they could talk, "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Jade?"

"I want to apologize for how I acted today in front of Shizuka or any of the other girls you met today."

"Well you must've had your reasons."

"I did, but they were selfish reasons."

"Selfish?"

"Yeah you see I kinda overheard you and old Jiraiya talking last night about the possibility of you being allowed more than one girl…"

"And you're jealous because of how I was with those other girls?" Naruto smiled while holding in a laugh.

"Not that jealous." She looked away in embarrassment.

"Jade."

She sighed, "Ok maybe I am, sorry but it's just these last two weeks we've spent together I've started feeling something of a connection between us, ya feel me?"

"Yeah I do, and I agree."

"You do?" Jade asked.

"Yeah I'm glad I got to know you since we met," Naruto started, "Aside from the kunoichi girls I know here, you're one tough ass girl and I like them like that."

"What about Hinata?" he asked.

"She can be tough when she can if you saw her during the preliminaries you'd be surprised behind that shy little violet attitude is a fighter."

"You don't say."

"Point is Jade. You don't have to get jealous of others for my attention. I care about all of you, and if you wanted to become my girl believe me I would be honored."

"You would?" Jade gasped.

"Of course provided should I get more girls to accept me you would have to share them with me and not force me to play favorites."

Jade thought of this, "Well ok, but I expect to be treated equally as well."

"Promise." Naruto said and got a kiss from Jade.

"Thanks Nar." He said hurrying after her uncle and aunt.

Naruto felt his cheek, "I'm good."

That night as the Chans were down below having dinner Naruto was up in his room with seals set up to ensure privacy. He stood in the middle of a pentagram he drew up on the floor. Surrounding him were eight artifacts, three being the sword he borrowed from Tenten, the fan he borrowed from Temari, the flowers he bought from Ino, a gourd, a lotus pod, a flute, a drum, and a pair of castanets.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto summoned nine clones. Eight of them took an artifact each while the ninth held the blowfish medium while the real one held a barracuda medium, "Good everything's all set."

Shendu took over, **"I still think this is committing suicide boy!"**

"Think positive Shendu, have a little faith." Naruto replied.

"**You have faith, I will be planning a funeral."**

Naruto shook it off and turned to his clone holding the blowfish nodding as to begin something. The clone held up his blowfish and chanted, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!" as he continued chanting the pentagram on the floor glowed as a portal opened up. "All right boys party time." Naruto said as he and his clones jumped into the portal.

The portal led the Narutos to a void of floating rocks, "This is it?" Naruto asked looking around as Shendu spoke, **"Yes, the demon netherworld."**

"Quaint." Naruto admitted as he and his clones looked around, "Now where to find seven demon sorcerers?"

"Uh boss." One clone tapped him and motioned upward to see seven creatures float down and surround him.

"**What's this, a human wandering into our world?"** Tso Lan asked.

"**It's unheard of!"** Tchang Zu said.

"**But he looks tasty."** Po Kong licked her disgusting lips.

"**Speak human! Why have you come to our world?"** Bai Tza demanded.

"Greetings demon sorcerers. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I bring an old acquaintance of yours."

Shendu was forced to overshadow, **"Brothers and sisters, long time no see."** he stammered nervously.

"**Shendu?"** Dai Gui gasped.

"**Brother?"** Hsi Wu asked.

"**How dare you come back here after all these years!"** Bai Tza shouted.

"**The feeling's mutual sister, but my new vessel assured me that I would not be disappointed coming here."** The dragon said as Naruto took back control.

"And you won't, because the seven of you are going to help me."

"**Help a human, how dare you!"** Xiao Fung called.

"**We refuse to serve a mere mortal!"** Po Kong shouted.

"Serve I don't think so. I'm talking about taking your demon chi for myself and use them for good."

"**Take our demon chi?"** Tchang Zu shouted in outrage.

"**You have a lot of nerve to say that to us!"** Dai Gui called.

"**Besides a mere human could never hope to control our powers!"** Hsi Wu added.

"Maybe so, but I'm no mere human. I house not only Shendu, but another demon you may know." Naruto said as red chakra formed around him as Kurama's spirit appeared above. **"Hello sorcerers."**

"**Lord Kurama?"** they gasped.

"**That's right, Shendu has agreed to serve me and my vessel as well."**

"**Well we're not like our sniveling brother, you cannot make us."** Bai Tza called as they started attacking the clones that kept dodging and flying away from their attacks.

"Wow you sure got quite the family," Naruto said to Shendu, "And looks like you're not quite the accepted brother." He joked.

Naruto and his clones kept dodging water, thunder, earth, wind, and other attacks the sorcerers were throwing at him. **"Curse Shendu and his wretched talismans!"** Dai Gui grumbled.

"Ok time to get to work!" Naruto called as he held out his barracuda medium chanting, "Mu Iki Bu Shu Li! Mu Iki Bu Shu Li! Mu Iki Bu Shu Li!" while the clone using the blowfish medium chanted, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!"

As the two chanted together seven of the immortal artifacts representing Shendu's brethren glowed catching their attention. **"The symbols of the immortals that defeated us!"** Tso Lan called.

The seven clones used the artifacts sending blasts at each demon pulling them together as the one clone holding the sword flew below them, "By the power of the immortal that sealed Shendu, I seal you all here!" the clone pointed the sword upward sending a blast to the seven demon sorcerers who screamed in agony. Soon the seven were contained in a small glass cube with all seven looking cramped inside it.

The real Naruto smiled, "True I would not be able to control your demon chi as they would corrupt me and turn me into someone like you, but I shall keep your chi in a safe place and only extract bits of it when I use them. Kurama will see to it I don't use it all carelessly."

"**You will pay for this Shendu!"** Bai Tza called as the cube fused into the real Naruto making the clones dispel.

"It's done. Ok boys time to pack up and leave." Naruto opened the portal again from his side and they went through returning back into his bedroom. The clones dispelled and Naruto spoke, "Well Shendu, how about that Mr. Doubt?"

Shendu took over, **"You better hope this doesn't come back and bite you later Naruto."**

"Not to worry." Naruto replied.

Shendu sighed, **"Still I applaud your efforts for doing something neither I nor the chi wizard Chan could do. So I shall award you with this."** He makes Naruto breathe fire from his mouth upward and emerging from that fire was a jaggered sword with a fire emblem marked on the blade closest to the hilt.

"A sword?" Naruto gasped as he took it.

"Not just a sword. An ancient weapon carved from a dragon's tooth forged with dark magic to protect it from damage.

"Hmm, thanks. Maybe I can incorporate it with some good magic as well. But for now I'll let it be," He summoned two Bat Shadowkhan, "Take the fan and sword back to Temari and Tenten."

The two Bat Shadowkhan took the weapons and flew off. At Tenten's the girl was about ready to turn in until she gasped seeing the creature emerge from the shadows, "Who do you think you're…" she was about to unleash her weapons until she noticed the shadow creature place her sword on the floor. "Did Naruto send you to return it?" she received a nod from the shadow ninja as it vanished into the shadows.

Meanwhile the same was happening with Temari at her reserved room in Konoha. She took her fan back from the Shadowkhan nervously before watching the creature vanish, 'Naruto I'm putting my trust in you.' She thought.

**(There's the chapter.)**


	7. The Invasion

**(Welcome back to another installment.)**

Over the course of another three weeks, Naruto had continued training under the Chan group and Jiraiya. He hadn't told them about his trip to the demon netherworld knowing he'd get a scolding from Uncle. One day before the Chunin finals were approaching Naruto, Jackie, Uncle, Black, and Hak were in the mens side of the Namikaze onsen while on the other side was Jade and Viper.

"Ah this is relaxing." Jackie kicked back.

"Oil in the joints." Uncle relaxed.

"May I join you?" Tohru entered with a large towel wrapped around his waist. He slowly slid in but his large body caused the water to rise further and a bit overflowed out, "People are always putting too much water in these things."

"I should've had one of these installed at Section 13." Black said.

"It is comfy isn't it?" Naruto rested his head back.

On the other side where the girls were Viper raised her leg up out of the water stretching it, "Oh yeah this is better than a regular bath."

"I'll say, hey did you notice there was a schedule on the wall leading to here saying Wednesdays are mixed days?" Jade asked.

"Yeah I did notice. We may have to take advantage of that day with the guys." Viper smirked.

"Assuming it doesn't make Jackie pass out while bathing." Jade and Viper giggled.

Another figure was giggling as it turned out to be Jiraiya hiding in a tree close to the Namikaze mansion looking through his telescope while blushing, "Oh yeah really nice! I just got some new material."

Naruto kicked back until a Shadowkhan rose up behind him whispering something into his ear making him frown, "Make that old man suffer!"

The Shadowkhan ninja left and back at Jiraiya's tree hundreds of Shadowkhan ninja and razor types appeared in the tree surrounding him, "Uh hey guys. Nice view up here huh?" Jiraiya asked nervously. Suddenly beatings and screaming was heard from the distance.

"What is that?" Jackie asked.

"Probably just some creature wanting to be put out of his misery." Naruto joked and smirked.

Later that day, Naruto and his group were walking around Konoha with Uncle and Tohru gathering ingredients for future spell testing. As they passed the training ground Naruto saw Lee and Guy training in their outrageous exercises, "Hey Lee, Guy sensei!" Naruto called.

"Naruto, how nice of you to stop by." Guy greeted.

"Yes, it's always a pleasure." Lee added.

Jade noticed the two and the most peculiar feature being their eyebrows, "Whoa, those must be some giant hairy caterpillars."

"Jade, that's rude." Jackie scolded him.

"But it's true I mean look at the things they're so bushy."

Tohru giggled finding it funny, "Tohru don't encourage her." Jackie said.

Guy noticed the group, "Ah I see you have brought guests with you, well don't be shy please introduce us."

"Well everyone this is Might Guy and his student Rock Lee. Guys meet Jackie Chan his niece Jade, Viper, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, and Hak Foo."

"Nice to meet you all. Naruto told us there were some hand to hand combat ninja." Jackie shook Guy's hand.

"And right he was! I happen to be known as Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast!" Guy ranted.

Jade chuckled, "Beautiful?"

"Do not mock Guy-sensei, he is the best there is!" Lee ranted.

"Yeah whatever soup bowl head, but for the record Jackie is the real best."

"Guy-sensei!"

"Jackie!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Jackie!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Jackie!"

"Dejavu." Viper told Tohru who nodded.

Jade and Lee were separated by Guy and Jackie as the Jonin spoke, "Now-now there's no need to engage in such a squabble, it is so un-youthful."

"Yes sensei." Lee said.

"And that goes for you too Jade." Jackie added.

Jade could only groan until Naruto spoke, "Hey I got an idea why not have a spar Guy-sensei vs Jackie."

"Wha?" Jackie asked.

"A splendid idea Naruto. Jackie I would be honored if you would join me in a friendly spar." Guy said.

"But I don't…" Jackie was cut off by Uncle whacking his forehead.

"Do not dishonor a ninja by denying a spar, Jackie!"

"Yeah Jackie I'm interested in it too." Viper smirked.

Jackie sighed, "Very well." He said as the two adults stood opposite sides giving a formal bow before getting into stances.

"If the combatants are ready, you may begin!" Jade announced.

"Dynamic entry!" Guy launched himself.

"WHAAA!" Jackie gasped as he spun dodging the kick but Guy landed on his hand doing a 180 attempting to sweep kick Jackie but he jumped up avoiding it.

"Whoa." Jade and Lee gasped seeing their performances.

As the two continued sparing with Jackie mostly on self defense the group watched in suspense, "That Guy fella sure knows moves." Black admitted.

"Agreed, perhaps soup bowl head man may be new worthy opponent," Hak said jumping in, "New opponent enters ring!"

He landed before the two putting a small crater in the ground below him, "Ah tag teaming huh? This could be a good experience. Behold the power of youth!" Guy launched into battle against Hak and Jackie.

"Fists crush youth!" Hak called as he attacked Guy who caught his fists.

"Tornado of Youth!" Guy called spinning around like a tornado still holding onto Hak who was screaming.

Guy finally released Hak sending him crashing into a tree, "Ouch." The Black Tiger groaned.

Guy chuckled, "An amazing display of youth gentlemen, especially you Jackie. We should spar again sometime." He patted the dazed Chan's back.

"Hopefully not too soon." Jackie groaned from the strikes.

Lee turned to Jade, "Your Uncle Jackie is such a strong opponent."

"Same to your sensei." Jade admitted.

"Well we better get back to our training. It was nice meeting you all, and Naruto good luck in the finals tomorrow," Guy began, "Lee one hundred laps around the village on hands now!"

"Hai sensei!" Lee confirmed as they got on their hands running off.

"We-ird." Jade said.

That night at the Namikaze mansion Naruto and his guests were enjoying dinner with Jiraiya accompanying them. The Chan group noticed Jiraiya was covered in bruises.

"What happened to you?" Black asked.

"Someone sent his ninja squad at me." Jiraiya grumbled motioning to Naruto.

"That was to teach you a lesson about sticking your eyes where they don't belong." Naruto reminded him.

"But it was just for research Naruto."

"What kind of research?" Uncle asked curiously.

"Well Uncle I'm a novelist and I specialize in great literature, have a look for yourself."

Jiraiya tossed an orange book to Tohru who opened it skimming through it, "Oh my." He blushed.

"What is so flustering about one book?" Uncle took it.

"No sensei I don't think you would…"

After skimming through a bit whatever Japanese Uncle could make out was enough for him to widen his eyes, "AIYAAAAA! Book of Evil!" he tossed it up and Viper caught it.

Viper looked using what knowledge of the language and looked disgusted, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS...THIS...HENTAI MATERIAL?" she tossed it landing to Hak.

"Ooh!" Hak blushed a bit before Black took a look.

"Wow." Black gasped while blushing before passing it off to Jackie.

After looking at it his eyes widened, "Wow, bad book."

"What let me see let me see!" Jade peered over but her uncle held it away.

"No Jade." His niece groaned.

Naruto who had already looked at it had Shendu speak to him through thoughts, **'For human work I have to admit this written parchment is very clever. Such… imagination this Jiraiya has.'**

'Do not encourage at all Shendu. That's the last thing that old man needs.' Naruto thought back.

"So then Naruto have you made arrangements to rent out a place for Uncle to set up new shop?" Uncle asked.

"Yes I talked it over with Jiji and it'll be prepared if all goes well tomorrow." Naruto answered.

"You mean the invasion that will take place." Jackie noted.

"Precisely. Which is why all Konoha Jonin and such will be prepared for the worse," Naruto finished his plate, "I'm turning in, goodnight." He went for his room.

Naruto was soon in his bed looking up at the ceiling, "Well tomorrow's the day. You two itching for a fight?"

'**Always boy.'** Shendu thought.

'**Same here.'** Kurama agreed.

"Well better get some sleep." Naruto fell asleep.

The very next morning, Naruto got up early and prepared himself before heading for the Chunin stadium. At the stadium people were filling the stands eager to watch the matches and were already placing their bets. Most people were betting on Neji to win in the opening match hearing that he was the Hyuga prodigy, while some actually betted on Naruto having heard of his strange and bizarre abilities. Others were also focused on the match that would take place between Sasuke and Gaara, because of their reputations with Gaara being untouchable and Sasuke being the pride of the Uchiha clan. Up in the royal box was Sarutobi and approaching was the Kazekage which Sarutobi could tell was Orochimaru in disguise.

"Ah welcome Kazekage-dono, so glad you could make it," The old Kage began, "You must be tired after such a long travel." He joked.

"Yes it was rather long, but better than to have you travel all the way to Suna with your old age, this is for the best." The Kazekage attempted to crack a joke.

The Hokage just let out a chuckle, "Well don't put me in the coffin just yet, I still have a life to live."

Meanwhile in the stands were Kiba and Hinata sitting next to Hiashi and Hinata's little sister Hanabi, while Sakura sat with Ino and Chouji who was carrying a duffel bag filled with chips sit beside her.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out." Ino said in excitement.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed looking down at the crowd seeing Naruto but no sign of her second teammate.

"Hey there, can we join you?" a voice asked as the three look up seeing Jade and the others.

"Sure Jade, come on." Ino said.

"You know them, Ino?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah Naruto introduced me to them, that's Jade, Jackie, and Viper. Though the others I'm not sure of."

"This is more of our extended family, Uncle, Tohru, Hak Foo, and Captain Black.' Jade introduced them.

"Naruto never told me he made new friends." Sakura said.

"That's probably because you never attempted to ask him." Jade replied. Sakura wanted to make an excuse but couldn't.

"Come on have a seat." Ino said as they each took a seat.

"This is like baseball, only fighting." Black took a seat.

As Tohru took a spot next to Chouji he noticed him eating from a big bag of chips, "Uh may I?"

Chouji looking up at the bigger guy smiled, "Help yourself." He offered.

"Thank you," Tohru took a chip and ate it, "Mmm barbeque."

"I'm surprised Chouji. I've never seen you share so generously before." Ino gaped.

"Hey chubbies gotta stick together." Chouji said as the two big boys smiled.

Soon Naruto, Shino, Shizuka, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru stood in the arena. 'Where the hell is Sasuke?' Naruto thought seeing no Sasuke as the proctor started talking.

"All right listen up, I am Genma Shiranui; proctor for stage three of the Chunin Exams," He began, "Before we begin I must show you all once again the final match ups as a reminder." He said pulling out the tournament graph.

_Match 1: Naruto vs Neji_

_Match 2: Gaara vs Sasuke_

_Match 3: Shino vs Kankuro_

_Match 4: Temari vs Shikamaru_

_Match 5: Shizuka vs Winner of match four_

Naruto glanced to Neji feeling eager to fight him until Genma continued, "Now listen up the contestants for the first match must remain down here while the rest of you are to wait in the balcony above until your names are called."

"Proctor, a question," Naruto began, "What happens when someone fails to enter the ring by the time their name is called?"

"Then that challenger forfeits the match to their opponent," Genma replied making Sakura and other shinobi concerned, "If all's said and done the contestants for match one stay here in the stadium, the rest of you go up and wait."

So the other contestants, minus Naruto and Neji left for the balcony. Naruto and Neji stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga." He announced which got the crowds roaring with excitement.

"Have you any words before this fated match commences?" Neji asked his opponent.

"Only that you're going to be wishing you didn't have to fight me!" Naruto declared.

"Hajime!" Genma called.

"Brace yourself!" Naruto dashed like lightning tackling Neji sending him flying across the field and rolled across the ground. This stunt shocked the audience while the Chans cheered for Naruto. While in the audience, Tenten was also awestruck at how Naruto landed the first blow.

Neji stumbled to his feet, "Lucky shot, but your luck will run out."

Naruto frowned, "You know what I'm capable of Neji, I could end this match here and now. But then where would the fun be in that?"

"I will eventually find a way around these so called abilities you have one way or another," Neji answered, "After all Fate has declared I would be the victor here."

Hearing this Jade frowned, "Jerk much?" she asked her family.

Neji activated his Byakugan, "You know I'll humor you by not using the special abilities you saw me use at the prelims," Naruto summoned five shadow clones. "Game on boys!"

He called as the symbol of water glowed in each of their eyes and they fired a blast of water from their mouths at Neji soaking him but he held his ground not wanting to be swept by the current.

The spectators watched him with Sakura in shock, "When did Naruto know how to use water jutsu?"

"How can that be jutsu if he didn't even perform any hand signs?" Chouji asked.

When the Naruto's stopped firing water the real one thought, 'The demon chi works well.'

Neji shook off the water as Naruto and his clones went at him sparing. Naruto and his clones used all their martial arts training given by Jackie and Hak Foo, "What kind of moves are these?" Neji demanded.

"Hard to say, but I'd call it Chan Fu." Naruto chuckled.

"Well your Chan Fu is out of luck!" Negi smirked, "Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin)!" he was encased in chakra and spun around like a top knocking the clones back as they dispelled.

"Good form Neji, but I'm not done yet." Naruto said.

"Don't you get it, no matter how hard you strike at me nothing will change you were not meant to win this fight!" Neji continued accusing him while he remained unaffected by the claims.

"And how can you deduce that when you have no ground to base it off on?" Naruto asked in irritation.

"Because it's always been logic, for example every Kage in our village became Hokage because it was their destiny. You are not destined for such greatness." Neji lectured him.

Naruto frowned, "You are such a pathetic whiny child."

"What did you say?" Neji gasped as he burned with anger on the inside.

"You heard me. Look at you whine and complain about what you think should be and what shouldn't be. I was right when I did my research on you. One little loss of a family member and you turn into a selfish ass!"

"What could you possibly know about me?!" Neji barked at his claims.

"Everything. I researched the Hyuga clan history and found out you lost your father due to some crisis with Kumo," Naruto began, "If you were a real man you'd grow up and move on with your life, but you choose to remain stuck in the past. So I'll bring you to the present!" he dove into the ground with the earth demon chi and suddenly popped up behind Neji nailing him in the jaw.

Neji got up rubbing his jaw, 'He was so quick that moment.' He thought.

"Let me tell you something Neji. I found out life isn't always fair, but that's no excuse to take it out on everyone around you that had nothing to do with it, like you did to Hinata! You think you had it rough? At least you had family growing up! I didn't! I was beaten, abused, and scorned for something I never asked to be a part of!"

The crowds watched with intent as Naruto talked down on Neji, "Thirteen years I've put up with hell wondering why I was hated so much. Then one day I found out something that the village withheld from me since birth. Thirteen years ago the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to bring down the Kyubi no Kitsune that attacked our village! But they said he destroyed the demon, but you know something it was a lie! The Yondaime actually sealed the demon inside a baby born that night. That baby was me!"

Neji was lost for words as was everyone in the stands, "And more painful was that the Yondaime expected the village to have treated his own child that he used to house the demon as a hero, but no they thought it'd be practical to kill him."

"Own child?" Neji was more confused by the minute.

"That's right. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage is my dad! Now allow me to show you that fate and destiny don't determine our lives!" he called as Kurama's chakra encased him in a protective layer as he dashed for Neji tackling him sending him flying back but before he could even hit the wall Naruto dashed further ahead appearing behind him and launched a punch at him sending him flying back the way he was coming.

Suddenly Naruto held out his hands and used the power of gravity from the moon demon chi freezing Neji in mid air, "Now for the finisher," Naruto jumped into the air, "Angry hawk swoops down on field mouse!" he tackled Neji into the ground.

The spectators watched to see what happened. When the dust from the crash cleared Naruto stood above Neji who was on his back worn out, "I can't move."

"No you can't because you lost Neji," Naruto began, "You spent your whole life wrapped in fate and destiny you refused to even consider following your own path instead of what you assumed was the only path. I know deep down you're a good person Neji, but this talk of fate and destiny must end otherwise you're only tearing yourself up inside. Think about what I said, and maybe you'll find peace."

"I-I will, Naruto," Neji smiled looking over at Genma, "Proctor I forfeit."

"Winner of the first match of the Chunin Exams is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced, as he saw the shocked looks on the people in the crowd over the fact that Naruto had won, and that he was in fact the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage.

Suddenly a cry came from Jade who jumped out of her seat, "Way to go Naruto!" she cheered.

"Jade control yourself." Jackie pulled her back down.

"Jackie she's excited." Viper explained as other people in the crowd being either civilians or ninja started applauding as well; though many were still skeptical about this but chose not to voice their opinions.

By the Hyuga's Hinata smiled and thought, 'Naruto congratulations.'

Up in the contestant's box the other competitors were shocked at this event while Temari and Shizuka blushed on how well he performed. As Neji was being taken away by medics Naruto levitated up to where they were and landed by Shikamaru and Shino,

"Well guys what'd ya think?"

Shikamaru sighed, "You're just too troublesome Naruto you know that?"

"Yeah, but then again how would this world be if there wasn't anything troublesome?"

"Peaceful." Shikamaru answered.

"More like boring." Naruto replied.

Back at the spectators Sakura and Ino were still surprised, "How did Naruto learn moves like that?" the Pinkette asked.

"It's all courtesy of the training taught by Jackie here." Jade said while Jackie acted modest.

They looked down with Genma ready to call the next competitors; sadly one of them was still a no show. "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara please come down here?" Genma called until a Konoha Jonin appeared at his side, whispered something to him, and vanished.

"Due to conditions Sasuke's and Gaara's match will be postponed until further notice, until then the match ups will continue following the next match."

"But that means my match will be even closer." Shikamaru groaned.

"Will Shino and Kankuro please come down?" Genma called.

"Um, I forfeit the match." Kankuro called nervously.

"Well then since Kankuro forfeits the match goes to Shino Aburame." Genma called.

"I'm stuck with the worst case of luck!" Shikamaru complained.

"Since the third match has been decided will our next competitors Shikamaru and Temari please come down?" Genma called.

'Maybe I should drop out to. No way I can do this.' Shikamaru thought.

Naruto could tell what Shikamaru was planning and he couldn't let this happen, 'Sorry Shikamaru but I have to do this.' Naruto thought using levitation to make the Nara fall off the railing and into the stadium.

"Naruto, if you weren't so strong I'd hit you!" Shikamaru cursed to himself.

"Yeah go for it Shikamaru!" Ino cheered.

Shikamaru sighed taking his position on the field with Temari knowing as long as he's down in the arena he might as well do something.

"If both competitors are ready you may begin!" Genma calls.

So the match got underway and throughout it Shikamaru had been trying to avoid Temari's wind abilities while getting enough concentration to catch her with his Shadow Possessing Jutsu. The crowds watched as Jade made her comments, "That guy sure is cowardly."

"Jade, always remember sometimes the best offense is a strong defense." Jackie reminded her.

"I know, but I wish there would be some form of hitting."

So Shikamaru and Temari continued their fight with Shikamaru was finding ways around Temari one way after another. Soon he managed to catch Temari with his jutsu.

"He got her!" Jade cheered.

"Alright!" Ino cheered as well for her teammate.

Shikamaru and Temari raise their hands like mirror images as the lazy ninja announced, "I forfeit the match." Shikamaru called and everyone was outraged.

"Due by forfeiting this match goes to Temari!" Genma announced.

"That baka!" Ino groaned.

"He had her right where he wanted her and he gave up?" Jade asked.

"Jade, sometimes the greatest victory is knowing when to admit defeat." Jackie continued to lecture her.

"But he still had her." Jade scoffed.

Shikamaru soon left the stadium and joined the others, 'I don't think they can keep prolonging Sasuke's match like this.' Naruto thought until he and the crowds looked down at the stadium as a breeze blew and in a swirl of leaves stood two people back to back, one was Kakashi, and the other was Sasuke wearing a black shirt with his family emblem on back, black shorts, and the bangs in his hair grew past his chin.

"And you are?" Genma asked the genin.

Sasuke looked up, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowds started cheering while up with the group, Guy and Lee finally made it to the stands.

"Guy-sensei, Lee." Sakura gasped.

"Hey Sakura sorry we're late, what'd we miss?" Guy asked.

"Well Sasuke's about to fight that Suna ninja Gaara, while you just missed Naruto beating Neji in the opening match." Chouji explained.

Lee and Guy were left in shock. Guy was mostly shocked about Naruto and Neji, while Lee was shocked about both fights.

Naruto sighed as he watched, "Sasuke just can't resist making an entrance."

"Sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the traffic," Kakashi eye smiled. "I sure hope we're not too late."

"Well we had to extend Sasuke's battle twice, so no he's not out." Genma replied.

"Oh good then there's no problem." Kakashi said.

Gaara seeing his opponent shunshined down in sand, as Kakashi left the arena to join the other ninja. Soon Genma called the match and Sasuke went at it in blinding speed able to get past Gaara's sand shields.

Kakashi arrived at where Sakura and the others were to greet them, until he noticed the Chans, "And you are?"

"Friends of Naruto." Jade answered but before Kakashi could say anymore Gaara started encasing himself in a cocoon of sand which shocked Temari, "Oh no, Gaara's planning on unleashing the sand spirit's power this early?"

"Then it's almost time for the invasion to kick off." Naruto said being prepared until he noticed what Sasuke did next. Sasuke performed a few hand seals and struck his hand on the ground where he appeared to be charging up some static electrical force, "It looks like Kakashi sensei's Raikiri, but not as powerful." Naruto noticed.

Sasuke with his jutsu charged rushed to the sand sphere tearing up the ground with his move before thrusting his fist forward, "CHIDORI!" he shouted punching into the sphere.

"No!" Temari gasped.

"He didn't!" Kankuro gasped.

"He, he broke Gaara's sand sphere." Baki was equally shocked.

Inside the barrier Gaara felt Sasuke's hand at his shoulder and could feel something dripping onto his finger. "What's this?" Gaara wondered until he saw it was something red. Gaara realized what had just happened to him… "AHHHHHH! IT'S MY BLOOD!" he shouted as he burst from the dome looking like a miniature sand demon and was going on a rampage against Sasuke who was struggling to fight.

Everyone in the audience was freaking out from the Suna ninja's scream until Baki saw this as a sign as a cloaked Anbu formed a hand sign, "Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana technique)!" he called and feathers began flying all around causing most people to fall asleep but before it could reach where the Chans were Tohru and Uncle performed a spell creating a barrier around them and the Genin so they were not affected.

"What's happening?" Sakura gasped.

"A war has just broken out Sakura," Kakashi said, "Guy let's go!"

"Hai!" the two Jonin took off as Sound and Suna ninja were flooding all over the place.

"We have to help." Jade said ready to fight until Jackie held her down, "We'll fight. You help get some of these people to safety."

"But Jackie."

"Jade, listen to Jackie." Viper said and the girl sighed in defeat.

"Uncle you and Tohru keep your spells going and protect these people." Jackie ordered.

"We'll stall as long as we can." Uncle said.

Up in the stands Kankuro called to his sister, "Temari, we need to begin the plan, and help with the invasion." Kankuro moved to use his puppets, but stopped when a kunai was pressed to his throat by Shino, and bugs from the boy were moving onto the puppet user ready to feast at any moment if given the silent command.

"If I help you, you swear that you will have Gaara's seal fixed so he can be sane again?" Temari asked.

"You have my word, Shizuka hurry and go help the others." Naruto ordered.

"On it." Shizuka hurried to fend off against some invading ninja.

Kankuro called, "Temari what're you doing?"

"It's all under control Kankuro trust me." Temari assured him as he still couldn't move from the fear of the Aburame's bugs.

The invasion of Konoha had begun, as Sound Shinobi and Suna Shinobi attacked Konoha with the intention of crushing its people, and making sure that nothing remained. However, because Naruto had briefed the Hokage about the invasion ahead of time, the Konoha ninja were ready for them, and some of the strongest Shinobi in the village were already countering the attack with their own.

"Time to call in the big guns. Gan, Ren, Chui!" Naruto summoned his Dark Chi Warriors.

"What's happening?" Zaku asked.

"The war has broken out between the ninja," Naruto began, "Time for you three to prove yourselves. These will help you." Naruto waved his arm and materializing in their possession were weapons. Zaku acquired a boomerang blade similar to a windmill shuriken, Dosu acquired a sledgehammer, and Kin acquired a bo-staff.

"Wow." Zaku marveled at his weapon.

"Intriguing." Dosu admitted.

"Splendid." Kin finished.

"Go forth and protect our village, but harm no Suna shinobi. Each of you will take three Shadowkhan armies. Zaku take the ninja, razor, and bat khan," The three Shadowkhan appeared behind Zaku, "Kin take the Sumo, Samurai, and Squid khan," The three appeared behind her, "And you Dosu take the Crab, Mini, and Mantis khan." The final three types appeared behind him.

"Hai master!" the three took off with the Shadowkhan.

**"Calling them by their real names this time?"** Shendu asked.

"Yeah, otherwise they'd think I'd forgotten who they really are," Naruto replied, "Now come on we got some work to do."

Out in the village Jiraiya had used one of the toads known as Gamahiro to combat a giant three headed snake that was summoned by some Suna shinobi. Other enemy ninja were being hunted and tracked by Inuzuka Clan members. On the building rooftops, the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio team were stamping out both allied invaders, and keeping damage to the buildings to a minimum. Naruto's Shadowkhan aided the Dark Chi Warriors taking out enemy ninja one after another.

Zaku saw a group of Sound ninja attempting to attack some citizens, "Oh no ya don't!" he threw his boomerang blade cutting three ropes holding crates above a shop that dropped on them knocking them out.

Kin was using her bo-staff tripped out and clonked out several Sound ninja attempting to attack her, "Man I'm definitely on the winning side."

Dosu jumped from a roof slamming his sledgehammer into the ground sending a fissure to some Suna ninja making them lose balance and fall down while the Shadowkhan held them in place from the shadows they emitted from, "Good hold them there while I check on the other allies." Dosu hurried to help Kin and Zaku.

Back at Konoha's stadium, what was once the Chunin Exam Finals was a bloody battle being waged. Sound and Suna Shinobi had disguised themselves as civilians to pop out at the moment to strike unsuspecting Konoha ninja while the Chunin and Jonin were fighting back.

Jackie and Viper were combating several Sound ninja defeating one after another until more kept coming, "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" Jackie cried as he tried to find a way to avoid them until Hak Foo entered the fray, "Hungry lion pounces prey!" he knocked the enemies out.

Jackie sighed in relief as Hak and Black aided them in battle, "Jackie behind you!" Black called as he turned seeing a Sound ninja about to tackle him.

"WAAAHHH!"

"Heyah!" Jade and Shizuka swung in delivering a tag team kick knocking the ninja out.

"Jade." Jackie sighed.

"I know, but Jackie if it wasn't for me and Shizuka here you woulda been toast."

"She does have a point." Shizuka added.

Jackie sighed, "All right, but be careful."

Meanwhile Tohru and Uncle continued casting chi spells repelling whatever ninjas were coming at them, but were off guard from their blindsides until weapons were launched at them driving them off. They saw Tenten holding a few sickles, "You two need a body guard?"

"Much appreciated." Tohru nodded.

"Tohru! Do not lose focus!" Uncle chided as they continued their spell casting.

At the stadium floor of the arena where the fights had begun, a new one started but wasn't an official one as Sasuke Uchiha was trying to hold his own against Gaara who had transformed into a small demonic raccoon dog made from sand.

Naruto had watched as Kurama spoke in his thoughts, **'Naruto, Gaara's entered half Shukaku form, if he takes on the beasts' full form no one will survive in this place.'**

'Then we'll just have to see that he doesn't,' Naruto thought looking up onto another roof top of the stadium seeing jutsu exchanged and could tell what was going on knowing it was the old man facing Orochimaru. 'Jiji's strong but even he won't last long against Orochimaru.' He thinks to himself as he looked at Gaara and smirked, "I think I know of a way to take out two birds with one stone."

He blew fire from his mouth summoning his dragon fang sword. Before Shukaku Gaara could land a killing blow to Sasuke, Naruto jumped from the catwalk combining his sword with combustion making it a flaming blade that he used to chop off the Shukaku tail turning it to sand. "Hey Gaara you don't wanna waste your energy on him."

"**Do not get in my way Naruto Uzumaki or I will kill you as well!"** Shukaku Gaara roared.

"Gaara you have to calm down, this was all a ruse you were being used by an imposter pretending to be our father." Temari tried to reason with him.

"**Silence Temari, I don't care what was happening so long as I can kill! I shall not be erased!"**

Shukaku Gaara launched his long right sand arm to grab Naruto but he swung his sword again releasing a combustion shockwave slicing off one of the sand arms.

**"Suna Shuriken!"** Shukaku Gaara swung his other arm back releasing shuriken made from sand but Temari used her wind jutsu to blow them away while Naruto was flying around avoiding Gaara's attacks while also using heat beam eyes to destroy the sand shuriken.

'**Naruto you better have some kind of plan otherwise you're all gonna die!'** Shendu thought.

'And I do Shendu, watch,' Naruto thought as he called to Gaara, "Hey Gaara, how about fighting me, then maybe you'll have a real worthy opponent."

Shukaku Gaara looked at him, **"I shall kill you and prove my existence!"**

"You've got to catch me first!" Naruto darted all around Gaara who kept firing sand shuriken for him but kept missing. "Right here, give me your best shot!"

Gaara with his head morphed into Shukaku's took in a deep breath and blew a giant blast of crushing air that Naruto avoided as the air blast was blown right by the one rooftop where Sarutobi and Orochimaru were fighting. The wind ended up blowing four Sound guards that were projecting a barrier to keep Sarutobi and Orochimaru in, and anybody else out. Without them the barrier dropped.

"One problem solved, and now to stop Gaara," Naruto flew right for Gaara chanting, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!"

As Naruto chanted green chi energy emitted from him and stuck at Gaara returning him back to his original human state and he fell to the ground, "My body it won't move."

"What'd you do?" Temari asked.

"I sealed off Shukaku's influence for now and used a simple petrifying spell. He should be fine once we fix his seal. But before that, I'm needed elsewhere," Naruto looked up at the roof and flew for it. Naruto landed right down by the Sandaime who was wearing black ninja garment and a helmet, "Jiji!" Naruto called.

"Naruto, what're you doing up here?" Sarutobi asked.

"No time for that, what's the situation on your part?" Naruto got ready.

"See for yourself." Sarutobi pointed ahead to Orochimaru.

"You again!" Naruto growled.

"Well-well young Naruto, we meet again." Orochimaru snickered.

"Don't go straight for him Naruto, he's not the only one we have to worry about."

Sarutobi explained as two more figures emerged from the side, both men one with long black hair wearing red armor, and one with white hair wearing blue armor.

Naruto stood in pure shock, "No way, isn't that?"

"Yes Naruto, Senju Hashirama the Shodaime Hokage, and Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage." The old man said with sadness.

"But how did he?" Naruto wondered.

"He used the forbidden reanimation Jutsu Naruto, a technique that reawakens the dead." The Third explained.

"You heartless snake!" Naruto growled to Orochimaru who snickered in respond.

The two resurrected Hokage's look onto the boy, "I say Sarutobi, who is this boy?" Hashirama asked.

Naruto answered for the old man, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; son of Namikaze Minato; Yondaime Hokage!"

"Yondaime huh, well isn't that something?" Tobirama asked.

"Enough with this idle chatting, both of you take that brat down." Orochimaru commanded.

"Sorry snake freak, but you're not using them for your bidding anymore!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Watch!" Naruto summoned a shadow clone that pulled out his barracuda medium while the real one held his blowfish medium. Both of them started separately chanting Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao and Mu Iki Bu Shu Li multiple times as chi magic emitted from the mediums that enveloped the two resurrected leaders until it cleared.

The two Kages looked at each other, "Brother I can move on my own." Tobirama gasped.

"Yes I can as well." Hashirama replied.

"You impudent brat, what have you done?" Orochimaru bellowed.

"I simply released the two from your control now they have their free will back, which you robbed them of." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, arigato." Sarutobi thanked him.

"Don't thank me yet Jiji, we still got one problem left."

"Well count us in to help you." Hashirama says as he and his brother take a place at the side of Naruto and Sarutobi.

"How touching, but I still have one final trick up my sleeve," Orochimaru formed hand signs, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning style: Resurrection to the Impure World)!"

A large coffin with the kanji for '4' written on it rose from the ground and the lid fell open exposing Naruto's old man, and the body looked gray and lifeless while the Yondaime's face looked like he was half asleep before walking out of the coffin to see where he was and those before him.

"Sarutobi, did Orochimaru actually use the forbidden jutsu and bring me back from the dead?" Minato asked.

"I'm afraid so, Minato." Sarutobi answered still in shock seeing Minato stand before him once again.

Naruto stepped forward, "Father, it's really you."

Minato's eyes focused until he saw who it was, "You? You're Naruto aren't you?"

"Yes, it is me." Naruto answered.

Minato smiled, "My son, you've really grown into a fine young man. I can even tell you've acquired a strange set of powers from the vibes you're emitting. Tell me, has the village been treating you well, and seeing you as a hero like I hoped?" The Yondaime asked, wishing his dying wish had been fulfilled.

"No father, it hasn't." Naruto replied and saw shock and concern grow on his father's face.

"I see. I should've known better than to actually believe anyone would listen to my final words." Minato said.

"Whatever the reason father, you did what you thought was best for the village. I would do the same thing if ever put in the position."

"Naruto." Minato smiled.

"That's enough of this ridiculous family reunion. Soon you both will be dead and you can spend all your time catching up in Hell!" Orochimaru said but before he could plant the seal tag into the Yondaime's skull, glowing marks appeared on Minato's body and the said man quickly summoned a Rasengan that made contact with the shocked Sannin's torso knocking him backward.

"What but how? You're supposed to be under my command!" Orochimaru shouted.

Minato smirked, "You really don't know about the sealing method I used. When one sacrifices himself to the Shinigami he is bound to him for eternity, because you summoned me from inside the Shinigami's stomach you've made the guy very angry."

Orochimaru not wanting to stick around made an attempt to escape but Minato threw his special marked kunai and suddenly poofed before him, "Surprise!" he slugged the Sannin in the face and he crashed back onto the roof.

"Good to see you also aren't under any control dad, so how about coming here and join us?" Naruto asked.

"With pleasure." Minato appeared by his fellow Kage's and sons side.

"So you're the Yondaime Hokage?" Hashirama asked.

"Yeah and your Hashirama and Tobirama," Minato replied, "I read all about you guys in Konoha's historical archives, but never in my dreams would I imagine teaming up with you."

"Surprised me too," Sarutobi added, "Imagine all four Hokage's teaming up for an all out battle royal."

"Then how about adding the son of a Kage to the mix, with our talents combined we're the ultimate ninja army." Naruto said.

"Let's go!" Hashirama called as the group rushed for Orochimaru.

Orochimaru quickly released his snakes from his sleeves that flew right for the group but Naruto used his combustion to fry them all, "Barbequed snake, tasty." Naruto smirked.

"I'll stop him!" Hashirama unleashed his Mokuton (wood element) sending pillars of wood to grab the Sannin but he slipped away.

"Take this!" Tobirama fired multiple water bullets from his mouth at Orochimaru soaking him.

"Perfect moment for being washed up!" Naruto utilized the Thunder demon Chi sending thunder down on the soaked Sannin shocking him. Orochimaru was almost at his limits, "Sandaime lets toast him!" Naruto called as he fired his combustion combined with the Sandaime's fire projectile technique. This fire move toasted Orochimaru leaving him in burns.

"I won't let it end this way!" he shouted.

"But it will!" Minato popped up behind him thrusting another Rasengan at him sending him crashing across the floor.

"Now to finish you off with another spell I made just for you." Naruto used his medium chanting as dark chi engulfed Orochimaru as he screamed in pain. His arms slowly were losing their life energy turning them dark and rotting.

"What's happening to him?" Minato asked his son.

"A spell I've created that drains out life force. Soon there will be nothing left of Orochimaru but a empty husk." Naruto's second clone said as the real one continued.

Suddenly a cloaked Anbu masked ninja popped up, "I will not let you harm my master!" he threw several exploding tags that exploded around them disrupting Naruto's concentration thus freeing Orochimaru leaving only his hands arms life force drained out.

In the smoke the ninja collected Orochimaru and fled the scene. When the smoke cleared they saw the two were gone.

"It's over." Sarutobi sighed.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Minato approached his son patting his head, "You did great today son. I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks dad." Naruto smiled.

The first two Hokage's stood before the three, "You both fought valiantly just as we did in the past." Hashirama began.

"Hiruzen, Minato, and Naruto," Tobirama continued with a smile, "You made Konoha proud to recognize you as shinobi."

"Thank you, sensei." Sarutobi replied.

"Yeah much obliged." Minato smiled.

"That means a lot coming from you." Naruto shedded some tears.

"And you Naruto. Your quick thinking, dedication, and skill are the best that me and my brother have seen in years, you would make a very outstanding Hokage." Hashirama added.

"He sure would just like his old man." Minato pulled his son in a playful headlock as the boy laughed.

"Thank you, Shodaime-sama." Naruto smiled.

"Now my friends it is time you returned to your place in the afterlife." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, we must return to the afterlife and you Minato back to the Shinigami's stomach." Hashirama said.

"I can fix that," Naruto said using a spell that pulled the two souls from the bodies that turned to dust. The three watched the souls fly up and intertwine with each other before vanishing. The bodies crumbled revealing two bodies of sound ninja lying in the dust.

"Where'd they come from?" Naruto asked.

"That jutsu he used," Sarutobi explained, "Orochimaru used these two as vessels for the souls of the first two Hokage's! A leader is meant to guide his people not use and dispose of them like puppets."

"Agreed." Minato nodded.

"I would never do a thing like that if I was Hokage." Naruto assured them.

"I know you wouldn't." Minato smiled giving his son a hug.

"This feels so good." Naruto smiled as he hugged his father.

"Naruto I'm sorry but I must go now."

"I understand."

"Try and find happiness and love Naruto that's all me and your mom could ask for." Minato said.

"Understood pop."

Minato's own soul was lifted out of the body that crumbled into dust while the soul vanished. As the Sandaime tried to walk he lost balance and Naruto caught and supported him up, "You ok Jiji?"

"Yes just tired, guess I'm not as young as I thought I was." The old man chuckled.

Soon the Jonin, Proctors, Jiraiya, the Chan group, and the Dark Chi Warriors gathered on the roof, "Naruto is everything all right, what happened?" Kakashi asked in worry.

"Everything's all right guys. Orochimaru got away, but we managed to make sure he'd never use jutsu again. You'll have to get Sandaime-sama here to the hospital where he can rest, he's been through enough to stop his heart."

So two of the Anbu took the Sandaime off Naruto's back and took him straight to the hospital. Jade approached Naruto, "Wow you look like you've been through a lot to."

"Yeah, but nothing I can't handle." Naruto smirked.

"Oh my." Jackie gasped as he and everyone looked out seeing the village was near demolished.

"The village." Viper gasped.

"Aiya. This is such a tragic sight." Uncle sighed.

Within the course of the day after everyone returned from their battle, Jiraiya and Uncle had worked on Gaara's seal making it stronger which allowed him to sleep and become less hostile. When he heard what Temari and Naruto did for him he felt happy and that he could start building bonds with people starting with his family, even Kankuro was surprised that it actually worked. Soon all of the Suna shinobi along with Gaara and his sibs returned back to their village discovering that they really were being played by Orochimaru when they found their Kazekage's deceased corpse. With this Suna had completely surrendered to Konoha and offered whatever they could in helping rebuild their home.

The day after the invasion was a gloomy and lightly raining. Naruto and the Chan group who were dressed in black funeral robes had followed several others to the Administration building where a memorial was being held for the many shinobi that died in battle, "Let us take a moment of silence for the fallen ninja." Uncle said as they all did so.

Hak shed some tears and used a metaphor, "Rushing water flows down falls."

"I know what ya mean, Hak." Jade shed some tears as well.

"First experience with war never is easy," Kakashi explained, "But it's these hard times that push ninja forward making them become stronger. All ninja can learn from war and will be better prepared for future wars."

"He's right. When I become Hokage I'll make sure no ninja is left behind." Naruto smiled as the sun shined through the clouds.

Soon the people were taking their leave feeling much better for paying their respects to the fallen ninja. Naruto walked with the Chans as Shizuka ran up to him with Tokiwa,

"Naruto!"

"Oh Shizuka. Thanks again for helping us save our village." Naruto smiled.

"Your welcome, and once again you surprised me with your strength and bravery. You have become more worthy through my eyes."

"Well glad to hear." Naruto said hoping she wouldn't say what he could tell she would say.

"I want you to be my husband now more than ever." Shizuka clasped his hands together.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Hold up there Amazon girl," Jade took her hands of him, "Naruto is entitled to clan restoration acts meaning you won't be having him all to yourself."

"Why should that matter to you?" Shizuka raised a brow.

Jade smirked, "Because I just might marry him as well."

Jackie nearly choked as did Uncle, Black, and Tohru, "Jade! What're you saying?"

"Not right away at least maybe once we've come of age." Jade smiled.

"We will be having a long talk about this later Jade." Jackie warned her.

"Whatever you say, Jackie." Jade smiled at Naruto expecting such a reaction from her uncle.

"Should you reach your final decision Jade I would love to share him." Shizuka smiled.

"Then it's a possibility fellow future bride." The two girls pound it.

Jackie sighed, "I can't handle this." Viper, Tohru, and Black chuckled at his misfortune.

**(And that's the invasion.)**


	8. The New Mission

**(And here we go again.)**

The next day after the funeral of the fallen ninja of Konoha, everyone was doing there part to rebuilding the village, even the academy students were pitching in. At the Namikaze mansion Naruto was on his bed face down with his arms and legs spread out with his legs facing the front of the bed while his head was laying near the end of it, with a single blanket covering his body.

Naruto groaned as his arm popped out from under the blanket and lifted the blanket part over his head exposing himself, "What a night," He yawned while getting out of bed and went out to his balcony looking at the village being restored, "Won't be long now before the village is back to what it was."

'**Yeah, but let's hope we won't be dealing with Orochimaru anytime soon.'** Kurama thought.

'You and me both,' Naruto thought back before speaking up, "Well better go check on the village." He went to get ready.

As Naruto walked through Konoha that was being rebuilt numerous civilians and shop owners were greeting him and praising him having heard not only he was the son of their hero the Yondaime but for having saved them from the threat of Orochimaru.

Shendu thought, **'Are you going to accept their words of endearment now that they know just who you are Naruto?'**

'Let them kiss up for now, because once I've become Hokage half of the village's shopkeepers will be jobless,' Naruto thought back. Soon Naruto stopped in front of a yellow building that was Chinese like, "Looks like Uncle's finally got his new shop set up." He looked into a mirror seeing Shendu.

"**All thanks to you and your family savings left to you."**

"Hey I owe it to them after what they did for me," Naruto replied as he went to the door and entered, "Hello?"

Suddenly to his surprise three men greeted him. Three men Shendu knew all to well. It was his other three hired thugs Ratso, Finn, and Chow.

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds." Finn welcomed.

"What can we interest you today?" Chow asked.

"You should know we are having a special sale on old age chalices." Ratso added.

Shendu kicked in, **"You three?"**

The three enforcers jumped back, "Wow kid you got some set of lungs." Chow said.

"Yeah you sound familiar somehow." Ratso added rubbing a finger on his cheek puzzled.

Naruto's eyes glowed red as Shendu spoke, **"It is me you simpletons!"**

The three jumped back finally recognizing the voice, "Whoa Shen-dude." Finn gasped.

"You're back." Chow stammered.

"Uh how've ya been?" Ratso asked.

"**I have been in better conditions, but never have I imagined I would have to lay eyes on you three again."**

"So uh whatcha want us for this time?" Finn asked having been through this ordeal multiple times along with Ratso and Chow.

"**I do not need your services; I have instead decided to train this child I now possess in the art of chi magic."** Shendu explained.

"Does that mean?" Chow began.

"You've gone straight?" Finn asked.

"Awe just like us, we're now gone straight buddies!" Ratso hugged Shendu/Naruto.

The dragon got out of his grip, **"Do not touch me!"** Naruto snapped into control, "More old friends of yours Shendu?"

Jade walked out from the back, "Hey Naruto! I see you met the former Dark Hand Enforcers."

"Former Dark Hand Enforcers?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah they used to work for Shendu, and other dark chi villains, but went straight years ago becoming Uncle's new shopkeepers. Meet Finn, Ratso, and Chow."

"So you're the Naruto Jade's been talking about." Chow realized.

"Heard a lot about you." Finn said.

"Have you now?" Naruto glanced at Jade who giggled sheepishly.

"But she didn't say anything about you and Shendu being roommates." Ratso noted.

"Guess she didn't wanna scare you all." Naruto joked.

Suddenly there was a bark and meow as a gray dog and a white cat approached, "Ah just in time. Naruto meet my loyal dog Scruffy and my pretty kitty Ruby."

Naruto pat their heads, "A dog and a cat together didn't think it was possible."

"Hey even cats and dogs can become friends." Jade replied.

"True." Naruto admitted until the bell rang once again as Neko the Anbu entered the place.

The former enforcers stood ready to greet, "Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds." Finn welcomed.

"What can we interest you today?" Chow asked.

Before Ratso could speak, Neko brushed the three off and approached Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sandaime-sama requests you at his office immediately."

Naruto and Jade looked at each other confused until Naruto looked back at the Anbu, "I'll be there."

The Anbu left the shop as Ratso called, "Please come again!"

"Well better jet, catch you later, Jade." Naruto took his leave when uncle came out form back.

"Did they buy anything?" the old man asked his three shopkeepers.

"Zip." Chow answered as the three got whacked on the forehead.

"You three are terrible salesmen!"

"Harsh." Finn rubbed his forehead.

Naruto finally reached the administration building and entered the Hokage's office finding Sarutobi at his desk and Jiraiya leaning against the wall.

"Right on time Naruto." Sarutobi folded his hands.

"So what's up you two?"

"Well Naruto for starters, after much talk with the Daimyo's and such they've decided to award you with this." Sarutobi held up a Chunin vest for him.

"A Chunin vest, you mean I?"

"Yes Naruto, you have been granted the title of Chunin, as well as Shikamaru Nara for his clever tactical planning during his match with Temari." Sarutobi answered.

"Just us two?" Naruto asked.

"Correct."

"And the council, how're they handling it now that they know of my true heritage?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well they're not taking it very well. They've been nagging the hell out of me ever since the finals as to why I withheld that information from them." Sarutobi added.

"And are they already trying to slink their way into trying to use the last of my family heritage to their own advantage?"

"I'm afraid so, but there remains a bigger matter at hand." Sarutobi replied.

"What matter?" Naruto asked eager to know.

"During my fight with Orochimaru I learned that had it not been for you I would be dead right now, and the council will have elected someone who wouldn't truly have the villages best interest at heart to become the new Hokage," Sarutobi continued, "Which is why I've requested from Jiraiya that you join him on a search for my third student Tsunade Senju and bring her here so she can take my place."

Naruto letting all this sink in didn't look as pleased with the reason for why the old man wanted him to find her, "WHAT!" he shouted.

"I know you want the job more than anyone Naruto and I would more the happily give it to you, but you're still not ready for it."

"**Obviously."** Shendu spoke up until Naruto kicked back in control.

"Shut up Shendu. But why choose this Tsunade woman?"

"I chose her because Tsunade is third and last student among the Sannin and while her habits are how should I say...questionable at times, I think she can hold the title of Hokage long enough for you to inherit it." The old Hokage reasoned with Naruto that calmed him down.

"Very well, but I want a few people to come along with us for the mission to be an extra set of eyes and ears since Ero-Sennin here is going to end up engaging in lecherous actions." Naruto earned a frown out of Jiraiya and a curious look out of Sarutobi.

"Who do you have in mind?" the Sandaime raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and the boy smirked at him ready to give him his answer.

About an hour later at the Namikaze compound Naruto was meeting with the chosen company composed of the Chan group and Hak Foo.

"You've been asked to find the next Hokage?" Tohru asked.

"Yup, and I've decided to bring you all along because I trust you all more than I trust Ero-sennin. Plus it'll give you all some chances to see more of the ninja land."

"Sounds fun." Viper smiled.

"Yeah road trip!" Jade cheered.

"Jade." Jackie put a hand on her shoulder.

"But Jackie…"

"At ease Jackie I wish her to join us as well." Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Jade cheered.

Jackie sighed in defeat as Uncle approached, "I could use a change of scenery myself. Finn, Ratso, and Chow shall attend new shop."

"So Naruto when do we head out?" Black asked.

"ASAP. So I suggest you pack the essentials." Naruto answered.

"Squirrel stores acorns." Hak left to pack.

About an hour later Jiraiya, Naruto, and the Chan group left Konoha and were on their way to the nearest town that was said to contain numerous activities which included gambling making Jiraiya believe it was the best place to start looking.

"This is taking way too long!" Naruto shouted to Jiraiya.

"Keep your shirt on gaki, it shouldn't be far now." Jiraiya replied.

"Jiraiya-sama, can't we just travel there by use of the toad summoning as you've been known to use?" Tohru asked knowing summons could make travel easier and shorter for them.

"Sorry, but if Tsunade caught one hint of toad she would be onto me, and be on the move faster than a bull." Jiraiya explained.

"Then we'll have to pick up our pace. Race ya!" Jade tagged Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto called running after her and they chuckled.

"Jade!" Jackie ran after them.

"Aiya not so fast!" Uncle groaned as they continued on.

Watching from afar were two figures one taller and one shorter while the taller one carried something on his back wrapped in cloth. Both wore black cloaks with red cloud designs and bamboo hats, "Are you sure about this Itachi, you remember our latest Intel? This kid isn't a pushover, plus he nearly eliminated Orochimaru." The tall one said.

"We have no choice in the matter Kisame. We have been ordered to track down the Jinchuriki and now we have him within our grasp."

"True but he's not alone as you can see." Kisame noticed.

"Yes, but they shouldn't be a problem. The real problem is Jiraiya of the Sannin, which can be dealt with by diverting the man away from our objective long enough to move in, and take the boy under the old man's nose." Itachi started strategizing.

"Well remember not to overdo it with your powers Itachi; after all you don't want to go blind do you?" Kisame joked.

Itachi frowned, "I know the limits of my powers Kisame, you just remember not to overstep yours."

"Ouch." Kisame replied feeling his ego was bruised.

Back at Konoha Sasuke was sitting up in a tree brooding, 'How is it Naruto can do all that? He's not like he was before. If I had that kind of power I could achieve my vengeance faster, but the fact is I can't get that kind of power, and I doubt he's going to just hand it over to me,' he jumped to the ground, 'I better ask Kakashi for more training.' He walked off.

When he finally reached his sensei's apartment he entered the room to find Kakashi in bed looking exhausted and tending to him were other Jonin such as Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma. "Hey what're all of you doing here? And what happened to Kakashi?"

Suddenly bursting into the room was a Chunin, "Hey is it true Itachi Uchiha's come back to the village to take Naruto?"

Hearing the name Itachi made Sasuke shoot out of the room like a bullet, "Baka!" Guy chided for him mentioning that name in Sasuke's presence.

Later on, after the traveling group reached the nearest town Jiraiya and Jackie sent the teens to their hotel room while they went off for info and Uncle went to collect ingredients.

"Leave it to Ero-Sennin to go on one of his 'information gatherings' just to go around perving it up with the local women." Naruto sat with his back lying on the bed with Jade.

"Yeah and for Jackie to tell me to stay here, it's not like they're going out to do dangerous stuff." Jade sighed.

"Wait till we're adults then we'll have true freedom." Naruto added and the two chuckled.

"You know we could always sneak out I always do." Jade smirked.

"We could, but we could also…" Naruto began.

"Also what?" Jade asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing."

"What, don't leave me hanging!"

"Well I was gonna say make out."

Jade playfully slapped her forehead, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You didn't need to I already did." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Jade smirked cupping his face, "Pucker up." She pulled him into a kiss where they remained lip locked for two minutes until there was a knock at the door forcing them to break.

"Back already?" Naruto asked.

"Just when it was getting good," Jade groaned as she went to open the door, "You guys sure…" she froze when she saw the two figures that were trailing them in the doorway, "Uh can I help you?"

"Forgive the intrusion young lady, but we wish to talk with that boy in there with you." Itachi said.

"To Naruto?" Jade asked as Naruto went to the door.

"What do you want?"

"Naruto Uzumaki we wish for a small moment of your time." Itachi began.

Naruto's eyes tightened as he answered, "All right but I would prefer the company of Jade if you don't mind."

"Very well." Itachi answered as the two stepped out of the room with Jade looking nervous not sure what to do.

Naruto thought to his roommates, 'These guys aren't merely here for a talk, they have chakra signatures that seem very high especially the tall one. And the shorter one, I recognize those eyes anywhere Sharingan, meaning he's Sasuke's brother.'

'**Yes, the big one has an energy signature that rivals that of my own.'** Kurama thought.

'**And if what you know about this brother to your teammate is true why would two nuke-nin be here?'** Shendu thought.

'**Obviously they're here for me. I can tell by the look in their eyes.'** Kurama thought.

"Who-who are you guys, and what do you want?" Jade asked nervously.

"I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my partner Kisame Hoshigaki, we've come for Naruto and we won't leave without him." Itachi explained.

"Right so just come along quietly unless you want to be chopped to ribbons." Kisame snickered while reaching in back for his cloth wrapped weapon.

Naruto smirked, "How about you guys… EAT HEAT BEAMS!" he fired heat beams from his eyes aimed at the two that jumped back.

"What was that?" Kisame gasped.

"Looks like the rumors of him being stronger than we were led on were true." Itachi noted.

"Well so much for it being easy." Kisame grumbled.

"Now as you were saying about me coming with you?" Naruto smirked as he prepared himself to fight.

"You're getting annoying Gaki." Kisame said as he and his partner were about to attack until a voice screamed, "ITACHI!"

They turned and saw Sasuke standing at the end of the hallway with his Sharingan eyes activated and looking mad, "You've finally come back after all this time. I'll make you wish you hadn't!"

"Itachi isn't that your little brother whom you spared?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Yes it is, Kisame." Itachi answered.

"I did exactly as you told me brother. I've fostered my anger for you, and lived my life for one purpose only, and that's to see you die!" Sasuke shouted as he started charging a Chidori in his hand.

"Chidori?" Itachi asked.

"Now you die!" Sasuke screamed charging at Itachi head on dragging his Chidori across the walls putting a tear in it. As Sasuke was on top of his brother he thrusted it forward while Itachi didn't even flinch.

Suddenly in an explosion everyone was shocked, for there stood Itachi who was holding Sasuke's arm with Chidori powering down. "He caught Sasuke's move just like that?" Naruto gasped.

Itachi looked down at his brother, "Foolish little brother, your actions proved you've learned nothing. You're the same as you were years ago." He tightened his grip on his bro's arm causing Sasuke to cry in pain until he broke his arm and threw him back the way he ran.

"Why you!" Naruto was about to use combustion until Sasuke called.

"Stay out of this Naruto, this fight is mine and mine alone!"

"You heard him let's leave the brothers to themselves shall we?" Kisame asked smirking.

They watched as Itachi walked over to his brother picking him up by the collar pinning him against a wall, "You don't interest me at the moment Sasuke. Why don't you go off and train another few years and obtain more hate."

"Shut up I won't lose like before!" Sasuke bellowed trying to break free.

Itachi sighed at his brothers stubbornness, "Why do you force me to take desperate measures…" he looked at his brother as his left Sharingan eye took a new shape, "Mangekyo Sharingan!" he called.

Sasuke was suddenly crying in pain even when Itachi wasn't doing anything to him. Soon Sasuke fell limp and was unconscious, "What'd you do to him?" Jade asked in fright.

"Not as much as what I could do to you if Naruto doesn't come along with us." Kisame said as he was ready to attack until poof Jiraiya appeared before them standing on top of one of his toads with the Chan gang.

"Get away from my godson!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Ero-sennin your timing is impeccable." Naruto said as the group got ready to fight.

"Kisame, we need to leave, we cannot take on Jiraiya, and the others in our current condition." Itachi mentioned but was rather speaking for himself after using his clan's eyes to use the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Dammit and I was looking forward to shaving these brats." Kisame said as they started running around a corner.

"Oh no you don't!" Jiraiya called as he made quick hand signs, and slammed his hands down turning the whole inner hallway around them into the inner esophagus of a giant Toad.

"WAHH!" Jackie gasped feeling his legs sink in.

"AIYAH what is going on?" Uncle panicked.

"We're being swallowed up?" Black gasped.

"Nobody move!" Jiraiya warned everyone and waited for Itachi and Kisame to fall victim to the toad's mouth.

"Itachi! Do something!" Kisame shouted, as he felt himself sinking into the floor.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi called, as he blasted a hole in the giant toad's body, and the two were able to escape before they were swallowed up.

"Unbelievable, he managed to burn through it," Jiraiya gasped seeing a circle of black fire surrounding their exit. Jiraiya started looking over Sasuke and sighed, "It's no use Itachi's genjutsu has completely warped Sasuke's mind."

"Can't Naruto just use the horse to heal him?" Viper asked.

"Want to but no," Naruto began, "Sasuke didn't want my help before so I'm listening to him."

"Naruto," Jackie said but was whacked by Uncle, "Ow!"

"Jackie, let duck haired boy learn from his mistakes!"

"So what do we do now?" Black asked.

"We need to find Tsunade more than ever now; her medical jutsu should wake him up." Jiraiya explained.

"But we got to get Sasuke back to the village don't we?" Tohru asked.

"Leave that to me." Naruto summoned a clone, "Take Sasuke back to the village and alert Jiji about what happened here." He instructed the clone.

"On it." The clone collected Sasuke and flew off back to the village.

"Come on we better head on the move to before the people here ask for a bill." Jiraiya said as they hurried.

Later as they got clear of the town they were resting by a tree, "Ero-sennin who were those guys in the cloaks? Kurama says they appeared to be after him, is that true?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya answered, "That's exactly what they're after Naruto."

"They're after Kurama?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. They're part of a criminal organization of nuke-nin known as the Akatsuki. As for who they are the one who took out Sasuke was his older brother Itachi," Jiraiya began, "He was one of the youngest skilled ninja ever since me and my old team. But to test his Sharingan abilities he murdered his whole clan sparing only Sasuke."

"Murdered his whole clan?" Jade gulped.

"How tragic." Jackie gasped.

"So then what about blue and tall?" Viper asked.

"His name's Kisame Hoshigaki aka the Scourge of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist). He was once part of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, but the group disbanded after a failed attempt at assassinating the Mizukage."

"Seven Swordsmen again huh?" Naruto asked.

"So you know about them, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked impressively.

"Yeah I ran into one of them many months ago he was Zabuza Momochi Devil of Kirigakure." Naruto answered.

"Yes I heard from Kakashi he went toe to toe with him and he perished." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, but you know for the devil of Kiri in the end he proved not to be such a bad guy after all." Naruto smiled making the Chan group confused.

"So what does this Akatsuki group want with uh Kurama?" Black asked.

"I'm afraid my info on that isn't much, what I do know is they wish to collect all nine of the tailed beasts."

"And with their unique powers one would be nearly impossible to defeat." Tohru added the facts up.

"Precisely." The sage answered.

Naruto sighed, "Well if those guys ever do come back I'll be ready."

Elsewhere in Otogakure (Hidden Sound), in an underground compound in a dark room lit by candlelight on one side of the room was a table with medical supplies, scrolls, glass jars containing organs, and one with a white snake inside it. Sitting in a chair in the middle of the room was Orochimaru with his arms and hands wrapped in bandages.

"Taken down by a gaki, I've never been so humiliated in my life!" Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto was examining his masters arms, "I guess it's no wonder the Uzumaki clan are masters in Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu)."

Orochimaru lost patience, "SHUT UP! Do not praise that little rat for what he did to me or I'll kill you!" he hissed.

"You're right my apologies, but one good thing did come out of it," Kabuto began, "You managed to give Sasuke the Cursed Seal."

Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes and all it costed me was my arms, and my Jutsu," He frowned, "If only I had gotten to Itachi years ago we wouldn't be in this mess. But that dream's long since dead, Itachi's stronger than I am. Which is why I broke free from that accursed organization!" he glared at a severed hand on the table wearing a ring with the kanji for 'Sky', "But never mind that, have you done what I asked of you Kabuto?"

"Yes my Lord I tracked down the one known as Tsunade and discovered her last location was in a place called Tanzaku Town."

Orochimaru smirked, "Excellent, well then make the preparations, we're going to Tanzaku town."

"Of course my Lord." Kabuto nodded leaving his master to make the arrangements.

**(And now the search has begun.)**


	9. The Search is Over

**(And here we go with nine.)**

It had been a week since Naruto, Jiraiya, and the Chan group left Konoha and were searching for Tsunade so she could not only take up the position of Hokage, but to also heal Sasuke who was mentally scarred by his brother's genjutsu. During their traveling Jiraiya would stop into town to find information while Naruto would train with a Jutsu that Jiraiya started showing him.

Soon Naruto and the Chans waited by a hillside for Jiraiya to return with news on Tsunade's whereabouts, while Naruto was still training with Jade watching him for support. Off to the side was Jackie and Viper practicing their martial arts skill, Hak Foo doing solo training, Uncle was sipping some tea, while Tohru was cooking up some lunch for them with Black assisting him.

"Ok this is it." Naruto concentrated to the center of his right palm and used his left hand to shape chakra that was growing into his palm in the form of a sphere but burst on him, "Darn it, so close!" Naruto grumbled.

**"And I was hoping you had it this time."** Shendu kicked in before Naruto shook him off.

"Well it lasted longer than the previous time." Jade comforted him.

"Yeah but I'd thought I'd have it down by now." Naruto got whacked by Uncle.

"What did we learn under Uncle's teachings?"

Naruto sighed, "Not everything is learned so easily."

"Good you understand." Uncle sipped his tea.

"Perhaps some tea will calm you?" Tohru offered the blonde a cup who accepted it.

"So what's this technique the old man's been teaching ya?" Viper asked.

"It's called Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and it was first used by my dad. He created it all on his own. He even taught it to Ero-sennin. I guess the old perv thought it was time I started learning my dad's own jutsu." Naruto sipped some tea.

"And how long did it take him to master such a technique?" Hak asked curiously.

"A whole year."

"A year and with how far you've managed in a week?" Black asked in shock.

"Guess I'm a fast learner." Naruto suggested.

Soon enough Jiraiya returned, "Well how's everything going Naruto?"

"Well I thought I had the move down this time, but it blew up in my face again."

"Well you just keep at it. You'll get the hang of it." Jiraiya patted his godson's shoulder.

"Jiraiya have you found any leads on Lady Tsunade?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact Jackie yes, she was last seen in Tanzaku town according to my Intel."

"Tanzaku, isn't that the next town?" Viper asked.

"That's right. If we hurry we just might be able to catch up to her."

"So what're we waiting for?" Jade jumped to her feet, "Let's make haste."

"Right behind ya!" Naruto said as they led the way.

"Oh that Jade." Jackie sighed.

"She's got spirit Jackie," Jiraiya chuckled, "Reminds me of Kushina."

So the group followed the two teens. Many hours later the group had arrived in Tanzaku.

"This is some place." Viper looked around.

"Where do we start looking?" Jackie asked.

"We'll need to split up to cover more ground." Jiraiya ordered.

"Way ahead of ya, meet ya later!" Jade dragged Naruto along to search.

"Jade…" Jackie sighed as Viper linked their arms.

"Don't worry Jackie with them we'll cover more ground." The couple went to search.

"Tohru and I will search; also need new ingredients while we're at it." Uncle said taking his old apprentice.

"Guess that leaves you and me Hak." Black said.

"Buzzard scours desert." The Black Tiger answered as they began searching.

As the group searched Tohru was waiting outside a shop for Uncle to finish collecting his ingredients, "At this rate we'll never find Tsunade." Tohru sighed until hearing a commotion. He saw a goon harassing a short black haired woman in a black robe who had a pig in her arms.

"That pig will make one hell of a meal." The goon smirked.

"Sorry but you can't have her." The woman held the pig.

"And who's gonna stop me?" the goon asked inching closer only to see a shadow cast over him. He glanced up seeing Tohru and sweatdropped at his towering figure.

"That's not how to treat a lady," Tohru pulled the goon into a bone crushing hug before dropping him. The goon strained as he ran for it, "Are you all right?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but who're you?"

"My name's Tohru, and you are Miss?"

"Shizune, Shizune Kato."

"A pleasure." Tohru bowed his head.

"I'm surprised you went out of your way just to help me and Tonton here." Shizune motioned to the pig Tonton.

"Well I'm waiting on my sensei, besides I hate seeing someone as pretty as you being tormented." Tohru blushed trying to avoid eye contact.

'Pretty.' Shizune thought while blushing.

"Tohru! Help Uncle carry ingredients!" Uncle's voice called getting their attention.

"My sensei." Tohru explained until a female voice called.

"Shizune come on already!"

"Coming my lady!" she called, "It was nice meeting you Tohru."

"Nice to have met you too, Shizune." Tohru said as they went their separate ways. Tohru reached Uncle only to receive a whack on the forehead.

"Why did you not wait here when you were told?"

"Forgive me sensei, but someone needed me."

"More than Uncle needed you?"

Tohru was confused as how to answer but gave him one anyway, "Yes actually."

Uncle looked to him with tightened eyes until sighing, "Oh well let's continue searching."

Shizune had reached the one who called her that appeared to be a blonde haired woman who's most notable appearances was here green jacket, and very large bust.

"Where were you Shizune?" the woman asked.

"I'm sorry my lady but I had a bit of trouble."

"I see, well so long as you're all right then its ok. Come on I need a drink." The woman said as they walked.

Soon it was nightfall as the groups met back up, "Anything?" Jade asked everyone.

"Nothing." Jackie sighed.

"Same for us." Black added on behalf of him and Hak.

"I'm afraid we haven't found her either." Tohru sighed.

Jiraiya sighed, "Guess there's not much to do now but start tomorrow." He led them into a tavern but stopped looking ahead seeing none other than the blonde woman who was with Shizune, "TSUNADE!"

The group looked ahead seeing who was motioning to as the woman shot out of her seat, "Jiraiya? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked surprised to have run into her old teammate.

"Looking for you." Jiraiya went over as Tohru spotted who was with her, "Shizune?"

"Tohru?" she asked.

"You know her Big T?" Jade asked.

"I helped her out today." He admitted.

"So that's why did didn't stay put." Uncle realized it.

"So that's Lady Tsunade?" Viper asked as she and Jade saw how incredibly beautiful she was.

"Wow she's gorgeous," Jade admitted and thought, 'Wonder if I'll get a bod like that when I'm older?'

"I'll say." Black agreed about the gorgeous comment.

Uncle whacked his head, "You know she is about the same age as Jiraiya, no?"

Black shuddered realizing that fact as they all took a seat with the two ladies while Tohru stood off to the side, "So this is the one who helped you Shizune?" Tsunade eyed Tohru.

"Yes my lady." She replied.

"Well I suppose I should give you thanks for saving my apprentice."

"No need Lady Tsunade," Tohru bowed his head, "I am just happy to help someone in need."

So Jiraiya and Tsunade shared some sake while the others enjoyed some appetizers, "It's like a reunion, so many old faces coming back in the same day." Tsunade said to herself.

"So you mean Orochimaru to?" Jiraiya asked, "What happened?"

Naruto and the Chans waited curious hearing that Tsunade ran into Orochimaru, but the woman answered, "Nothing much, we said hello and he left," Tsunade replied while everyone knew it couldn't have been just that, "So why'd you come looking for me, hoping to get another shot at us going on a date?" she asked having been through this multiple times in her life.

"Nothing like that Tsunade," Jiraiya began acting serious, "I've come here by request of sensei. He wants you to come back to Konoha and take up the mantle of Hokage."

Tsunade only scowled at the request, "I pass."

"Quick answer, almost as if you knew you were going to be asked that." Naruto put in catching her attention.

"So who's this kid and all these others you got with you?" she glanced at them.

"Well Tsunade meet the Chan family." Jiraiya motioned to them.

"I am Jackie Chan Lady Tsunade world renowned archaeologist."

"I'm his wife Viper ex Super thief."

"I'm his niece Jade, and this here's Uncle."

"Greetings." He nodded.

"You already met Big T here, and this is Hak Foo." Jade added.

"I am honored to meet you." Hak bowed his head.

"I'm Captain Augustus Black." Black introduced.

Tsunade then turned to Naruto, "And you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He answered.

Tsunade looked taken aback by that name and thought, 'This boy is Minato and Kushina's kid?'

"Now about the offer, lady?" Naruto began but Tsunade replied.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear before boy, I'm not going." Tsunade said with a frown while her apprentice was worried about Tsunade getting into a bad mood.

"Tsunade this is an order from sensei. As his student you are obligated to…" Jiraiya began but was cut off.

"Oh please Jiraiya. I stopped being Sarutobi's student when Orochimaru left the village." Tsunade answered.

"Funny you mention Orochimaru's name, I went toe to toe with him a week ago. I even left him in a vulnerable state." Naruto smirked.

Tsunade and Shizune were surprised at that proclaim recalling how Orochimaru had pains in his arms, 'He was responsible for this?' Shizune thought.

Naruto got up from his seat, "Well we should probably get going."

"But Naruto what about bringing Lady Tsunade back?" Tohru asked confused.

"It's obvious the woman doesn't wanna come back. We can't blame her for her choice. Any coward compared to her would've given the same answer." Naruto explained and Tsunade grew a tick mark.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"A coward, because that's precisely what you are for leaving the village." Naruto answered making Jackie and Black nervous.

"You have balls to call me a coward do you know who I am?" Tsunade frowned.

"I certainly do, an old vain woman with bad luck, a gambling problem, and who ran away from the village because she can't accept the fact her brother and boyfriend died." Naruto continued to spite her making Jade smirk seeing where this was going.

"That's it gaki we're taking this outside!" Tsunade called frightening Shizune, Jackie, Black, Tohru, and Hak, while Jiraiya sighed having seen that coming a mile away.

"Let's." Naruto replied while in his mind Shendu and Kurama caught onto what Naruto was doing a mile away.

'**Splendid approach Naruto.'** Shendu thought.

'**Way to go kid.'** Kurama thought as well.

'All she needs is a good push.' Naruto thought back.

'**Well be careful you don't push too far.'** Kurama thought.

'I'll be fine.' Naruto thought as he and Tsunade stepped outside into the dusty road standing on opposite ends.

"Don't worry Shizune I'll make this a quick one." Tsunade assured her apprentice.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Tsunade. This kid is not joke." Jiraiya warned her.

"You think I'm afraid of some rookie Chunin?" Tsunade asked.

"Not of me, but you may fear my abilities." Naruto smirked.

"Jiraiya, shouldn't we stop them?" Jackie asked.

"No way, getting in between Tsunade while she's miffed is like signing a death wish. Besides I trust Naruto." He smirked.

"But…" Jackie got whacked by Uncle.

"Do not question the Sannin!"

"Come on kid show me whatcha got." Tsunade beckoned him.

"You'll be sorry!" Naruto dashed at the speed of light surprising Tsunade and Shizune.

The blonde Chunin tackled the Sannin and they were grappling with both trying to over power the other, "Wow! Ero-sennin was right you are strong!" Naruto complimented.

"But how are you strong enough to match me?" Tsunade strained trying to overpower her challenger.

"That's a secret, though I'd be willing to share it with you if you'd come home with us." He tempted her.

"Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not joking." Naruto answered as they broke their grapple and stood on opposite sides.

"So your fast and strong big deal most ninja can be." Tsunade scoffed.

"True, but most ninja can't do this!" Naruto fired his combustion at Tsunade who jumped above avoiding the attack.

Jade and Viper watched as she came down ready to pound on Naruto who jumped back as Tsunade put a crater sized dent in the ground, "Whoa." The girls gasped.

"Meteor hits earth." Hak was wide eyed along with Black and Jackie.

"That would've hurt if that actually hit me." Naruto said.

"It will hurt when I do hit you." Tsunade warned him.

"Can't hit what you can't see." Naruto turned invisible.

"What, vanished?" the Sannin was surprised. Suddenly she could feel some punches and kicks coming at her from all around, 'Dammit how can't I see him?' she thought until she looked at the ground seeing his footprints in the dusty road forming. "Gotcha!" she slugged out of thin air as Naruto became visible again and was sent flying backwards into a wall leaving a body print making the all but Uncle cringe.

"Well I guess that's it." Tsunade was ready to walk away.

"Hardly!"

She turned seeing Naruto get back up, "But how you shouldn't even be alive after that punch!"

"I'm a fast healer," Naruto smirked thanking the powers of dog and horse, "And you're suppose to be a Sannin, hah you can't even truly put a bruise on me. Perhaps you really weren't all that cracked up as the legends say."

"You think you know anything about me?" Tsunade frowned.

"I know everything from Ero-sennin and Jiji. Your little brother and boyfriend dreamed of being Hokage, but they ended up dying. So you fled like a coward thinking it was all a curse."

"Shut up!"

"You turned your back on the village your own grandfather and granduncle founded, your grandfather who was once Hokage, and your granduncle to," Naruto continued, "They'd be so disappointed to see what the only known descendant left has done."

"I told you to shut up!" Tsunade shouted as she continued to throw sucker punches.

"What is he trying to do?" Jackie asked fearing for Naruto's safety.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?" Shizune asked.

"It'll be all right." Jiraiya said holding them back.

"You're probably just a bigger fool than your brother and boyfriend, they throwing their lives away all for nothing." Naruto continued lecturing the busty woman while dodging blows.

Tsunade was on the verge of total chaos, "Shut your mouth! Nawaki and Dan fought for what they believed in, they wanted to protect our village! Their acts were honorable!"

"Tough talk coming from a woman who thought it was meaningless to fight for what they believed in," Naruto countered, "After all you were the one who said…"

"I know what I said…" Tsunade began as she stopped, "What I said, I hadn't taken account. They died for what they believed in, our village and me," She started shedding tears, "And I gave it all up by running away. I guess I really am a disappointment." She broke down with tears streaming down her face which was surprising Shizune and the others.

Naruto approached her and lifted her chin up, "You're no disappointment. You were just confused. But now you know your brother and boyfriend fought for their village and for you. They loved you, and you loved them."

"I did." Tsunade nodded.

Naruto smiled, "You know their dream doesn't have to die, you can fulfill it for them by becoming Hokage."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and gasped almost as if she was seeing the spirits of Nawaki and Dan in him and smiled, "Yes, I'll do it!"

Jiraiya and Shizune smiled, and the Chans sighed in relief. Naruto then added, "And when you retire I'll take the title and responsibilities off your hands."

"If you say so." Tsunade said.

"We'll it's been a long day we should probably turn in." Jiraiya said.

"Hold on there's something you all need to know. Follow me." She led the group to the hotel she and Shizune were staying at.

After much talking the group found out that Orochimaru came to see Tsunade wanting her to heal his arms so he could use his jutsu again and in exchange would resurrect Dan and Nawaki for her.

"And that's about it." Tsunade finished.

"You'd have to be crazy to accept that deal." Jiraiya said.

"I know. That jutsu he'd use is a crime against the dead." Tsunade understood.

"No kidding." Naruto replied.

"But now he's given me a week before answering him, but after this I already know what answer to give him."

"That's good." Naruto smiled.

"Now then Naruto, you think you can tell me about these so called abilities you have?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto thought on it before answering, "Well seeing as how you're going to be the new Hokage and if Ero-sennin and Jiji trust you then I suppose I can as well. But you're gonna have to talk to my second roommate."

"Second?" Tsunade and Shizune asked.

"One moment," Naruto said as his eyes turned red as Shendu spoke, **"Lady Tsunade a pleasure to meet you."**

Tsunade and Shizune were taken aback by the news raspy voice coming out of Naruto's mouth as well as his glowing red eyed, "Who're you, are you the Kyubi?" Tsunade asked.

"**No I am not, but someone just as good. I am the Demon Sorcerer of Fire Lord Shendu."**

"Lord Shendu?" Tsunade asked.

"Demon Sorcerer?" Shizune asked.

"**Yes, but let us not be formal now. Now to answer your question I am the one responsible for Naruto's abilities."**

"But how's that possible?" Shizune asked.

"**Well since you're both so interested I shall tell you the tale of my legend."** Shendu began as he told the two ladies his entire story up till now. When he was finished both ladies were surprised.

"I never would've imagined it." Tsunade gasped.

"I know such power to have actually existed." Shizune agreed.

"And they all reside inside Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"**Precisely, normally I would've gone and used this body for my own needs however Kurama or Kyubi as you've grown to refer to him as will not allow it. Besides I found this boy to be somewhat of an amusement."**

Naruto kicked back in control, "An amusement, why Shendu that's so nice of you."

"Well now that we're on the same level what're we going to do about Orochimaru?" Jade asked.

"Jade's right. Once Snake face finds out you plan on turning him down he'll try and fight back." Viper said.

Naruto smirked, "Then we'll just have to fight back as well. Huddle up guys, I got a plan." He huddled them together and started strategizing with them. Soon the group broke, "So we all agreed?"

"Hai!" they affirmed.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I got a jutsu to continue mastering." Naruto stood up.

"Right with ya." Jade was ready until Jackie held her shoulder.

"Jade, its past curfew." Jade groaned.

"Before you go Naruto, I'd like you to have something." Tsunade took the green amulet that was hanging around her neck and put it around Naruto's.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"That necklace was once worn by my grandfather. I had given it to Nawaki and Dan in hopes they would one day become Hokage. Now I want you to wear it so that your dream will come true."

"I shall wear it with honor." Naruto assured her before heading off.

Tsunade sighed "Well I got a week before the deadline what could I do to pass the time?"

Uncle cleared his throat, "Have you ever played Mahjong?"

"Heard of yes, played not so much." She admitted.

Uncle smirked, "Then let Uncle teach you the ways."

"Very well… Uncle." She smirked back.

Jade whispered to Black and Jackie, "I can see these two are going to get along just fine."

"Along with others." Hak motioned to Shizune and Tohru smiling at each other.

**(There we go.)**


	10. Sannin Fight

**(Welcome to number ten friends.)**

In an open area by the river outside the city two days later, Naruto was practicing the Rasengan while the Chans, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were watching him for support.

"Ok now to put it to the test." Naruto said as he concentrated chakra in his palm as the tiger talisman symbol appeared in his eye. Suddenly a perfect Rasengan was taking shape in the palm of his hand.

"He did it." Jade cheered.

"Amazing." Tohru added.

"Now for a field test," Naruto spotted a boulder nearby and charged at it, "Rasengan!" he thrusted his jutsu forward blowing the rock to pebbles.

"Whoa." Black gasped.

Jiraiya smirked, "Just like his old man."

Jackie and Viper raced to Naruto, "Naruto are you ok?" Jackie asked.

"Better than okay Jackie, I feel great." Naruto smirked looking at his palm.

"But how did you manage to do that?" Viper asked.

"Well I thought of it since yesterday and the power of the tiger talisman always had me guessing," he began, "Shendu said the tiger power was about spiritual balance, and since spiritual energy is required in order to perform a jutsu I tapped into its power allowing me to balance my chakra into my palm so I could create it."

"Wow so the tiger talisman is useful after all." Jade was surprised.

Tsunade clapped, "Well done Naruto, you've managed to do something that took your father a whole year to do."

"I know felt great. And with this jutsu in my arsenal no enemy would dare mess with me now." Naruto smirked until his stomach gurgled, "Can we get dinner now? All that work has made me hungry." The group chuckled.

Soon the group was back at the hotel having dinner, "I can't wait to use this jutsu on Orochimaru he's gonna be in extra pain." Naruto ate his ramen.

"Don't start planning Naruto. After all we still got a few more days before Tsunade has to meet with him." Jiraiya said.

"I know, I know." Naruto replied.

"How much of a problem can he be if he can't use any jutsu?" Jade asked.

"It's not always the special abilities that determines ones strength Jade, after all even without his talismans Shendu was still a threat." Jackie reminded her.

**"Believe me when I say that pleases me Chan."** Shendu spoke through Naruto.

Soon everyone was in bed except for Naruto who was up on the roof looking out at the moon, "Sure is pretty." Jade approached wearing a blue nightgown.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Naruto asked.

"How can I with so much going on?" Jade sat beside him.

"Yeah I hear ya. A meeting with Orochimaru and another rumble with him," Naruto said, "Who knows what tricks he may have in store?"

"Well whatever he has we'll face them head on right?" Jade asked.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah." He said as the two engaged in a kiss.

As the days continued on, Naruto continued practicing with the Rasengan and his other abilities, while Uncle continued to teach Tsunade the game of Mahjong, and Tohru and Shizune started running errands together for their masters. When the day finally arrived Tsunade had gotten ready and walked the dusty streets of Tanzaku until she stood before Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Well Tsunade it's been a whole week. Have you made your decision?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have." Tsunade said as her hands glowed with chakra and she approached.

"Ah yes Tsunade I knew you'd make the right choice." The snake Sannin smirked.

When Kabuto got a good look at her hands he jumped in whipping out kunai throwing them at her but she blocked them. "That's not healing jutsu." Kabuto frowned.

"Tsunade?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Orochimaru… You can take your offer and shove it up your ass!' she jumped up above the two readying a dropkick on the two who jumped away avoiding Tsunade's earth shattering blow.

"That was close." Kabuto gasped.

"Kabuto, this area is too narrow let's take this fight elsewhere." Orochimaru suggested as the two headed off through a broken wall out to a field.

"Get back here!" Tsunade went after them.

Watching them was the group, "There she goes." Shizune said.

"And so are we." Naruto added as they took off following them.

Meanwhile out in the field there were several craters in the earth, while Tsunade and Kabuto were going head to head with each other while Orochimaru watched from the side. Both Tsunade and Kabuto used their medical ninjutsu against each other resulting in Tsunade unable to breathe clear, while Kabuto's entire nervous system was shut down making it harder for him to control the movements in his body.

While Tsunade was using this as an opportunity to heal herself, Kabuto was testing on seeing how to get around the side affects of Tsunade's jutsu. Finally he was able to determine which body part moved the other and charged right for her, "Now then!" he called, "They say you fear blood right? Well let's see how much of yours I can spill!" he readied a kunai until a poof of vapor smoke filled the area. When it cleared there stood Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, and the rest of the Chan group.

"Sorry to drop in without an invitation." Jade announced.

Orochimaru looked to Jiraiya and smirked, "It's certainly been a long time old friend."

Jiraiya frowned before smiling in sarcasm, "Long indeed and I can't say the years have been kind to you."

Naruto eyed Kabuto, "Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked, "Naruto."

"So you know him already?" Jiraiya asked his pupil.

"Yeah he's the traitorous spy." Naruto frowned.

Orochimaru looked at the others, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. So allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin. And you are?"

Jackie answered with a scowl, "Jackie Chan."

"Viper."

"Jade."

"Uncle."

"Tohru."

"Hak Foo."

"Captain Black."

"What an amusing band of people you brought with you Tsunade, even the nine-tailed brat." The snake glanced.

"Surprise-surprise Orochimaru. I never did finish my jutsu to suck out your life force, so I'm hoping to finish it."

"You want him you gotta get past me." Kabuto blocked his path.

"Past you Kabuto? Hardly a challenge, but if you insist please allow me to add in three more additional comrades. Gan, Ren, Chui!" His Dark Chi Warriors appeared with their weapons in hand.

"Wait a minute, Zaku, Kin, Dosu?" Kabuto asked.

"Hey Kabuto, miss us?" Dosu asked.

Orochimaru was surprised seeing his former ninja, "Naruto, what have you done to my ninja?"

"That's ex-ninja to you." Kin shot.

"You were probably going to do away with us because we failed our mission," Zaku continued, "Luckily Naruto's offered us a new position and made us into these powerhouse warriors."

"Let's see if you are as powerhouses as you say." Kabuto got ready as the group launched into attack with Tsunade and Jiraiya going for Orochimaru leaving the rest to deal with Kabuto.

Kabuto was tangling with the Dark Chi Warriors that were showing him up, "Wait till we show you what we can do now compared what we were capable of back then!" Zaku threw his windmill shuriken that Kabuto barely dodged getting a cut in his uniform and saw the weapon sliced a boulder into two.

"That was close." He said but almost got nailed by Dosu's sledgehammer.

"You're not so fast now are you?" Dosu asked as Kabuto gained some distance before he ran into Kin who started fighting with her bo-staff while Kabuto used two kunai to block her.

When Kabuto pushed Kin back he saw something coming at him from behind and got a double flying kick from both Jackie and Viper. He rolled across the ground and got back on his feet, "Nice try Chan, but I'm not through." He went to attack Jackie as he used his basic martial arts skill to avoid Kabuto touching him with his chakra scalpel hands.

"Whoa that Kabuto is good." Black noticed.

"Too good," Naruto noted and turned to Hak, "Hak its double time."

Hak nodded and they took off, "Angry crow takes flight!" he landed right for Kabuto who jumped back avoiding the pounce, "Gorilla punch!" he punched Kabuto in the gut making him cough up blood.

"Flamingo kick!" Naruto did a spin kick sending the spy flying backwards crashing onto the ground in pain.

"His strength is powerful." He tried healing himself but found Naruto before him grabbing his legs swinging him upward. He flew up after Kabuto slamming his fists down on him sending him crashing to the ground.

Kabuto got up, "Now you're in for it!" he suddenly groaned as a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly and he fell onto the side revealing Uncle.

"Who wants a piece of Uncle?" he beckoned before walking away.

Kabuto however had focused his healing chakra around his body and was finally able to wake up from the sleep hold Uncle used and charged at him, "Hope you're ready to die old man!"

"Sensei!" Tohru shouted.

Uncle turned seeing Kabuto right on top of him, he wasn't prepared to move away but as Kabuto was about to attack he found himself frozen in mid air. "What the?"

Naruto had utilized the gravity power from the Moon chi and sent the traitor flying back again. Naruto looked over seeing Jiraiya and Tsunade was more than a match for Orochimaru so he knew he didn't need to rush to their aid. Kabuto who had been using his healing jutsu on his body wasn't sure how much more he could bear with. "Hey Kabuto! I wanted to use this jutsu on your boss, but you will be satisfying enough." He concentrated as his Rasengan was forming.

"That jutsu," Kabuto gasped, "I need to get out of here." He tried to escape but felt his feet restrained. He looked down seeing he was standing on opposite sides of him were two ninja Shadowkhan holding him by the ankles.

"Good job boys, now I'll take it from here!" he dashed at Kabuto and thrusted his jutsu at him, "Rasengan!"

The jutsu collided with Kabuto sending him hurdling backwards until he crashed into a boulder.

"He nailed him!" Jade cheered.

"Hotcha!" Uncle added.

The three Sannin surveyed the scene as Orochimaru frowned and thought, 'Mastering the Yondaime's Jutsu like that, and with those other abilities he's capable of. I wonder if the Akatsuki would ever succeed in claiming him.'

Kabuto suddenly started getting up, "Not bad Naruto."

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"He's still moving?" Viper asked.

"But how?" Jackie asked.

"I've been focusing my chakra to the area you hit before you even attacked. It started the cell creation process," Kabuto explained. He walked forward but strained, "Looks like it took more out of me than I thought!" he groaned before downing a food pill to replenish his used chakra and appeared at Orochimaru's side.

"Kabuto, it's time." Orochimaru removed the bandages on his left arm.

Everyone managed to notice the tattoo marking the snake summoning. "Tsunade let's do it!" Jiraiya gathered some of his blood.

"Right!" Tsunade agreed wiping her own blood.

Kabuto took Orochimaru's blood trailing it down his summoning tattoo and he did the hand signs. Jiraiya and Tsunade did the same and they shouted while slamming their palms to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In three large poofs there popped three large creatures, one being a large red toad with a blue robe and carried a sheathed dagger, he was Gamabunta the chief of summoning toads, the second was a purple snake named Manda, and a white and blue slug named Katsuyu.

"Well Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade. Who would've ever thought the three old friends would actually be back together under these circumstances," Bunta blew some smoke from his pipe, "I'm actually feeling all nostalgia about this Jiraiya, got a hanky on ya?" He asked in sarcasm.

"You sarcastic old coot, I didn't summon you here after all this time for jokes, today we're finishing Orochimaru." Jiraiya answered.

"Orochimaru, you better have a good reason for bringing me out here because I hate being summoned." Manda growled.

"Please calm down Lord Manda, we have every intent to reward you for your service." Kabuto explained in worry.

"Then I should expect a hundred human sacrifices." Manda replied in reluctance to fight.

"Whoa." Jade gasped looking up at them.

"Who're they?" Viper asked.

"The large toad is Gamabunta chief of toad summonings, the snake is Manda chief of snake summonings, and the slug is Katsuyu chief of the summoning slugs." Shizune explained.

"Might I suggest we move to safety?" Tohru recommended as they started running behind a boulder as the three giant summonings engaged in battle.

"It's like a Godzilla feature with three monsters." Jade noted.

Shendu thought to Naruto, **'Naruto even though Bunta and Katsuyu have Manda outnumbered the snake summonings are crafty creatures.'**

'So what can we do about it?' he thought back

**'Kurama and I have been talking and we may have a way to use his demonic chakra combined with the monkey talisman to give you a bigger form.'**

'Well what're we waiting for let's give it a shot.' He thought as Kurama transferred some chakra into the power of the monkey talisman residing inside Naruto while Shendu chanted a spell.

Red chakra surrounded Naruto as he levitated up into the air with his eyes glowing red. He was encased in a sphere of fire as his body started warping. Suddenly bursting out from the sphere was Shendu himself in full dragon form but his right eye was red while his left eye was blue.

**"Ah yes, this is much better."** The dragon spoke with a combination of Shendu's and Naruto's voice.

"Whoa Nellie." Black gasped.

"Aiieeyaaah!" Uncle cried.

"No way." Jade gasped.

"Master." The Dark Chi Warriors gasped.

"Who're you?" Bunta asked as the dragon stood in the middle of the toad and slug.

**"Chief of summonings you stand in the presence of the great demon sorcerer Lord Shendu!" **he said with the Shendu voice louder than the Naruto voice signaling Shendu was the one more in control.

"Lord Shendu?" Bunta asked until he realized, "That dragon demon that once sought dominion over the land?"

Suddenly Naruto's voice came from the dragon sounding stronger than Shendu's, "Do not be alarmed, I am on both your sides. Now let's get ready to rumble." He beckoned Manda.

"Orochimaru you said nothing about facing Shendu in the fight, that's it I'm gonna eat you here and now!" Mana hissed.

"Orochimaru, we got to go!" Kabuto called as the two jumped off the snake who tried to eat them but missed.

"Get back here!" Manda tried to get them but was punched in the face by Naruto/Shendu sending the great snake rolling across the ground

"Sorry fang face, but your fight's with us!" Naruto/Shendu said.

"Fine I'll have them for later!" Manda hissed ready to bite the dragon until Bunta struck his dagger for him but hissed as the snake caught the dagger in his mouth and spat it aside.

**"Gamabunta get back!" **Shendu/Naruto called as they jumped back and fired combustion and heat beams at Manda.

"Here's some oil!" Bunta spat oil at Manda igniting the flames setting the snake on fire but they gasped seeing it was shedded skin.

"I hate that snakes can do that." Naruto/Shendu grumbled.

Suddenly Manda popped his head up from the ground to bite the dragon but he took a deep breath and blew the wind demon chi right at the snake sending him flying back. Manda quickly burrowed underground and popped back up behind the demon sorcerer wrapping himself around him.

"Not so tough now are ya?" Manda hissed sinking his fangs into the dragon's arm.

He cringed but knew the horse power would keep him healed, **"Let… Me… Go!"** Shendu/Naruto roared as he used his strength bursting out of Manda's grip and grabbed him by the tail.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting rid of you!" Naruto/Shendu answered as he started swinging the snake around in a circle by his tail going faster and faster like a tornado until he finally let go sending Manda flying off into the sky. It was so strong Manda launched out of the earth's atmosphere like a speeding bullet. This in turn was causing his body to peel right off and before he could reach the sun he burned to dust.

"So that's it for him?" Bunta asked.

"Yup." Jiraiya nodded.

"Now for the main course." Naruto/Shendu looked down at Orochimaru and Kabuto who was helping his master around since he was already at his limit.

The dragon glowed red before shrinking and reverting back into Naruto, "Orochimaru, you're not going anywhere!" he launched combustion at the two but Kabuto helped his master avoid the Jutsu.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouted as she lunged for him and began beating the hell out of him.

Orochimaru then shoved Tsunade back and launched his long tongue that wrapped around Tsunade's neck. "I'm going to ring your neck!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto called as he launched himself for the Sannin with his dragon fang sword drawn flaring with Kyubi chakra, "I will not let you harm lady Tsunade!" he shouted ready to slice his tongue off making Orochimaru let her go before Naruto's attack could collide.

The three Dark Chi warriors flew over facing their former master, "This one's for us!" they delivered powerful blows at Orochimaru while the Sannin was too weak to fight back.

"This one's mine!" Tsunade called flying right at them.

The Dark Chi Warriors moved as Tsunade came at Orochimaru with a chakra enhanced punch and nailed him right in the face. The impact caused Orochimaru to roll across the ground until he crashed into a boulder. He then struggled to get up, "Tsunade I had hoped you'd be willing to heal my arms, but I can see you are beyond cooperating. No matter I have other methods of regaining my arms." Orochimaru lifted his head up revealing the left side of his face was torn up around the eye revealing Orochimaru's face was a mask. This got shocked faces from everyone.

"Whoa." The Chans gasped.

"When next we meet I will have my arms back, and you will all cower before my wrath." Orochimaru hissed before sinking into the ground.

"Until next time." Kabuto says vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Jiraiya attempted to go after them but groaned clutching his side, "I've had it for the day."

Bunta and Katsuyu saw that everything was al right now poofed away. When they met back up Tohru looked at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama you saw Orochimaru's face, what was that?"

Jiraiya looked curious, "Orochimaru has found a way of becoming immortal. Like his snakes he sheds one body and moves onto another."

"Sick." Viper gagged.

"Twisted." Jade said.

"It's a shame he got away." Hak said.

"Don't worry Hak," Naruto started, "He still failed in his objective to restore his arms." He thought, 'And now we know how he plans on acquiring Sasuke's Sharingan.'

Suddenly Tsunade gasped, "My energy."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune gasped.

Tsunade's body started looking older with wrinkles, "Don't worry if I rest a bit my younger form will be restored."

"That won't be necessary." Naruto said as he approached the woman and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Naruto, what're you?"

"Shh, just relax." Naruto said as he tapped into the power of the horse and suddenly Tsunade's strength had returned to her and her body was transformed back to her younger appearance.

"Naruto." She gasped.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better. Like a fresh recharge." She said in joy.

"Glad I could help ya."

"We better head back and pack up for home." Tsunade ordered everyone.

"Well said, Tsunade." Jiraiya answered.

Tsunade let out a small chuckle, "Sorry Jiraiya, but there's a new identity you have to address me by now."

Hours later back in town the whole group had finished resting up and Tsunade restored to her youthful form. When she and Shizune left the hotel the Chan group, Jiraiya, and Naruto stood waiting.

"Well let's get going." Tsunade said before Naruto stopped her.

"Before we go Grandma Tsunade, I'd like to say I have plans for you."

"Plans?" Tsunade asked not sure if she liked the sound of that.

"Yes, I've been working on seals and spells with Uncle, and Shendu. And I think I've developed a way for you to remain this young and beautiful looking without you using all that chakra."

"Seriously?" she asked in surprise.

"Figured it'd be a waste of chakra wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, but why do it?"

"You're going to be the Hokage after all meaning you'll be my superior and I only wish to make my own Hokage happy."

"Naruto," Tsunade felt like shedding tears, "Arigato Naruto. And here let me give you something I give those who're very special to me." She approached the blonde and untied the headband from his forehead, gripped his chin making him blush as she leaned in and planted her lips directly on his forehead.

The group watched in surprise as sight but smiled seeing such a tender moment. After her kiss Naruto was still wide eyes and surprised. After tying his headband around his head Tsunade smiled while blushing, "You're going to make a great man one day," She then thought, 'And a great Hokage as well.'

Everyone smiled knowing alls well now, "Well come on everyone let's go home." Jiraiya announced.

Soon they were tracking their way back to Konoha, while Naruto was walking behind them feeling proud of himself, with Jade beside him.

"Naruto, you rocked out there." Jade said.

"Thanks Jade, and I can't wait to tell the girls when we get home. Hey how about a lift?"

Naruto scooped Jade into his arms and flew around in the air above the group much to Jackie's dismay while Tsunade watched him seeing a bit of her brother and boyfriend in him.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	11. Council Business and other Business

**(And here's my next update.)**

After a long travel, the group was back in Konoha. The civilians and ninja were shocked and surprised to see the remaining Sannin of the village and granddaughter of the Shodaime set foot in the village again.

They went to the administration building where Sarutobi was in his office minding his own business until there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

The door opened and Naruto, Jiraiya, and the Chan gang entered, "We're back Jiji, and we're all proud to say that the mission was a complete success." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi watched as his third and final student entered the room with the apprentice she took along with her many years ago. "Tsunade." He got up from his desk.

"It's been a long time, sensei," Tsunade began as they hugged, "You seem to be holding up well."

"I could use some of your self medical jutsu." Sarutobi replied about how he wished he could still look young.

"You'll outlive us all Sarutobi-sensei. You're too stubborn to die." Tsunade joked and Naruto and Jade laughed.

"Now then the inauguration should take place in two days." Sarutobi explained.

"I'll be ready for that." Tsunade answered.

"Well now that that's cleared up we better hurry and check on Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Let's hope he still has some of his mind left to be healed." Jade put in.

"You and me both." Naruto added.

"Well then let's go. I can't wait to see how the hospital staff's been handling things without me." Tsunade said as they headed off.

Soon they entered the hospital where the entire staff was surprised and honored to see Tsunade back. They then headed for the room of Sasuke to find Sakura was already there.

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Oh Naruto."

"Good news, we found someone to help Sasuke."

"Who's that?" the Pinkette asked.

"Behold." Naruto stepped aside as Tsunade entered the room surprising Sakura.

'She's beautiful.' Sakura thought in admiration.

"So this is the patient?" Tsunade asked looking down at Sasuke.

"Um, yes ma'am." Sakura replied.

"Well this should be easy." Tsunade said as she used her healing jutsu on Sasuke.

"Wow she's got the magic touch." Jade said.

After the procedure, Sasuke started moaning until his eyes opened looking glazed, :Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke slowly sat up and Sakura threw her arms around him and cried, "Sasuke!"

"Ok Sasuke's done, now for sensei." Naruto said as they left for another room.

After the treatment Kakashi was sitting up in his bed looking drowsy as Tsunade sighed, "Honestly Kakashi I expected more from a ninja like you."

Kakashi looked down in guilt, "My apologies Lady Tsunade."

"Now everything's taken care of let's grab some lunch, Jade." Naruto said as the two left.

As the two walked through the village, Naruto and Jade watched seeing the village was just about nearly restored, "With Tsunade leading this village, guarantee it'll be better than before." Jade said.

"I know," Naruto agreed until he spotted Tenten, Hinata, and Ino, "Hey girls!"

Hearing the call they turned seeing Naruto, "Naruto!" the three called as they went over to him and Jade.

"Where've you been? We haven't seen you in days." Tenten said.

"Sorry but I was out on a mission with Ero-Sennin."

"Ero-sennin?" Hinata asked.

"Jiraiya." Naruto explained.

"Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin?" Tenten asked.

"One and the same." The blonde replied.

"So what were you doing with him on this mission?" Ino asked curiously.

"We went to search for the new Hokage, Lady Tsunade." Jade answered for Naruto.

At the very mention of that name Tenten's eyes widened and spoke, "Did you just say Lady Tsunade?"

"Uh yeah." Jade answered.

Suddenly Tenten let out a fan squeal, "Lady Tsunade the only female among the legendary Sannin, widely known for her skill in medical jutsu and incredible strength, among other things." Tenten added thinking about Tsunade's beauty and well proportioned physique.

"And she's our new Hokage?" Hinata asked.

"That's right." Naruto nodded.

"Well how about that for the first time in years our village is finally getting a female for a Hokage." Ino added.

"About time to." Tenten agreed.

"Say girls Jade and I were about to grab a bite. You wanna join us?" Naruto offered.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Well sure we'd love to." Tenten added.

"Um we wouldn't be imposing would we?" Hinata looked at Jade.

"Nah, I could use this time to get to know you gals." Jade said.

"All right then." Hinata smiled seeing it was ok.

"Well then come on." Naruto said as they went off.

Soon they were having ramen at Ichiraku as Teuchi watched them, "So we got us a new Hokage now, that's great." The old man smiled.

"Oh yeah and guarantee Lady Tsunade will be just what the village needs to pull us out of the pits that invasion left us in." Naruto replied.

"But still our village did lose a lot of ninja in that war. I guess this means we'll be assigned extra missions." Tenten said.

"Probably with other ninja teams too." Ino added.

"Well if that's the case I'm hoping I get to go out on a mission with one of you." Naruto smiled getting them blushing.

'A mission with Naruto?' Hinata thought while blushing at the possibility.

"And I may just have to join the ninja ranks myself. After all you guys could use some new arms." Jade added.

"You know Jackie wouldn't approve." Naruto warned her.

"Hey if Tsunade makes him a ninja too, then she'd have to make me one."

"Well if you were I'd be glad, we could use another kunoichi in our group." Ino said.

"And seeing how you helped defend our village you definitely have the skills." Tenten added.

"Thanks." Jade smiled.

Later that day, everyone in the village was gathered around the administration building, including the Chans, Black, Tohru, Hak Foo, Ratso, Finn, and Chow. On top of the building were Sarutobi, his teammates, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade. They watched as Sarutobi brought Tsunade forward and handed her the Kage hat. Tsunade announced she'd protect the village with her life and everyone broke out in cheers and applause.

The very next morning at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was asleep in his bed until the sound of tapping was on his sliding door to his balcony. Naruto groaned and got out of bed grabbing a black and red robe and put it on. He stepped out to his balcony where two Anbu presented himself.

"Don't you Anbu know what time it is?" Naruto asked seeing how early it was.

"Sorry Naruto, but the Hokage and the council request your presence immediately." One Anbu explained.

"All right I'll be there," Naruto yawned. The Anbu took off while Naruto rubbed his eyes and thought, 'Seems the council's finally ready to use my family against me.'

'**So what do you intend to do about it Naruto?'** Shendu thought.

'By letting them know they can't just walk all over me after all the hell they put me through in the past.'

'**And what if one were to try and kill you?'** Kurama thought.

'How can they when I have the power of immortality? Anyway they won't unless I kill them first.' Naruto went to his bathroom to shower and change before heading off to see the Hokage and council.

At the administration building, inside one of the rooms was the clan heads on one side of the room with the civilian council on the opposite side, and between them was Tsunade with Jiraiya, and Sarutobi at her side for support while the Sandaime's old teammates Koharu and Homura were on another side with Danzo Shimura of the ROOT Faction of Anbu. They looked at the door as Naruto opened in and walked inside. When he reached them he looked up and yawned, "This better be important I'm not a morning person."

"Watch your tone here boy." Danzo scolded him.

"You're the one's that should watch it." Naruto shot back.

"All right, let's just get this over with." Tsunade wanted to end this quickly for not just herself but Naruto as well.

"So what's buzz?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, in light of the events the village discovering you are the last of the Namikaze clan and blood heir to Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage there are matters to it that must be dealt with." Homura explained.

"Such as?" Naruto asked playing along.

"Being the last of the Namikaze clan you are entitled to the Clan Restoration Acts allowing you to marry more than one bride therefore repopulating the Namikaze clan will go by faster." Koharu explained.

"Really? I never would've guessed!" Naruto answered in sarcasm which went unnoticed by the council except for Tsunade, Sarutobi, and the clan heads.

"Yes. While you and Jiraiya were on your mission to find Tsunade we've taken the liberty of selecting various women to become betrothed to you." Homura said extending the files to Naruto and he looked at all of them.

"These all seem to be just female civilians."

"Yes. Though they are civilians they were all academy students from your same class." Homura answered.

Naruto had squinted his eyes and thought, 'Yeah from my class all right. The same little banshees who'd throw themselves at Sasuke and claim I would never amount to anything,' He turned to the council and spoke, "These ladies… I decline." He answered as his hand burned with combustion and burned all the files.

This got outrage from the older council and civilians while the clan heads remained neutral as Danzo spoke, "What do you mean you decline?"

"I decline these choices, plain and simple." Naruto answered.

"You cannot do that!" Koharu ordered.

"Actually he can," Tsunade voiced up, "The law clearly states that if one is under the right for the CRA then they are allowed to choose who they want to marry them should they agree to the terms."

"Then the boys out of luck, who would willingly agree to marry him?" Danzo said in a superior tone.

Tsunade and Sarutobi frowned at his claim wanting to deck him until Naruto spoke up, "Don't talk like I'm not in the room you old hawk!" Danzo frowned, "As it so happens I have some choices in mind. Who I would be willing to bet my family fortune they would accept me."

"Preposterous." Danzo replied.

"You doubt my words? Then I'll prove it. Three of them happen to be the daughters of two of Konoha clans, one being Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan." Naruto motioned to Ino's father Inoichi who nodded in approval, "Tenten of Team Guy," Tenten's father Zane nodded in approval, "And finally Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan." He motioned to Hiashi who cracked a smile before nodding in approval.

"Should our daughters accept his proposal all three of our families will be in agreement of the arrangement." Hiashi explained on behalf of himself, Inoichi, and Zane.

"Three is still not enough, so therefore…" Danzo continued until Naruto halted him.

"If you would be so kind and let me finish I would finish!"

"Go on Naruto." Tsunade allowed him knowing what else he has to say.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Naruto replied, "As I was saying. I still have more choices for wives. My fourth being a new friend I have made during my training for the Chunin finals. Her name is Jade Chan."

"You choose to marry an outsider of the village? An outsider could never be one of us!" a male civilian member of the council shouted but suddenly found Naruto grabbing him by the throat ready to crush him.

"One more word like that out of you, and I will crush your lungs!" Naruto threatened him.

This scared the civilians into submission and decided to keep their mouths shut unless they were provoked again, "I have also gotten to know this Jade Chan and her family. They are very nice people and would never betray us, plus they have strength and knowledge that would make our village better than it used to be." Sarutobi explained.

Before the council could once again bitch Naruto continued, "And now I have two more wives in waiting one being Princess Shizuka from the Nadeshiko village provided I get to know her more while she visits here and should we work out she will eventually move here. Next I've got Temari from Suna. After the invasion I with the help of Jiraiya-sama, and my mentor Uncle we've corrected their Jinchuriki's seal, and as a thank you Temari agreed to become my bride to help re-strengthen the bond between our villages."

"And with that it makes six." Tsunade said.

"And granted that none of us can officially marry until the age of sixteen we have three years to prepare. However should anything happen that interferes in our marriage with either of the ladies I have named off I will make sure those who intervene will suffer!" Naruto finished which made the civilians shirk back in fear.

Danzo frowned with one eye before calling out, "Root, assemble!" Bursting through the roof of the room was a dozen Root Anbu carrying weapons.

"Danzo what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi demanded while the citizen council cowered.

"I can no longer sit by and watch this Kyubi brat make a mockery of us." Danzo growled.

"Is that all I am to you?" Naruto asked, "You think I'm just some vessel for a demon I never asked for to be put in me? Well you Danzo are scum!" Danzo frowned at him as he continued, "And besides your pitiful ninja are nothing compared to mine." He snapped his fingers summoning the ninja and razor Shadowkhan.

"Attack!" the old man and young man ordered.

But the Root Anbu stood no chance against the Shadowkhan, "My boys didn't even work up a sweat against your emotionless flunkies." Naruto crossed his arms.

Danzo shook in anger before unsheathing a sword that was hidden in his cane, "I'll kill you demon!" he ran to Naruto but suddenly found himself floating in mid air courtesy of Naruto's levitation.

"Take his weapon," Naruto ordered one Shadowkhan ninja as he took the sword from Danzo, "Now then Danzo, not only are you guilty of countless treason against the village from your past exploits in trying to overthrow the Sandaime for Hokage, but for attempting to assassinate me here and now, and bringing fear and strife into Amegakure when you allied with Hanzo of the Salamander. Our village would be better off if you were taken out of the picture."

"You cannot do this to me I'm a member of the council!" Danzo demanded.

"How wrong you are Danzo," Tsunade injected, "Because you've gone behind the backs of Konoha so many times with your lies and methods you are considered a traitor among Konoha ninja. And the evidence sensei's been collecting over the years proves it."

"Don't worry I'll spare you the pain of living in this world with your humiliation," Naruto said, "You can die like the rat you are!" at the sound of 'rat' Naruto held his palm zapping Danzo turning him into a gray rat with a missing eye and paw.

"A rat?" a council member gasped.

"How'd he do that?"

"Anybody up for roasted rat?" Naruto's palm suddenly emitted combustion on the screaming rodent turning it to ash, "Clean up!" He ordered and a Shadowkhan swept the ashes into a dustpan and dumped it in the garbage before the rest of them vanished.

"Let this be a reminder to all those who attempt to assassinate me or meddle in my family business. Mess with me and you're only doing yourself harm," Naruto said, "Now then before anymore interruptions any clan wishing to lend mine some support against any future usurp attempts speak now."

Soon the members of the clan heads started voicing their support to Naruto. Such clans being the Sarutobi clan, Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Tsunade being the last of the Senju, and even Tenten's dad not being an official clan still lent his family's support to Naruto.

"And furthermore, as of today the responsibilities of the civilian council in handling civilian affairs will be transferred to another." Tsunade added.

"What, to who?" a woman asked.

"To me," A voice said as Captain Black entered, "I Captain Augustus Black, hereby accept the responsibilities of overseeing civilian affairs in this village."

The council sighed knowing they were defeated and could no longer meddle in any more affairs that no longer concerned them, "Now if that's settled can I go back to bed, I'm expecting company today at noon."

"Of course Naruto." Tsunade said as Naruto bowed his head in respect and left the room.

After another few hours of sleep Naruto was finally up and about preparing for the arrival of his guests. Soon Naruto was in his family dojo surrounded by Jade, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Shizuka.

"I'm pleased to see all of you could come," Naruto motioned to the six, "I've called you all here for two reasons, one is to discuss about what I said at the Chunin Exam stadium before the invasion broke out."

"You said the Yondaime Hokage was your father, and that the Kyubi was sealed inside you." Hinata said.

"That's right." Naruto nodded.

"And you meant that?" Ino asked.

"Yes Ino, every word I said to Neji is all true. I am the last living descendant of Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki."

"And about the villagers, what they did because they thought…" Shizuka started as she, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten started shedding tears while Temari and Jade sniffled.

"Uh-huh they thought I was the demon itself in human form and looked to me as a scapegoat for them to take their frustration and anger out on for those they lost in that battle."

"Naruto." Hinata's eyes watered.

"For you to have endured that kind of treatment since birth..." Ino's eyes were the same as the others.

"And still able to smile." Tenten finished.

"Gaara was never capable of that with his treatment." Temari added.

"You are a man among shinobi." Shizuka put in.

"Oh girls." Naruto smiled until he found himself embraced all around by Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Shizuka, while Jade and Temari comforted him as well being calmer.

"I don't care what the civilians said about you. You're still Naruto as you've always been and as you always will be." Hinata cried onto his shoulder.

"I will never judge you or anyone else like you ever again." Ino added holding onto his other shoulder.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Naruto began, "And I'm pleased at the rest of you which brings us to the second reason brought you all here. Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Jade, Shizuka, and Ino, how would you ladies love to help me restore the Namikaze clan to its glory?"

"Restore your clan?" Ino asked.

"Naruto are you asking us…" Hinata gasped.

"Indeed I am. Would you ladies become my brides?"

"Your brides?" Tenten gasped.

"Yes. You've all proven yourselves that you care about me even though I am a Jinchuriki. You're all honest and loving and would be willing to fight by my side if ever a reason to. But I shall accept each of your choices no matter what you choose."

Tenten smiled as did the rest of them, "Well Naruto. I sure would love to marry a strong man who'd devote his life to protecting not only his village but his family as well." She answered.

"So would I. You've proven the last month that you're more of a man than I gave you credit for." Ino added.

"You helped encourage me to become stronger Naruto. I would love to be your bride." Hinata blushed but made sure she wouldn't faint.

"You've given my brother back to me Naruto. Now I feel my sibs and I are a real family, thanks to you. And now I wish to help you make a family as well." Temari put in.

Shizuka spoke, "When I saw you perform at the prelims and the finals I fell in love first at your strength and good looks. And seeing just how much you care about not only us but the people around you. Naruto we would make both our villages proud if we were to wed."

The five turned to Jade who smirked, "Well Naruto's been more of a man than any other boy I've ever met in my life. And I like them strong and good looking. Plus I like seeing my Uncle Jackie's reaction. So I'm with ya."

"Thanks girls. And I should also warn you the demon sealed inside me, has a name and its Kurama."

"Kurama?" the kunoichi asked.

"Yes, and I should say now he's not the only demon living inside me."

"He's not?" Temari asked.

"No. The second demon I have inside me is the one who blessed me with my special abilities. I'd be willing to introduce you to him if it's alright with you."

"Well it's only right." Ino admitted.

"Don't worry girls. I know this other demon, he used to be a hard case but I guess time in Naruto has mellowed him out." Jade assured them.

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned red as Shendu spoke, **"Greetings kunoichi, I am Lord Shendu Demon Sorcerer of Fire."**

"Shendu?" Temari asked.

"Demon Sorcerer?" Shizuka asked.

"Wait a minute. I recognize that voice. It was you who talk to the Sound ninja into joining you." Tenten remembered.

"And it was you who threatened Neji." Hinata added.

"**Correct it was me. I do apologize if I came on a little strong but even I had to agree with Naruto to an extent your cousin was out of line."**

"Well no harm done." Hinata replied.

"So you're the source of Naruto's special abilities?" Ino asked.

"**That is correct dear child."**

"But how?" Shizuka asked.

"**Well since you're all so interested I'll tell you of how I came to be where I am today."** The demon told the girls everything from the start of his reign to his battles with the Chans, up until Naruto became his new vessel.

"Whoa." Tenten gasped.

"Amazing." Ino added.

"Now you know what I had to deal with." Jade said.

"It's must be cramped in your mind having those two demons inside you." Temari said to Naruto who got back in control.

"It's not so bad. I've gotten used to it actually," Naruto replied, "But I just hope it won't be a problem with you girls since Shendu is capable of overshadowing my body."

"Well so long as he doesn't do it while we're doing something personal." Tenten said.

"Would personal include making out?" Naruto smirked until Tenten playfully bopped him on the head.

"You joker." She giggled.

Naruto and the girls chuckled until the door opened, "May I join you?" Tsunade walked in surprising the kunoichi.

"Lady Tsunade." Tenten gasped.

"Ah right on time." Naruto stood up.

"Time for what?" Hinata asked.

"I have a little procedure in store for our Hokage." Naruto went to a desk and pulled out some ink and a brush.

"Now you're sure this will restore my youth?" Tsunade asked while removing her jacket.

"I guarantee it," Naruto replied as he started drawing a circular seal on the floor adding some trigrams and symbols, "Ok Grandma Tsunade sit in the seal." He ordered and she got into the seal sitting.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well I kinda need you to drop the jutsu you have on yourself and expose your real form."

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"It's all part of the procedure, don't worry I won't crack jokes," Naruto said before mumbling, "Out loud."

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the girls, "Don't look you'll be horrified."

"I don't care what you really look like, Lady Tsunade." Tenten said.

"Yeah besides it'll only last for a minute." Jade added.

"All right then." Tsunade said releasing her jutsu and her body started growing wrinkles, and her skin got darker, while her breasts started sagging.

"Good now hold still while I apply the seals," Naruto dipped the brush into the ink and started drawing up some symbols on Tsunade's forehead, her arms, but hesitated when he looked down and her sagging mammaries, "Please don't crush me for…"

"Do what you need to do." She replied.

Naruto started drawing up the symbols on her breasts making her giggle and shake, "Try and remain still." He ordered.

"Sorry but that tickles."

Naruto sighed as he continued drawing until he finished the last seal before setting his brush and ink down and pulled out his blowfish and lizard mediums, "Now for the chant. Word of warning you may start feeling a strange sensation in your body."

"I'm ready." Tsunade replied.

Naruto started his chanting as the seal Tsunade was in started glowing as were the markings on her body. The girls watched as the spell was taking affects and Tsunade's skin started returning to its usual clear color as well as her hair, and her breasts became firm and perky again. When the spell was finished the symbols on her body vanished.

"Well Grandma, how do you feel?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade stood up looking at herself and moved around a bit, "I-I feel marvelous. My body feels younger for real and not because of jutsu."

"That's because the spell was a success." Naruto smiled until he found himself pulled into a tight embrace by Tsunade smothering him into her truly round, big, voluptuous breasts.

"Naruto you're a genius! Oh thank you so much! You have no idea how much this really means to me!" she cheered while pressing Naruto's face into her breasts while he waved his arms around.

The six younger girls watched wide eyed at what was going on until Hinata spoke up, "Um Lady Tsunade, I think you're smothering him."

Tsunade snapping out of her happy frenzy looked down at her chest seeing exactly what she was doing and pulled Naruto up who looked dazed and smiling pervertedly, "Oh Naruto I am so sorry I hope I didn't suffocate you."

"Don't worry it's all good." Naruto said still in a daze.

After witnessing what the Hokage did, Shizuka looked down at her own busty chest and smirked while thinking, 'Not a bad idea.'

When nighttime came Naruto still had his six future brides, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, The Chans, Captain Black, Tohru, Hak Foo, Ratso, Finn, and Chow in his bedroom as Naruto had finished drawing up a seal on the floor.

"What exactly are you planning Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've been studying up on the seal dad used to imprison Kurama inside me, and I think I may have found something that all of you will need to see." The blonde explained.

"Even us?" Ratso asked motioning to himself, Finn, and Chow.

"Even you guys."

"I look forward to what you have to show us Naruto. It may very well be something extraordinary." Uncle said.

"And it will be sensei." Naruto said as he used his blowfish and barracuda mediums and chanted activating the seal. In a flash of green light the whole group found themselves inside Naruto's subconscious.

"Oh yuck." Finn pulled his foot out of a puddle.

"Is this a sewer?" Chow asked.

"It doesn't smell like one." Ratso noticed.

"Because it's not. Welcome to my subconscious." Naruto said as Kurama's cage appeared.

"**Welcome humans I am Kurama the Kyubi no Kitsune."** The fox bowed his head.

"Whoa, that's one big animal." Ratso said.

"Cool." Jade said.

"So where's Shendu?" Black asked as the dragon spirit flew up from the floor.

"**Right here."**

"What exactly are you going to be doing to your seal, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Just a little tweaking, and if my theory is correct we'll all be in for a surprise," Naruto approached the seal tag on the cage. He started drawing a symbol on it before pulling out his blowfish again and chanted, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!" suddenly a green beam emitted from his medium hitting the seal on the cage activating the additional written symbols he placed on it that started glowing and the whole mindscape lit up.

"What's happening?" Viper asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Tenten said.

Suddenly two beams of light shot out of the seal and flew around the area before they touched down and suddenly took the form of two people. But these people weren't just anybody. They were in fact Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's parents.

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

"It can't be." Kakashi and Jiraiya gasped.

Naruto approached them, "Dad."

Minato smiled, "Hey son."

Naruto turned to Kushina, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie it's me."

Naruto's eyes swelled up with tears before running forward into his parents embrace wrapping his arms around both of them, "I knew it, I just knew you'd be here, this whole time."

Kushina smiled, "Yes Naruto we've both been here since that day."

"Though this isn't your first time seeing me," Minato said, "When I sealed Kurama inside you half my soul was offered to the Shinigami, while the rest of me was sealed off here. I watched everything from your eyes even the part where half my mind fought along side you against Orochimaru."

"Minato?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sensei?" Kakashi gasped.

The two looked over, "Hey sensei, Kakashi, you're both looking well." Minato said.

"Who're they?" Chow asked.

"That man is Minato Namikaze the villages Yondaime Hokage," Tsunade explained, "And that woman is Kushina Uzumaki his wife. They're Naruto's parents."

"Whoa. Gnarly." Finn gasped.

"Minato, I don't believe it. You sealed off part of yourself and Kushina in the seal you put on Naruto that night?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's right sensei. This way Kushina and I would still watch over Naruto from inside his mind. I had hoped one day Naruto would activate the seal and allow us to take form. Though I never counted on it would happen like this." The Yondaime admitted.

"We're so proud of you Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"Come on you gotta meet everyone," Naruto brought them over, "I'm sure you've noticed them through my eyes, but let me give you all a proper greeting. Mom and dad I'm sure you know Kakashi-sensei, Grandma Tsunade, and Ero-sennin."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya groaned as Minato and Kushina chuckled.

"Ero-sennin, why didn't I think of that?" Kushina chuckled.

"And meet my other friends Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sabaku no Temari, and Shizuka."

"So Hiashi and Inoichi had daughters huh, well it's a good thing they did otherwise Naruto wouldn't have proposed." Minato joked making Hinata blush until Kushina bopped her husbands head.

"Now Minato, there'll be none of that in front of our son's future fiancés."

"Yes sweetie." Minato groaned.

"And this is the Chan family, Jackie, Uncle, Viper, and Jade."

"Nice to meet you." Minato shook Jackie's hand.

"Likewise Minato. We've read everything about your accomplishments in your family journal." Jackie explained.

"Yeah. You sure did a lot even before you became Hokage." Viper added.

"That's my Minato for ya." Kushina smiled.

"Wow you're beautiful, Kushina." Jade said.

"Why thank you Jade. And I know you'll become beautiful as I am in a few years." Kushina smiled.

"Minato Namikaze, I have never seen one with such a fine knowledge of seal making since myself. For that I commend you." Uncle honored him.

"Thanks, uh Uncle."

"And this is Tohru, Hak Foo, Captain Black, Finn, Chow, and Ratso."

"I am honored to meet you, Yondaime-sama." Tohru bowed his head.

"No need for formality now." Minato said.

Finn eyed Kushina, "Wow why couldn't I have met someone as bodacious like you?"

"Oh Finn you're embarrassing me." Kushina blushed.

"So you mean you've watched everything from Naruto's mind?" Black asked.

"That's right ever since I sealed Kurama inside him. We've watched our boy grow up and all the hardships he endured." Minato answered.

"Even the missions he undertook." Kushina added.

"So you mean you saw?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right Kakashi. You went toe to toe with a member of the seven swordsmen. That's very impressive." Minato admitted.

"I did what I could to protect my squad."

"And you did well."

Kushina motioned to the girls, "So you are the ones my little boy will be marrying in the future right?"

"Hai. At least we hope so." Hinata said.

"Well I admit my son has chosen some perfect candidates." Kushina said.

"Yeah, especially the Nadeshiko girl." Minato smirked until Kushina glared at him making him sweat in fright.

Kushina turned to Shendu's spirit, "And you Shendu, thank you for helping our boy become stronger."

**"Please do not mention it."** Shendu looked away.

Kushina approached, "I'm serious. I mean if it weren't for you who knows how our son would've ended up." She rubbed the back of his head. Even though he was a spirit inside the mindscape he was able to be felt.

**"Just what're… you… Mm, a little more behind my right side."** He sighed in enjoyment like he was a kitty being scratched behind the ears.

As Kushina continued the Chans watched looking weirded out, "We-ird." Jade said.

"So now that you've been revealed sensei, what's going to happen now?" Kakashi asked.

"Well now that me and Kushina have been unleashed from the seal we can continue watching over Naruto through his mindscape, and when he needs someone else besides Shendu, or Kurama to talk to he can now talk to us as well."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. It's time your father and I started being parents as we should've been years ago." Kushina answered.

"Oh mom!" Naruto embraced his mother crying.

Kushina smiled stroking her sons back, "It's ok sweetie. Mommy's here. Mommy will always be here for you."

Minato stood by his wife and son, comforting both of them. Off to the side the group smiled at the sight. Chow looked seeing Ratso shedding some tears, "Are you crying?"

"Sorry but isn't family such a beautiful thing?" Ratso asked.

"Sure is." Jade smiled as she and the girls watched Naruto with his parents.

"So how do we get out of here?" Finn asked.

Meanwhile over by the deserted Uchiha compound, Sasuke was in his room brooding while thinking, 'How does Naruto keep getting stronger and stronger while I remain the same? It's got to be those special abilities of his. If I can get them from him, I'll crush Itachi! But it's hopeless to try and get that kind of power.'

Suddenly materializing before him in blue and black smoke was a rolled up scroll, "What's this?" Sasuke asked as he unraveled it reading the message that was written in black and blue glowing letters.

'_Dear avenger, I've learned of your recent encounters and thought I should write you this now. I know you seek power to destroy the one who has done you wrong. And I can help you acquire the power you seek from the one you are jealous of. Gather the ingredients listed on the back and mix them together. Doing so will give you the ability to usurp the power you desire. Sincerely the Dark Chi Master.'_

Sasuke turned the scroll over to see what the list was but found nothing listed until the words just magically appeared, "What?" he asked looking over it, "Is this for real?"

**(And there we go.)**


	12. The Runaway Uchiha

**(Welcome to my latest one readers.)**

Two days after that night Naruto came into contact with his parents, squad seven hadn't been on a mission since then since Kakashi had been called on more missions to help pick up the pace in order to make more funds to help the village. Naruto continued training with the Chans while Sakura just did whatever she wanted, but Sasuke hadn't left his home since he was admitted out of the hospital.

By the training ground, Naruto, Jade, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were practicing martial arts with the Shadowkhan ninja. After their training the group was taking a breather, "All right guys take five." Naruto dismissed his ninja.

"What a workout." Ino stretched her arms.

"I know I really needed it." Tenten added.

"Me too." Hinata agreed.

"I hear ya." Jade flexed her arms.

"Well girls what say we go and grab a bite?" Naruto offered.

"I'm good with that." Jade said and the others agreed.

They were about to leave until they looked seeing Sasuke approaching with frown on his face while Sakura followed him.

"Hey you two what's up we got a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I want you to fight me!" Sasuke demanded.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me, fight me." Sasuke replied.

Naruto thought about it before answering, "Sorry Sasuke, but I pass."

"What?!" Sasuke called.

"I pass, Sasuke. I don't have a reason to fight you."

"But I have one to fight you!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey what's your deal?" Jade asked not liking his attitude but Naruto held an arm back signaling he'd handle it.

"You really want to fight me so badly, Sasuke? All right, I accept your challenge here." Naruto answered the Uchiha.

Sasuke stepped forward as Naruto joined him around the clearing of the training ground. Ino looked to Sasuke who was worried just as the other girls were, "Sakura what brought this on?"

"I don't know, I brought Sasuke some lunch and suddenly he threw it aside angry and stormed here." Sakura explained.

"I sure hope nothing gets out of hand." Tenten feared.

"I don't think Naruto would try and hurt Sasuke too much." Jade noted.

"But what if Sasuke tries to hurt Naruto?" Hinata worried.

"Like he can," Jade replied, "Naruto has the power of healing and immortality."

As the boys stood on opposite ends Naruto spoke, "Personally you're out of your skull challenging me, Sasuke. I could crush you with one arm behind my back, while standing on one foot, and with my eyes closed."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, "I've had it with you and your growth in strength!" he charged at Naruto to punch him, but Naruto zipped away appearing behind him tripping him up, but Sasuke used his hand to catch his fall and prop himself back up. Sasuke continued throwing blow after blow against Naruto who kept dodging it with speed or blocking them with little difficult.

Naruto took a slug at Sasuke's stomach sending him crashing across the ground, but got up looking unaffected, "Are you satisfied you got to hit me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke responded with a jutsu, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" he blew fireballs.

"You never listen." Naruto sighed as he used the water chi to form a water shield blocking the fireballs.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed but continued to fight Naruto even with his two tomoe Sharingan activated. Naruto was intercepting Sasuke's punches and kicks while looking bored at his teammates failed attempts. Sasuke did some more hand signs, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew his fireball while Naruto countered using combustion resulting in both fire blasts colliding.

"Smokin'." Jade admitted.

"When will this stop?" Sakura asked worried.

"When one of them gives, and knowing how stubborn both of them are, none will." Ino replied.

Naruto used his heat beams aiming close to the Uchiha's feet to make him lose balance and concentration, "Sasuke you don't wanna do this. Attacking me with two fire jutsus like that could be considered treason!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed, "I'm not losing to you ever again!" Sasuke jumped up to a tree branch and jumped into the air forming a Chidori.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura called.

"What's he thinking?" Jade shouted.

"Chidori? Now you've really gone overboard!" Naruto warned him as Sasuke was flying right down at Naruto, but suddenly found himself frozen in mid air and was flung with his back crashing into a tree. Sasuke groaned as his Chidori powered down.

"Stop now Sasuke! If you use that jutsu on me that's gonna really get you in trouble!" Naruto warned him.

"The only one in trouble here is gonna be you!" Sasuke charged up a larger Chidori.

"I didn't want to do this to you Sasuke, but you leave me no other alternative." Naruto said as he summoned a Rasengan in his palm.

The two launched themselves at each other with Rasengan vs Chidori. Sakura jumped off where she watched and ran for them screaming, "STOP IT!"

"Sakura no!" Ino called as she, Jade, Hinata, and Tenten tried to stop her.

The girls were almost in the crossfire of the two attacks, until as quick as a flash Jackie, Viper, and Hak Foo caught the girls and pusedh them away while Kakashi grabbed the boys by their arms and flung them into a different directions away from each other. The two ended up crashing into separate trees.

"Sensei." Sakura gasped seeing her sensei saved her.

"Jackie." Jade sighed.

"Jade, are you all right?" Jackie asked in worry.

"I am now." Jade hugged her uncle.

Kakashi landed on the ground and looked to Naruto and Sasuke as they were recovering from their crashes, "What the hell was that all about boys?" he asked.

When Sasuke got up, he was prepared to leave until Kakashi called, "Sasuke! Were you really planning on trying to kill him?" Sasuke only looked over at his sensei frowning at the lecture, "I didn't teach you to use that Chidori against your own comrades." He warned the Uchiha who just took off before Kakashi could finish.

Hak and Viper helped the girls recover their composures as Sakura started crying, "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke was trying to…"

"So much for teamwork." The Jonin sighed.

"Naruto are you ok?" Jade went to help Naruto up.

Naruto panted, "I'm fine."

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata cried as she held onto him.

"Hinata."

"Please don't scare me like that!" she pounded his chest.

Naruto held her trying to calm her down. Jackie and Viper sighed, "If only we got here earlier we could've ended it before things got out of control." Viper said.

"I know." Jackie agreed seeing the damage that was almost done between the two ninja.

Kakashi spoke out of nowhere, "I can only assume it was you who taught him that technique," Jackie, Viper, and Hak were confused until they looked behind them seeing Jiraiya standing with Uncle next to one of the training posts, "Not saying he shouldn't be learning his dad jutsus but don't you think it's too soon for him to be learning that one?" he lectured the old man as Jade frowned and called.

"Hey back off man!" Jackie shushed her.

"Jade."

"No it's the truth..." but before Jade could finish Uncle walked over doing his forehead whack at Kakashi.

"Ow!" the Jonin rubbed his head.

"Grand-niece speaks truth! Like you have any place to talk about teaching dangerous techniques to students!"

"They're both right," Jiraiya hopped down, "You're the one who taught Chidori to Sasuke.

Where does this bad blood between them come from?"

"Well if you think about it they're no different than how you and Orochimaru were when you were their ages." Kakashi answered as Jiraiya scowled at that memory.

"I see." He answered.

"They're both determined to one up each other rather than and refuse to let the other get any better than they are. Such a rivalry can be hard to maintain an equal amount of teamwork."

"So I guess it's time I gave someone a talking to." Jiraiya added.

"Right. We'll leave Naruto to you. I'll deal with Sasuke soon enough, but right now I got a mission." Kakashi went to Sakura and calmed her down before taking his leave.

Naruto after calming the girls down turned to Sakura "Sakura, never try to get in between our business again, unless you want to end up getting yourself killed." He left the girl who looked shocked at his words.

"Naruto!" Jade wanted to go after him but Viper held her back.

"No Jade. Naruto needs some time alone, you understand don't you?" she asked and she nodded still feeling concerned for him.

Later on as the sun was slowly setting, Naruto wandered around an alley, until he looked and saw Jiraiya waiting for him to show up, "Let me take a wild guess you want to discipline me?"

"Kind of but not so much discipline."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

Jiraiya goes to Naruto's side, "I know you had no intention of hurting Sasuke, but you still could've walked away from the fight. That is an important fact about being a shinobi knowing when to fight and when not to."

"Maybe in the case of sparing, but he would've attacked me from behind anyway."

"Even so Naruto," Jiraiya began, "I didn't teach you the Rasengan to be used as a way to hurt others. Your parents wouldn't want you to do this either, and I know the last thing you want to do is disappoint them."

"Hai and I apologize for not stopping sooner sensei." Naruto bowed his head.

Jiraiya patted his head, "Just remember for next time you're in a situation like that."

"I will." Naruto nodded as he walked along.

Later that night as the Uchiha compound Sasuke was mixing some ingredients into a bottle grumbling, "If only I finished this thing sooner I would've used it on Naruto. No matter one more touch and I'll steal those powers of his." He looked out a window seeing four figures. He quickly leaped out his window getting into a stance, "Who's there, show yourselves!"

He saw the moon shine off the four intruders who appeared to be three guys and one girl. The first guy appeared looked like he had two heads back to back, the second guy had six arms, the third guy looked fatter than Chouji, and the girl had long red hair.

"Who're you four?" Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"I am Jirobo of the South Gate." The fat one introduced himself.

"I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate." The one with six arms said.

"I am Sakon of the West Gate." The two headed one said.

"And I'm Tayuya of the North Gate." The redhead said.

"Together we are known as the Sound Four." Sakon said as they stood together.

The scene zoomed out revealing it was being watched from inside a cauldron by a figure wearing a heavy black cloak with the hood up. He watched as Sasuke tried attacking the Sound Four to prove his worth but failed miserably. He continued observing as the four talked to Sasuke about Orochimaru and Sasuke nodded in agreement to join them.

"Yes. Everything's falling into play and soon my vengeance will be at hand." He snickered.

Meanwhile back with Naruto, he finally made it home where the Chans were waiting for him, "Welcome home Naruto." Viper said.

"Thanks Viper," Naruto was approached by Uncle who whacked his forehead, "Ow!"

"Are you crazy getting into foolish quarrel with duck butt haired ninja boy?!" Uncle scolded him.

"Ok Uncle, Ero-sennin already gave me my lecture." Naruto rubbed his forehead.

Uncle waved his fingers, "Do it again and you will be eating mung bean sandwiches with Uncle for week."

"Not mung beans." Naruto gagged until Jackie approached.

"Naruto, while I may not be your parent. As your sensei you should pick your battles wisely." Jackie lectured him.

"But it wasn't even his fault Jackie, Sasuke was…" Jade tried to argue but Jackie shushed her and she grumbled.

"Even if Sasuke was the one to start it, it didn't mean Naruto had to finish it."

"But…" Jade tried to defend Naruto until Naruto himself spoke.

"No Jade they're right. Sasuke does this again I'll walk away." Naruto replied as he headed upstairs for his room.

Naruto headed for his room getting ready for bed as he saw Shendu in the mirror, **"Personally I think you were doing the right thing."**

"Ok I don't need two conflicting sides telling me what I did was right or wrong." Naruto replied.

"**Well what do you plan on doing, after that little stunt I doubt Sasuke will ever cooperate with you again."**

"I'll worry about that later. Right now I want to sleep." Naruto went to bed.

When morning came, Naruto was lying in his bed still under the covers. Suddenly the door to Naruto's room slid open and Shikamaru rushed, "Hey Naruto get up we got a situation."

Naruto groaned waking up, "Shikamaru, it's early. What's going on?"

"Naruto its Sasuke." Shikamaru answered in seriousness.

Naruto sighed, "Tell him I'll take a rain check on that spar."

"He left the village last night." Shikamaru finished.

Naruto looked shocked and frowned, 'Sasuke, what the hell have you done?' he thought in anger.

Soon Naruto and Shikamaru rallied up Kiba, Chouji, Neji, and Hak Foo planning to track down Sasuke. Before they could move out Naruto heard a familiar complain.

"Please Jackie can't I go with them?" Jade pleaded.

"No."

"But…"

"No Jade. This is too dangerous even by our standards." Her uncle replied.

"But Jackie…"

"Jade, he's right," Naruto replied, "This time you have to stay here. Me and the guys will handle things."

"Ohh!" Jade moaned.

"We should go." Hak said but was halted again.

"Wait!" They turn to see Sakura looking worried, "Naruto, I know I haven't been the best and kindest of people to you especially, but I just ask of you. Please bring Sasuke back." She asked about to cry.

Naruto's scowl upon her softened, "Sakura, Sasuke chose this all for himself. I cannot guarantee he will be brought back or even alive. However, I'm gonna do what I can to stop him."

Sakura sniffled and tried to smile, "That's all I ask."

"And Naruto, be careful out there." Jackie added.

"I will make sure he does." Hak replied.

"Guys let's move!" Shikamaru ordered as they all headed out with Jackie, Sakura, and Jade, watching in worry.

As time passed, the group eventually caught up with the Sound ninja who were carrying a container but kept getting separated or going on ahead. First Chouji was left to deal with Jirobo, Neji with Kidomaru, Kiba with Sakon, and Ukon, and finally when Shikamaru was left to deal with Tayuya a new Sound ninja arrived to finish what the four started. So Naruto and Hak chased the new one to an open field.

"You two are persistent ones." The fifth Sound ninja replied.

"Who're you?" Naruto demanded.

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya, and you two are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hak Foo."

"A pleasure. Sorry but I must deliver this to Orochimaru-sama if you don't mind." Kimimaro said.

"Actually we do mind!" Naruto answered.

"Angry crow takes flight!" Hak jumped into the air to attack the sound ninja but ended up getting caught and thrown back.

"It doesn't appear you will be letting me go. So I guess I will have to eliminate you two." He reached at his shoulder as something white grew out of it. He grabbed it pulling it out of his skin and held it. It appeared to be a sword looking so much like a bone.

"Is that?" Naruto asked.

"A bone?" Hak finished.

"Yes. For you see my family had a Kekkei Genkai of manipulating the bones in their body. In fact I'm all that's left of my family."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Only one left of your pack?" Hak asked.

"Yes this dates back many years ago. My family foolishly decided to challenge their home country and they were all wiped out except for me. I was alone until Orochimaru-sama found me and offered me a home. I am forever grateful to him for saving me."

"Touching story, but you fell in with the wrong crowd." Naruto frowned.

"For my master I will do whatever it takes to make him happy."

"Not if we can help it!" Naruto called as he and Hak continued trying to attack him while the Sound ninja kept using his bone swords to swipe at them.

"Naruto, that bone is sharp." Hak said seeing the tear it put in his shirt.

"I know." Naruto nodded until there was an explosion coming from the container.

They looked seeing the smoke from the explosion clear and standing was Sasuke with his back turned, and for some reason had gray skin, and his hair was longer and blue, "Sasuke? All right Sasuke turn around and give yourself up."

Sasuke started with a snicker before he laughed maniacally and his body returned to normal before running off, "Sasuke!" Naruto tired to go after but Kimimaro continued blocking him and Hak.

Naruto frowned as he struggled to fight but noticed the Sound ninja was slowing down, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Hak replied.

Kimimaro groaned, "No my disease is acting up."

"Disease?" Naruto asked.

"During my time with Orochimaru-sama I obtained health issues and Kabuto has been giving me sedatives but cannot completely heal me."

Naruto looked at the Sound ninja and looked determined. He dashed at Kimimaro planting a palm on his chest as his eye glowed with the horse suddenly Kimimaro glowed and when it died down Naruto lifted his hand from his chest revealing his curse mark was gone.

"My body, it feels…" Kimimaro took in breaths.

"Healed? Because you're cured of your sickness. Something not even your own master tried to do."

"But why?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You deserved a better life Kimimaro. Better then what Orochimaru gave you."

"But he saved me from…"

"From loneliness? Just because he saved you, it doesn't mean you have to let him boss you around without any concern for you own well-being. You have serious issues Kimimaro, but I will say you don't belong with Orochimaru."

"Then where?"

"Well how about with me?" he offered.

"With you?"

"Yeah. I will be a better leader to you than Orochimaru could ever be. You'll be more than a servant to me but a friend as well."

"A friend?" Kimimaro's eyes widened.

"Yes. Kimimaro, join us." He extended a hand out for the bone ninja.

Kimimaro looked at Naruto seeing hope for a new future in his life and smiled taking Naruto's hand, "I shall, Naruto."

"Good, and now it's time for you to get an upgrade."

"An upgrade?" the bone ninja raised a brow.

Naruto chanted as blue smoke surrounded Kimimaro and when it faded away the ex-sound ninja stood as a Dark Chi Warrior with the usual orange skin, pointed ears, red hair in his same hair style with two bone sword handles sticking out of the back of his shoulders. His outfit included black pants, and an open black tattered vest.

"Amazing." Kimimaro looked at his new form.

"Welcome Zhen."

"Zhen?"

"Your codename."

"I see. I thank you for this gracious gift, master."

"Think nothing of it, but now I have bigger fish to catch." Naruto looked ahead.

"Yes. Go and capture your comrade."

"I shall summon you should I need your service," Naruto sent Kimimaro away as he vanished in blue smoke, "Hak I'm going on ahead. Check in on the others."

"But Naruto…"

"Please Hak, I need to do this." Naruto explained.

Hak seeing the seriousness in his eyes smiled, "Little fox leaves the den." Naruto smirked as he zipped away to catch up to Sasuke knowing it's all up to him now.

**(And that's how it goes.)**


	13. Demon Metamorphosis

**(Here you go guys.)**

Naruto was dashing at the speed of lightning through a cave as fast as he could, 'I gotta hurry.' He thought before arriving at the Valley of the End where the statues of Konoha's two founders stood on opposite ends. Naruto saw Sasuke up ahead and launched from the Shodaime's statue and tackled Sasuke as they rolled across Madara Uchiha's statue, with Sasuke kicking Naruto off him.

The two got up as Sasuke spoke, "You shouldn't have bothered trying to stop me, Naruto."

"Well I ain't letting you go to Orochimaru!" Naruto called as he fired his heat beams at Sasuke who dodged and jumped up delivering a flying kick which. Naruto caught it as they both plummeted to the waters below.

They surfaced as Naruto and Sasuke got up using their chakra to balance on the water, "Don't get in my way, Naruto! I have an ambition to fulfill and I'll do it no matter what!" he growled as his curse seal tattoos started spreading throughout this body.

"Then you leave me no choice," Naruto snapped his fingers summoning his Ninja, Razor, Crab, and Bat Shadowkhan, "And now for the heavy hitters. Gan, Ren, Chui, Zhen!"

Suddenly appearing was his four Dark Chi Warriors, "Finally some fighting." Zaku said until they noticed Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Dosu gasped.

"Finally we I can pay him back for what he did to me." Zaku said with a smirk.

"Let's go guys!" Naruto called as he and his minions started throwing everything they had at Sasuke who was using his speed to try and dodged as much of them while defeating a few Shadowkhan due to his Sharingan upgrading to its final level.

"This is for breaking my arms!" Zaku threw his windmill shuriken at Sasuke who jumped away.

"Childish." Sasuke tackled Zaku as they grappled.

"Gotcha!" Dosu called as he jumped in and swatted Sasuke with his hammer sending him crashing into the wall.

"Good shot!" Kin called.

Suddenly from the wreckage, came multiple fireballs aimed at them, "Look out!" Naruto called as he used the water chi to shield his warriors.

Sasuke emerged from the wall still looking ready to fight. The Shadowkhan and Kimimaro jumped in with the Razor Shadowkhan putting tears and cuts in his shirt. Sasuke was about to attack only for two of the Crab Shadowkhan to restrain his wrists while they held him up dangling, "I thought going to Orochimaru was the best thing, but I was wrong. I now have a new master and a friend. If he wishes that you must be defeated and returned to Konoha then I will obey that order."

Sasuke frowned as his anger only fueled his curse seal as he started transforming again. Kimimaro gasped as Sasuke's body was now dark gray, his hair increased in length and became dark bluish, his nails grew longer, and emerging from his back was a large pair of wings that resembled webbed hands.

"He's reached the final level." Kimimaro gasped.

Using his enhanced strength from the second level of his mark, Sasuke broke free of the Crab Shadowkhan and destroyed Kimimaro making him poof away. The others saw this and gasped, "He got Kimimaro!" Kin gasped.

"Then let's get him!" Zaku called as the other three and the Shadowkhan went to attack him. Sasuke took off on his wings and started clobbering Zaku, Kin, Dosu, and the remaining Shadowkhan leaving Naruto who was all that's left.

"Where are your friends now, Naruto?" Sasuke mocked him.

"You'll pay for that, Sasuke!" Naruto called as he flew at Sasuke as they fought in mid air using levitation and Sasuke's wings to remain in the air

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke launched a fireball for Naruto who used the water chi to protect himself and fired a blast of wind chi to blow Sasuke away.

Sasuke regained altitude and flew around charging a Chidori that turned all black and dark, "Now let's see how well you take this, Chidori!" he thrusted his Chidori at Naruto who dodged and the jutsu nailed a wall putting a large dent in it.

'Wow that looked more lethal than a regular Chidori,' Naruto thought, "Not bad Sasuke but I'm not going down that easy!"

Sasuke emerged from the wall again and once again flew at Naruto throwing a punch at him only for Naruto to catch it and threw the avenger down to the ground, '**You have to stop him Naruto.'** Kurama thought.

'I know,' Naruto saw Sasuke trying to get back up. Naruto touched down and knew what he had to do, "That cursed seal is like a poison Sasuke, and like poisons they have cures!" he dashed forward putting his palm to Sasuke's neck and activated the horse and in a flash Sasuke had returned to his human form while the seal on his neck was removed.

"There, now maybe you'll listen to reasons…" Naruto said but noticed Sasuke shaking.

"Naruto!" he growled, "You took my power from me!" he screamed lunging at Naruto throwing punch after punch at him but Naruto was taking them before grabbing Sasuke's arms and threw him aside sending him crashing into a wall.

In the smoke from the crash, Sasuke reached into his pocket pulling out a vial of bluish black liquid, "Ok now it's personal!" he opened it and lathered it on his hands that started glowing the same color as the liquid.

Naruto watched until Sasuke emerged from it trying to grab him but he sped away, **'Naruto look at his hands.'** Shendu thought.

Naruto looked seeing the glow coming from his hands, 'That's from a dark chi potion, but how'd he get that?'

'**I don't know, but don't let him grab you.'** Shendu thought.

Naruto continued dodging Sasuke from trying to grab him, but when Sasuke continued using Sharingan to predict his moves he finally managed to grab Naruto sinking his hands into his stomach pinning him to the ground, "Now Naruto just as you took my power from me I'll take yours from you!" Sasuke's hands searched.

'He's going to take the talismans!' Naruto thought until he felt something inside him get grabbed but he knew it wasn't the talismans, and if it wasn't them then it was the only other thing he could think of.

"I got it!" Sasuke smirked.

"No Sasuke, don't take that!" Naruto pleaded in horror.

"Why not afraid to share your special powers like levitating, heat beams, and super speed?"

Shendu kicked in, **"No you simpleton that's…"**

Suddenly deep inside Naruto the glass cube prison that contained the seven demon sorcerers was being absorbed with all seven laughing victoriously. Sasuke was shot backwards from the force landing on top of the water with his hands not glowing anymore, Naruto groaned as he got back up, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke got back up, "What happened? It didn't work!"

"**No it did, and you're about to find out."** Shendu kicked in.

Before Sasuke could respond, he groaned as his body twitched and started morphing and growing bigger, so big the remains of his cut shirt ended up ripping. From his rear he sprouted a tail, and bat like wings burst out of his back. Sasuke screamed from the pain of the metamorphosis while Naruto watched in horror as the transforming shadow of his former teammate casted over him.

Suddenly what was once Sasuke Uchiha, stood a amalgam creature of the seven demon sorcerers. Sasuke was about the size of one of Jiraiya's medium sized summoning toads, only his entire body was bulky and colored green like Po Kong, his hands were claws, and feet were talons. On his head were the horns of Dai Gui, on his back were the wings of Hsi Wu, on his rear was the tail of Bai Tza, a bit of a round chin like Xiao Fung, he had an extra set of arms like Tso Lan, his head became shaped like Tchang Zu's and his hair turned into skin as well shaped like his original haircut, while his eyes glowed red with Sharingan glowing in them.

Sasuke looked at his new form and tried concentrating and groaned as his face slowly tried transforming back to his original human face but didn't get far and returned back to his demon face. He tried again but it didn't work, **"I-I can't change back!"** he shouted in a distorted version of his own voice, **"I'm stuck like this! What did you do to me?"** he bellowed at Naruto.

"What I did?! I'm not the one who stuck his hands where they didn't belong!" Naruto argued.

"**I didn't want this power! I wanted your real power!"**

"Well sorry Sasuke, you can't always get what you want!" Naruto mocked him.

Sasuke roared and tackled Naruto into the water as they fought below the water's surface. With the water chi Sasuke was moving through it with no problem while Naruto had to fly through the water before bursting up from the surface as Sasuke flew up after him in the sky where they grappled.

"**I don't why I turned into this Naruto, but you will pay for it!"** he charged a Chidori in his palm and enhanced it using the thunder demon chi.

'**That fool has no idea what horrors he's exposed himself to!'** Shendu thought.

'I know, now that he's taken the demon chi from my body, they overpowered him and mutated him.' Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke flying right for him ready to slam his demon chi powered Chidori right at him.

Naruto dodged the attack and summoned a Rasengan into his palm, **'Naruto your Rasengan won't be enough here's some of my chakra to help you.'** Kurama thought channeling his chakra into Naruto's arm mixing into the Rasengan making it bigger before Naruto flew right for Sasuke who was doing the same thing.

"**Naruto!"**

"Sasuke!"

The two thrusted their jutsu at each other that collided resulting in a huge explosion sending the two ninja crashing into opposite sides of the valley. Sasuke got up and saw Naruto was getting up, **'I've wasted my time here!'** he thought before using the wind demon chi to blow Naruto back down before he flew off and out of sight.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted getting up but saw he was already gone, "NOOO!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi landed by him, "What happened?"

"Sasuke's getting away, but I'm going after him!" he tried to leave but Kakashi held him back.

"It's over Naruto, come back to the village. Your comrades need you." Kakashi said and Naruto remembered his team and wondered if they were ok.

He looked back to the sky knowing Sasuke's still out there, 'You lucked out Sasuke. But when I find you you'll pay.' He went back joining Kakashi.

Elsewhere as it started to rain, Sasuke had left the Land of Fire and landed on the ground, **"I've turned into a freak! Even though these powers are unlike anything I've seen, they aren't what I sought from Naruto!"** he punched the ground in frustration.

"Do not pout young avenger." A voice said.

Sasuke's head shot up, **"Who's there?"**

Suddenly materializing out of blue and black smoke stood a teenage boy about the age of nineteen with short white hair, and wore a blue and black wizard like robe while carrying a brown staff with a crystal ball on top, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Zhaolong Wong successor to ex-Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong."

"**What do you want?"** Sasuke asked rudely.

"A moment of your time, after all is that anyway to talk to someone who has led you to these new powers of yours?"

"**You, you gave me the formula?"**

"Yes, and you used it quite well."

"**I didn't want this ability to become a freak I wanted what Naruto really had!"**

"Now-now Sasuke, even if those powers aren't the ones you originally sought they still have given you abilities no mere ninja has. They could be the ones to help you achieve your vengeance." The wizard teen negotiated.

Sasuke thought about it and realized that it did help him stand a better chance against Naruto and it just may be what he could use against Itachi, **"Maybe I can make the most of them."**

"Well said, however you still lack the knowledge to use the demon's elemental chi."

"**So what should I do?"**

"Let me train you in using them," Zhaolong tempted him, "After all as a dark chi wizard I know all about demon chi. I will train you to use them to your fullest so that you will become the ultimate demon ninja."

Sasuke feeling tempted smirked, **"Very well Zhaolong, you got a deal."** He shook his hand.

"Good, now then let's pay a visit to Orochimaru and discuss his training for you shall we?" he used his magic to levitate himself as the two flew off for Orochimaru's HQ.

Meanwhile back at Konoha, the retrieval squad was at the hospital undergoing treatment. Among them only Chouji and Neji were in the most critical of situations until when Naruto returned he used the power of the horse to restore them. Kiba and Shikamaru's weren't too bad and decided to let them heal on their own.

Soon Naruto was in a hospital room with Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraiya, the Chans, Hak, and Captain Black. Naruto had told everyone what happened since Hak let him pursue Sasuke on his own. He was suddenly getting his forehead whacked by Uncle multiple times, "ARE YOU CRAZY IN THE HEAD TO TRY AND CONTROL DEMON CHI?"

"Ow, Uncle easy!" Naruto groaned taking so many whacks to the forehead.

"Sensei please." Tohru held him back.

"You went to the demon netherworld and took seven other demon lords into your body to use their powers?" the old man thrashed around.

"**I told him it was a bad idea."** Shendu kicked in before Naruto got back in control,

"Shut up!"

"Naruto." Jackie crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Hey I had that idea in mind before I even met you, and besides I was able to control their powers fine by taking portions of them when I needed to. I don't even know how Sasuke got a hold of a chi extraction potion." Naruto brought up.

"He's right Uncle, there's no way Naruto gave him that potion nor would he even have needed to make it." Jade added.

Uncle listening realized it couldn't have been Naruto to give him that potion, "Then how could he have gained the formula. Unless other dark chi masters led him to it." He gasped.

"But who else is there?" Viper asked.

"Who knows?" Uncle said worried.

"Why did Sasuke transform into a monster while Naruto who had that power inside him longer didn't?" Sakura asked.

"Because I used special chi magic to take portions of it when I needed to," Naruto explained, "When Sasuke pulled it out of me he could not control how much demon chi to use, so it overpowered and transformed him."

"So what happens now?" Kakashi asked.

"By the time the day is up it will be impossible to remove demon chi from him no matter what the exorcism spell is." Uncle answered.

"And we can't use the items to banish the demons back to the demon world because their individual portals are already sealed forever." Jade added.

"Don't worry Jade. I'm partly responsible for Sasuke turning into that monster, and I'm going to be the one to stop him no matter what," Naruto turned to Sakura, "I'm sorry Sakura, but the Sasuke you knew is gone."

Sakura shed some tears, "Yeah, I know." She admitted as Tohru tried comforting her.

"What matters right now is that everyone's made it back safe and sound." Tsunade said and looked to Uncle wondering if he agreed.

He turned to Naruto and sighed, "Yes, it does matter." He smiled knowing their safety at the moment was more important.

Naruto then turned to Tsunade, "However Grandma, with Sasuke gone the guys and I could use some extra help which is why I volunteer that Jackie, Viper, Hak, Black, and even Jade be made official shinobi of Konoha."

Tsunade looked at the three and remembered they did have some skill so she smiled, "Permission granted."

"What?" Jackie gasped.

"Really?" Jade gasped.

"Cool." Viper admitted.

"What an honor." Hak bowed his head.

"But I am an archaeologist not a ninja." Jackie protested until Uncle whacked his forehead.

"Listen to Hokage!"

"Yeah Jackie," Jade began, "Besides Naruto's showed me some of the basic moves and trained be what he learned at the academy. Watch, henge!" she formed the hand sign and poof Jade had transformed herself into Jackie, "Hi I'm Jackie Chan the world renowned archaeologist."

Tohru giggled, while Black and Viper cracked up much to Jackie's embarrassment. Jade returned to normal, "See I know at least that basic jutsu."

"But…"

"Jackie come on," Viper started reasoning with him, "Face it, Konoha's like our home now."

Jackie looked at everyone seeing they were like his second family before smiling, "Ok we accept the offer."

"Yay!" Jade cheered.

"And seeing as how squad seven has a vacant spot Jade can become our new team member." Kakashi added.

"So I get to be on the same squad as Naruto?" Jade gasped.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Of course."

"All right!" Jade pumped a fist up.

Naruto stretched his arms, "Now then Shikamaru said he managed to capture one of the Sound four named Tayuya right with the help of Gaara and Temari?"

"Yes why?" Tsunade asked.

"I have a use for her."

"You're going to use her to find out where Orochimaru's lair is?" Jackie asked.

"Doubtful Jackie, knowing Orochimaru he doesn't stay at one place forever," Jiraiya began, "He's probably got multiple hideouts all throughout the land there'd be no telling which one he'd go to now."

"True, but we can make her join us by becoming my fifth Dark Chi Warrior," Naruto replied, "Once I remove that cursed seal on her of course. Besides Zaku, Kin, and Dosu could use a second partner besides Kimimaro."

Elsewhere at Orochimaru's lair, Zhaolong and demon Sasuke stood before Kabuto and Orochimaru who was sitting on a throne like chair. Orochimaru was now inside of a different body that had short white hair, and his face was taped up with only his right eye showing, "So you're telling us Sasuke absorbed demon powers from inside Naruto using a potion you concocted?" Kabuto asked.

"That's correct, but rest assured while he is in this different form he can still be trained by you, Orochimaru." Zhaolong winked.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke seeing the Sharingan eyes deactivate from him, "Very well, he shall stay with us," He said seeing as long as Sasuke still had his bloodline it didn't matter if he mutated. "Kabuto take Sasuke to a room so he can rest."

"Yes my lord, come with me Sasuke." Kabuto showed Sasuke out of his master's room.

"Now then Zhaolong, for what reason did you allow Sasuke to steal that demon chi?" The Sannin questioned the teen wizard.

"Simple, my adoptive father Daolon Wong was humiliated and defeated by the Chan family and the demon sorcerer Shendu betrayed him. When he was stripped of his magic he still had some minor spells left. So he decided it was time he took up an apprentice. So years ago he adopted me and raised me like a son teaching me the ways of dark chi. It was when he thought I was ready he sent me to the very same dark temple where he himself acquired his dark chi powers. Because he had already underwent the initiation he could not do it a second time to restore his powers. When I learned all I could from my father before he died I attempted to take Shendu's power by summoning him from the demon netherworld only for him to overpower my dark magic and fled. I've scoured to find him for years until my magic picked up his whereabouts taking place in the village of Konoha. I watched what happened from afar and knew Sasuke would be the one I needed to help me claim vengeance on them."

"So you want Sasuke to?" Orochimaru questioned suspiciously.

"Not directly like you do, my Lord. I only intend to train him up so his body can harness the demon chi to their fullest. That way when you take him you will not only have Sharingan but the demon chi at your disposal as well for you to help me crush Shendu and the Chans."

"So in return for helping you eliminate that demon sorcerer and that family you will be prepping my new vessel for me?"

"Exactly." Zhaolong smirked.

"Well Zhaolong my boy, I guess we can work this deal out." Orochimaru snickered.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's assigned room, he slept on a bed feeling tired and suddenly found himself floating in his subconscious in his human form, "Where am I?"

"**In our new home."** A slithery voice said as Bai Tza and the other demon sorcerers appeared.

"What the hell who're all of you?" Sasuke demanded.

"**At ease boy we're your friends."** Tso Lan said.

"Friends?" Sasuke scoffed.

"**Friends, associates, whatever you want to call it."** Hsi Wu replied.

"**Point is we're your allies."** Xiao Fung added.

"You're the ones whose powers I absorbed." Sasuke recognized their bodies from his monster form.

"**Correct, however since our spirits are now bound to your body we are trapped here."** Tchang Zu said.

"**But I suppose it's for the best now that we are free to punish our good for nothing brother."** Dai Gui added.

"Brother?" Sasuke asked.

"**Yes, Shendu, he now resides within the body of your former teammate."** Po Kong said.

"Naruto, so that's what he had sealed inside him." Sasuke frowned.

"**Yes him and his accursed talismans overpowered us and trapped us inside the boy."** Tso Lan said.

"**But now that we reside within another we can make him pay for what he and his new host did, with your help of course."** Hsi Wu looked at Sasuke.

"My help?"

"**Yes, now you have our powers we've become a part of you now."** Bai Tza explained.

"**And we know you of all people know what it's like to be betrayed by a sibling."** Xiao Fung tempted him.

Sasuke hated to admit but they spoke the truth about that fact so he looked at them as Dai Gui spoke, **"Join us, Sasuke Uchiha. Together we can crush those who've done us all wrong."**

"**And all you'd have to do is pledge your loyalty to us."** Tchang Zu added.

Sasuke looked up at each of them remembering how he wasn't capable of defeating Itachi or Naruto before, but if he learned how to use these newfound powers then he could become unbeatable, "All right, I'm in." he answered and the seven demon sorcerers smirked and clapped.

**(And that's it for this.)**


	14. Monkeying Around

**(Welcome back.)**

In the village of Kumogakure (Village hidden in the Clouds), two dark skinned Kumo ninja a boy named Omoi and a girl named Karui were walking around through Kumo's market, "I sure hope we have enough money to cover Bee-sensei's list." Omoi said in worry.

"Oh quit your complaining you baby." Karui chided as they started gathering stuff. Omoi picked some things out until he saw hanging from an antique cart was a monkey shaped puppet with a green robe, red cape, red hair, a short beard, and carried a small walking stick. He picked it up and smirked looking over at Karui who was paying for some stuff.

"Hey Karui!" Omoi said and just as the girl turned around she was face to face with the puppet, "Hello!" Omoi made the puppets mouth move.

Karui screamed before regaining her composure and growled, "Get that stupid thing out of my face, Omoi!" she went to grab it and took hold of the leg pulling it making a click sound. Suddenly from very far away on a remote island inside a volcano of gelatin lied another monkey puppet like the one and inside it was a real monkey that looked like the puppet only was real.

"Another puppet's leg was pulled. It's show time!" he cried as his spirit was pulled from the puppet and flew off to his other puppet. The puppet Omoi was holding started glowing as a red aura surrounded both the puppet and Karui who started screaming.

Suddenly standing before the surprised ninja was the monkey creature himself, "Free at last!" it jumped around and shook Omoi's hand, "Hey there buddy boy! The Monkey King's back in the game! Sorry I don't do autographs."

Omoi looked down seeing Karui was transformed into a small puppet version of herself, "Karui!" he picked her up, "What happened to her?"

"Funny you ask. You see pulling my leg puts you in stitches, and since Karui did it to me she's where she is today. Isn't she so lucky?" The Monkey King asked pleasantly.

"Uh…" Omoi trailed.

"Oh well you'll laugh later. Listen kid, I'm in need of some help," The monkey talked like a crime boss, "See I'm looking for someone. Ya ever see someone who looks like this?" he takes some paper and draws a perfect image of Jackie Chan.

"Never seen him before, who is he?" Omoi asked.

The Monkey King hearing this got into Omoi's face, "Who is he? Who is he? He's only my worse and notorious enemy, Jackie Chan! And when I find him he will pay for humiliating me. But until I find him, I'm overdue for a long line of pranks. So nice meeting ya kid," He extended his paw, but as Omoi shook it he was shocked. The Monkey King revealed he was wearing a hand buzzer, "Always a classic." He chuckled before jumping away leaving the shinobi confused.

"I knew something bad would happen today." He said to himself.

Later that day in Konoha at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was practicing some taijutsu in the gym. When he finished up he went for his kitchen to get some grub. When he got there he saw Jade, Jackie, Viper, and two new ones. One was a muscle bound guy wearing a suit and tie, and a red and yellow mask with an ox head symbol on the forehead part, and accompanying him was a teenage boy about Jade's age with short brown hair, wore sneakers, jeans, and a green shirt, "Company?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto just in time," Jade brought him over to the table, "Allow me to introduce to you the last members of the J-Team, meet professional wrestler El Toro Fuerte, and his apprentice Paco."

"Hola." El Toro greeted.

"Gracias for welcoming us into your home, Senor Naruto." Paco thanked him.

"Ah yes Jade mentioned about you guys the extra muscle of the J team, and the scrawny one." Naruto joked.

Paco scowled, "I am not scrawny! Anymore."

Jade and Naruto chuckled as Naruto spoke, "So what brings you two all the way to our village?"

"El Toro was in need of a good vacation from all the wrestling in Mexico, and Jade invited us here," Paco answered, "We're so luck Senor Black sent Section 13's private jet to pick us up."

"Well then allow me to properly welcome you to Konoha by giving you the grand tour." Naruto offered.

"Mucho appreciate Senor Naruto." El Toro replied.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Jade asked.

Soon Naruto, the Chans and their guests were walking around Konoha, while the two guests got to know the place, "And next we got the training grounds, where our ninja go to practice and hone their abilities," Naruto explained as he heard the sounds of grunting and exercise calls, "Speak of the devil."

They walked and saw Team Guy training in their specific ninja fields, "Hey guys!"

Naruto called getting the squads attention.

"Naruto!" Tenten called as she ran over embracing her man and they kissed.

"Ah Naruto and the Chans, what brings you here on this youthful morning?" Guy asked.

"Just showing some friends around, Guy. Meet El Toro and Paco." Viper said as El Toro and Paco approached.

"Hola." They greeted.

"Welcome dear guests I am Might Guy; Konoha's beautiful green beast and my adorable students Lee, Tenten, and Neji."

El Toro and Paco were confused by Guy's choice in titles while Naruto whispered to Tenten, "Personally you're the only adorable one of his students."

Tenten blushed, "Oh you."

Guy noticed El Toro's mask, "My eternal rival Kakashi must've inspired you to conceal your face, who else would wear a mask that covers the youthful look."

"El Toro Fuerte never removes his mask." The wrestler replied.

"Just like my eternal rival. I wonder how bright the springtime of youth burns within you. I request a spar from you El Toro." Guy requested.

"A spar?" El Toro asked.

"But all fighting must be done in a ring." Paco protested.

"And so it shall." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers as shadows appear on the ground and rising up from them were the squid Shadowkhan that stood on four corners stretching their tentacles out forming a ring around El Toro and Guy.

"Dejavu." Paco said.

"Don't worry, they're allies now. Naruto's got them under control." Jade assured her friend.

Shendu grumbled in Naruto's thoughts, **'More like I'm the reason he's got them under control.'**

'Don't reign on my parade Shendu.' Naruto thought.

"Well then we have a ring, let's spar." Guy ranted.

"Go sensei!" Lee cheered.

"Just once I wanted a normal training schedule." Neji sighed.

El Toro not wanting to dishonor Guy threw off his suit revealing his wrestling outfit underneath, "Let's spar amigo."

So Guy took off pitting his own Taijutsu style against El Toro's wrestling, "Now feel the power of youth!" Guy was using his dynamic entry move but El Toro using the Shadowkhan tentacles used for ropes bounced off them colliding with Guy. As the two crashed Guy tried lifting El Toro up to throw him over but didn't have the strength to and instead was picked up by the wrestler who held him high before throwing him down onto the ground.

"Get up Guy-sensei! Remember your flames of youth!" Lee cried embarrassing his teammates.

Guy stricken by his students words rolled out of the way before El Toro could body slam him, "Good moves El Toro, but my flames don't dwindle that easy!" The two continued going at it.

"Guy-sensei is amazing!" Lee cheered.

"Your Guy is impressive, but El Toro is the best." Paco put in.

"Actually boys it's Jackie who's the best." Jade interrupted.

"It is El Toro!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Jackie!"

"El Toro!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Jackie!"

"El Toro!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Jackie!"

"El Toro!"

"Guy-sensei!"

As they continued arguing Jackie sighed, "Jade still has the habits of when she was younger."

"Old habits die hard Jackie." Viper reminded him.

Neji, Naruto, and Tenten watched the bickering between the three, "Look at them squabbling like infants." Neji said.

"Hey ease up Neji. I like this side of Jade." Naruto chuckled amusingly.

Suddenly appearing by them was Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune, "There you all are. What's going on here?" Tsunade asked as the two fighters halted their match.

"Lady Tsunade, just a friendly spar." Guy answered.

"Well it'll have to end. Naruto, Jade, you two and Sakura have a mission." Tsunade explained.

"What's the details?" Naruto asked.

"There've been numerous reports of a monkey character causing pranks and mischief among various villages outside Konoha." Tsunade explained.

At the sound of that Jackie and Jade froze, "Monkey character?" Jackie asked.

"Causing pranks and mischief?" Jade asked.

"THE MONKEY KING!" the two called.

"Monkey King?" Team Guy asked.

"You've heard of this prankster?" Shizune asked the uncle and niece.

"More like know him." Jackie corrected.

"But how's that possible? We left his puppet buried in a volcano of gelatin." Jade said until Uncle and Tohru approached as if it were their cue.

"Monkey King's spirit is connected to all Monkey King puppets that share a similar property as the so called hand made one you bought from my competition!" Uncle lectured Jackie who smiled sheepishly at his mistake years ago.

Shendu suddenly kicked in and spoke through Naruto, **"You were actually foolish enough to pull the leg of a Monkey King puppet Chan?"**

"What's a Monkey King?" Sakura asked feeling confused as did Team Guy.

Shendu answered, **"The Monkey King dear child was a mischievous character in folklore. A prankster monkey in the art of mischief who was imprisoned as a puppet. Whosoever pulls his leg will release him and put the one foolish enough to release him into stitches and wood."**

"In other words the Monkey King becomes alive while you become a puppet." Jade translated.

"Whoa." Sakura gasped.

"It's no doubt the Monkey King is looking for us." Jackie motioned to his niece and Uncle.

"As usual all folklore creatures are after us." Jade said.

"Is there anyway to stop him?" Viper asked.

"The only way for Monkey King to be defeated is to pull the leg of the one who freed him." Uncle said.

"Good luck finding whoever did, but Daolon Wong was able to reverse the affect without pulling his leg can't we simply do the same?" Jade asked.

"I do not know of Chi spell to do so, therefore we must do research!" Uncle ordered.

"In the meantime, find that Monkey King and take him hostage. His pranks have been reported to be very dangerous and harmful." Tsunade ordered.

"You got it Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said turning to Sakura who nodded ready to go.

"Hold up, against monkey boy we need some extra muscle. Jackie, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco the J-Team is up for another adventure." Jade said.

"I'm down with that." Viper smirked.

"Si I have missed the J-Team days." Paco agreed.

"I'm sorry Senor Guy, but our match must be postponed."

"That's quite all right El Toro. We shall continue our match when you return." Guy said as the squid Shadowkhan returned to the shadows.

"I will research spell to turn Monkey King back into a puppet." Uncle told the team.

"Well then J-Team let's get going." Jade said as the old team, Naruto, and Sakura headed off to find the Monkey King before his tricks and pranks cause harm to anyone innocent.

Soon the group was rushing through the forest outside the village, "So how're we going to deal with this Monkey King?" Sakura asked.

"He was a great lover of pranks, and the one thing he hated more than anything is being upstaged." Jade explained.

"And when he senses he's being upstaged he doesn't take it well." Jackie added.

"Well when I see this Monkey King, I'll show him the true meaning of prank." Naruto smirked.

Meanwhile a bout a few miles away from them in a village, the Monkey King stood before the village that looked like a total wreck, "Ah so many pranks, so little time. And boy the people here are more fun to prank in this land." He chuckled while reminiscing some mischief he caused hours ago.

_Flashback_

_A few countries far from Konoha in Yugakure (Hot Springs country) Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki ran into two of their fellow members one with blonde hair like Naruto's only his was styled into a ponytail and a long bang covering his right eye, the second was a guy with a round body hunched over like he was crawling on his hands and knees with a black cloth covering his mouth to his nose._

"_Well Deidara and Sasori. It's funny running into you two here." Kisame smirked._

"_Well Kisame my man, weren't expecting you two here either." The blonde known as Deidara said._

"_We were just passing by, and you two?" Itachi asked as the one known as Sasori spoke in a deep hoarse voice._

"_Same as you, now can we please go Deidara I hate waiting a lot, but waiting around I hate even more."_

_Deidara sighed, "Hey Itachi wanna swap partners?"_

_Before the Uchiha could answer they heard a lot of commotion coming from, "Did you leave behind your clay molds Deidara?" Sasori asked in agitation._

"_Hell no all my clay is here, besides it's just be a waste."_

"_Think we should see what it's all about?" Kisame asked._

"_If it's not involving us, then there's no point." Itachi answered as stoic as ever._

"_Well I'm interested, let's check it out." Deidara said as the shark man and blonde went to see what all the commotion was about, much to the ire of their partners._

"_I actually agree about transferring partners." Sasori said to Itachi._

"_We should follow them." Itachi said as they did._

_They arrived to discover the village was in a bit of a shamble with the streets torn up, food stands knocked down, and food lying all around. "Who's responsible for all of this?" Deidara asked._

"_Yoo-hoo!" They turned seeing a female figure in a white frilly dress with a veil over her face with an open parasol standing off to the side, "Could you gentlemen protect me? I was nearly ambushed by some crazy creature." She spoke like a Southern Belle and jumped into the arms of Deidara, "He was so hairy and held things with his feet, and even worse he has a long tail!"_

_Deidara was agitated by this woman but noticed something coming out from her dress, that looked like a long brown tail confusing him as he looked at the woman who ripped her veil off revealing the Monkey King wearing lipstick, "Kiss me big boy!" he cackled. Deidara freaked out throwing the monkey aside as he ripped off the dress and was back in his regular outfit._

"_What the hell is that?" Deidara asked._

"_Oh no, it can't be!" Sasori gasped._

"_Hey there fellas," MK slid over to Itachi gripping part of his cloak, "Nice fashion sense. You guys in some kind of club, are there any openings?"_

_Kisame frowned, "Your voice is annoying," he did some hand signs, "Suiton: Baku Suishouha (Water Style: Bursting Water Collision Waves)!" He expelled a large volume of water from his mouth at the monkey. But to the fours surprise the ape was dressed as a surfer while riding a surfboard on top of the huge wave._

"_YEAH SURFS UP DUDES, GNARLY WAVES!" MK called in a surfer accent before pulling out some iron chain ropes and lassoed them around Kisame and reeled him in while the monkey was suddenly dressed as a fisherman on a boat on top of the waves, _

_"WHOO! I got me a live one here folks, and it's a whopper!" he spoke like an old fisherman._

_Kisame growled as he broke out of the chains and tried swinging Samehada at the monkey who jumped off the wave landing on the ground, "Oh man you guys are so funny it's to die for."_

_Kisame growled wanting another go until Itachi held an arm out stopping him, "Allow me," he launched a fireball jutsu at the Monkey King striking him. Kisame and Deidara were sure that got him but gawked seeing the creature dressed as a hobo sitting in front of a campfire made from Itachi's jutsu while holding a friend chicken._

"_Did you order extra crispy or an original recipe?" MK asked._

"_What are we dealing with here?" Kisame growled._

"_I don't know, but I think he needs to be taught a lesson," Deidara reached into his punch for some clay as a mouth on his palm started munching on it and out from the mouth cam a clay model of a monkey, "Hey there, for being so funny here's a present." He tossed it to the monkey._

"_For me? You shouldn't have." MK smiled as he held it but it exploded right in his face leaving him covered in soot._

"_Now that's funny!" Deidara chuckled._

_MK frowned before shaking the soot off his face before laughing, "Oh you got me good there, so here have a Cuban cigar on me." He popped a cigar in Deidara's mouth and lit it with the end giving of firework sparks before it exploded in Deidara's face leaving him covered with soot and the exploded cigar fell out of his mouth._

"_No, that's funny!" MK corrected the bomber, "Well fellas it's been fun but I gotta make like a banana and split!" MK dashed off._

"_That's it let me at that chimp!" Deidara attempts to go after him but a metal tail extended from Sasori's behind blocking him._

"_Don't be a fool Deidara, none of you have any idea what you're messing with."_

"_Sasori do you actually know that flea bitten chimp?" Kisame asked._

"_I do, he's regarded as the Monkey King."_

"_Monkey King?" Itachi asked._

"_Yes a prankster monkey that was once a puppet, a puppet even I never dared to tamper with. Come Deidara we're leaving." He turns to leave._

"_What we're just gonna let that ape go after that stunt he pulled?" Deidara argued._

"_His actions do not concern us," Sasori answered, "Now let's go." Deidara reluctantly joined his partner leaving behind their fellow members._

"_What should we do Itachi?"_

"_It does not concern us either Kisame, let's go." Itachi walked off with Kisame following while the shark looked back thinking, 'Good luck to whoever crosses paths with that guy.'_

_Flashback ends_

The Monkey King pulled out a map, "Now where can I go prank next?" his head suddenly shot up, "My simian senses are tingling." He turned around seeing the J-Team with Naruto and Sakura.

"Joke's over monkey boy." Jade warned him.

"Well-well-well if it isn't my old friends the Chans," MK jumped over landing on Jackie's head knocking on it, "Jack man, you're looking lively."

Jackie tried to grab him only to miss and hit his own head, "Ouch."

MK landed by Jade, "Hey there kid, you sure aren't a squirt anymore."

"Got that right," Jade pulled his arm into a lock but suddenly found herself holding onto a novelty fake arm. "Stupid trick." She grumbled.

MK appeared crawling over Tohru, "Hey big guy, you've lost weight haven't you?" Tohru tried to grab him but missed as Monkey King stood before them all.

"Why couldn't you stay in stitches like a good little puppet?" Jackie asked.

"Hey not my fault people love pulling my leg." The monkey answered.

"But it is your fault for endangering lives with your stupid pranks." Sakura chided.

MK turned to her, "Stupid? I'll have you know pinky, my acts are top of the line!" he declared standing proudly with his chest out.

"More like bottom of the food chain." Naruto approached.

"Oh great, a critic." MK grumbled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, prankster extraordinaire of Konoha. And your worse nightmare."

"Ooh I'm shaking in my little monkey feet." MK faked shuddering.

"You will be because we're all about to put the kibosh on your jokes," Naruto waved his hand, "Gan, Ren, Chui, Zhen, Dizi!" Materializing through blue smoke appeared his four regular Dark Chi Warriors, but suddenly a fifth one joined them.

As it turns out it was Tayuya Orochimaru's former Sound four ninja. After much convincing from Naruto as well as the removal of her cursed seal she agreed to help Naruto, but claimed to only want to do it because she had nothing else to do and it beat having to be in Konoha lockup for life. After her makeover Tayuya's Dark Chi Warrior form had the basic skin coloring, pointed ears, and darker red hair which remained in her regular style. Her outfit included black leather pants, and a black Gothic corset that hugged her body. Her weapon was a dark chi enhanced version of her flute, and to finish it Naruto dubbed her the nickname Dizi (Chinese for Bamboo Flute).

"Finally a frickin chance to break my abilities in!" Dizi grumbled.

"So who's the patient?" Zaku held his windmill blade.

"Mr. Hairy over there." Naruto motioned to MK.

"Against a chimp? Hardly seems a challenge." Dosu replied.

"Hey I'm a monkey not a chimp! See the tail!" MK ranted while jumping up and down.

"Go!" Naruto called as the group went on the attack.

Jackie grabbed a long stick about the same length as a bo-staff and used it along side Kin and her own bo-staff twirling them around. MK mimicked their moves before the two went at it with him, "You know you shouldn't play with sticks like that!" MK used his magic morphing their weapons into snakes causing Jackie to panic and tossed the snake down and jumped away from it.

"Yeesh!" Kin threw hers aside and flew at MK tackling him to the ground forcing them to roll around before MK kicked her off and she crashed into a tree, "Sorry to drop a load on ya!" MK threw a buzz saw slicing a tree branch from the tree she was under as the huge branch landed on top of her poofing her away.

"This mono (monkey in Spanish) jokes too much." El Toro ran and body slammed on the monkey flattening him.

"Go El Toro!" Pac cheered.

"Gracias." The wrestler smiled but found himself lifted up by MK who morphed into a sumo ape and threw El Toro onto Zaku and Dosu poofing them away.

"No!" Naruto groaned seeing two more Dark Chi Warriors defeated by their own allie.

"Sorry." El Toro said sheepishly.

"Time for some girl power," Jade said as she and Viper jumped up, "Hiyah!" they delivered a double flying kick knocking MK off his feet only to get restrained in Tohru's grip.

"No escape now." Tohru began but Monkey King slunk his tail underneath Tohru's armpit and used it to tickle him there. Tohru started laughing he couldn't control himself and ended up releasing MK.

"You guys are a riot as always, you make for better audience than fighters." MK used his magic making the trees roots rise up wrapping the J-Team and his friends.

"Let us go!" Paco demanded.

Naruto turned to Kimimaro and Tayuya, "You two go!"

"All over it." Tayuya said as they went to attack with Kimimaro whipping out his bone swords striking at MK who used his staff to defend.

As Kimimaro swung his swords he noticed MK was slipping meat pieces on the sword and jumped onto the Dark Chi Warrior's head taking bites of the meat, "Mmm, shish kabob!" he jumped from Kimimaro's head. "Oh I'm having so much fun!"

"Let's see how fun you think this is." Tayuya started playing in her flute.

"Oh what're ya gonna do lullaby me to sleep?" MK chuckled until he felt his body move on his own forcing him to dance (Michael Jackson's Thriller Dance Number). "What the, stop that! This is not my kind of dance!"

"Good work that'll hold him in play until Uncle gets here with the Chi spell." Naruto said.

While they were dealing with MK, back in Konoha at the Administration office, Tsunade was face down on her desk from so much paperwork until Sarutobi entered. Seeing her zonked out he smirked and crept over to her before announcing, "TSUNADE YOU JUST HIT THE GIANT JACKPOT!"

Tsunade's head shot up, "I WON! I WON! I WON! I… won?" Sarutobi chuckled, "So not funny sensei!" Tsunade frowned.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it."

"I was having a nice dream too." She grumbled.

"The one with you swimming naked in a lake of sake again?" the ex Hokage asked until Tsunade glared at him.

"HOW?!"

"Jiraiya mentioned it once or twice." He admitted and saw Tsunade break her writing brush in half.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT!" suddenly the door opened and Uncle entered, "Hotcha, I have completed the reversal puppet spell. I only need to now know the whereabouts of my apprentice and family."

"I can find them." Sarutobi used his crystal ball and pinpointed the location where they were.

"I must go there right away." Uncle said preparing to leave.

"What's their situation?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"I sent them out to investigate a prankster monkey going by the name of the Monkey King." Tsunade explained.

"Monkey King?" Sarutobi asked looking surprised.

"Correct which is why I must hurry and cast the Chi spell and turn him back into a puppet." Uncle said.

Sarutobi pondered, 'It couldn't be him could it? I wonder,' He spoke, "Uncle I'll come to."

"What sensei?" Tsunade asked.

"There's something about that Monkey King I want to have a close look at." Sarutobi squinted his eyes.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Uncle called as the old men left the office.

Back with the group, the Monkey King was still dancing around while under control of Tayuya's flute, "Enough of this pied piper gag!" he manipulated his staff to fly at Tayuya stopping her music allowing the Monkey King to move again and used his staff to zap Tayuya and Kimimaro poofing them away.

Shendu spoke through his thoughts, **'Your Dark Chi Warriors are useless!'**

'Hey give them a break at least they try,' Naruto thought before speaking, "Hey monkey boy, no one poofs my Dark Chi Warriors." He launched combustion blasts from both palms knocking MK into a tree.

"Ok that was hot," MK coughed up smoke and stared down Naruto, "All right buddy let's tango.

"Gladly." Naruto summoned about a dozen Kage Bunshin's.

"You can multiply?" MK gasped.

Naruto smirked, "Like a rabbit in mating."

"Well I can do that to!" MK called as he used his magic conjuring up a dozen clones as well.

"Wow it's the Monkees." Jackie gasped.

"I can give Naruto some cover." Sakura managed to move her hand to grab a note tied kunai and got Naruto's attention with it. Naruto used his levitation to pull the kunai over to him and MK with Sakura activating it releasing a smokescreen confusing the monkey clones as Naruto and his clones gained the upper hand landing blow after blow against them dispelling them.

When the smoke cleared, MK started pieing Naruto and his clones in the face and kicked them to the ground and they poofed. The real Naruto stood up whipping the cream off his face, "You sick ape. You wanna play prankster, I'll show you the baddest prankster there is!" the tiger talisman symbol appeared in his eye but shattered into two. Suddenly in a flash there stood two Naruto's but one had an angry look on his face so angry he looked sort of like Sasuke when PO'd, and the second Naruto looked timid and scared like a little mouse making him like a male Hinata.

"Why'd Naruto just make one clone?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"That's not a clone Sakura," Jade corrected her, "Naruto invoked the other power of the Tiger talisman."

"Other power?"

"Yes. When split apart it separates both spiritual energies into two separate beings, Yin and Yang." Jackie motioned to both Naruto's.

"Finally I'm frickin free of my pansy ass goody good." Yin Naruto glared at Yang Naruto.

"Hey that's not nice!" Yang Naruto whined.

"Screw you!" Yin Naruto replied, "All right banana breath, you want pranks? I'll show ya pranks!" the ninja and monkey stood on opposite ends like a western showdown as a tumbleweed tumbled by and the two slowly cowboy approached one another before MK called out, "All right partner, draw!"

The two charged at it, with MK using a flower spraying water in Yin Naruto's face, followed by Yin Naruto using the snapping gum on the monkey's finger. MK then reached into his bag of gags and started pieing Yin Naruto in the face. Irritated Naruto grabbed from the monkeys bag and pulled out a pie putting it in his face too. The group watched in disturbance, "This is getting out of hand." Viper said in boredom.

"No kidding." Jade agreed.

"I hope my dark self doesn't hurt him too much." Yang Naruto drummed his fingers nervously.

Yin Naruto started getting tired of pranks, "Enough of this crap!" he tried summoning a Rasengan in his palm but it failed, "Dammit, without my pansy ass self I don't have my perfect chakra. Oh who needs it? I got other methods!" he started fighting the Monkey King hand to hand, but when MK tried to bite at Yin Naruto, he grabbed the monkey's tail and stuck it in his mouth making him bite his own tail.

"YEOW!" MK cried and he cradled his tail whimpering, "I'm so sorry buddy I'll never do that to you again," He kissed it and growled at Naruto, "You just made a big mistake." He sent a magic blast from his staff at Yin Naruto who jumped away.

As the dark Naruto tried using heat beams it forced him to fly back, "Dammit my powers are weaker without my other half! Looks like I don't have a choice. Hey weakling!"

"Uh yes?" Yang Naruto winced.

"I hate to say this and I emphasis on 'hate', but I can't do this without you. We need to be one again."

"You mean you want to join back?" Yang Naruto asked with a smile.

"Only to regain full power, nothing more." Yin Naruto crossed his arms.

Yang Naruto smiled knowing he wouldn't admit to how much he really needs him, "Of course." He went over and the two pressed their right palms together and fused back into one.

"Oh!" he groaned, "Now you see why I don't use that side of the tiger," Naruto told his allies, "Ok monkey let's tango!" he attacked MK again with full power.

"I'm not going to get upstaged by a rank amateur!" MK called sending magic from his staff at Naruto who countered using his blowfish and good chi magic sending them in a magic blast stand off.

"Come on, Naruto!" Jade called.

"Be careful!" Jackie called.

"I'm almost there!" Tohru who had been struggling to break free ripped the roots off him and started freeing the others. Before they went to help Naruto another blast of Chi magic disrupted the two fighters.

"Hey who messed up our duel?" MK called until he saw Uncle and Sarutobi.

"Uncle!" Jackie called.

"Sandaime-sama?" Sakura was confused.

"Seems we made it just in time." Sarutobi smirked.

"Sensei did you bring the reversal spell?" Tohru asked.

"Reversal spell not needed. Sandaime here have better plan." Uncle replied.

Sarutobi approached the Monkey King who frowned, "What's an old geezer like you supposed to do?"

"Something you would never see coming." Sarutobi performed the summoning jutsu and in a poof of smoke MK could see a towering figure standing from it with a silhouette that made his sweat bullets.

"No it can't be!" MK cried.

Stepping out of the smoke was none other than Enma the personal summon of the Sarutobi clan, "Hello Shizaru, it's been a long time."

"Dad?" MK gasped.

"Dad?" Sakura asked.

"Shizaru?" Jade asked equally confused as Sakura.

Enma turned to everyone, "I am terribly sorry for all the trouble my boy has caused you. I can see sending you away for self improvement has done you nothing." he glared at his son named Shizaru.

"Dad please let me explain!" Shizaru pleaded.

"Silence! I sent you out into the world to improve on your wiseness to symbolize your principle of 'do no evil' like your three brothers Mizaru, Kikazaru, and Iwazaru have learned to symbolize with their own principles. But instead you go about giving us monkeys a bad name with your pranks and mischief making, and taking my title for your own! You call yourself a Monkey King, you are nothing but a peasant compared to me!" Enma chided his son.

"Actually dad that title was something the people started calling me." Shizaru continued pleading until he was grabbed by the throat and held up to his dad's face.

"Do not lie to your father!" Enma bellowed.

Shizaru's eyes widened knowing he had to be honest, "Ok I admit it dad it was stupid and wrong of me to do it! But I just wanted to make a name for myself by spreading laughs I never really intended to hurt anybody! All I wanted was to make you proud of me as you were of my monkey siblings!"

"Be that as it may, it was still wrong of you to cause so much tricks and mischief among the locals as well as the trouble you've caused these people. When we return home I'll decide your punishment."

"Punishment?" Shizaru gulped.

Naruto watched seeing the enemy he had been going at it with for the last hour or so and suddenly saw a side of him he thought reminding him of himself, "Wait Enma!" Naruto called.

Enma turned to Naruto, "Yes boy, what is it?"

"Please spare Shizaru of any punishment."

"What?" Enma asked.

"Naruto how can you defend him after how he?" Sakura was interrupted by fellow teammate.

"Because Sakura, I know where he's coming from."

"Huh?" Shizaru raised a brow.

"I also wanted to make an image for myself. People hated me for something I had no control over. To cover my feelings of loneliness I began pranking people and caused mischief for attention. But as I grew I found others to accept me and I no longer had the need to prank anymore. What I'm trying to say is, go easy on Shizaru because what he really needs is a friend. And maybe, just maybe I can be that friend he needs."

Shizaru's eyes were wrapped with emotion at what the one he was trying to defeat for actually coming to his aid. Enma processing Naruto's words smiled and let his son go allowing him to breathe again. Naruto approached the ex-Monkey King extending a hand, "Come on Shizaru, why don't we start over as friends?"

"Really, after all I tried to do to you and what I've done to them?" he motioned to the Chans.

"Like I said sometimes our acts are a cover up because what we really need is someone in our lives. So how about it, we cool?" Naruto held out his fist.

Shizaru looked at his fist and back at Naruto putting on a smile, "Frosty." They pounded it. Suddenly he felt a paw on his shoulder and looked up at his father who was smiling.

"Shizaru, well done. You finally come to terms with your true principle of doing no evil. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Shizaru shed a tear before embracing his monkey father.

"It's a Kodak moment." Jade smiled.

Later on, Jiraiya and Uncle were drawing up formulas on the ground and had Shizaru stand in the seal, "Now then, the final touch." Uncle chanted his trademark chant as the seal glowed as a light shined through the ex-prankster.

Soon it died down and Shizaru looked at himself, "What'd ya do to me?"

"Jiraiya and I have corrected your curse now you are no longer bound to the puppet magic and the one who freed you has been restored as well." Uncle answered.

Meanwhile back in Kumo, Omoi was sitting on a bench looking sad while holding puppet Karui on his lap with his hand in the back of her shirt making her mouth move, "Oh Karui, I wish you were back.

Suddenly in a poof of pink magic Karui was back to flesh again surprising Omoi. Suddenly Karui noticed the position she and Omoi were in and frowned with fire in her eyes. "Omoi…"

"Yes, Karui?" Omoi winced.

"GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY SHIRT!" she tackled Omoi to the ground and started beating the crap out of him.

Back with the guys, the team stood opposite side of Enma and his son, "So what's going to happen now?" Viper asked.

"I'm going back home with dad and make amends with the rest of my family. And find a new calling card in life," Shizaru answered, "Hey Naruto, thanks again for setting me straight."

"Ah forget about it." He smiled.

"So long." Enma said as he and Shizaru poofed away.

Sarutobi smiled, "Enma always did tell me how much of a renegade his one son was and only wished he set a better example for him. Now seeing them together like this reminds me just how me and my own boy have finally come to terms with each other."

"So the mission is over?" Paco asked.

"Si Paco, the mission is over." El Toro answered.

"Cool! Can we get back home and eat I'm starving." Jade said.

"Yeah me too." Naruto added and everyone laughed.

About three days later, Naruto, Jade, Tenten, Hinata, Shizuka, Temari, and Ino were walking through the village until they spotted a group of kids running for something, "Wonder what's up?" Naruto asked as they went to check it out.

When they reached what was going on to their surprise they saw Shizaru performing as a one monkey act as an entertainer for kids doing magic acts, and comedy stunts for academy students who were applauding and wanting more, "That's right kiddies! Give it up for Shizaru the magnificent!" Shizaru declared as he used his magic making it rain jellybeans.

"Well guess he found his calling in life after all." Naruto chuckled with Jade while Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Shizuka were confused.

As the scene irised out around Shizaru's head, it paused as he winked at the audience as it finally irised out completely.

**(Done with this.)**


	15. Mommy's Approval

**(Welcome to my latest chapter.)**

One day at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was in his room watching Jade who was teaching Shizuka and Temari some dance moves while a radio was playing music while Jade sang as the two kunoichi followed along with her dance steps. Naruto sat while tapping his feet to the rhythm while moving his shoulders as well as Shendu thought to him, **'This is music? Sounds more like a thousand cats scratching their nails down a board!'**

'Oh come on Shendu live in this century. Jade's introduced me to stuff outside the village I never even knew about.' Naruto thought back as Shendu sighed.

"AAIIIIEEEEYAAAAHHHHHH!" they heard Uncle scream.

"Whoa, something set Uncle off," Jade said as the four left the room going downstairs seeing Jackie, "What happened?"

Instead of Jackie answering they heard Uncle chide Tohru, "You invite Dragon Lady here without warning Uncle?"

"My apologies sensei. I meant to tell you sooner but I lost track of things." Tohru explained.

"Naruto, we must barricade all entrances and exits! Only way to keep Dragon Lady away from Uncle!" Uncle started moving whatever furniture he could shove for the entrance.

"Hold up there Unc," Naruto levitated Uncle over along with the small couch he slid, "What is this Dragon Lady you're all jumpy about?"

"Sensei is referring to my mother." Tohru answered.

"Your mother?" Naruto asked.

"Mama T?" Jade asked.

"That's right. Kare Noke and her yodeling kabukis are said to be on tour around these parts this week, mother loves them." The giant explained.

"Well I love it when Dragon Lady is far away from Uncle!" Uncle called.

"Does she even know where you're staying?" Naruto asked Tohru.

"Yes."

"With old bats luck she'll be lost in the village for years." Uncle said hopefully.

Suddenly the doors flung open and there stood Tohru's miniature mother, "Mommy!" Tohru cheered running over and embraced his mother.

"My boy," Mama T cooed before twisting his ear, "Why were you not at village entrance to greet your mother?"

"Sorry mommy!" Tohru cringed.

"Hey, Mama T." Jade approached.

"Jade, good to see you dear child." Mama T embraced the girl that was now taller than her.

"I'm glad you made it here all right, Mrs. Tohru." Jackie greeted her.

"Ah Jackie so nice to see you again," Mama T greeted him and noticed Uncle looking away with arms crossed, "And why's the Billy goat looking so gruff?"

Uncle turned, "Who's a Billy Goat?"

"You must be blind if you can't tell." Mama T said to spite him.

"Strong words from a wrinkled mouth!"

"Please don't make me separate you two." Jackie disciplined them.

Naruto, Shizuka, and Temari watched as the Jinchuriki said, "Sounds like a close family."

"Yeah real close." Temari agreed sarcastically.

They heard the door open again and walking in was Tsunade and Shizune, "Hey guys how's it going?" Tsunade said as Shizune pleaded for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade was supposed to sign some documents but pawned it off to come here."

Tohru's eyes lit up, "Good timing, mother I want you to meet someone," he took her over to them, "First off I'd like you to meet Lady Tsunade Godaime Hokage of the village."

"Well a pleasure to meet you." Tsunade greeted.

"Ah yes a female leader, just what this world needs." Mama T replied.

"And this is Shizune the woman I told you so much about." Tohru held Shizune close.

"Yes Mrs. Tohru, I'm so glad to finally meet you." Shizune greeted.

Tohru watched as his mother started circling Shizune as if she was trying to evaluate her. As she did so Shizune was nervous as was Tohru until the mother spoke, "This is woman you tell me in letters Tohru?"

"Um yes mother." Tohru answered nervously.

Tohru's mom replied, "She kinda plain."

"Plain?" Tohru and Shizune gasped.

"I expected something a little more even from my boy's standards."

"Mommy, please." Tohru begged her.

"Now Tohru I know you haven't had much luck with finding a wife, but it's only natural." His mother comforted him much to his embarrassment.

"Now hold on, are you saying I'm not good enough for Tohru?" Shizune asked in outrage.

"Do not listen to the Dragon Lady," Uncle defended her, "She is too blind to see a good example of woman even if it walks up to her!"

"Like I need to take advice on seeing from a Billy goat with no eye for style." Mama T tugged on Uncle's vest.

"Hah, this is made of the finest Chinese wool!" Uncle countered and the two were at it again with both Jackie and Jade trying to separate them.

Naruto cringed seeing this could get ugly and turned to his two foreign girls, "What say we get out of here huh?"

"Yes please." Shizuka said as Naruto held onto the waists of the two girls as a Shadowkhan portal appeared below them as two ninja khan emerge and take them down through it where they reappeared in Konoha's market.

"You sure it was safe leaving them in your house?" Temari asked.

"Yes the way Uncle and Tohru's mother were ready to go at it, they could tear your place apart." Shizuka added.

"I have faith that Jackie and his family can keep them apart. I mean they know the two better than anyone, don't they?"

"Somehow that doesn't sound too reassuring." Temari replied.

"Well if they do any damage, I'll have the Shadowkhan handle the repairs." Naruto chuckled as the three walked.

The scene zoomed out revealing they were being watched via magical viewing by Zhaolong and Orochimaru, "Look at him, a being such as that Konoha ninja with the most malevolent of fire breathers at his side. What makes him so special that he would refuse to share with me his powers?"

"He is an amusing one Zhaolong. Naruto after all is no mere boy, but a Jinchuriki." Orochimaru answered.

"Even so, not only will I make that blasted dragon pay for betraying my father, but those Chans as well. But first Shendu comes first."

"And how do you intend on doing that, even I wasn't strong enough to face him even though my jutsu was sealed away that one time." Orochimaru asked in wonder.

"Well Orochimaru, I shall see to it that Shendu be made to pay by sending my own army," Zhaolong muttered some magic chants and materializing out of smoke was fifty Dark Chi Warriors all of them looking like replicas of the original Gan, Ren, and Chui, "My Dark Chi Warriors, go to Konoha and see to it that Shendu and his vessel are extinguished."

The swarm of Dark Chi Warriors vanished as Orochimaru spoke, "And what if your Dark Chi Warriors fail, Zhaolong?"

"Then I will require more careful planning." The teen dark wizard answered.

"I see, well now if you'll excuse me I must get back to training Sasuke or he'll get cranky." The ex-Sannin snickered before walking off.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Naruto and the two girls had stopped at a training ground where Naruto was lying against a tree, while Shizuka and Temari were soaking their feet in nearby stream. Naruto closed his eyes and appeared in his subconscious where Kurama, Shendu, even his parents were waiting, "Well guys what're your takes on Mama Tohru?" Naruto asked.

"**She is definitely a wild one, as are most mothers are said to go."** Kurama said.

"Definitely reminds me of how Kushina was when we were kids." Minato chuckled until he felt killing intent radiating from his wife who smiled sweetly.

"Minato, just how exactly do I remind you in terms of Tohru's mother?" Kushina smiled sweetly while radiating killer intent making Minato nervous.

"Uh just how strong you both are in terms of standing up to others." He replied meekly.

"I thought so." Kushina replied as Shendu's spirit floated to Naruto.

"**Your father is at the mercy of your mother."** The dragon spirit told him.

"Hey if you've seen Shikamaru's and Kiba's moms you'd see all moms' can be like that." Naruto replied.

Suddenly Naruto was woken up by Temari and Shizuka, "Naruto." Temari called.

"What's up Temari?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Shizuka and I were thinking about heading back to your place. I think we've been gone long enough for Jade's family's discomfort."

"Well I guess you're right, let's go." Naruto was about to leave until a glowing windmill shuriken almost nailed them if they hadn't ducked to avoid it.

"What the?" Temari gasped as they saw the weapon.

"Doesn't that belong to one of your Dark Chi Warriors?" Shizuka asked.

"It does but I didn't summon any of them," Naruto began until Shendu spoke through him, **"I feel dark chi surrounding us."**

"Dark chi?" Temari asked.

They looked around and saw standing on the various tree branches were the hundreds of Dark Chi Warriors, "Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"Naruto please tell me you've been hiring recruits in your spare time." Shizuka hoped seeing how many surrounded them.

"If I was, I would've told you guys," Naruto replied. The Dark Chi Warriors summoned their weapons as Naruto drew his sword, while Temari drew her fan, and Shizuka drew her kunai. The army of warriors jumped from the trees and started to fight, Naruto gripped his sword dashing all around using his enhanced speed while using his sword to slice and dice a few warriors poofing them away, "Thank Kami I have my lucky rabbit's talisman." He chuckled.

Temari unveiled her fan and swung it back, "Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind)!" she swung her fan forward releasing a giant breeze of cutting wind blowing about fifteen of the warriors away and cutting them resulting in more poofing away. Shizuka used her special kunai barrage techniques in conjuncture with her Fuuton to launch a volley of kunai all around at the warriors with most of them deflecting her attack.

Meanwhile back at the Namikaze mansion, the fight was still going on between Uncle, Shizune, and Mama Tohru. "You could do so much better, Tohru."

"Better?" Shizune was getting upset.

"My apprentice has fine choice in ladies, but what would old bat like you know about fine choices compared to your choice in music?!" Uncle countered Mama T.

"At least I have better choice in food, always garlic and Mung beans!"

"Garlic is good for you!" Uncle countered.

"And I'll have you know I happen to love your son just as much as he loves me!" Shizune added until Tsunade and Jackie got between them.

"That's enough you two." Tsunade said.

"Yes. You'd think after all the years we knew each other you would get over this." Jackie sighed.

"You know what we need?" Jade asked, "Music, let me see if I can find us something good." Jade turned on the radio and the first station had yodeling on it.

"AIIEEEYAAAHHHH! Those cursed yodeling kabukis!" Uncle cried.

Tohru's mom and Shizune turned to him, "Hey I like Kare Noke!" the two froze and looked at each other in surprise.

"You like Kare Noke and her yodeling kabukis?" Mama T asked.

"They're only my favorite music group." Shizune explained.

"Mine too." The older woman replied with a smile.

Tohru smiled watching and whispered to Jackie, "I like where this is going."

Meanwhile back with the three ninja, they continued fighting the Dark Chi warriors but there were still about twenty five left, "Well girls I think we've handled about enough for now. Now it's time to let someone else get in on the fun, Gan, Ren, Chui, Zhen, Dizi!"

His five own Dark Chi Warriors appeared and saw the twenty five other warriors, "Whoa guess everybody's getting in on our look." Zaku said.

"Don't be stupid baka." Tayuya said.

"Who are these warriors?" Kimimaro asked.

"They're exactly what you five are, except they are not your allies." Naruto explained.

"Then we don't need to feel sorry for what we do to them?" Kin asked.

"Exactly." Their master answered.

"Perfect." Dosu said as the five took off facing them.

Zaku held out his palms, "I'm gonna blow you away!" he unleashed powerful wind blasts enhanced by his own dark chi blowing five warriors away and they poofed.

"Time for me to shake things up!" Dosu held out his arms as his sound amplifiers appeared on them. He flew through the air and dropped down sending his fists pounding the ground while his amplifiers send sound waves through the ground opening up a crack in the ground below another five warriors that fell into it.

Tayuya started playing her flute causing the remaining fifteen warriors to move to the beat against their will, "Kin let's go!" Kimimaro called as the two grabbed their weapons and dashed all around the enemy warriors attacking them and they all poofed until none was left.

"All right we did it!" Zaku cheered as the Dark Chi Warrior Five high fived.

Naruto, Temari, and Shizuka smiled, "Well done team way to go." Naruto congratulated them as they themselves poofed away.

"**They did ok, I suppose."** Shendu said.

"Don't you think we should get back to the others and warn them of this?" Temari asked.

"I agree with her." Shizuka added.

"You're right. Let's go," Naruto picked the two up and dashed away heading back to the mansion. When Naruto opened the door he was met with yodeling music, "Whoa what's playing?"

"Kare Noke," Jade answered, "Mama T and Shizune found something they have in common."

They looked seeing Tohru's mom and Shizune enjoying the music while Uncle was covering his ears mumbling to himself trying to drown the sound out. "Make it stop!" Uncle cried in agony.

Mama T turned to Tohru, "My boy you have wonderful tastes in women. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, mommy." Tohru smiled.

His mother turned to Shizune, "And you my dear Shizune, I would be honored to have you join me at Kare Noke's concert tour."

"The pleasures all mine mam." Shizune smiled.

Naruto smiled seeing the two getting along but remembered, "Say Uncle, Jackie there's something I need to tell you that happened to me while I was out."

After telling the story, "AAAIIIIEEEYYYAAAHHHH! You ran into multiple Dark Chi Warriors that were not your own?" Uncle called.

"That's right." Temari answered for Naruto.

"But how? I thought only Daolon Wong could summon the Dark Chi Warriors." Jackie said.

"We must do research to find out, Naruto have you caught a Dark Chi Warrior for us to trace the dark chi back to source?" Uncle asked.

Naruto looked sheepish, "Actually we destroyed all fifty."

"AIEYAH!" Uncle whacked Naruto in the forehead, "How can we find out source of new Dark Chi without anything to research!"

"The thought didn't come to mind I was too busy fighting for my life." Naruto rubbed his forehead.

Tohru pondered, "I wonder about these occurrences with dark chi. First Sasuke gains a potion allowing him to absorb the demon chi, and now these unknown Dark Chi Warriors show up. Could they all be connected?"

"It is very likely, Tohru." Uncle agreed.

"Great a new evil. Well not like we haven't seen that before." Jade said.

Meanwhile, Zhaolong was looking into a cauldron of boiling liquid, seeing the Dark Chi Warriors that were defeated, "You've failed me, but no matter tomorrow is another day after all."

**(There you go.)**


	16. Astral Night Flight

**(Here's my next chapter.)**

One night in Konoha, Naruto was flying around the village in astral form laughing, "Oh I love this! Flying around the village and nobody can see or hear me."

Shendu kicked in, **"You are misusing the powers of a talisman boy."**

"Lighten up Shendu, what's the point of having power like this if you can't use it for a bit of amusement?" Naruto asked as he pretended to swim through the sky.

Shendu sighed, **"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice in choosing a new vessel."**

"Would you have rather given the powers to someone like Kiba, Lee, or even Sasuke?" Naruto questioned him.

Shendu shuddered, **"I see your point."**

Naruto looked seeing a clock reading eight, "Hmm, if my calculations are right I should go to the Hyuga compound." He flew off heading for said compound.

He arrived hovering above it, "Time to drop in," he dropped in through the roof like a ghost finding himself in Hanabi's room who said girl was brushing her hair in her mirror, "Wrong room." He said to himself flying out of her room and traveled down the hall stopping by Hinata's room.

He went inside Hinata's room, "Hmm, she's not here. Maybe she's still…" he flew from Hinata's room and into the bathroom to find his lovely Hinata relaxing in the onsen, "Hot stuff." Naruto panted as he watched Hinata bathe.

Hinata moaned as she washed herself all over before lifting her right leg up and out of the water pointing it upward and wiggled her cute toes around. Naruto lowered himself further and positioned himself sitting next to Hinata. Being in astral form he didn't have to worry about getting wet. He heard her speak softly to herself, "Naruto, one day Naruto our time will come. You are the only man I'll ever allow to be mine." Naruto smiled as he lay next to her trying to stroke her head but being astral passed right through her.

"Oh well. I can always do that when I'm in my body. Don't worry Hinata I'll catch you tomorrow," He said as he flew off and out of the compound, "This is what I love about astral projection not only can no one see or hear me. They can't even sense me." He chuckled.

Shendu spoke, **"You are enjoying this too much."**

"Come on Shendu. Do you realize I have the ultimate peeking maneuver? If Ero-Sennin knew what I could use the sheep talisman for he'd beg me to take him along," Naruto replied, "And now for stop two." He flew off.

He then landed through the weapons shop, and found himself in Tenten's room. Naruto watched as he saw Tenten gather some weapons and laid them on the floor. The weapons chick then started removing her clothes much to Naruto's surprise but he watched eager to see. 'Oh this is getting good.' He thought.

Soon the bun haired cutie stood in her birthday suit while keeping her hair in their cute buns. She took a naginata and started practicing with it, and soon switched to a kusarigama, a ninjato, and to countless other weaponry as well. Naruto thought, 'Wow so that's how Tenten does it when she's here. Without wearing clothes her body is looser allowing her more movement. I may come here like this more often, at least until she decides to do this for me personally.'

Tenten after her practice looked at herself in the mirror marveling at her body, "Another perfect workout. And you two didn't get in the way as always," She said hefting her breasts up as Naruto's eyes widened while floating closer to her, "Perhaps one day you girls can meet Naruto up close, I'm sure he'd love you." She giggled.

"Baby you know it." Naruto replied as he put his hands through Tenten's body pretending to play with her chest.

Tenten shivered and felt her nipples harden, "Whoo must be getting chilly in this place."

Naruto pulled his arms out and chuckled to himself, "Guess some things can be felt in astral form." He flew out and headed off to another part of the village. Soon he hovered above the Yamanaka florists and sunk his way into the roof of the Yamanaka's home above their shop.

He reached Ino's room to find Ino sitting on her bed in only purple undergarments while brushing her long flowing hair that was out of its ponytail, "Oh man Ino looks hot with her hair down, especially when she's in her underwear." Naruto said to himself as he eyeballed her jiggling assets contained in her purple bra.

Ino looked at herself in her hand mirror smiling, "Beautiful and strong as before. I'm sure Naruto would agree with me."

"More than you know." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto watched as she went to bed and floated above her face and pretended to kiss her even if his lips couldn't touch hers. He floated off and headed back to the Namikaze mansion and entered the room belonging to Temari who was already asleep, "Ah Temari you're lying there so calm and peaceful… Now if only you were naked." He chuckled as he lay next to her admiring her cute sleeping face.

He left her room going next door to where Shizuka was staying in. He caught her right in the middle of changing into her nightwear, but managed to get a good look at her busty breasts uncontained, "Oh damn those things look so good. If only I could suck on them." Naruto salivated until Shizuka put a black tight fitting shirt on and a pair of black sleep pants before going to bed.

"And now for the main attraction," Naruto traveled to another room where who else but Jade stood in red sleepwear composed of a long buttoned top and pants, "Sweet baby Jade."

Jade walked to her bed speaking to herself, "Hmm Jackie's off on an archaeological dig in Nevada. So nothing's stopping me from getting into bed with Naruto tonight," She smirked deviously as Naruto watched preparing to get back to his body before she finds out he's using the sheep talisman but heard her continue, "Nah the guy needs his rest tonight. Maybe I should try tomorrow night." She said getting to bed.

Naruto sighed relief and returned to his room where his body laid lifeless until he went back to it and woke up, "Man I love talisman power." He sighed as he lied back down going to sleep for real.

The very next day, Naruto had ventured out into Konoha and stopped in at Ichiraku for a bite to eat, but got more than what he was expecting, "Could you repeat that, Jiji?" Naruto asked Teuchi who chuckled.

"I said Naruto because you have become the fifty thousandth customer or most frequent customer you've won a special prize of seven free passes for you and six friends to Yugakure's best, most luxurious, and most relaxing Hot-Spring Resort for a total of three days!"

"Holy snap!" Naruto said accepting the tickets given to him until he looked at Teuchi cautiously, "You sure there's no catch to this whatsoever?"

"No strings attached at all," he began, "You see I made a deal with the resort owner years ago. He'd recommend my ramen to all his guests and I give these tickets to a lucky winner. So congratulations."

"This is amazing, and I know exactly who to invite to this resort." He grinned like a fox.

"Well before you go and invite anyone how about eating your ramen before it gets cold?" Teuchi suggested.

"Of course." The blonde sheepishly replied as he started eating his miso and barbeque pork ramen.

Later on after lunch, he rounded up his six guests into his bedroom composed of none other than Jade, Ino, Hinata, Shizuka, Temari, and Tenten, "Ok ladies I'm glad to see you all could join me."

"So what's this big meeting for Naruto?" Temari asked curiously.

"Well girls a funny thing happened to me today when I was out for my daily ramen." He began until Ino cut him off.

"_First_ daily ramen." She and the girls giggled.

"Keep talking like that Ino and I may not show you what I have." Naruto smirked and Ino dropped the humor.

"I'm sorry Naruto, please continue."

"Arigato. Now as I was saying, when I was eating there I was awarded for being such a frequent customer these," he held up the passes, "Seven first-class passes to Yugakure's most luxurious Hot-Spring resort for three days. They're exclusive V.I.P passes, meaning we'll have our own private section of the resort reserved for those with passes. And I was wondering would you ladies be interested in accompanying me?"

The six girls sat with wide eyes and looked lost for words. Hinata was the first to speak, "Naruto do you really mean it?"

Naruto smirked and nodded, "You bet I do."

"You're willing to share a chance at a five star Hot-Springs resort with you?" Ino asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Of course, that is if you accept it." Naruto began until he found Jade coming to him face to face.

"Are you whack?! You don't wave free passes to a Hot-Springs resort in someone's face and expect them to pass on the offer, because you can count me in." Jade smirked.

Shizuka approached, "A perfect opportunity for some real bonding for a soon to be husband and wife."

"I've always wanted to go to a Hot-Springs resort in Yu and that's what it's famous for." Ino added.

"We never have stuff like that in Suna, so you can count me in too." Temari added.

"I'm not about to let you girls have all the fun. I'm in." Tenten added.

Naruto smiled at them turning to Hinata, "And you Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, "Hai. I accept this offer Naruto."

"Good now here're your tickets," He distributed one to each of them keeping one for himself, "You all meet me at the village gates at six this afternoon and only pack the essentials. The rest will be provided for us there. And don't worry, I already talked with Grandmas Tsunade. She agreed to give us this break from shinobi duty so long as I bring her back a bottle of Sake from Yu." He chuckled.

"Planning a little vacation are ya?" Viper entered.

"Viper, how long have you been there?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Long enough," She admitted going over to them.

"Please Viper let me have this. If Jackie were here you know he wouldn't let me go! Just this once without telling him please?" Jade begged her aunt.

Viper chuckled, "Relax Jade, of course you can go. And don't worry about Jackie this'll be just between you and I." The two pinky swore.

"Now that that's taken care of the rest of you go back to your homes and start packing, because this Hot-Springs is gonna be suh-weet!" Naruto chuckled.

Kurama thought to Shendu, **'Naruto's gonna have himself a field day there.'**

**'I know, I don't think I'll be able to bear it.'** Shendu shuddered.

**(And that's it for now.)**


	17. Naruto's Paradise

**(Welcome back again.)**

After Naruto sent the girls to pack up, he had the Shadowkhan ninjas pack for him, "Oh I can't wait to get to the Hot Springs. Imagine the endless possibilities." Naruto smirked as he was trying on some clothes while looking at Shendu's reflection in his mirror.

"**Just what possibilities are you going for?"** Shendu asked.

"You know anything." Naruto replied.

Kurama's reflection appeared next to Shendu's, **"Oh by anything you mean 'that' anything."**

"Well maybe." Naruto admitted until his parents reflections appeared in the mirror.

"Naruto, don't tell me you plan on!" Kushina began.

"Mom please I'm not gonna go and do the dirty thing just yet," Naruto sighed, "I gotta start limiting to how much you two can see through my eyes."

"Well whatever happens Naruto, don't go overboard in the fun." Minato joked.

"Minato how can you encourage him like that?" Kushina scolded her husband.

"Come on Kushina we were like that too at his age."

"Just because we were doesn't mean he has to!"

Naruto knew they'd be watching what he'd do while at the hot-springs so he made a hand sign and started chanting and Minato and Kushina's reflections vanished, "**What'd you do to them?"** Kurama asked.

"I merely sealed them off in my mind so they won't peek at what I do while I'm relaxing at the springs, besides the girls don't need my own parents to watch what we do."

"**Good point."** Kurama admitted.

After finally picking out some clothes Naruto stood wearing sandals, jean shorts, and a dark green shirt, "Oh yes!" he smirked at his look.

"Naruto we're all ready." Tenten's voice called from outside.

"Come on in girls."

So the girls walked in each wearing a summer style outfit. Ino had worn a short sleeved shirt with the top half colored purple and the bottom half colored white. The shirt was short enough to expose her midriff which was eye catching to Naruto. She also wore a short purple skirt and black biker shorts, and sandals.

Hinata was wearing a blue tube top that hugged her torso tightly, and she also wore mini jean shorts and sandals. Tenten had worn black biker shorts, sandals, and a purple Chinese styled top, and her hair was out of its normal buns and was instead in two small braided pigtails going past her shoulders.

Shizuka was dressed more casually from her regular Nadeshiko garb complete with black sandals, black shorts, and a black sports bra that left some cleavage to be viewed, while she also had her hair out of its normal ponytail. Temari had wore a black skirt with shorts underneath, fishnet over her knees, sandals, and a light purple top that hugged her chest and allowed a view of cleavage.

Finally, Jade stood wearing jean shorts, a red shirt, sandals, and sunglasses, "Are we all set, Naruto?" Jade asked.

"In a moment, first let me just say you girls look divine, and hot to boot!" Naruto complimented them.

"Well this is our vacation we might as well look like we're on one." Shizuka explained.

"So Naruto have you thought about how we're getting there?" Ino asked.

"Yeah Yugakure's quite a walk from here." Tenten reminded him.

"I know, and I already have the perfect transport." Naruto said stepping aside revealing his luggage on top of a giant red carpet.

"You're kidding right?" Temari asked dryly.

"I don't understand, Naruto." Hinata was confused.

"Just put your bags on the carpet and get on all will be revealed." Naruto assured them.

Jade caught on, "Do it girls I know what Naruto's up to."

Taking the Chan's advice they got on the carpet with their stuff, "So now what?" Tenten asked.

"Observe." Naruto put his hands on the carpet with his palms glowing, suddenly the carpet started rising up off the ground flying.

"Whoa how is this?" Ino asked.

"I've done this before," Jade explained, "Naruto's applying the power of the speed and levitation talismans to make the carpet fly."

"Clever." Temari admitted.

"Oh yeah. Just hang tight ladies," Naruto instructed as two Shadowkhan ninja opened the doors to Naruto's balcony giving them space to fly out, "Everybody comfy? Then away we go!" Naruto controlled the carpet flying out the window and across the sky of Konoha with numerous civilians and ninja watching them. As they flew past Uncle's shop, Finn, Ratso, and Chow were loading in more stuff until they watched the group fly by on the carpet.

"Whoa." Ratso gasped.

Chow cleaned his sunglasses lenses, "Wicked."

As they flew across the sky the girls were gasping in amaze at how high up and how much they could see, "This is amazing!" Tenten gasped.

"Yeah I did stuff like this all the time." Jade added.

"Remarkable." Shizuka looked down.

"Isn't it? We're on top of the world." Naruto smiled in joy seeing the girls enjoying the ride.

"It would be more romantic if this were at night." Ino put in.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, they'll be plenty romance for tonight." Naruto assured her.

"Perfect." Ino smiled.

Meanwhile watching from a cauldron, was Zhaolong, "So they're going on a little vacation are they? Well I'll give them a vacation they'll never forget." He left his cauldron and found Kabuto, "Yakushi."

"Yes Zhaolong, what is it?" Kabuto asked.

"Where is Orochimaru?"

"He's training Sasuke of course. Why is there something you need?"

"Not really, I'm just going out for awhile. Be back in a day or two." Zhaolong said using his magic to vanish.

After a twenty minute flight across the land, they landed in Yugakure outside the resort where a woman dressed as a geisha stood, "Welcome to Paradise Hot-Springs resort travelers."

"Arigato, I believe these might ring a bell?" Naruto and the girls held up their passes.

"Ah so you're the winners, you must be incredibly lucky to have won."

"Can't really be lucky since the place I won these from is where I eat out all the time."

Naruto joked.

"Anyway it's you seven?" the woman asked.

"Yup." Naruto answered.

"Right this way please our servers will bring your bags up." The woman escorted them inside.

"Arigato." Naruto said as the girls entered.

Upon entering the resort, they gasped seeing how well decorated, rich, and painted the place was making it look like a tropical paradise. When they were finally led all the way to their private suite they went slack jawed at how posh their suite was like a room made for royalty, "Welcome to the Royal suite, mostly reserved for Kages or feudal lords, but this time it's yours." The geisha woman explained.

"Wow." Ino gasped as the group looked around.

"This is all one suite?" Tenten marveled at the size of the room.

"We hope you enjoy your stay and thank you for choosing the Paradise resort." The woman said taking her leave.

Naruto turned to the girls, "All right ladies we're here we're ready, now it's time for some fun, what'll it be first, hot springs, sauna, mud baths?"

The girls huddled up and started whispering to each other while Naruto waited for their answer. Soon they broke and turned to Naruto, "Well Naruto we've decided we'd like to try the sauna first." Hinata explained.

"Hmm… All right ladies let's sauna!" Naruto smirked.

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

Soon enough Naruto who was waist wrapped in a towel was in the sauna room sitting on the bench while the steam emanated from the coals, "Oh yeah this is what I'm talking about."

Shendu kicked in and spoke, **"I admit the heat soothes me."**

Naruto got back in control, "Just remember no possessing me while the girls and I are enjoying ourselves."

Shendu replied, **"Do not flatter yourself boy."** Hearing the door of the sauna open Shendu ended his control on Naruto.

Naruto looked wide eyed as his six ladies entered the sauna with towels wrapped around their hot figures, "Care for some company Naruto?" Shizuka asked sitting down.

"I've been waiting." Naruto answered feeling turned on by their physiques covered only by towels.

"Isn't this sauna great?" Temari asked taking a seat while popping her chest out right for Naruto to gaze.

"Yeah, no wonder this place is so special." Tenten added taking a seat close to Naruto along with Hinata, Ino, and Jade.

"Yeah whew this heat's making my pores scream." Jade moaned.

"Mine too. This'll clear up my body for sure." Ino added.

Naruto watched as the girls started relaxing and noticed the sweat drip from their bodies, 'Oh damn I can't stop staring at their bodies, if only I could get a piece of that. But I don't wanna spoil the mood,' He thought until he felt the girls scoot themselves closer to him, "Girls you ok?"

Jade spoke, "Naruto, before we got in here the girls and I were talking, and we've decided to have a little fun with you."

"What do you mean by fun?" Naruto asked but deep down knew what they could be talking about.

Tenten smirked, "The kind of fun we couldn't do back in Konoha due to prying eyes and invasion of privacy."

Naruto had a secret smirked but pretended to be dumb, "You mean that kind?"

"Oh yes Naruto, because we've all been itching for it." Temari added.

"But don't worry we won't go too deep after all they'll be plenty of time for that before marriage." Shizuka assured him.

"Well ladies shall we?" Ino asked the girls who each started smirking before loosening their towels so that they were wrapped only around their waists leaving their breasts exposed.

Naruto who had already seen the assets of Hinata, Tenten, and Shizuka wasn't too surprised at how luscious they looked but seeing Temari's, Ino's, and Jade's was a new turn on for him, 'Oh dear Kami this is making the place hotter.'

The girls smirked seeing Naruto's eyes already in a deep gaze while Hinata was still nervous but sucked it in for her sake. "Like what you see Naruto?" Tenten asked hopefully as she stuck her chest out.

"If I said no I would kill myself." Naruto answered.

"Perfect response Naruto, it means you really can't resist." Jade plopped herself in his lap and could feel his member stiff beneath his towel.

"Jade if Jackie knew what you were doing here…"

"Well the good news is he doesn't and he never will," Jade smirked as she leaned in closer with her breasts already pressing into his chest, "Now shut up and pucker up cutie." She planted her lips onto his and he accepted the gesture without hesitation. As they kissed their tongues battled it out for dominance. Naruto wrapped his arms around Jade's back feeling it up.

When they parted, Naruto suddenly felt Hinata take Jade's place in his lap, "Please Naruto satisfy my desire for you." Hinata said taking his hand placing it on her breasts.

Naruto finally getting the chance to feel up Hinata had finally come and panted from his own excitement, "Wow Hinata they're so incredibly soft."

Temari smirked to the other three, "If he thinks those are soft wait till I give him a taste of these puppies." She hefted her breasts.

"Really think you can beat that?" Tenten smirked motioning to Hinata who was holding Naruto's face deep into her breasts as he sucked on them pleasurably.

Temari smirked in confidence, "No problem."

When Naruto removed his face from Hinata's breasts he panted, "Wow Hinata you should do that more often… With me of course."

"I know." Hinata giggled as she pulled him into a deep kiss which to Naruto's surprise she was dominating over Naruto's mouth.

When they parted Naruto licked his lips, "Hinata have you always been this naughty? Or have I created a monster?"

"You made me this way, Naruto." Hinata caressed his face lovingly until she was pulled aside and replaced by Temari and Tenten.

"Ok time for a double helping of hotness." Temari said as she wrapped her right foot around Naruto's left and Tenten did the same with her left foot and Naruto's right.

"If you though Hinata's was soft, try these," Tenten said as she pressed her breasts into Naruto's shoulder, "And what do you think, you love them?"

"I admit Tenten you got me feeling naughtier," Naruto replied with trembling hands.

"Good, and they're pleased you love them." Tenten motioned his gaze to her erect nipples.

Temari then leaned into him whispering lustfully into his ear sending shivers down his spine, "Mine would also like some of your love to Naruto."

Naruto felt his heart pound as Temari pressed her impressive bust into Naruto's shoulder, "Well if you wish." Naruto said as he used his left hand to massage her right breast while he used his right hand to massage Tenten's right breast.

Both girls were moaning in delight from Naruto's gentle touch, while he felt their nipples harden beneath his palms, "Oh Naruto, my chest has never felt anything so wonderful before!" Tenten moaned.

"Mine neither, and I love it!" Temari moaned.

Shizuka and Ino waited in anticipation for their turn, but were relieved when Tenten and Temari's pleasure with Naruto ended giving them their moment. "All right Naruto we're up." Ino said as she got behind him pressing her bare breasts in the back of his neck making him shake in excitement, but got even more excited.

"Wow Ino this is great." Naruto panted.

"I'm glad you like it, Shizuka give me a hand will you?" Ino asked.

Shizuka got in front of Naruto pressing her lovely bust into his chest, "Now Naruto let me show you just what we Nadeshiko kunoichi are all about." She leaned into an intimate kiss with Naruto while Ino started kissing on his neck.

"Oh wow girls, this is incredible. I can feel my body overcome in heat!" Naruto panted as Ino and Shizuka continued to pleasure him with their bodies.

Soon the heat as beginning to become too much for them to bear so they left it, "Oh man talk about overcooked," Naruto panted, "Now I know what ramen noodles feel like."

"I suggest we cool off." Temari suggested.

"Agreed." The girls agreed as they went to cool down back in the room.

By the time nightfall came, Zhaolong had arrived at the resort's beach. He looked out into the water smirking, "This spot will do perfect." He started drawing up some pentagrams and signs in the sand with a stick making sure not to be too close to where the water ends when washing onto the shore. When his formula was finished he whipped out his staff and started chanting.

As he chanted the pentagrams and markings started glowing, "Rise Umibouzu (sea monster)!" suddenly the water started bubbling and rising up from it was a transparent muscle-like tentacle creature made out of the seas water and at the center of it was a red nucleus. The creature was moving around a bit ready to cause some damage until Zhaolong silenced it.

"Patience now, there will be plenty of time for you to cause havoc come morning, until then wait here until I give you the word." Zhaolong instructed as the water creature sank back into the sea and Zhaolong poofed away.

Meanwhile back in the resort, Naruto was sleeping in his bed calmly until his eyes shot up glowing red and he shot up from bed with Shendu gasping. Naruto got back in control and asked, "What's wrong Shendu?"

**"I'm not sure, but I sense dark chi nearby."**

"Dark chi?"

**"Yes, and it's somehow familiar like I've seen in before."**

"I'm not sensing anything now, must've gone away."

**"It will come back I know."**

"Well we'll worry about that in the morning. I'm going back to bed." Naruto said lying back down falling back to sleep.

**(Done for now.)**


	18. Demon Sorcerer vs Sea Monster

**(Here we go guys.)**

It was day two of Naruto's and his girls little vacation at the hot springs resort. Naruto hadn't told them about the Dark Chi sensation Shendu felt last night, and hadn't sensed the sensation that morning but still felt prepared in case something came up. Right now Naruto and his girls were resting in the open air bath, "Dig this bath huh girls?" Naruto asked as he rested his arms on the edges of the bath.

"I know. I feel totally revived." Ino stretched her arms up.

"It's so wonderful." Hinata stretched her right leg up and out of the water pointing it upward and wiggled her cute toes around like she did when she bathed at home.

Naruto watching this thought to himself, 'Kami that is a real turn on.' Naruto continued relaxing at he watched his girls relax in the waters as well, while noticing their breasts practically floating above the water.

Temari noticing Naruto trying to contain his urges smirked knowing just how to raise it out of him and eyed Tenten as the perfect candidate to help her. She scooted closer to Tenten whispering in her ear, "Hey Tenten?"

"Yeah?" the bun haired girl whispered back.

"You up for giving Naruto a show?"

"A show?" the weapons mistress raised a brow.

"Yeah look at him. He's just itching for one of us to do something to grab his attention."

"And you're thinking it's us?" Tenten asked.

"Why not, after all me and you could be quite a team." The fan girl explained.

"Seriously?"

"Hey it's possible, and don't you wanna get a rise out of our man?" Temari tempted her.

Tenten eyed Naruto, seeing he was glancing around at the girls waiting for them to do something sexy and smiled, "Well guess it couldn't hurt."

"Agreed, allow me to start it." Temari said getting behind the panda head kunoichi and started massaging the girl's shoulders.

Tenten moaned in delight from Temari's gentle touch which got the attention of Naruto, Shizuka, Hinata, Jade, and Ino, "Temari, this is some massage."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Temari smirked awaiting to do more with her.

Naruto thought, 'They're doing this on purpose.'

'**Obviously.'** Kurama thought back.

Tenten continued enjoying her massage, but suddenly could feel Temari's breasts rub against her back. She would've protested but was too busy enjoying the massage to even care. Temari feeling she did enough work on the girl's shoulders smirked as she lifted her hands up placing them on Tenten's face and started pinching and rolling her cheeks. The weapons kunoichi was taken aback by this move but couldn't help but giggle, "Temari that tickles."

"But you like it don't you?" Temari breathed down her neck as Tenten continued to giggle from Temari's face pinching, "Besides I think Naruto finds this sexy. Naruto, don't you find this sexy?"

Naruto who was watching wide eyed answered, "Admittedly this is very hot."

"Well we can make it hotter for you," Temari smirked releasing Tenten's face and moved around to the front and placed herself into Tenten's lap making the Konoha kunoichi blush at Temari's close contact, "You know Tenten you really have a cute face." She gently placed her hand on the girls face rubbing it.

Tenten turned red from Temari's actions but smiled, "And you know Temari, you got a beautiful smile."

"You think so?" Temari turning her face modestly while blushing.

Tenten laid a hand on the wind girls face, "I do."

Temari smiled, "Well thanks, and you know I never did properly apologize with how I handled you in the Chunin exams. I'm sorry."

Tenten smiled pulling the girl into a hug, "Hey it's all in the past now, after all we're going to be two of Naruto's wives aren't we? So we just need to forgive and forget."

Temari accepting the embrace returned it. The two girls hugged and while they did so pressed their breasts into each other just for an added turn on for Naruto. Naruto was still watching and who was already stiff below started getting stiffer from the hot womanly hug. Temari still not breaking her hug with Tenten turned her face and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Temari." Tenten was surprised at her move.

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

Tenten smiled, "Well you know something? I liked it." She gave Temari a peck on her cheek in return.

Temari blushed, "You know Tenten you got soft lips."

"So do you." Tenten giggled prompting Temari to giggle as well.

Naruto and the other girls watched as Naruto spoke, "What better way to enjoy a vacation than watching a little hot scene while in a bath?" the girls just remained silent.

Meanwhile at the beach outside the resort where other vacationers were enjoying themselves, Zhaolong walked along the beach reaching the waters, "Enough time of relaxing, Umibouzu rise up!" he chanted and the water started bubbling until the water creature emerged with four waving tentacles made of water.

The sight of the monster scared the vacationers who started making a run for it while screaming as the monster started wrecking the beach. Back at the bath, Naruto's eyes turned red and the girls noticed, "Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata asked but Shendu answered.

"**Dark Chi is nearby."**

"Dark Chi? Never good." Jade replied.

"**We must hurry and find the source."** Shendu said making Naruto stand up but Ino spoke up.

"Naruto or Shendu, don't you think we should put some clothes on?"

Shendu remembered that they weren't wearing anything and sighed, **"Of course."**

So after getting dressed they hurried to the source of the disturbance seeing the wrecked beach and the monster in the water, "Whoa what is that thing?" Tenten gasped.

"Some kind of sea creature?" Ino asked.

"**Not just any sea creature, an Umibouzu."** Shendu explained.

"Well Shendu you're the expert where do you think this guy came from?" Jade asked.

Shendu made Naruto look around until he caught scent of the Dark Chi, **"From there!"** he ran for the source followed by the girls until they happened upon a figure with his back turned, **"Turn around and face my fury!"**

"As you wish." The figure said turning around revealing Zhaolong.

"**YOU!"** Shendu gasped.

"Surprise-surprise, Lord Shendu." Zhaolong chuckled.

"Wait a minute you know this guy, Shendu?" Jade asked the fire breather but was interrupted by the Dark Chi Wizard.

"Shendu and I? Oh we go way back. To the time I raised him up from the netherworld to take his powers!" Zhaolong growled at his attempt and failure.

"Wait that was you?" Jade was shocked.

"Guilty."

"So who are you?" Naruto frowned.

"I am the master of the dark chi arts, the wizard of mayhem, but you can call me Zhaolong Wong."

"Zhaolong Wong, you wouldn't happen to be related to a…" Jade trailed off.

"Why yes, he's my father or step-father if you will, but still he was the closest thing I've ever had to a father!"

"But how could you have power when Daolon Wong doesn't…"

"You and your family may have disenchanted my father years ago, but the place where he acquired his powers still stood and waited for a new master. Preferably me." Zhaolong held his staff.

Shendu spoke, **"So I am too assume you've come back in hopes of trying to take my powers like before?"**

"Of course."

Naruto realized, "So it was you. You were the one who gave Sasuke that demon chi removal potion. And launched that attack on us in the village!"

"And another point for the demon's vessel."

Naruto frowned, "I'll make you pay for what you led Sasuke to do."

"Will you know, then it's a good thing me and my monster aren't your only problems." Zhaolong waved his staff summoning forty Dark Chi Warriors.

"Two can play at that game. Gan, Ren, Chui, Zhen, Dizi!" Naruto called summoning his five warriors.

"Whoa they back for another helping?" Zaku asked.

"We can handle them." Tayuya replied.

"I know, but for an added bonus here's some extra help. Shadowkhan come!" Naruto called as twenty one Shadowkhan emerged with seven ninja, seven samurai, and seven razor types, "Girls, you help my Dark Chi Warriors and Shadowkhan face Zhaolong and his army. The Umibouzu's mine."

"But how're you going to fight something that size?" Shizuka asked.

Naruto smirked, "To fight a monster you must be a monster," He activated the monkey talisman with his own Chi magic and took the form of Shendu, "All right Shendu let's teach that puddle a lesson."

Shendu controlled the body taking a step back, **"You realize I am a fire demon battling on the water isn't my ideal playing field."**

"Then you'll just have to deal with it!" Naruto called making the dragon body fly forward as he wrestled with the solid water creature.

"Attack!" Zhaolong ordered as his Dark Chi Warriors charged.

"What he said!" Jade called as she, the girls, and Naruto's minions charged.

"You hear the latest forecast boys? It's a hurricane!" Zaku launched his air blasts at three Dark Chi Warriors and whipped out his boomerang shuriken launching it nailing another one.

"Good move Zaku, now how about giving another wind manipulator a chance." Temari said waving her fan sending cutting winds destroying five more Dark Chi Warriors.

Hinata and Shizuka were fighting twelve in their hand to hand combat styles with the aid of three ninja Shadowkhan. Hinata used her gentle fist against one warrior poofing it away, "Not bad Hinata, but check this out!" Shizuka said using her roaring gale chop technique on another warrior poofing it away.

"That was awesome, Shizuka." Hinata cheered.

Ino and Kin were facing against five of the Dark Chi Warriors with the aid of the Razor Shadowkhan, "Hey do you boys know this move?" Kin asked sticking her staff into the ground and spun around it delivering kicks to her enemies.

Two Samurai Shadowkhan being led by Kimimaro, Jade, and Tenten were tangling with ten more warriors, "Behold the power of the Kaguya clan!" Kimimaro drew his bone swords striking warrior after warrior with Jade using her own sword weapon along side the samurai khan and Jade using her basic martial arts skill.

Tayuya was using her flute while Dosu used his sound amplifiers to disorientate the warriors senses, leaving them open for Dosu to strike them down with his sledgehammer. Zhaolong was watching in disappointment but looked to the water seeing his summoned monster was getting the better of Shendu on the water. Naruto/Shendu struggled to hold onto the monster but found himself getting pulled into the water itself much to the dragon's ire, **"Let go!"** Shendu used combustion against the monster but it did nothing.

"Now Umibouzu, take him into the water!" Zhaolong ordered as the monster started dragging him into the bottom of the sea.

"Naruto!" the girls cried.

"How long can he stay down there?" Hinata asked worried.

"No idea." Jade replied in worry as well.

While under the water Naruto/Shendu struggled as the ninja thought, 'Oh man I wish I still had the water demon chi.'

'**Well you better think of something soon before we suffocate and my fire goes out!'** Shendu thought.

'**Hang on boys, Kurama's saving the day!'** Kurama thought channeling his chakra into his vessel.

With the Kyubi chakra enhancing Naruto/Shendu, he was able to cause the water tentacles holding onto him to dissolve allowing him to burst out of the water and shake it off, "He's all right!" Shizuka noticed.

Zhaolong growled, "Show no mercy, Umibouzu!"

The water creature continued attacking Naruto/Shendu who was trying to strategize, 'How do you fight something made out of water?' he gasped seeing the red nucleus in the center, 'By attacking it's core.'

Shendu thought, **'Naruto, while its true fire does not work on water, but sometimes if the heat is more overpowering than water, the liquid will evaporate.'**

"Then we'll just need more fire power!" Naruto said summoning some shadow clones and there stood surrounding the water monster five Shendu Naruto's, "Ok boys fire in the hole!" they each powered up their combustion and launched it at the monster from all sides causing the creature to scream in pain as the water evaporated exposing the floating nucleus, "Quickly before it can reform any more water!" they fired their heat beams at the nucleus blowing it up.

"NO!" Zhaolong cried in frustration as he noticed his monster and Dark Chi Warriors were defeated.

"No more flunkies Zhaolong, just you and us." Jade said as Naruto/Shendu stood behind them.

"Another time perhaps!" Zhaolong used his magic to vanish.

"Typical." Jade commented.

"Where'd he go?" Kin asked.

"Who knows," Naruto replied as he transformed back to being human, "Way to go everyone you all did great."

"We did, didn't we?" Ino smiled at the girls.

Naruto turned to his five henchmen, "And you all did some impressive work as well, and for that how about joining me and the girls for the rest of our vacation here at the resort?"

"Really?" Zaku and Kin gasped.

"You've earned it, but how about looking more casual?" Naruto used his chi magic to turn the five back into their human looks.

"What happened to us?" Dosu asked.

"Just a simple camouflage for you all to use in case you want to walk around like normal people." Naruto explained.

"Thanks master." Tayuya smiled knowing they won't always have to look like their Dark Chi Warrior selves for life.

"Well come on we still got today and tomorrow to enjoy ourselves!" Naruto cheered prompting the others to as well before they headed back to the resort.

About two days later, they returned to Konoha to tell the Chans the news of what happened. It was at the Namikaze mansion as Uncle's cry echoed, "AIIEEEYYAAAAHHH! New dark chi sorcerer is on the loose?

"Afraid so Uncle and he's just about as bad as Daolon Wong." Jade explained.

"What do we do now, Uncle?" Jackie asked.

"Only thing we can do is wait for next moment Zhaolong Wong will strike, until then Naruto you must keep on your toes for if this Dark Chi Wizard could make a potion to steal demon chi, it's possible he could do far worse than that." The old man warned him.

"I understand, Uncle-sensei." Naruto bowed his head.

"By the way where were all of you when you ran into him?" Jackie asked with his hands on his hips.

The group looked nervous not wanting to tell him where they went, until Naruto summoned his Shadowkhan that held onto them, "Gotta go, bye!" they called being pulled into the shadow in the floor that vanished where the Shadowkhan would take them somewhere else in the village so they wouldn't have to answer Jackie.

Jackie sighed, "I can never leave Jade alone."

"Buck up Jackie, she's a growing girl," Viper reminded him, "Besides it was enough time for her to bond with Naruto and her friends as well."

Jackie thought about it and smiled, "I suppose."

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	19. Planning Ahead

**(And I got another one.)**

One night at the Namikaze mansion, Tenten had entered carrying one of her swords wrapped up, "Naruto?" she called but saw no sign of him. When she saw Jade, Shizuka, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and the Chan gang walked in, "You guys see Naruto?"

"He's on the roof. He told us to come up when you got here, Tenten." Shizuka answered.

"Well then let's go." Tenten said as they went up to the roof of the compound.

When they reached the roof, the sight they saw made the Chan family gawk. Naruto was sitting in a lounge chair as a group of fifteen ninja Shadowkhan were dancing around lifting their knees up and down and kicking them up. Naruto moved his finger around to the rhythm of the Shadowkhan's dancing until he saw the group, "Oh hey guys glad you could make it."

"Naruto what're you doing?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

Shendu answered, **"Using my minions for humiliating stunts."**

Naruto spoke back, "Hey come on you got to admit the Shadowkhan sure can dance." Naruto showed the ninjas still dancing.

"Yeah they sure can." Jade admitted.

"Enough dancing! Naruto you said you wanted us up here when we were all together what is it?" Uncle asked.

Naruto turned to the Shadowkhan, "Take five boys and bring up the goods."

The ninjas bowed their heads and vanished into the ground only to come back up a moment later carrying six familiar objects, a gourd, a lotus pod, flowers, castanets, a drum, and a flute, "Hey aren't those?" Jade asked.

"Why yes they are, Temari your fan, Tenten your sword."

Tenten sat the sword down and Temari sat the fan down while Uncle looked at his magic apprentice, "Naruto explain."

"Of course. I know that these eight objects were used to banish Shendu and his brethren to the demon netherworld centuries ago. Jade however told me about how the demon sorcerer's chi was also imbued into the objects as well for centuries until activated."

"I got a feeling I know where this is going." Tohru whispered to Jackie.

"When I used these objects on the demons to imprison them within my body, I'm willing to bet their demon chi was once again imprinted within them. If I can reawaken the demon chi within these objects I can have my elemental powers restored. The only difference would be is that this won't include the demons themselves, just their powers, and this time I'll make sure they won't be attained through chi potions."

"AIIEYAAHH! What are you thinking, tampering once again with demon chi?" Uncle called.

"I understand your concern sensei, but with Zhaolong on the loose and Sasuke powered up I need more help than what the talismans can provide me with." Naruto explained.

Uncle looked skeptical of Naruto's choice but sighed, "Do what must be done."

"Arigato," Naruto said before taking out his barracuda medium pointing it at the objects, "Mu Iki Bu Shu Li! Mu Iki Bu Shu Li! Mu Iki Bu Shu Li!" he continued the chant as the objects started glowing as chi was being drained out of them and pooled into Naruto's body and the sword emitted a beam entering him that contained the Demon Chi in his body as it once did with the demons. When the objects stopped glowing they fell to the ground as the lotus pod and flowers wilted.

"Whoa, they sure didn't last long." Jade noticed them.

"The demon chi must've been what's been keeping them looking lively and fresh for so many months." Tohru theorized.

"Did it work?" Temari asked.

"Let's find out," Naruto said conjuring a lightning bolt in his right hand while in his left hand was a water sphere, "It worked."

"That's awesome you've got all your powers back." Hinata cheered.

"Yup, and this time I'm gonna make sure they stay in me. Tenten Temari thanks for the use of your weapons again, couldn't have pulled it off without them."

"No problem Naruto." Tenten smiled.

"Well then how about some dinner?" Naruto offered and the girls looked excited.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair, Zhaolong presented himself before Orochimaru, "I heard you've been having trouble with Naruto Uzumaki haven't you Zhaolong?"

"A mere mishap but I will eventually make Shendu's powers mine, but I cannot rely on my regular Dark Chi Warriors. I require the aid of others. And I know just the people to hire." The Dark Chi Wizard teen replied.

"Do you, well if you're interested I know of three others in Konoha lock up that could also be worthy of you."

"Is that so?" Zhaolong crossed his arms as Orochimaru whispered into his ear making his curiosity perk up, "You don't say very well then, I'll swing by there after I acquire my four choices." He said as he vanished.

Somewhere far from Konoha, inside a penitentiary cell were the three street talking martial arts fighting trio themselves Strike Master Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra. The lead guy looked through his barred jail cell window, "Man I would do anything to back out there again doing what we do best."

"Wouldn't we all, Ice?" Cobra replied while lying on his bed.

"Looking for liberation boys?"

The three gasped and looked around, "Yo who said that?" Ice called.

"I did." Zhaolong appeared.

"Whoa dude, how'd ya do that?" Ice asked.

"It's simple teleportation took me a week to master it."

"Wicked." Cobra admitted.

"So whatcha doing in here?" Ice asked.

"I've come here to free you, Strike Master Ice, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist, I require your assistance."

"Yo hold up. We're not looking into any hire unless our employer shows us some green." Ice explained.

"And you shall have plenty of that I assure you once you've helped me." Zhaolong answered.

"You serious?" Ice asked.

"I am, and Zhaolong Wong always keeps his word."

"Well then Zhaolong if you can deliver, we got the gig." Ice answered as his boys stood together.

"Good answer, now come along we have another to pick up." Zhaolong said using his magic to make all four of them disappear.

Meanwhile in San Francisco, ex-crime boss Valmont now reduced to a civilian was walking up to his apartment yawning, "What a day." It took a long time but Valmont came out of being flat broke to middle class and got a better apartment with more space.

While he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed being a regular citizen not having to deal with magic or demons anymore. He unlocked the door to his apartment room and entered turning on the lights but jumped seeing Zhaolong sitting in an armchair, "Welcome home Mr. Valmont."

"Who're you how'd you get in here?" Valmont demanded.

"Teleportation of course," he vanished and appeared behind Valmont spooking him as he slammed the door shut cutting off his retreat, "I'm here because I require your aid."

"No go away I don't want anything to do with magic!" Valmont warned him.

"Don't you? You have used magic countless times to get what you wanted didn't you?"

"All in the past, and all its done was get me nothing! Because of that I became broke, but now that I've become a normal citizen I'm not risking the chances of losing it again."

"Good reasons Valmont, however your choice is not optional." He used his magic making the screaming Valmont vanish with him.

Zhaolong suddenly appeared on a cliff looking down at Konoha, "Now for my latest recruits." He snapped his fingers and suddenly appearing before him were three guys one was Mizuki the traitorous academy instructor who tried to frame Naruto for stealing a scroll of forbidden jutsu, and the other two were Kabuto's teammates for the Chunin Exams Yoroi and Misumi who were captured and brought in for questioning on Kabuto and Orochimaru but couldn't spill anything because they were trained so well to suppress the truth.

"What happened?" Mizuki asked.

"How'd we get out here?" Misumi asked.

"That was my doing gentlemen," Zhaolong began, "I am Zhaolong Wong, and I require the aid of your assistance."

"Assistance?" Yoroi asked.

"Why should I listen to a punk kid like you?" Mizuki frowned.

"Because this punk kid can help you achieve vengeance on the one boy who's done you wrong. I'm talking about Naruto Uzumaki."

"You know the Kyubi?" he gasped.

"Oh yes for he is also my enemy as well, and you two were under the employee of Orochimaru well I fight by his side as well and could use you boys in my employee."

"What's in it for us?" Yoroi questioned suspiciously.

"Freedom of course, you won't be back in Konoha lock-up if you choose to join me."

The three looked at each other before Mizuki answered, "Well I'll join you I'm gonna make that Kyubi-brat pay for humiliating me!"

"Wise choice, and you two?"

"We're in so long as we don't have to stay in lock up." Misumi answered.

"Perfect, now come we must be leaving." Zhaolong said making them all disappear and he reappeared at Orochimaru's lair.

"Welcome back I trust it was successful for you?" the Sannin licked his lips.

"Of course." Zhaolong answered revealing Mizuki, Yoroi, and Misumi.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Mizuki gasped as he bowed, "I am sorry I have failed in getting the scroll of forbidden jutsu for you all those years ago."

"All in the past Mizuki. They no longer matter to me anymore."

"And now the other four." The wizard used his magic to make Ice, Fist, Cobra, and Valmont appear.

"What where am I?" Valmont asked.

"Definitely better place than the junkyard," Ice said until he saw Orochimaru, "Whoa man you need some sun."

"Welcome to my lair I am Orochimaru your gracious host."

"While I Zhaolong Wong shall be your master."

Valmont scoffed, "I serve no one! Good day gentlemen." Valmont walked off until he was being blocked by multiple snakes hissing at him forcing him to back away.

"And like I said before your choice isn't optional," Zhaolong replied, "Listen up you will all help me achieve my goal and I shall see to it you will all be rewarded. Now then it's time for your makeovers."

"Makeovers?" Mizuki asked.

"Looks like we getting some power ups boys." Ice and his crew smirked as all seven of them were swallowed up by a cloud of Zhaolong's dark magic that started transforming them.

Soon all seven of them landed before their new master transformed into Dark Chi Warriors with Mizuki, Valmont, and Ice looking more like the warrior Ren, Cobra, Misumi, and Yoroi looked more like Gan, while DJ Fist looked more like the warrior Chui. Yoroi still wore his black ocular specks and Misumi wore his eyeglasses, while Ice and Cobra retained their regular piercings. While all seven of them were given red hair it remained in their original styles, "Whoa this ain't like our first style." Ice checked himself out.

"Yeah no tail sticking out." Cobra looked behind himself seeing nothing growing out of his behind.

"I feel power coursing through my veins." Mizuki gasped.

"So do I." Yoroi added.

"Me too," Misumi finished until they noticed Valmont standing straight with a firm look, "What's with him?"

"I knew Valmont wouldn't choose to follow me willingly so I removed his humanity from him when he transformed. Now I won't have to listen to his whining." Zhaolong explained as Chi Warrior Valmont bowed his head.

"I live to serve you, master." He spoke in a mindless slave voice.

"I know all seven of you will be the commanding officers in my Dark Chi Warrior army, but for now I must train you in order for you to become in sync with your skills."

"And how long will that take dawg?" Ice asked.

"Who knows, but no matter how long it takes you will be strong enough to serve me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master." They answered.

"Good." Zhaolong smirked.

The very next morning, Naruto woke up and got ready for his morning training but was interrupted hearing a tap on his window seeing Neko, "What's up?"

"Sorry about this, but Tsunade-sama requests your presence immediately, Naruto." The Anbu answered.

"All right I'm on it." Naruto said as he took off into the sky flying for the administration building.

When he arrived he saw the Chan family, Tohru, Captain Black, Jiraiya, Hak, El Toro, and Paco, "Naruto glad you made it." Tsunade said.

"Yeah so what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"There's been a breakout in Konoha lock up." Jiraiya answered.

"Breakout, who escaped?"

"Three shinobi, one of which you know well Mizuki." Tsunade spoke making Naruto flinch.

"Him again?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes and the other two were identified as Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi." Tsunade continued.

"Those two were Kabuto's teammates, they also worked for Orochimaru."

"Precisely." Jiraiya replied.

"But how'd they do it?" Naruto asked until Uncle answered.

"They did not break out themselves. They were teleported via teleportation magic."

"Magic? Zhaolong Wong." Naruto frowned.

"What would he want with those three?" Shizune asked.

"Duh, just like his dad he's hiring flunkies into his forces." Jade answered.

"Correct and hiring those who have knowledge of Konoha will give him and Orochimaru an edge in invading our village." Tsunade added.

Naruto turned to Uncle, "Isn't there any spell we can used to keep him and his dark chi out?"

"There is. Tohru and I have been working on a barrier spell to keep them out, but it's unknown how strong it is."

"But that alone will not be enough," Jiraiya began, "Eventually you will have to face Zhaolong in combat, same for Orochimaru, Sasuke, and the Akatsuki."

"Almost forgot about them. So many villains out there how can we handle them all?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto you will have help from inside enemy camp." Sarutobi entered with an Anbu.

"Sensei?" the two Sannin asked but noticed the Anbu joining him.

"I heard what's been going on and I feel it's time I let you all in on a secret provided by my undercover agent." Sarutobi let the Anbu pass.

"I'm risking a lot coming out here and revealing myself, but you all have to know the truth." The Anbu removed his mask revealing to be none other than Uchiha Itachi himself.

"You!" Jackie and his family gasped.

Naruto frowned, "Itachi, why're you here?"

"Because Naruto I have information for you all." He answered.

"Sensei what's the meaning of this?" Tsunade gasped.

"I understand everyone's concern but there's something about Itachi and the Uchiha clan massacre none of you know." Sarutobi explained.

"What're you talking about?" Viper asked.

"Yeah didn't Itachi murder his whole clan save for Sasuke to test his strength?" Jade asked.

"Yes Jade, Itachi did murder his clan but Sasuke, but it wasn't to test his strength," Sarutobi started making everyone surprised and they listened in, "The reason he did it is because my teammates, Danzo, and myself ordered him to do so."

"What?" Jackie and Tohru gasped.

"You ordered the attack on the Uchiha, why?" Naruto asked not wanting to believe the one he looked to as a grandfather would do such a thing.

"Because Naruto, the Uchiha clan was planning to take over the village." Sarutobi answered putting confused looks on everyone.

"Take over the village sensei?" Tsunade asked.

"But why?" Jiraiya asked.

"You all know when Tsunade's grandfather Hashirama was elected as village leader over Madara Uchiha?" he began as they started nodding while the Chans listened in, "Well as it turned out Madara returned to Konoha years ago convincing the Uchiha clan to revolt against Konoha. I tried my hardest to negotiate with them peacefully but was unsuccessful. Then enters Itachi's part." Sarutobi explained.

"During my years in the Anbu Black Ops, I was hired to spy on my own clan by Sandaime-sama while at the same time acted as a spy for my family passing on information to each other, but in the end I was ordered to assassinate my own family," Itachi explained, "All but Sasuke. I cared too much for him to kill him."

"Wow such tragedy." Viper gasped.

"Whoa." Jade added.

"Hold on you said Madara Uchiha returned to the village years ago?" Naruto asked, "But how's that possible, he'd have to be ancient."

"I know, but we have yet to find out how this was possible." Itachi answered.

" Itachi where is Madara now?" Jackie asked.

"He's leading the Akatsuki under the alias of Tobi, only me and select few know who he really is," Itachi added, "When I heard what became of Sasuke it left me crushed. Even if he's still alive I'm unable to stand the idea of him letting himself turn into a monster."

"Technically he didn't let himself become one he was tricked into it, but he wanted my powers anyway and would've resulted just the same." Naruto corrected him.

"Anyway, Sasuke will eventually one day seek me out and kill me avenging our family then maybe he'll finally be at peace."

"Yeah doubt that," Naruto answered, "Even if he does avenge his family he's out for my blood too blaming me for him turning into a demon. Zhaolong wouldn't have given Sasuke that potion unless he had an ulterior motive behind it."

"I'm willing to bet you anything Zhaolong plans on using Sasuke as well to get to Shendu even if Orochimaru doesn't realize it yet." Jiraiya added.

"So what can we do?" El Toro asked.

"I'll tell you one thing. I need to get stronger," Naruto answered.

"Naruto with all your powers, how much stronger can you get?" Shizune asked.

"The Akatsuki members I can assume are all dangerous probably even more powerful than Itachi and Kisame. And with Orochimaru's and Sasuke's powers and Zhaolong's magic, the talismans and demon chi alone will not be enough for me to take them on single handedly."

"So what're you suggesting?" Jackie asked.

"I need to train elsewhere outside the village."

"What?" they asked.

"There's only so much I can learn here in the village. I need to expand my horizons learn methods and techniques outside the village." Naruto answered.

"Still Naruto, you can't just go out of the village like this on your own what if you run into the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade's right," Jiraiya added, "That's why I'm going with you as well."

"Really ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya smiled, "Well like Tsunade said we can't let you go out there along can we?"

Naruto smirked, "Excellent."

"Though how long would this take?" Tsunade asked.

"It would take a great deal of preparation for us to begin our hunt for biju, and the Akatsuki know too well of Jiraiya-sama and would not attack directly without exposing themselves." Itachi explained.

"So I should be in the clear?" Naruto asked.

"Precisely."

"Well Tsunade, what're your thoughts?" Jiraiya asked her.

Tsunade pondered before answering, "It would do Naruto plenty of good as well as the rest of us to prepare for such an event. Very well I shall make this training trip official ninja business for you and Jiraiya, Naruto."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

Shendu spoke through, **"And I assure you I shall also once again train Naruto in terms of magic and his elements."**

"See that you do, Shendu." Tsunade replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to Kisame." Itachi went for the window and his body burst into crows as they flew out the open window.

Then that night at the mansion, Naruto was in his bedroom with all six of his girls who gathered around him on his bed. Naruto had explained to them the situation about the Akatsuki and everything, "So you see, Ero-sennin and I will be taking a three year training trip to prepare against the threat of the Akatsuki, Zhaolong, Sasuke, and Orochimaru. I apologize for the sudden change in plans, but that's just how it is."

The kunoichi looked at each other seeing each others confused and surprised reaction as well as looking at Naruto until Jade spoke, "Girls I know three years is a long wait, but Naruto needs this, if not his life will be in danger and he can't be kept here like a caged animal. Besides this will also give us time to hone our own skills that way we can fight along side him when the time comes."

The girls taking Jade's words in started understanding as Hinata spoke, "Naruto, as one of your fiancés I support your choice."

"So do I." Ino added.

"Me too." Tenten put in.

"Same here." Temari added.

"And I do too." Shizuka finished.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks girls, and don't worry I'll make sure to mail you all every month to keep you updated on my training."

"We should hope so." Tenten crossed her arms.

"I will and things will be better than they were before, I guarantee."

In response he felt the girls glomp him, "We're sure gonna miss you Naruto." Ino said cuddling into his chest.

"It will be lonely without you around." Tenten added rubbing against his cheek.

"But we know you'll be safe as you've proven yourself to be capable of." Shizuka said hugging him from behind pressing her perfect breasts into his back.

"And don't worry we'll hold down your place while you're gone." Temari tickled his chin.

"And try not to overly change. We like you the way you are." Hinata added embracing him.

"And we always will." Jade finished.

Naruto smiled holding them close, "Don't worry girls I'll be back, after all I still have a dream to follow, and no matter what I won't die so easily."

Watching from the balcony window, was Jiraiya jotting down notes eager to see where things would go, until he saw shadows loom over him and saw multiple Bat Shadowkhan, "Oh not again." He cried as the swarm attacked him.

Meanwhile far from Konoha in the land known as Amegakure, the two Akatsuki members Pain and Konan were standing by a watchtower until member Zetsu emerged from the ground, "Well what have you found?" Pain asked.

"Naruto's leaving the village of Konoha." The plant guy answered.

"Leaving?" Pain asked.

"Yes, but only temporary. He's being accompanied by Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Jiraiya-sensei." The two members muttered.

"This does throw a big wrench in our plans doesn't it?" Zetsu asked.

"I'm afraid so." Pain answered.

"So what now?" Zetsu asked.

"Exactly what we talked about earlier. We need to wait at least three years before beginning our hunt." Pain answered.

"I understand." Zetsu said taking his leave.

Konan spoke, "Nagato, what if he becomes stronger under Jiraiya-sensei you know what Itachi and Kisame told us about Naruto and his powers."

"I'm aware of that fact Konan, which is why we will also have to get even stronger. We must remember the goal of the Akatsuki and the Kyubi is essential to it." Pain looked out into the rainy village.

Back at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was lying in bed surrounded by his six future brides who had their arms draped all over him. Meanwhile deep in his mind Naruto was sitting on the ground until he found Kurama in a smaller form, Shendu's spirit, and his parents approach him, "Penny for your thoughts son?" Minato asked.

"Hey guys. I just got a lot on my mind." Naruto replied.

"**We understand with all that's going on you'll be in for a lot when you get back."** Kurama said.

"Yup."

"**Do not worry so much,"** Shendu floated over, **"After all we're all in this together, we'll all help one another so no one can bring us down."**

"I know."

Kushina sat down next to her boy, "Sweetie we know this is a lot to handle, but remember you have friends and allies who're willing to help you. You don't have to carry the burden alone."

"Your mom's right Naruto. Even if I was incredibly strong I couldn't take on every mission by myself. Remember that." Minato added

Naruto smiled, "I will, thanks guys." He embraced his parents.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair inside a training room, Demon Sasuke was concentrating and was slowly transforming back into human but when he was half way there he returned to his demon form, **"Dammit so close!"** he cursed.

Tso Lan's voice came from him, **"It seems you still require more training if you wish to master demon camouflage."**

"**Yeah I wasn't even a thousand years old and I mastered human transformation like that."** Hsi Wu's voice added with a chuckle making Sasuke growl.

"**Shut up! I will master this transformation as well as all of your powers, because when I do Itachi and Naruto will pay dearly for what they've done to me."**

"**And they shall you just need to have patience."** Tso Lan replied.

"**We're all in this together after all."** Xiao Fung added.

"**Yes our brother Shendu will also be made to pay."** Po Kong put in.

"**And once I eliminate my brother, I will make Naruto suffer as well."** Sasuke added firing thunder bolts at targets.

Within two days, Naruto explained everything to all his close friends and comrades where he would be with some being reluctant about the idea and some accepting it. Then after two days, Naruto was seen standing by the village gates with Jiraiya all packed and ready to go. Seeing him off was his six girls, the Chans, Tsunade, Hak, Captain Black, Kakashi, Sakura, Tohru, Ratso, Finn, Chow, Shizune, El Toro, Paco, and Sarutobi.

"Ok Naruto and Jiraiya you have three years to return to the village." Tsunade instructed them.

"Hai!" they understood.

Tenten hugged and kissed Naruto, "Remember to write to us, Naruto."

"I will."

"And stay warm and safe." Ino added giving him a peck.

"You know it."

"Hope you bring back some souvenirs." Shizuka kissed him.

"Will do."

Temari then kissed him, "We'll keep your home in the best of shape when you return."

"Arigato Temari, and girls my home is welcomed to all of you." Naruto motioned to his harem.

"Arigato Naruto." They said.

Naruto turned to Jade, "Thanks Jade for all you've done with me."

"Tch don't mention it Naruto." She kissed him.

Naruto looked at Jackie, "Thanks Jackie. I've learned a lot from you, and I'll use your teachings with honor."

"I'm proud to have taught you Naruto." Jackie shook his hand.

Viper hugged Naruto, "Take care out there Naruto, and I'll make sure Jade doesn't get lonely."

"Thanks Viper," he approached Tohru and Uncle, "Thanks for all the stuff you taught me using magic, I'll make you proud to have taught me."

"In all honesty Naruto, we couldn't be any more proud of you." Uncle answered.

"Take care of yourself." Tohru said as they fist pound.

"Will do big guy."

Hak approached, "I will miss our spars, Naruto."

"Don't worry Hak Foo. We'll spar again real soon." Hak smiled as Naruto went to the enforcers.

"It was good to hang out with you guys once in a while."

"Yeah you're a lot of fun Naruto." Ratso said.

"When you come back let's go disco." Finn added.

"Be looking forward to that." Naruto admitted.

"Hey Naruto, here's a little something for ya," Chow pulled out an extra pair of sunglasses like his own. Naruto put them on and waited for a compliment, "The looks suits you." Chow gave him a thumb's up.

"Thanks Chow," Naruto approached the Sandaime, "You're like a grandfather to me Jiji, take care of yourself."

"I will Naruto as long as you do." The two hugged before Naruto approached Shizune.

"Make sure Grandma Tsunade does her job and take care of her."

"I will Naruto, and you take care of yourself too." They hugged.

Naruto approached Kakashi, "Sensei even if you didn't help me as much as you wished you could I still couldn't have asked for a better instructor."

"Arigato Naruto, and when you come back we'll officially be known as equals." Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto smiled and looked to Sakura, "I'm sorry I cannot bring Sasuke back Sakura…" he suddenly found himself being hugged by her.

"I know, so promise me you'll come back at least. You and sensei are all I have left of Squad Seven. And I wouldn't want to lose you Naruto."

Naruto smiled returning the hug, "I will come back."

When they broke Naruto looked at El Toro and Paco, "Next time me and you will have to have a wrestling match El Toro."

"Much appreciated, Naruto." El Toro replied.

"And you and I shall have to have a match as well." Paco added feeling prideful.

"We'll see," Naruto joked before going to Captain Black, "Good luck handling civilian affairs Captain. The people here can be quite whiny."

"I'll manage fine, Naruto." The Captain shook his hand.

Naruto finally approached Tsunade, "Well Grandma looks like you'll have one less ninja to send out on missions. So when I get back I'll make sure to pick up my slack."

"I know you will Naruto," Tsunade said giving him a peck on the forehead for good luck, "Ok you two, your mission starts now." Tsunade declared.

Naruto smirked turning to Jiraiya, "Race ya!" he zipped off ahead.

"Hey dammit gaki do you have to do that?" Jiraiya shouted as he went after Naruto.

"There he goes." Hinata said.

"Yup." Tenten nodded.

"He's going to show us all for sure." Shizuka added.

"Don't worry we all will." Jade assured the girls as they looked out into the distance and were ready to await the day when Naruto would return to Konoha.

**(Hope you enjoyed it.)**


	20. The Wizard Ninja's Back

**(Welcome back friends.)**

One day at the Namikaze mansion, three years after Naruto left on his training trip with Jiraiya. Jade, Shizuka, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari were in the mansion's gym area training. Over the years all six girls have matured greatly in terms of height, bust, beauty, and skill.

Jade now eighteen years old with a more curvaceous and built body wore a black shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She was practicing taijutsu against some training dummies before launching a water projectile at another. During her ninja training under Kakashi she was discovered to have water based chakra, while under Guy's training learned some more tips about fighting hand to hand.

Hinata now sixteen years old let her beautiful hair flow right down past her back, had a busty rack size that looked lovely like Tsunade's, wore a blue tight fitting tank top, lavender colored pants, and black shinobi sandals. Over three years she honed her skills in the art of her family's style with the help of her cousin Neji who soon started besting in most of their spars.

Tenten seventeen years old now had her hair still in he panda ear styled buns, had a fair D-cup size bust that she made sure didn't get in her way during her training, wore a blue sleeveless blouse, red pants, and sandals. She was as always using an array of weaponry in target practice nailing every target in the bull's eye.

Temari now eighteen years old still had her hair in four ponytails, wore a purple tube top that hugged her curvy mounds, a dark blue skirt, black fingerless gloves, and black sandals, with her forehead protector tied around her forehead. As much of a wind specialist she was back then, she became even stronger over the last three years.

Ino now sixteen still had her long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that reaching to her waist, had a very sizeable bust like Hinata's and curvaceous frame. She wore a short purple blouse that exposed her midriff and showed off her rack, a purple open apron like skirt over a shorter black skirt, and shinobi sandals. During her own training she learned to have lightning affinity chakra and honed her skills in the art as well as her own family's mind jutsu abilities.

Shizuka still wore her black hair in a long ponytail; her breasts were slightly bigger than Hinata's. Her outfit included a black tight fitting top that showed off a good amount of cleavage, a right shoulder armor pad, black shorts, and shinobi sandals. Three years of living in Konoha not only gave her time to hone more of her Nadeshiko village skills, but learn a few tricks from the Konoha ninja as well.

After their workout, Jade called, "All right girls pack it in."

The girls sighed in relief, as they sat on a training bench each taking a sip from some sports drinks, "Another successful workout, girls." Tenten said.

"Yup." Temari agreed.

"I sure wish Naruto was here to train with us." Hinata said sipping from her drink.

"Don't we all, Hinata?" Ino replied.

"Come on girls; remember he's also getting stronger as we've been." Shizuka reminded them.

"Speaking of, isn't today supposed to be?" Tenten asked and they all smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile by the village gates, Chunin ninja Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard duty relaxing in boredom until they saw something dash right into the village so fast they barely caught a glimpse. "What the?" Izumo asked.

The two heard panting as they saw Jiraiya approaching while out of breath, "Oh I'm not fit for this like I used to be."

"Jiraiya-sama?" Kotetsu asked as they looked back seeing what dashed right past them leaving them to the conclusion of who it was.

The being that was dashing around the village, ran right up a pole and landed at the top of it. The figure was Naruto back from his training trip, making him about the same height of his fellow rookies. His outfit was now composed of black shinobi sandals, gray pants held up by a belt with his Shendu statue style buckle, a black shirt with a fire symbol on it, a black opened long coat with no sleeves and a split tail going from the waist to the back of his knees, black fingerless gloves, and his sunglasses he got from Chow over his eyes.

"I've finally returned to Konoha," Naruto smirked as he looked around the village from where he was standing and saw Tsunade's face carved into the Hokage monument, "Not a bad addition, and mine will look better once it's put up there."

Shendu kicked in, **"Yes swell, can we just check in with Lady Tsunade?"**

"You forget we have to report with Ero-Sennin." Naruto replied as he looked down seeing Jiraiya catch up to him.

"Damn it Naruto, did you have to run that fast?"

"I was in a rush to get home, Ero-Sennin." Naruto chuckled.

Jiraiya sighed at his sense of humor, "We're suppose to meet Tsunade but after chasing you all the way here I don't think I can make it there." Suddenly he found himself levitated up to the top of the pole courtesy of Naruto's levitation.

"Then let me help you." He smirked as he flew them both all the way to the administration building.

Meanwhile at said building, Tsunade was bored out of her wits, "Shizune we're going out drinking."

"But Tsunade in the middle of the day?" Shizune said.

"It's boring around this office, and all this paperwork is piling up." The Hokage complained.

"Well it wouldn't if it were done," Shizune said under her breath. When she looked back she gasped seeing Naruto and Jiraiya flying right for the window, "My lady look!"

Tsunade looked to the window and gasped followed by smiling as she opened the window allowing the two to enter, "Naruto and Jiraiya reporting back from our three year training trip." Naruto explained.

"Welcome back you two," Tsunade smiled, "I assume the end results of Naruto's hard work have paid off."

"Are you implying I haven't been doing my job? On second thought don't answer." Jiraiya quickly replied.

"Yeah he did his job all right." Naruto said flexing his right arm.

"Well in any case it's good to see you're all back," Tsunade smiled, "So what exactly have you learned over the last three years?" Tsunade crossed her arms under her large bust.

"Well how about swinging by the mansion tonight and I'll show you." Naruto replied eager to show her.

"It's a date." She joked.

Naruto chuckled, until he heard the door open and stepping in was Sakura and Kakashi, "Lady Tsunade we're back from…" Sakura stopped seeing who was in the room, "Naruto?"

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, long time no see."

"Well Naruto it's good to see you home. You've sure gotten bigger." Kakashi noticed.

"Thanks sensei, hey if you two have free time swing by the mansion tonight and I'll let you know how my trip was."

"We'll be there." Sakura confirmed.

"Well until then," Naruto called as he flew out the window heading back to his place.

When he landed outside his family home he looked up at it in wonderment, "Place doesn't look like it's changed."

"**Did you expect to come back and see it old and rotting?"** Shendu asked rhetorically.

"Of course not Shendu," Naruto entered the place looking around, "Wonder if the girls are even here?"

Suddenly popping noises were heard, and he saw party poppers popping and a sign reading 'Welcome home Naruto' hand from two pillars. Naruto looked seeing Jade, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Shizuka coming out from behind the staircase,

"Welcome home Naruto!" they cheered.

"What's all this?" Naruto asked.

"A welcome home party Naruto what's it look like?" Jade rhetorically asked.

"Oh thanks girls." Naruto smiled as the six ran over to him pulling him into a group hug.

"We missed you Naruto." Tenten said.

"I missed you girls to," Naruto smiled as he broke out of their hug and studied the girls, "Wow girls three years have been extra kind to you."

"And to you as well. You've got more game than ever." Jade added about his own growth.

"Well I admit I owed much to Shendu and Kurama." He looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror seeing the two demons reflections.

"**Oh Naruto you're too kind."** Kurama smiled.

"**I'm actually flattered you give me credit."** Shendu added.

"Well Naruto now that you're back we have so much to catch up on." Jade said.

"Agreed, though I think it would be best if the others were here." Naruto summoned a Ninja Shadowkhan to fetch the Chans.

Soon enough the Shadowkhan ninja returned with Jackie, Viper, Uncle, Tohru, Hak Foo, Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Captain Black, "Naruto!" Jackie called.

"Jackie, guys!" Naruto ran over greeting them.

"Naruto, come give Uncle a hug." Uncle spread his arms.

Naruto seeing no harm in it went to hug uncle but met him with a finger whack to his forehead, "OW! What gives?"

"You not tell Uncle you arrived sooner? Shame." Uncle waved his finger disciplining him.

"Well nice to see you to, Uncle-sensei." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't mind him Naruto, it's good to see you back." Viper patted his head.

"Yeah it's been boring around here without you." Ratso said.

"Plus ya missed a real good event." Finn added.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Tohru here tied the knot with Shizune." Chow explained while nudging the big guy proudly.

"No kidding big T?" Naruto asked.

"We have Naruto." Tohru blushed.

"Congrats man I'm happy for you." Naruto said fist pounding it with Tohru.

"So Naruto how was your trip?" Captain Black asked.

"It was amazing. I went to so many places, met all sorts of people, and learned all kinds of new techniques," Naruto explained, "And you're welcome to see them tonight, but right now I got to stash my loot."

"Loot?" the enforcers asked.

"Yup come on," Naruto led them to his family's treasure room where he unraveled a scroll, "Kai!" he released the contents of the scroll to be a fortune of gold, jewels, and all sorts of valuables.

"Whoa look at all that treasure." Ratso gasped.

"Hold it that ain't any treasure." Finn noticed as did Chow who gasped.

"The lost treasure of Shen Che Hun!" the sunglasses man finished.

"But how did you get it?" Ratso asked Naruto.

" Ero-sennin and I traveled to where Shendu's palace was formerly located. With a little magic courtesy of Shendu I rose it back up and took the treasure, seemed like a waste leaving it there."

The Chans eyed the enforcers suspiciously while Finn replied, "Hey we're not like that anymore."

"Sorry force of habit." Jackie replied.

"So what're you going to do with all this treasure?" Jade asked while running some coins through her hand.

"Well for one thing, do this!" Naruto jumped in the treasure and rolled around in it, "But seriously, I might put half of it to good use for the village you know make some improvements on some of the shops like Ichiraku or even Tenten's weaponry…" at the sound of that Tenten jumped Naruto kissing him much to everyone's shock.

"Naruto I love you!"

"And I to you." Naruto replied with a chuckle.

That night in the training hall of the Namikaze compound, Naruto stood before his guests which included the earlier company, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura, "All right this first ability I learned took me a week to master it. I learned it up at Mount Myoboku the home of the toads."

Tsunade looked up and turned to Jiraiya as if expecting something he knew but said nothing as they watched Naruto. He stood perfectly still as if concentrating until they saw the outlines around his eyes started turning orange and when he opened them his eyes appeared amphibian like, "Naruto what happened to your eyes?" Jade gasped.

Naruto answered, "Behold the first of my new modes, Sage mode."

"Sage mode?" Jackie asked.

"Allow me to explain Jackie," Jiraiya began, "During my time as a young shinobi I also trained up at Mount Myoboku with the toads learning toad like jutsu, but none was more challenging than learning sage jutsu. In order to learn it a ninja must learn how to take in the natural energy that's around them by standing completely still with no movement at all, however the ninja must balance natural energy with the physical and spiritual energy they posses in order to use sage chakra. Balancing these three energies together is extremely difficult, taking in too little natural energy will not work, but take in too much will make the ninja undergo a transformation into frog like until it ends up turning you to stone ultimately making you one with nature."

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

"Aieya." Uncle gasped.

"So how did you learn to use it, Jiraiya-sama?" Tohru asked.

"I required the aid of the two elder toads Fukasaku and Shima to sit on my shoulders and harness the natural energy for me, but even with them taking it in for me I acquired some frog like features," He shuddered at how he looked in sage mode, "When I saw Naruto's only frog feature was the eyes I was in shock."

"So what's the deal with this sage mode?" Chow asked.

"In sage mode my senses are stronger along with physical strength and speed, and it even makes my jutsu more powerful. Not to mention my talisman powers and demon chi were enhanced as well making them even more affective. With the Tiger talisman I was able to perfectly balance all three energies."

Tsunade smirked, "With that mode Naruto you may very well become the next Toad sage."

"Hey this is only one new upgrade, this next one's courtesy of Kurama." Naruto said as he ended Sage mode and started concentrating again. Suddenly Naruto's body was engulfed in yellow flames, with the full Kyubi seal lock visible on his body.

"Whoa he's on fire, literally." Ratso gasped.

"What's happened to you, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Kurama and I have been training together and I've finally been able to unlock his power. In this mode as always my strength and speed have increased and I've gained the ability to sense the goodness and evil intent within anyone something beyond the abilities of sensory types." Naruto explained.

"Amazing." Hinata gasped.

"However this is only the first form of it. This is my true Jinchuriki chakra mode." Naruto said as his mode got an upgrade giving Naruto the appearance of wearing a longer fiery chakra jacket and dark seal lines. The whiskers on his cheeks also solidified into dark bars.

"So this is a Jinchuriki at his full potential." Kakashi gasped.

"With mom and dad's help in practicing, I was able to master this Jinchuriki form, not even mom when she was Kurama's host was able to become this. And in this mode I can materialize a living form for Kurama out of chakra," Naruto chuckled as he powered down, "But you know I'm not the only one who's gotten stronger, behold my new and improve dark chi warriors. Gan, Ren, Chui, Zhen, Dizi!"

He summoned his five dark chi warriors that appeared looking older in terms of height but their appearances looked about the same, "Guys show them your upgrade."

"Sure thing." Zaku said as they each transformed gaining shogun like armor. Zaku jumped up and spun releasing multiple miniature versions of his buzz saw blade onto numerous training targets.

"Whoa all dead center." Tenten gasped.

Kin did moves with her bo-staff that folded out into a tri-baton calling out, "Extend!" the tri-baton extended slamming multiple training dummies down.

Dosu summoned a double sided sledge hammer that he pulled apart into two and used them on more dummies. Kimimaro whipped out his two bone swords and combined them together forming a naginata bone weapon slicing some punching bags. Finally Tayuya used her flute to summon five ogre like creatures that ripped apart five punching bags.

"Wow they're good." Jade admitted.

"Yeah do we rock or what?" Zaku asked with a chuckle.

"Well Naruto seems yours and their training have paid off, I look forward to how you do well on missions." Tsunade smiled.

"I can't wait grandma." Naruto smirked eager to get back in the game.

"Well you know you're not the only one with some new skills, Naruto." Jade began.

"Really?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, check this out." Jade began as she concentrated her chakra and her body started turning icy blue while her hair turned white. She extended his hands and launched ice blasts to the floor and created a ice sculpture of herself.

"Whoa! Jade how'd you do that?" Naruto gasped.

"It was thanks to all the ninja training and a special potion Uncle whipped up for each of us unlocking our body's true potential. I've gained ice abilities with my chakra. It also helps when you got water based chakra to help it out." She motioned to her family and Tohru.

"When Uncle first used the potion on me, I felt absolutely sick." Jackie groaned at the memory.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Jackie at first had painful headaches," Jade explained, "And two hours later he had nausea. He had an hour and thirty minutes of recuperation only to get weaker followed up by stomach aches. Then an hour passed and he was well."

"Yikes." Naruto gasped.

"After Jackie tried it I made sure to perfect it." Uncle replied.

"So what else you guys got?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, thanks to the potion and my own ninja training I've discovered I had Lightning affinity chakra. I can use it in conjuncture with my martial arts style. According to Tsunade, Kumo's Raikage's were the first to be able to fight like such." Jackie explained as he concentrated his lightning chakra through his body making him give off a white glow.

"Jack man, that is awesome." Naruto admitted.

"My hidden abilities allow me to shadow jump from one shadow to another." Viper jumped into a shadow on the floor and fell through another on the ceiling, "What do you think?"

"Sneaky Viper." He smirked.

"I also used the potion mixed with a remedy on myself making myself faster and stronger than before, but I still should not push my own limits!" Uncle called.

Tohru approached, "Like Shizune and Sakura, I learned under Tsunade and have become a medic shinobi myself along with learning Tsunade's impressive strength," Tsunade smiled as Tohru continued, "I've also discovered my elemental affinity is the earth element."

"Way to go Big T." Naruto smirked.

"I learned much while you were away from another Taijutsu Master in Konoha." Hak added.

"Who is that Hak?"

"His name is Chen. And he was by far even stronger than Guy himself."

"Someone stronger than Guy-sensei?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes. He was impressed by my martial arts and decided to take me under his wing. He even taught me his signature move the Leaf Dragon God." Hak explained.

"Wow. I can't wait to see it in action." Naruto admitted as Captain Black approach, "What about you Captain learn anything while I was away?"

"As a matter of fact yes. During one of my meetings I was in the Iron Country meeting with Lord Mifune, a samurai master and leader of the country. I've always had a fascination with swordplay and asked if I could learn to be a samurai. It took a number of lessons and years of training, but I've turned into quite the samurai."

"All right, Captain." Naruto smirked.

Jade smiled as she hugged Naruto, "I'm glad you're home, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and hugged her back, "So am I."

Meanwhile far from Konoha in a compound located in a forest in Kusagakure, was Zhaolong in a meditating position until his eyes flung open, "He has returned," he left his position and entered a room seeing a familiar demon in the shadows, "Sasuke."

"**Yeah?"**

"I have good news. Naruto's returned to the village."

"**Has he now?"**

"Oh yes, and with him back you and I shall have our revenge on him and Shendu soon." Zhaolong explained.

"**I have other matters to attend to before I go after Naruto,"** Sasuke explained as he started glowing and taking shape in the shadows of the room.

Sasuke stepped into the light revealing he was human. After three years he had finally gained enough control over his demon chi powers to switch between human and demon mode. His new human appearance made him look taller, a bit more muscular, his hair hung over his eyes a bit, he wore a gray shirt with short sleeves and with a raised collar which was unzipped halfway down his chest along with the Uchiha symbol on back, blue wrist warmers, black pants, and had a sheathed Kusanagi sword strapped onto a purple belt just like the one Orochimaru wore, "And once I accomplish my first ambition, he'll be next." He spoke in his regular human voice.

**(And there you go. I've decided to add some more to the Chans and such after three years while Naruto was off training. Just so it seems like they aren't exactly the same as they were before. See you soon.)**


	21. Future Chi Wizard part 1

**(Here you go guys.)**

One afternoon, Naruto was in his training room standing in the middle of training ring. He closed his eyes and concentrated, soon rising up from the ground were multiple Shadowkhan ranging from ninja, samurai, razor, and crab, "Ok boys come at me with all ya got!"

The Shadowkhan took off, as Naruto started going at them using his martial arts skill grabbing one ninja and threw it into a samurai with both vanishing. Two razors jumped him from behind but he delivered a spin kick at both defeating them, "Come on guys I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Three samurai drew their swords, and started attacking Naruto who was dodging until he felt his arms restrained by two crabs leaving him wide open. But smirking he used his strength and thrust the two crabs into the samurai and they vanished. Naruto continued sparing with the Shadowkhan until Jade entered, "Hey Naruto come on Jackie just got back from his dig with a new artifact."

"Awesome! Ok boys take five." Naruto dismissed the Shadowkhan and followed Jade.

Soon the two gathered into the foyer where the other girls, Uncle, Tohru, and Viper were waiting for him as Jackie placed something wrapped in cloth on a table and opened it revealing half of a bronze colored medallion shaped like a hexagon with one of the vertices pointing upward and the other down, with a bit of writing on it.

"Wow, so what is it?" Ino asked.

Uncle pulled out a book and showed them a page with a picture of the half of the medallion, "The medallion of Shi Xu, an artifact that existed over a thousand years ago."

Shendu kicked in control and took it form there to spite Uncle, **"It was said to have the power to amplify the wearer's strengths and abilities but at the cost of one's psyche the longer it's used. Therefore it was separated into two pieces and scattered to the wind hoping never to be found."**

"Aieyah! I was getting to that!" Uncle chided the dragon in Naruto who said nothing.

"With one half of medallion in our possession that leaves the other lost somewhere." Tohru noted.

"Well with only half it'll make a fine exhibit for the museum." Jackie replied.

"But what's with the half writing on it?" Temari noticed.

"It must be half the incantation to activate it." Viper theorized.

"And without the other half of the spell it cannot be activated." Uncle added.

"Which means no bad guy will be able to use it." Jade said kicking back against a wall.

"I will put in word to the museum about the artifact." Jackie said taking his leave.

"You do that, I'm going to the Amaguriama. Anko says there's a new flavor dango there that's to die for." Viper took her leave.

"Tohru it is tea time." Uncle announced as Tohru followed him to make tea.

"Well girls what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go to the hotsprings for a bath I need it." Tenten suggested.

"So do I." Temari put in.

"Yeah after exercising with the Shadowkhan, I could use one as well." Naruto said as he and the girls left the room with the medallion half resting on the table. An hour later Naruto and the girls were walking through a hall.

"That bath was just what I needed." Shizuka moaned in delight.

"Yes I agree." Hinata put in.

"So now that our bath is done let's go get some grub." Jade suggested.

"Jade you read my mind." Naruto replied as they headed back to the foyer but he halted the girls.

"What's up?" Tenten asked but Naruto shushed them as he motioned them to peak into the foyer.

They did so and gasped seeing a human sized red demon creature with the talons of an eagle, tail of a snake, wings of a bat, claws of a dragon, head of a crocodile, and horns of a ram, "Whoa somebody call a plastic surgeon." Jade gasped.

"Who is that?" Hinata asked.

Shizuka turned to Naruto, "Shendu?"

Shendu spoke, **"Don't look at me. I've never seen him before."**

"Look what he's got." Temari motioned to him.

They looked seeing him reaching into his red tunic pulling out what looked like the other half of the medallion, "No way." Naruto gasped.

"It's the other half." Tenten spoke.

They listened as the demon spoke to himself, **"Yes at long last my destiny has finally come."** He held the two pieces up ready to combine them until…

"Drop those pieces!" Naruto dashed in and tackled the demon to the side but he got back up seeing Naruto and the girls.

"**Blitznack I was hoping I wouldn't have to run into you!"**

"You know me?" Naruto asked.

Rather than answer Naruto, the creature held out a claw pointing behind him uttering an incantation as a portal appeared, "Time Portal magic." Jade noted.

"Time Portal?" Shizuka asked.

"**See ya soon."** The demon jumped into it.

"After him!" Naruto ordered as he ran for the portal.

"But shouldn't we?" Hinata thought they should warn somebody but was dragged by Jade.

"No time, come on!" Jade called as the seven jumped through the time portal before it closed.

The group found themselves flying through a vortex until they reached the end landing on solid ground, "Oh! Everyone all right?" Naruto asked until he realized his hands were clamped around something soft. He looked down seeing his right hand was groping the left breast of Jade and his left hand was groping Tenten's right breast.

"Naruto." Tenten gasped with a blush on her face.

"Believe me when I say I enjoy this as much as these girls, but shouldn't we find that demon creep?" Jade asked.

Naruto removed his hands blushing but shook it off, "Right, let's start looking."

"Um guys." Temari said as they got up seeing they were in a village.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked worried.

"I'll give ya one guess." Jade gawked while pointing at something.

Everyone looked where she was pointing, and gawked for in the distance they could see Konoha's Kage Mountain with an extra head next to Tsunade's, "This is Konoha." Tenten gasped.

"But that sixth head." Shizuka said as the girls turned towards Naruto who put his hands on his face feeling it.

"That's mine." Naruto spoke.

Before they could do anything next they were suddenly surrounded by six Anbu black ops each wearing a mask, "Uh-oh, surrounded." Jade gasped.

"Don't move, we only want to talk." One Anbu with black hair said.

"About what?" Hinata asked.

"About why you're here." A long bluish black haired one answered.

"Just come with us and our leader will explain everything." A blonde haired pony-tailed one added.

Naruto looked up at the monument and smirked, "Well all right."

The girls were confused but said nothing as the Anbu led them of through the village and into the Hokage office but no one was there, "Not back yet." One Anbu said.

"Who're we waiting for?" Shizuka asked.

"For our Hokage." One of the Anbu answered.

Suddenly the door of the office opened, and a figure walked in, "Right here."

The seven teens gasped seeing the figure was a full grown man with blue eyes, blonde hair a little messy, and his bangs went to his shoulders, and had three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. His outfit included black shinobi sandals, dark green pants with a familiar dragon buckle, a red shirt with the Konoha Fire kanji on it, a black opened long coat with no sleeves with a split tail, and black fingerless gloves.

Naruto and the girls gasped seeing it was Naruto much older. Young Naruto approached his older half who was smiling at him, "You're really me." Young Naruto gasped.

"Yup, only seems like yesterday I was at that age." Older Naruto chuckled.

"Jade you said that was a time portal so how far do you think we've gone?" Ino asked until to everyone's shock one of the Anbu removed their mask revealing to have been an older Jade who answered.

"You've traveled about twenty years into the future." She answered.

"Jade?" Naruto gasped.

"Hey Naruto like my future look?" Older Jade asked as her younger self answered instead.

"It suits us, but now you're an Anbu Black Op?" Younger Jade asked seeing once again her future has become different.

"Future's unpredictable, you know that." Her older self answered.

"But if that's Jade, then…" Naruto looked at the other five Anbu who removed their masks revealing to have been Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shizuka, and Temari.

"Wow as sexy as we were before." Temari began.

"We get ever sexier." Tenten added.

"No kidding," Naruto said mesmerized by his girls adult selves sexy bodies and bigger mounds, "But hold on if I'm right here then what about Shendu?"

Older Naruto's eyes glowed as Shendu from the future spoke, **"Right here Naruto as I have been for the last twenty years."**

"Sounds like you haven't changed at all." Past Naruto chuckled as Present Shendu spoke.

"**Twenty more years living inside this body, but as before it's better than Valmont's body."** He sighed.

"**Yeah because ya got me."** Kurama chuckled.

"We suppose you guys are wondering how we got here." Past Jade began until Older Jade shushed her.

"Believe me we know."

"You do?" Past Jade asked.

Older Naruto spoke, "Yeah, that demon you were chasing. His name's Chimera," he used chi magic to project an image of said demon, "When I became Hokage years ago he made it big time in the Bingo Book with a bounty almost as big as the Akatsuki's."

"He taught himself his own dark chi magic and proved to be quite skilled in the art." Future Jade added.

"Well when he came to our time he stole half of the medallion Jackie brought home." Past Jade said.

"And he had the other half with him." Past Tenten added.

"He traveled back in time to collect the piece you had so he could combine them." Future Tenten explained.

"And now he's got both pieces." Future Shizuka said.

"So then the world is doomed?" Past Naruto asked.

"Not necessarily," Hokage Naruto answered, "We've done more research on the medallion and discovered that the medallion will only combine under a full moon's glow. Until then he won't be able to activate it."

"That's worth noting." Past Ino said.

"But when's the next full moon?" Past Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately for us, in two days." Future Jade answered.

"Two days?" the past group asked.

"So let's find him." Past Temari answered.

"Yeah Jackie, Uncle, Viper, and Tohru will help us." Past Jade said.

"Sorry but Jackie and Viper are on their honeymoon anniversary and Tohru's accompanying Uncle at a mahjong tournament held in Kiri," Future Jade explained, "Captain Black's also retired in Florida while El Toro's become Paco's wrestling coach."

"Besides to make a locator spell we'd need something off of Chimera." Future Ino added.

"You mean something like this?" Past Naruto pulled up a bit of Chimera's tunic.

"Naruto how did you?" Future Tenten asked.

"Snagged it off him when I tackled him back in my time." Past Naruto said.

Future Naruto took it, "Perfect we now have something we can use to devise a locator spell."

"Uh Naruto, what about them?" Future Hinata asked motioning to their younger selves.

"No time for a time portal spell. First we must research locator spell." Hokage Naruto answered.

"So we're sticking around?" Past Jade asked.

"At least until we get the medallion back from Chimera." Hokage Naruto answered.

The young group looked at each other before speaking, "Cool!"

**(Don't miss next time.)**


	22. Future Chi Wizard part 2

**(Welcome back.)**

Last time, Naruto and his girls were propelled into the future to try and catch a demon who stole half a medallion of power brought home by Jackie. Meeting up with their older selves, they formed an alliance to catch this criminal together. That night, Older Naruto had brought his younger self and the girls to the Namikaze mansion that was bigger than ever with additional rooms added to it, "Well love what you've done to the place, it feels more homey than ever before."

"Well when I married up and started a family, I had to do something about the place." Older Naruto explained.

"Started a family?" Shizuka asked.

"Uh Naruto, girls, you might want to check this out." Temari called as they went over to a mantle and saw numerous pictures of older Naruto and their older selves with teenagers at their sides.

"OMG, is that really?" Jade turned to old Naruto nodded.

"Yup, you girls become mothers."

"Who are they?" Ino asked curiously as the other girls pleaded to know.

"Well," Old Naruto began motioning a picture of him and Jade with a sixteen year boy with black hair in a short style and brown eyes, "This is Jake; mine and Jade's eldest son, he's very good with sealing jutsu and swordsmanship, he mostly takes after his mother for having a knack of getting into trouble." He chuckled.

"Har-har." Jade replied sarcastically.

He then motioned to a fourteen year old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice looking body fit for a kunoichi who was next to the two adults and the boy, "And that's our daughter Sapphire, she's very talented in wind jutsu and hand to hand combat almost as good as her brother."

"Wow I have two talented kids," Jade smiled, "Jackie won't believe it."

"Jade, remember we can't tell anybody this ever." Naruto reminded her.

"Yeah I know what happens here stays here." She sighed.

Older Naruto then motioned to a picture of himself with Ino and a fifteen year old daughter with similar long blonde hair and a curvaceous bod like her mothers and wearing a mix of red and purple clothes, "That's mine and Ino's daughter Ako; she's good with flowers like her mom, not to mention a great medical specialist, and I add quite a favorite among the local teen boys, much to my dismay." He shuddered.

Ino giggled, "Bet you'd be turning a lot of boys she brings home away."

"You have no idea." Older Naruto replied.

"Well I can't blame guys for falling for her," Young Naruto looked at her image, "If she weren't my daughter…"

"Ok Naruto, please don't finish that." Ino cut him off.

"Sorry about that." Naruto chuckled.

Older Naruto continued, motioning to a picture of him and older Shizuka with a sixteen year old daughter with Shizuka's hair color and style, along with a busty rack as Nadeshiko trained kunoichi go, "That's our daughter Shiva; she's trained mostly in the Nadeshiko style but knows a fairly amount of Konoha style, and like Ako she's also a local fave among the boys."

"I give birth to such a beautiful daughter." Shizuka marveled at the picture of her older self and future daughter.

The older Naruto then motioned to a picture of himself and Tenten, with a seventeen year old boy with brown hair in Naruto's hair style and Naruto's eyes, "This is mine and Tenten's son Hikaru like his mom he's an expert in the field of weaponry, and with enhancements from my Hiraishin makes him the fastest striker in the village, second only to me of course."

"Well he's handsome like his father." Tenten looked at the picture and motioned to Naruto with a smile making him blush.

The Hokage motioned to a picture of himself with Hinata, and a boy about sixteen years of age with Byakugan eyes and shoulder length blue hair, "This is Tayura the next heir in line for the Hyuga family. He's got skills comparable to Neji's but he has Hinata's heart."

"I'm really a mother." Hinata blushed.

Older Naruto then motioned to a picture of him and an older Temari, with twins composed of a boy and a girl. The boy looked like a younger version of Naruto while the girl looked like a younger Temari except her hair wasn't in pigtails. "And these are mine and Temari's twins, our boy Tenma and our daughter Ai. Both are very skilled in wind jutsu though Tenma is more the fan man than our daughter."

"Well someone has to carry the fan." Temari joked.

"So where are they?" Naruto asked his older self.

"Out on missions of course. As Chunin they're allowed to join the other Jonin on the more dangerous missions. Sorry you can't meet them up close, but this is probably for the best in your case, wouldn't want them to blab anything to you about how to raise them." Older Naruto answered.

"So if they're my kids does that mean they?" the young Naruto began but his adult self cut him off.

"No the talisman powers do not reside within them as they are bound only to my body, same for the demon chi, and no amount of mixing my genes with the girls into offspring will change that."

"And the Shadowkhan?" Jade asked.

"Only obey me unless I order them to follow their lead."

"Do they know any form of Chi magic?" Teen Naruto asked.

"They know an abundant of spells and seals, not much as I knew back at their age, but just enough as mid level Chi wizards and witches."

"Hey did Uncle Jackie and Viper?" Jade asked.

"Actually yes they have a twenty year old son named James who's off in America studying to be an archaeologist."

"Is he anything like Jackie?" Jade feared.

"Partly, but he's also got a bit of Viper's coolness making him half mellow and half serious."

"That's a relief."

"Hey Jade, check it out!" Naruto called over as she and the girls noticed pictures of the former Enforcers each with a woman.

"Finn, Ratso, and Chow, and they're married to?" Jade asked.

"And Ratso ain't married to just anybody." Naruto motioned to the woman next to Ratso in the picture was Tsume Inuzuka.

"Isn't that Kiba's mom?" Jade asked.

"Oh yeah, Ratso and Kiba's mom ran into each other one day years back. After one date they actually hit it off even though Ratso sometimes says she can be very scary if you tick her off, but he loves her like he's never loved anybody." Hokage Naruto explained.

"How did Kiba react to this?" Ino asked.

"He actually made several attempts to sabotage their relationship not wanting a man child like Ratso for a stepfather. But I set him straight on how much his mom liked Ratso and that any son would want his mother to be happy. Soon enough he accepted Ratso like a father, though he still has a bit of man child personality, he's not as dense as he used to be."

"And who's this attractive blonde woman next to Finn?" Jade asked.

"That's Yugito Nii from Kumo."

Suddenly teen Naruto and his girls nearly choked, "Kumo?"

"But Kumo's not our allie!" Tenten replied.

"Yet," The older Naruto replied, "For after some time I made some compromises with the other ninja nations and actually came to a five way nation truce. During a meeting with the Raikage he brought Yugito with him as one of his guards. One look at her and Finn was walking on air. Although she at first found him a bit of a smooth talking playboy, she grew accustom to him and especially his disco dances. In fact their wedding was held at a roller disco."

"Typical Finn." Jade chuckled.

"And who's this with Chow?" Naruto asked seeing a woman with short black hair next to said guy.

"That's Tsubaki, and believe it or not she was once fiancée to Mizuki-teme."

"What, Mizuki actually had a lover?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, and you know something, she never did consider us a monster at all. She just followed Mizuki's belief out of fear."

"Jerk," Naruto replied, "So how'd she end up with Chow?"

"Sorry that's something you'll have to find out," his older self countered, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a locator spell to concoct, why don't you guys go to the bath and relax?" Hokage Naruto suggested.

"Not a bad idea, is it still the same spot as it was before?" his young self asked.

"Yup, though you may be surprised at it." Hokage Naruto took his leave getting to work.

"Well ladies let's go." Naruto was prepared to take them to the bath until the older girls held their younger selves back.

"They'll be right along with you, Naruto. We need to have a word with them." Older Jade said.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." Naruto went on ahead.

"What's up?" Young Jade asked.

"Sorry to pull you away from him girls, but we've decided it's time you girls made your move on Naruto." O. Jade replied.

"Our move?" Ino asked.

"That's right." O. Ino answered.

"But if we do that won't we?" Hinata worried until her older self replied.

"Not too worry you won't be giving birth that soon at your ages."

"Well we've been thinking about it and our time at the hot spring resort was amazing, but didn't go as far as we wanted because we were still young." Tenten remembered.

"Well now's the perfect time." her older self replied encouraging her and the other girls.

"Well let's go." Shizuka said as they headed for the changing room of the indoor bath.

"I just hope we'll be satisfying enough for Naruto." Temari said until her older self and the girls older selves started undressing them much to their own embarrassment.

"Don't worry we're going to be right here to help you girls." O. Shizuka assured them while she undressed her younger self.

Meanwhile in the indoor bath, which was much bigger and spacious than the outdoor hotsprings was like an indoor pool. Naruto was in the giant bath with his arms resting on the edge, "Oh this is relaxing eh guys?"

'**Yes the heat is very relaxing.'** Shendu admitted.

'**Oh yeah, your older self is very grateful for allowing you usage of his private bath.'** Kurama added.

"Well technically it's still my private bath, just in a different time." Naruto reminded them.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked ahead and felt his eyes would pop out of their sockets, as he saw entering the room was his six girlfriends and their future selves stand before him with their undeniable hot bods wrapped in towels, "Girls!" he gasped.

"What's the matter Naruto, startled?" Temari asked as she and her older self stood before him.

"Kind of, I didn't expect your adult selves would be joining us."

"Then I guess you weren't also expecting this." Older Shizuka smirked as all twelve of them opened up their towels.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of their exposed bodies. Sure he'd seen his girls naked before from bathing with them and his nightly astral spying, but adding to the mix their sexier adult selves to it would be enough to knock even Jiraiya out for days. Having seen his girls in the buff before knew what to expect from them, but their adults selves bods were just as hot, sexy, and voluptuous as ever especially in the rack and ass department,

"You girls got me good." He covered his nose to keep the blood in.

"I knew we would." Older Jade smirked as the two Jade's high fived in their success to arouse him with their naked bodies.

"Well come on girl's water ain't getting any nicer." Ino said as the twelve girls slid themselves into the bath.

"Come on over here Naruto we'll wash you." Hinata playfully finger motioned him to come.

"On my way!" Naruto swam over to the edge with the girls as the younger girls surrounded him.

"I got Naruto's back." Jade called dibs.

"I'll handle his right arm." Tenten called.

"Then left is mine." Ino called.

"I'll handle his torso." Hinata added.

"Then me and Shizuka got his feet covered." Temari smirked with Shizuka.

"Then girls, let's get to work." Jade smirked.

Soon Naruto was getting pampered by his ladies, with Jade washing his back, Tenten and Ino washing his arms, Hinata scrubbing his torso, while Shizuka and Temari got his feet. He moaned and sighed in delight as the older girls were watching how their younger selves were handling things so far before they took it up, "Ah this is more like it, keep it up girls, I'm loving it." Naruto sighed in relaxation.

Temari and Shizuka smirked, "Well you'll love this even more Naruto." Shizuka said as both girls started giving Naruto a hand job.

"Temari, Shizuka!" Naruto gasped but moaned at the feeling.

"Don't worry Naruto we're gonna make you feel all good." Temari smirked as both she and Shizuka started licking around his manhood.

"No fair they started before us!" Ino frowned, "Well I'm not losing to them." She took Naruto's arm burying it into her bosomy chest.

"Neither am I." Tenten added taking Naruto's other arm burying it into her own perfect sized chest.

"Dammit girls not only have the gotten bigger but still soft." Naruto panted as he could feel their nipples harden under his palm when he groped them.

"You want soft Naruto? Me and Hinata will give you soft." Jade said as she and Hinata started rubbing their breasts against his back.

"How does this feel Naruto?" Hinata asked as she gently rubbed hers on his back.

"I'm feeling total relaxation." Naruto panted as the girls continued pleasuring him for twenty minutes before they stopped.

"That was fun." Ino smiled.

"Agreed, now it's time to return the favor," Naruto summoned multiple shadow clones in the bath, "Boys let's get to work."

And with that, Naruto's girls both young and their adult selves were being pampered by Naruto and his clones with one doing their shoulders, their breasts, and their feet each,

"Oh yeah this is perfect!" Jade moaned in delight as her older self spoke.

"Yeah just the way our Naruto does it."

"My future self is sure lucky to feel up extra hot bodies such as yours." A Naruto clone said massaging older Jade's chest.

"Don't worry Naruto you will also." Older Hinata said as she and her younger self moaned from having their bodies massaged.

Soon the girls had gotten enough massaging as Jade spoke to their man, "Alright Naruto that massage is enough."

"Ok boys take five." Naruto dismissed his clones transferring all the pleasurable feeling they felt up back to him resulting in a fresh erection.

"Well congratulations girls, see what a nice job you've done?" Older Tenten asked.

"Agreed, maybe you should do something about that." Older Temari added.

"You're right," Shizuka said as she and the girls turned to Naruto, "The foreplay was exhilarating Naruto, but we think it's time we went up a little more."

"You mean actually do it?" Naruto asked.

"What else?" Jade asked.

Suddenly Naruto heard his parents, 'Way to go son, you're finally going to be a man, be glad Jiraiya-sensei's not here.' Minato thought.

'Naruto even though I cannot do anything to stop you, as your mother I hope you will take responsibility for what may happen.' Kushina thought.

'Don't I always?' Naruto thought as he turned back to the girls, "All right then, but let's not wait turns. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" and with that he summoned five clones.

"Perfect." Tenten smirked as she and the girls felt their older selves lay their hands on their shoulders, "And while you're all busy with Naruto will also keep him pleasured for you." Her older self replied

"Well then let's get to work." Ino ordered as they agreed.

Soon they were out of the bath with Jade lying on the floor with Naruto above her, "You're really sure about this Jade, what if Jackie?"

"Hey Jackie's in the past he's not going to know this happened, and the Jackie form this time isn't here. No big."

"Point, alright then," Naruto said lowering himself down as Jade gasped, "Jade I'm inside you."

"So this is how it feels Naruto, I'm so happy." Jade shed some tears.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"A little but I'll stomach it for you." She replied.

"You do that, meanwhile I'll make sure he doesn't lose his mood." Older Jade said pressing herself against his back.

So Naruto started thrusting in and out while moving along, "OH GOD NARUTO!" Jade moaned.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'll be fine, once I get used to it!" Jade moaned as she bit her lip.

"All right then." Naruto continued thrusting around inside Jade while the older Jade rubbed herself against his back to keep him extra excited.

Jade continued to moan from Naruto's thrusting until her man hushed her by planting his lips on hers where they engaged in a passionate tongue wrestling kiss while his hands played with her breasts making her nipples harden against his palms. Jade could only think as she was being humped, 'Oh my God I'm actually having sex with Naruto. This is the greatest feeling ever.'

'Wow Jade's so tight inside. I wish I did this with her three years ago.' Naruto thought as he continued.

Naruto continued thrusting around inside Jade, keeping her from screaming until she finally felt him cum within her. Their lips parted allowing them air, "Wow." Jade gasped.

"Yeah wow." Naruto agreed.

"You two enjoyed that very well." Older Jade said.

"You helped it by keeping Naruto in the mood." Her young self reminded her.

"Hey we're a team." The old Jade replied as the two kissed Naruto and prepared for another round.

One of Naruto's clones meanwhile was going at it with Hinata doggy style while older Hinata was rubbing her breast against his back, "OH NARUTO!" Hinata moaned.

"That's it Hinata say my name, say it loud and proud!"

"NARUTO I LOVE THIS FEELING SO MUCH DON'T STOP!" Hinata moaned.

"Imagine what the Hyuga family would think to know their heir could get this horny so easily?" the clone chuckled as older Hinata spoke.

"Pot meet kettle Naruto." Older Hinata reminded him as she continued rubbing her large assets on his back.

"Touché," he replied as he continued moving around inside Hinata, "Hope you're ready Hinata I'm going to let it out."

"Do it Naruto I want it!" Hinata begged and could soon feel her juices pour into her, "Yes, oh that's so heavenly Naruto."

"Glad you liked that."

"I would never ask anyone else besides you to do that to me." Hinata replied.

Naruto's second clone was getting a tit-fuck from Shizuka and her giant breasts while her older self was behind him with her breasts pressing in the back of his head, "Shizuka, my dick's being smothered!" Naruto panted from the excitement.

"This is one technique I've always wanted to use on you Naruto." Shizuka said as she continued rubbing her breasts around his length.

"And believe me this has become my signature technique with him in the sack." Older Shizuka added.

"I know why," Naruto replied as he panted from the excitement, "I think I'm ready to come!"

"Try and hold it in a bit longer, I want to savor this." Shizuka said as she picked up the pace of her rubbing.

"Oh Kami this is becoming too much, Shizuka I'm about to!" Naruto moaned as he finally came onto her face.

"Oh yes, this was magnificent." Shizuka said seeing how much of his juices dripped on her cheeks.

"Im glad, how often do Nadeshiko kunoichi get to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Not often, only when they've found men they desire as husbands, we cannot have one night stands like others otherwise we would only disgrace our village."

"Well you're no disgrace at all." Naruto smiled in satisfaction.

Smirking Shizuka took his manhood, "Just for that Naruto, you're gonna get another helping." she popped it into her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Oh shit Shizuka this is hot!" Naruto gasped as his body started trembling in excitement.

Shizuka continued sucking his dick pleasurably bobbing her head up and down until she felt Naruto shoot his load into her mouth and she swallowed it, "You really unleashed a lot more that time Naruto."

"Well it's all thanks to you Shizuka." Naruto said pulling her into a kiss while older Shizuka held the two kissing teens close.

Meanwhile two more of the clones were butt-fucking Temari and Tenten, who were on all fours facing each other, "Ok Tenten you ready?" Temari asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tenten answered as the two girls leaned in and kissed each other while the two clones butt-fucked them, and the girl's older selves were pleasuring the clones from behind.

As Tenten and Temari kissed they thought, 'Wow Tenten's not bad, and those lips are of hers are soft, both Naruto and her really make me feel good.'

'Wow this is the same girl I lost to and look at me now making out with her while getting intimate with the guy we share. I wonder if any of the girls from my academy class will ever get this lucky seeing as how they all drooled and swooned over Neji.' Tenten thought while groaning from the feeling of Naruto's clone inside her.

Both clones noticed the two girls were enjoying this, "Wow they seem to really be getting into this." One clone said.

"For real." The other agreed.

"We are quite a tag team in bed Naruto." Older Tenten said as she rubbed her breasts on the one clone's back.

"Yeah your older self could tell you stories." Older Temari smirked pleasuring the other clone with her breasts.

Soon both young Tenten and Temari felt both clones come inside each of them and they parted from their kiss, "Nice use of your tongue sweetie." Temari smiled.

"Same to you… Sweetie." Tenten replied back.

And the final clone was busy lying down on the older Ino's soft busty body while the younger Ino was riding him, "Yes! Yes! I'm having sex before Sakura! Oh how I wish I could tell her this!" she cheered.

"If she found out she could tell Jackie or worse your parents!" Naruto's clone moaned as she rode him.

"True, still as long as I know I'm satisfied." Ino moaned as she continued riding Naruto.

"And I feel satisfied as well you could probably be just as good as Sakura in this field anyway." Naruto's clone said wrapping his arms around Ino's waist making him go in deeper.

"Are you about ready yet Naruto?"

"I am."

"Then give it all to me!" Ino begged.

A few more thrusts and the clone finally climaxed inside Ino making her moan in delight, "Oh that was perfect, I will always remember this."

"And you do." Older Ino told her older self.

The real Naruto who was cuddling against both Jade's looked at the others, "You all still think you can go another round?"

"Of course." Hinata replied.

"As are we boss." A clone spoke on behalf of the other four.

"Then let's make this a truly memorable night!" Naruto announced as the six Naruto's started another round with the ladies.

Meanwhile far from the village in a mountain range, lied a hut and stepping out of it was Chimera still holding onto the two pieces of the medallion while looking up at the near completed moon, "Yes, soon the moon will be fully round, and then I will use the medallion to make myself the strongest demon in centuries, not even the power of Shendu will be enough to challenge me. And then the Land of Fire and all the nations will cower at my feet!" he declared as the moon's reflection shined off the two medallion pieces.

**(There you go.)**


	23. Future Chi Wizard part 3

**(I still got it.)**

The very next morning, Naruto woke up in a guest room of the Namikaze compound in his guest bed, surrounded by his girls from his own time to be precise, "Round two last night was a wild experience." He yawned.

Soon the girls were slowly waking up and stretching their arms, "What a wonderful night." Ino moaned.

"I've never had a more relaxing night." Shizuka added.

"Yeah we should do that more often with Naruto," Jade added turning to him, "Right?"

"Uh sure if we're ever alone that is." He replied.

The sliding door opened, revealing Adult Hinata who smiled, "Breakfast is just about ready you guys, so get a move on."

"We'll be right down." Naruto answered as adult Hinata left them to change.

When they were dressed, they went downstairs to the kitchen where the older girls had whipped up some delicious looking ramen where upon noticing made Naruto salivate,

"Hope you're hungry." Adult Ino said.

"Oh wow it looks delicious." Naruto took a seat followed by the others.

Young Temari looked around, "Hey where's _your_ Naruto?"

"Still working on that locator spell, we're afraid." Adult Temari answered.

"Hard worker to the core huh?" Young Jade asked.

"He's the Hokage what do you expect?" Adult Tenten asked.

"Hey I hope I don't grow up to become too busy for my own family." Naruto hoped.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Adult Hinata answered.

"Yeah our Naruto is still a loving father and caring husband." Adult Shizuka explained.

"Why that's so kind." Adult Naruto walked in.

"Oyaho Naruto." His wives greeted him.

"Good morning ladies and how are our guests this morning?"

"We're doing great, and you?" Young Naruto asked his older self.

"Splendid, I finally completed the locator spell!" The Hokage answered ecstatically.

This got everyone surprised, "Seriously?" Adult Jade asked.

"Yes, and Chimera's location is somewhere in Iwa." Adult Naruto answered.

"Iwa huh?" Young Naruto asked.

"All this time." Older Hinata said.

"Well now that we find him we can put an end to him for good," Older Naruto began until his stomach growled, "Uh after we eat of course." His wives giggled.

Meanwhile in the mountains around Iwa, Chimera was preparing a ceremonial altar, **"Tonight's the night, and it will be a night to remember."** He looked at a sundial set up indicating the hour of the sun.

Back in Konoha, both future and present selves of Naruto and the girls were preparing to head out, taking whatever essentials they would need. They took a position on one of Naruto's long and giant sized carpets before older Naruto activated the power of speed and levitation to the carpet making it hover, "Allow me with the windows." Young Naruto used his own levitation powers to make the windows open up giving them somewhere to fly out of.

"All right everyone hang on!" Adult Naruto called as the rug took off with them as it flew across Konoha leaving it.

The rug continued flying leaving the Land of Fire, and flew across the sky of Kusagakure, "It won't be long before he hit Iwa." Adult Jade explained.

"Well it better be soon it'll be almost nightfall and when that moon comes up, Chimera will be stronger." Adult Temari said.

"Don't worry. With us around you'll stand a stronger chance." Young Naruto replied.

Future Shendu overshadowed adult Naruto, **"I feel so much better."** He said in sarcasm.

When they finally arrived in Iwa, the moon was already rising into the sky, "We're almost out of time." Adult Jade worried as young Naruto's eyes were glowing with the power of heat beams as he looked down searching before he gasped seeing heat signature in the mountains.

"Down there!" he called.

"Let's go!" Adult Naruto ordered steering the rug to go downward.

While down below, Chimera stood in a ring surrounded by torches sticking up with the fire burning brightly and kanji symbols drawn up in a circle. He looked up at the moon seeing it was nearly dead center in the sky, **"Yes, my moment is at hand,"** he held the two medallion pieces up under the moons glow and placed them together as they fused together making the medallion one, **"And now for the chant."** He started chanting in Chinese.

As he chanted the medallion started glowing as it started growing in power **"And now my power will be…"** he prepared to dawn it until a kunai nailed it out of his hand pinning it to the ground as Chimera looked up seeing the intruders.

"Sorry Chimera…" Adult Naruto began.

"But that medallion doesn't look good on you." Young Naruto finished as all twelve stood together ready to fight.

"**I'm seeing double,"** he noticed the twelve, **"No matter, tonight shall still be my victory."**

"Don't be so sure." Older Naruto called as an army of Shadowkhan ninja rose up.

"**I can top that Naruto."** Chimera chanted magic while forming a half hand sign and the ground shook as an army of rock golems rose up from the earth.

"Girls grab the medallion!" Young Naruto called as they all charged into the fight with the Shadowkhan going at it with the golems. The ninja army was handling it well but with the golems being more durable and stronger the ninjas were barely making a scratch.

"Guess I better change my army," Adult Naruto said substituting the ninja Shadowkhan for the sumo Shadowkhan, "Get em' boys!" And the Sumo Shadowkhan started fighting back against the golems in a little sumo match.

Chimera went to grab the medallion but both Jaded formed hand signs, "Suiton: Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)!" they both launched a strong jet of water at Chimera who jumped away avoiding the blow as the jutsus put craters in the earth.

"**That medallion is mine!"** Chimera called going for it until both Naruto dashed and clobbered him into a wall.

The two blondes put their hands on the ground and sent their earth demon chi traveling through the ground to the wall Chimera was up against making it restrain him, "Got him!" the two high fived.

Meanwhile both Tenten's were launching their weapon projectiles at the golems, who were backing off as the weapons were confusing them, "Wow some of those weapons look incredibly rare." Young Tenten noticed the weapons of her older self.

"Don't worry you'll get them one day." Her older self assured her.

Both Temari's pulled out their fans and called, "Ookamaitachi (Big Cutting Whirlwind)! They blew their fans unleashing combining wind gusts strong enough to cut the rock golems to pebbles while both Shizuka's used their own wind jutsu to help cut more golems down to rocks, "Oh yeah!" Young Temari cheered.

"Don't be cheering too soon." Older Temari motioned to the golems who were restoring themselves from the ground they stood on.

"You got to be kidding me." Young Shizuka groaned.

Both Ino's were darting around the golems confusing them and forcing them to accidentally attack each other, "Guess they're not too bright." Young Ino said.

"What do you expect from rock heads?" Adult Ino asked as the two giggled.

Finally the two Hinata's were performing a double gentle fist combo against more golems until they saw one of the golems snatched the medallion, "Naruto!" they both called.

But the golem threw the medallion to Chimera, landing around his neck and he started to glow, **"Yes, finally!"** his strength was increased as he burst out of the wall.

"Bad day." Both Naruto's said to each other.

Chimera charged at the two Naruto's, who went at it with the demon, even with their combined strength of the ox Chimera's strength and speed was still proving to be a challenge, "Hah whose strongest now huh Naruto?" Chimera asked as he slugged Adult Naruto sending him crashing into a wall while young Naruto conjured an Oodama Rasengan and nailed Chimera in the back sending him flying forward at Adult Naruto who went full Jinchuriki chakra mode and summoned a bigger Oodama Rasengan nailing Chimera in the front making him crash into a mountain wall leaving behind a hole.

"Strike, and you're out!" Adult Naruto smirked.

"**Hardly!"** Chimera's voice boomed as he burst out of the mountain still glowing with dark chi, **"The more psyche of mine I offer to the medallion the stronger I become. So I renounce whatever humanity I have and become unstoppable!"** he called as he started growing stronger and used his dark chi magic to trap both Naruto's and the girls in dark chi binds, **"Now you shall all watch as I plunge the ninja lands into an age of chaos!"** he cackled madly until he was blasted by a barrage of good chi magic blasts, "Who dares?"

Everyone looked as they looked and to the good guys surprise stood none other than Older Naruto's and his brides children themselves, Jake and Sapphire Uzumaki/Chan, Ako Uzumaki/Yamanaka, Shiva Uzumaki/Nadeshiko, Hikaru Uzumaki, Tayura Uzumaki/Hyuga, and Tenma and Ai Uzumaki/Sabaku no, "Guys!" Older Naruto called.

"Hey pop!" Jake called.

"We didn't see you at home, so we used a locator spell." Ako said.

"Seems we arrived just in time." Hikaru added.

"Hang tight!" Tenma called as he and his sister launched a good chi blast from their blowfish mediums at the good guys releasing them from their dark chi binds.

"**Get them!"** Chimera ordered his golems that went for Naruto's offspring but were blasted by good chi magic blasts courtesy of them.

Both Naruto turned to each other and nodded, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" they each summoned a hundred clones and each one conjured a Rasengan in their palm.

"Hey Chimera!" Young Naruto called as they all flew at the demon and attacked, "Rasen Chou Tarengan (Spiral Ultra Multi-Spheres)! All of them were nailing Chimera with their Rasengans one after another. Even with his enhanced power he still couldn't stand all of them nailing him.

Young Naruto then flew at Chimera grabbing the medallion ripping it off the demon's neck and flew off, "My medallion!" Chimera called as his energy was dropping back to normal.

"Sorry but this is out of your league." Young Naruto used combustion on the medallion melting it.

"NOOO!" Chimera screamed as he lost his enhanced power.

"And now a little something I've been saving for you Chimera!" Older Naruto pulled out both mediums aiming at him and chanted, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!"

Suddenly the chi blasts engulfed Chimera as he looked down seeing his body was turning to stone, "OH BLITZNACK!" he cried as his whole body turned into a stone statue that fell from the sky and upon crashing onto the ground split into two halves thus destroying him. Without Chimera the golems he created with his own chi magic dissolved into pebbles and dust. The good guys met back up and cheered until the young Naruto and his group stood before the kids, "Wow, dad is that really you?" Tayura asked.

"In the flesh." Young Naruto answered.

"Wow at this age you were still handsome." Ako admitted.

"Agreed." Shiva added.

"Oh girls." Young Naruto blushed.

"Ahem," Kage Naruto began, "Sorry to cut this short, but I think it's time you guys got back to your own time."

"Oh so soon?" Jade asked as her older self put a hand on her shoulder.

"Afraid so after all you all still have lives to live." Older Jade answered as her younger self hugged her.

"I'm gonna work even harder for both our sakes and become a great kunoichi."

Older Jade hugged her back, "I know Jade."

Both Ino's hugged, "It was fun getting to see myself older." Young Ino said.

"I'm glad I got to see myself through older eyes." Older Ino giggled.

The two Hinata's hugged as the young one asked, "Will I really help bring a new age to the Hyuga clan?"

"Of course you will, you will become a marvelous clan head." Older Hinata assured her.

Shizuka smiled at her older self, "I look forward to growing up to be who you turned out to be."

"I owe who I turned out to be to Naruto for giving me love and a family." Older Shizuka reminded her of how she changed.

The older versions of Tenten and Temari hugged their young selves, "You two take care of yourselves." Adult Tenten told them.

"We will." The younger Tenten promised.

"And learn good combos with Naruto in bed." Older Temari smirked.

"Will do." Young Temari promised while smirking.

The adult ladies gathered around young Naruto, "Don't ever change, Naruto." Older Jade said.

"We love you just the way you are." Older Hinata said as all of them gave him a kiss leaving him blushing.

Finally the two Naruto's shook hands, "It was great getting to know you." Young Naruto said.

"And it was awesome to see myself at this age again for a final time," Older him added and looked serious, "But know this Naruto, everything you've seen and heard about this time isn't set in stone. You have to work hard, and train to achieve your goals, and victories."

Shendu kicked in, **"But remember you are not alone in this matter, you have friends, family, and of course me."**

"I understand." Young Naruto nodded.

The older Naruto extended his chi mediums and conjured a time portal, "All right you guys time to go home." Older Naruto spoke.

"But what're we going to tell Uncle Jackie?" Jade asked.

"The truth never hurts." Older Jade answered.

"Right…" Jade said as the seven of them jumped through the portal as it closed.

Meanwhile back in the past Jackie, Viper, Uncle, and Tohru looked seeing no sign of the half amulet, "You lost the medallion!" Uncle finger whacked Jackie.

"OW! I don't understand I put it right here." Jackie retraced his steps until they saw a portal appear and out came Naruto and the girls.

"A chi portal?" Uncle gasped.

"What happened?" Viper asked.

"Long story, but Jackie you might want to call the museum and tell them the medallion half won't be put on exhibit." Naruto answered.

Jackie hearing that turned to his niece, "Jade explain." He said sternly as Jade, the girls, and Naruto grinned sheepishly knowing they'll probably get an earful, but hopefully not too much seeing how they knew it was for the greater good.

**(And that's the time portion of the arc.)**


	24. Sasuke's Entourage

**(And here's another.)**

In Orochimaru's lair, Sasuke and Zhaolong were sitting in a meditating position, until Sasuke's eyes shot open followed by Zhaolong, "So you're finally going to do it?" the Dark Chi Wizard asked.

"I've learned all I can. Now I have no further need to listen to him." Sasuke answered as he stood up.

"Good luck." Zhaolong smirked while Sasuke didn't even bother to answer as he left the room.

As Sasuke walked down the halls the demons thought to him, **'It's about time you're going to do it Sasuke.'** Hsi Wu said.

'**We were almost willing to believe you were never going to do away with Orochimaru.'** Xiao Fung added.

'I'm not going to so much do away with him, but something more.' Sasuke thought.

'**Oh, and what do you have in mind?'** Tso Lan asked.

'Just be patient and wait for the right time.' Sasuke said as he stopped in front of a door drawing his sword with his right hand and aimed his left hand at the door charging his lightning element and shooting out from his palm was a sword shaped Chidori.

Inside the room, Orochimaru was in bed looking sickly, and upon seeing the Chidori spear come right for him held up his arm in blocking the attack from reaching his heart, "Who's there?" Sasuke entered, "Ah Sasuke, come to actually kill me? I knew this would happen eventually." Orochimaru smirked.

"I have nothing left to learn from you, you are now a hindrance on my quest to fulfill my ambition."

"Very big words from someone so small." Orochimaru replied.

"The only reason I ever came here was because I was weak, now that I've mastered my demon chi powers and what you've taught me you are of no use to me anymore." Sasuke explained not removing his Chidori spear.

"So what then, are you going to take Zhaolong's life after this?" Orochimaru asked amusingly.

"Not just right away. I still need him to beat Naruto using his own Chi Magic. So that once he's stripped of his powers I will use my own and crush him."

Orochimaru smirked, "Well sorry Sasuke, but I'm afraid your ambition will have to wait." Suddenly something shot out of Orochimaru's body as he went limp. Sasuke turned seeing the thing that shot out of Orochimaru has transformed into a giant serpents whose body was composed of multiple white snakes, while the big serpent's head looked like a monster form of Orochimaru's, "After all you and I are meant to be one!" the serpent went to strike at the Uchiha who wasn't even moving but suddenly raised his right hand that was glowing and the striking serpent froze and was pinned to the wall.

Sasuke used the Moon Demon chi and levitated himself up to the snake to look him in the eyes with his Sharingan, "I agree with what you say Orochimaru. We are meant to be, but the other way around." He smirked and in a flash Snake Orochimaru found himself in Sasuke's subconscious.

"I finally made it, Sasuke's body will now be…" he was cut off by a bolt of lightning and found himself surrounded by the seven demon sorcerers along with Sasuke standing on a platform.

"**Sorry but we're afraid the vacancy in this body is full enough as it is."** Hsi Wu began.

"**So we're going to have to ask you to stay put elsewhere."** Dai Gui added.

"**After all we'd much rather have someone like Sasuke be the one carrying us rather than some fool trying to play God by using others to escape the boundaries of mortality."** Bai Tza added as all seven blasted him with their own demon powers containing the snake in a glass cube banishing him to the corridors of Sasuke's mind.

"It's done." Sasuke smirked as he opened his eyes back in Orochimaru's room where Orochimaru's snake body was destroyed and cut to ribbons.

He walked outside seeing Zhaolong, "Has it been done?" Zhaolong asked.

"It has." Sasuke replied until Kabuto approached.

"Sasuke, Zhaolong, what happened?"

"So nice of you to join us Kabuto, Sasuke and I were just about to leave." Zhaolong said.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto squinted his eyes.

"Orochimaru is finished. His power is mine now which means you no longer have a master to serve." Sasuke explained.

"Don't tell me you…" Kabuto gasped.

"He has, and this now makes you Kabuto a free henchman. Perhaps you would be so kind as to join me and my entourage?" Zhaolong added.

Kabuto frowned, "I serve no one except Orochimaru." He was prepared to strike until materializing through Zhaolong's magic was Ice and his boys.

"Sorry dude, but you don't touch Zhao-man." Ice said as he and Cobra held him by the arms and DJ restrained him from the back.

"Unhand me you!" Kabuto struggled as Zhaolong approached.

"Now Kabuto Yakushi, you are mine!" he used his magic transforming Kabuto into another Dark Chi Warrior making him look like his other ones only his hair remained in the same ponytail style and still wore his eyeglasses.

The three released their new partner as Kabuto bowed before Zhaolong, "I am at your command, master." He spoke in monotone having been stripped of his humanity as Zhaolong did to Valmont.

"Excellent, so Sasuke shall we go and find Itachi?" Zhaolong asked.

"Not yet," he answered surprising the Dark Wizard, "Getting to Itachi still won't be an easy task. After all there are more Akatsuki members besides himself and his partner. And even though you have your magic and Dark Chi Warriors, I require my own insurance."

"Oh?"

"Just follow me." Sasuke said as the two walked off and the four Dark Chi Warriors poofed away.

Soon the two entered another part of the compound that was dark and loaded with numerous tanks set up containing clear water. They stopped in front of a bigger tank with nothing but water in it, "Well Sasuke, good to see you again. And Zhaolong, grim looking as always." A voice spoke.

Sasuke and Zhaolong kept their focus on the tank as Sasuke spoke, "You'll be the first joining me Suigetsu." Zhaolong used his magic to make the tank break and the water inside it poured out of it onto the floor. Emerging from the puddle was a boy in the buff who was roughly Sasuke's age, with short white hair, violet eyes, and sharp teeth. "Free at last, thanks guys."

"Put some clothes on." Sasuke said.

"And fast before I vomit." Zhaolong added.

The one known as Suigetsu chuckled. Soon Suigetsu was dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt, three brown belts around his torso, waist, and another a bit lower than the waist, and wore gray pants, and sandals. He was sipping water from a bottle as the three were sitting outside the compound.

"So you actually got Orochimaru huh?" Suigetsu asked, "You have no idea how many others have wanted to do that long before you."

"I _can_ imagine." Sasuke replied.

"So why did you break me out?" Suigetsu asked.

"You see Suigetsu I have a plan, and it requires your assistance." Sasuke began.

"Hmm talk to me." The white haired boy beckoned as he continued sipping his water.

"As you know it's my ambition to destroy my brother Itachi Uchiha, but the fact he is not alone. He hangs out with a different crowd these days, a crowd of ninjas whose abilities are on par with that of Kage level ninja."

"And you think I can be of some assistance?"

"You were after all used as part of Orochimaru's experiments due to your unique water ability, so it's obvious Sasuke would choose you." Zhaolong explained.

"Basically it's just me once again being used against my will," Suigetsu sighed, "Although I admit I don't have anywhere to go, and I have my own ambition that links with Sasuke's."

"So you know that we have common cause in this matter." Sasuke glanced at him.

"Hai, your brother's partner is Kisame Hoshigaki of the original Seven Swordsmen. I desire his blade Samehada as well as the other blades of the seven swordsmen."

"And you shall obtain them prior you help me achieve my ambition." Sasuke promised him.

"So 'Demon Sorcerer boy' who else do you intend on recruiting into this little team of yours?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke answered, "Jugo, and Karin."

Zhaolong smirked at the names expecting such choices, while Suigetsu groaned at their names, "Those two? Jugo I understand, but Karin?"

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked.

"You know better than anyone I don't get along well those two, especially Karin." Suigetsu reminded him.

"I'm not asking you to like them. I just want you and them to work together with me, nothing more." Sasuke said.

"Well all right, only because you freed me."

"Good then shall we head south and collect Karin?" Zhaolong asked Sasuke.

"Let's go." Sasuke answered until Suigetsu spoke up.

"One moment, before we go I'd like us to make a quick detour to the Wave Country."

"Wave?" Sasuke asked knowing what was coming next.

"Yes, you said that's where you met Zabuza-sempai?" he asked earning a nod, "Well I'd like to acquire something of his."

Sasuke answered, "Very well, Zhaolong take us there."

"Of course." Zhaolong used his magic teleporting them to the Wave country where they stood before a bridge.

"So the bridge of Wave is still in tact?" Sasuke noticed about the bridge.

Zhaolong looked up at the title above the village, "The Great Naruto Bridge? Named after your teammate no doubt."

Sasuke didn't say a word until Suigetsu spoke, "So where is it?"

"This way." Sasuke led the way.

Soon the three stood before a memorial where a giant sword was sticking in the ground. "Well there it is." Sasuke motioned to the memorial and the sword stuck in the ground in front of it. The sword was covered in leaves and such from not being moved in so many years.

"Perfect!" Suigetsu cheered as he grabbed the hilt, "Sorry Zabuza-sempai but I will be taking this." Somehow his arm grew big and muscular and was able to pick the weapon up with ease.

"You sure you're actually capable of wielding it?" Zhaolong asked Suigetsu.

"I told you before didn't I?" Suigetsu asked, "The blades of the Seven Swordsmen are passed on from one generation to another. I trained like crazy hoping to one day become one," He explained. "Besides if Jugo's going to be joining us, I'll need this just to be on the safe side." he strapped the sword to his back and detached the hilt of the blade and strapped it to the side of his belt.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as the three were once again teleported via dark chi magic to another base.

Soon the three stood outside the island compound, and approached the huge metal gates, "Could you knock?" Sasuke asked Zhaolong.

"With pleasure." Zhaolong used a dark magic chi blast knocking the doors opened.

They walked inside down corridors that were loaded with prison cells, and several inmates were lying around bored, while some just glanced at Sasuke, Zhaolong, and Suigetsu passing by. The three continued walking until they stopped seeing someone approach form the shadows. It was a girl with red eyes covered by brown glasses, and red hair that was short and unkempt on her right side, while long and combed on her left, she was wearing long black thigh high stockings sandals, short black shorts, and a lavender split zippered shirt, "Well look who we have here." She said in sarcasm.

"Nice to see you to Karin." Sasuke replied.

"So you came all by yourself to see me this time?" Karin asked.

"Hey we're here to, you know!" Suigetsu spoke up on behalf of him and Zhaolong who didn't seem too irked by her comment.

Karin just glanced at them and back to Sasuke, "The fact you came here without Orochimaru or Kabuto means something's happened to them. Don't tell me you actually…" she gasped as Sasuke cut her off.

"Karin, I need to talk with you, can we go to a room?" he asked.

Karin showed them to a private room, and the four were sitting down while Suigetsu drank from his bottled water. Karin gasped shocked, "What do you mean you want me to join you?"

"Exactly what I mean Karin. I want you to be part of my new team." Sasuke answered.

"Sorry but I have a job running this place even with Orochimaru gone. Besides what of the prisoners?"

Sasuke turned to Suigetsu and Zhaolong, "Go free them."

"As you wish." Zhaolong said as the two left.

"Don't even think about it!" Karin shouted.

"There's no point in keeping them here until they die," Sasuke said kicking back, "They're free just like you are. But if you really don't want to, I could always find someone else to replace you," Karin quickly ran to the door and locked it, "Karin why'd you lock the door?" he asked but knew this was coming.

Karin started twiddling her fingers as she spoke in a sincere voice, "I'll come." She strutted over to the couch he was sitting on and removed her glasses. Sasuke didn't seem at all affected as she rubbed her left shoulder with his right. "If you really want me to go, I'd be more than delighted to join you." She spoke in a flirtatious tone.

"That's a quick change of thought, Karin." Sasuke said but knew what she was trying to do.

"I just realized that the job as guard here isn't worth it," Karin started as he rested her hand on his leg. She then thought, 'Oh Sasuke I don't care even if you are a hideous monster deep down, you're still so handsome in this form. And your chakra, the smell of it is to die for.'

Suddenly there was pounding on the door, "Hey open this door! Damn you Karin I knew you'd pull this stunt as soon as we walked out!" Suigetsu yelled from outside.

"I don't think she's listening." Zhaolong was heard outside.

Karin ignored them and continued to flirt with Sasuke, "Why don't we leave that stupid Suigetsu and freaky Zhaolong behind. It'll just be us." She smiled and readied her lips, until the doors crashed down and Karin jumped off Sasuke and put her glasses back on.

Suigetsu stood in the destroyed doorway with a buffed up arm and his sword stuck to the ground.

"Come on Sasuke let's get out of here. It's obvious Karin doesn't want to go." Suigetsu grumbled.

"Actually Suigetsu she said she changed her mind." Sasuke replied.

Karin looked outraged, "Whoa hold on I never actually said I'd be."

"Too late Karin, I heard you." Sasuke replied.

Karin sighed, "All right I'll come. But don't expect me to like working along side these guys." She motioned to Suigetsu and Zhaolong.

Suigetsu smirked as his arm returned to normal, "So now we're going for Jugo right?"

Karin gasped, "Jugo, he's coming to?"

"Yes, so come on. Let's get moving while we're still young." Zhaolong said as he started walking with Sasuke.

Soon with another teleportation, the four stood outside another base, "You realize Sasuke this is a suicide run," Karin reminded him "Orochimaru did most of his human experiments here."

"I know, and Jugo was one of his subjects." Sasuke answered.

"Agreed, after all it was from his condition Orochimaru created the curse seals." Zhaolong explained.

"This is it." Karin said as they approached the entrance where Zhaolong used his magic to open them.

They entered the compound seeing numerous corpses lying around with blood everywhere, "Looks like a riot broke out." Suigetsu said.

Zhaolong halted them, "Jugo's close, I can feel him."

"So do I." Karin added looking terrified.

They headed down the corridors looking, until they stopped at the corner of a hall looking up ahead seeing a guy wearing gray shorts, and a shirt like the other jailors, he had orange spiky hair, he had white skin, while one half was dark and demonic signaling he looked like he was in a cursed seal level one form, "It's Jugo," Karin gasped as she kept her distance. Sasuke started walking forward, "Sasuke you're walking to your death!" she cried.

"He'll be fine." Zhaolong assured her.

"Well it was nice knowing him." Suigetsu said to himself making Karin frown.

The half demonic looking man known as Jugo saw Sasuke approaching him. "Ooh another man for me to kill!" he shouted charging for Sasuke who wasn't even flinching or stopping as Jugo rushed for him.

"Somebody do something!" Karin cried.

Suigetsu wanting to shut her up went forward and blocked a blow from Jugo using his sword while Sasuke stood in the middle, "Hey Jugo, working out huh?" Suigetsu asked.

Jugo looked at him, "I remember you, you're Suigetsu!" he and the swordsman engaged in fighting until Sasuke frowned and used his moon demon chi to press Jugo to a wall and his grip tightened until his form started reverting into a normal looking human.

"Wow, he's good." Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke's as cool as always." Karin blushed.

"I told you he'd be fine." Zhaolong added.

Jugo looked around in a frightened panic before running into his cell, "Please lock me in I beg you!"

"Jugo, it's ok. You're free now." Sasuke explained while looking into the cell.

"Please I don't wanna be let out to kill again!" Jugo cried as he curled up.

"I never understand that guy." Suigetsu said.

"Because baka Jugo isn't normal. He has uncontrollable killing urges that come and go. That's why Orochimaru built this compound to keep him and his destructiveness contained from the outside world." Karin explained.

"Hence why he's been known as Bipolar Jugo." Zhaolong added.

Sasuke continued to reason with Jugo, "Jugo, Orochimaru is dead and if you continue to stay here you will be to."

"It doesn't make any difference to me. If I go out I'll only end up killing more people. And I don't want that!" Jugo said burying his face.

"Then I'll look after you myself." Sasuke reasoned with him.

"Tha's impossible. Only Kimimaro could control my urges, but he's gone." Jugo answered.

"I can replace Kimimaro because both of us were chosen by Orochimaru," Sasuke continued, "We both bore curse seals, and both of us were the only ones left of our clan. Therefore think of me as your new Kimimaro." Sasuke offered.

Jugo got up and looked at Sasuke seeing Kimimaro, "Sasuke Uchiha. I am in your debt so long as you keep me under control."

"And I shall," he began, "Well Jugo meet your new comrades."

Jugo looked at the three Sasuke was with, "Suigetsu, Karin too? Mr. Zhaolong?"

"Oh please Jugo let's dispense with the formalities." Zhaolong answered.

Soon outside the compound, Sasuke stood before his three chosen comrades, while Zhaolong stood before his lead Dark Chi Warriors, Ice, Cobra, DJ, Valmont, Yoroi, Misumi, Mizuki, and Kabuto, "Listen up you three from this moment on you shall be my teammates, and together we shall be known as Team Hebi," Sasuke began, "Our objective is two steps, one find Itachi Uchiha and eradicate him from existence."

"And our second?" Karin asked.

"We will then eliminate my former so called teammate, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke answered.

Zhaolong turned to his henchmen, "And we shall also fight along side team Hebi as comrades in arms, for Naruto has someone I aim to usurp his powers. Do you understand?"

"Yeah bro we cool with that." Ice answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Cobra added.

"We shall serve you well Master Zhaolong." Valmont and Kabuto answered in monotone.

"As long as I get a piece of that Kyubi-brat I'll do anything you want." Mizuki answered.

"It's not like we have any choice." Yoroi said while Misumi nodded.

Sasuke once again addressed his team, "Before we head out, I have a gift for the three of you. A way of showing my trust to you." Sasuke said as his eyes glowed and he transformed into his amalgam demon sorcerer form.

Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo backed away in fright remembering his own monster form while Ice gagged, "Man that is sick."

"So what's this gift?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke aimed his palms at the three blasting them with chi energy. The three screamed as they were engulfed by the chi and suddenly they reappeared looking entirely different. Suigetsu had been transformed into a hybrid version of himself and Bai Tza, complete with blue skin, four tentacles on his chin, fins on his arms and going down his back, his hair had become part of his skin, and his legs were converted into a mermaid tail. Jugo transformed into a hybrid version of himself and Dai Guy with a bulky body like said demon sorcerer, earth colored skin, hair turned into skin as well, and horns on his head, and his outfit was transformed into brown shorts and a red shirt with the earth kanji on it. Karin had become a hybrid version of herself and Tchang Zu, with her skin now blue along with her hair becoming skin like along with her body looking a bit more buff, and her attire was transformed into a feminine version of the Thunder demon's armor with her skirt becoming blue, and her shirt becoming short sleeved and colored a mix of yellow and blue.

"Whoa freaky." Suigetsu gasped at his new form.

"Unbelievable." Jugo added looking at himself.

Karin shrieked, "Oh my God what the hell happened to me?! I'M UGLY!"

"I'd day that's an improvement." Suigetsu mocked her and she frowned with thunder surrounding her responding to her anger

"Sasuke what is this?" Jugo asked in confusion.

"**I have shared with each of you a portion of demon chi. Water!"** Sasuke began as Suigetsu commanded a wave of water and surfed it while wielding his sword, **"Earth!"** Jugo burrowed into the ground traveling along it before popping back out again, **"And Thunder!"** Karin controlled the thunder power striking a boulder.

"Well all right." Suigetsu started enjoying his extra water power.

"I shall make good use of this power." Jugo said.

"But what about me? Sasuke look at my face!" Karin argued as Sasuke replied.

"**Deal with it Karin. After all I had to live with this form for over three years before I could actually switch between demon and human!"** Sasuke ordered frightening her, **"While you may have those bits of demon chi they're still a part of me. Use this power to crush whatever opponent you face, but be warned if any of you three should double cross me I shall remove the chi from you and destroy you."**

"Whatever you say man." Suigetsu said.

Zhaolong stood at Sasuke's side, "Now then our teams are complete. We can finally begin our mission."

"**Agreed, let's go."** Sasuke said as he flew off using his moon demon power to levitate his three teammates while Zhaolong dismissed his Dark Chi Warriors and used his magic to levitate himself after them.

Inside Sasuke's mind the sorcerer's spoke to him, **"Sasuke, we hope you know what your doing?"** Dai Gui said.

"**Yes, after all our powers are not just yours to give away."** Bai Tza hissed.

"Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." Sasuke said as he stood on his floating platform in his mind.

"**We should hope so."** Po Kong replied.

"And like I said if the three of them attempt to betray me I will take that demon chi back." He reminded them.

"**So now you shall go after Itachi and then Naruto?"** Tso Lan asked.

"Yes, then you can have your revenge on your brother after I have my revenge on mine."

About two days later in Konoha, Naruto was in his dojo training with his Dark Chi Warriors in martial arts. "Good job you guys keep it up." Naruto said as he was dodging blows from Kimimaro.

Suddenly the door opened with Sakura and Jade coming in, "Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Huh?" Naruto looked but ended up getting hit by Kimimaro sending him rolling across the floor.

"Master I'm sorry are you all right?" Kimimaro asked.

"Never better, Sakura Jade what's up?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see us immediately." Sakura said.

"It's something urgent." Jade added.

"Well let's go." Naruto said as his Shadowkhan appeared by him and the girls taking them into a shadow portal and reappeared in Tsunade's office where Tsunade was at her desk with Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Jackie, Uncle, Viper, Tohru, Captain Black, Hak Foo, and surprisingly Itachi.

"Itachi what're you doing here?" Naruto asked haven't seen him in three years not since he found out he was still a loyal Konoha shinobi despite his treachery.

"I know this is very sudden Naruto but I just had to come." Itachi explained.

Naruto looked up at Tsunade, "Grandma?"

"Naruto, Sakura, we just found out Orochimaru is dead. Sasuke was the one to do it." She explained leaving the two in shock.

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru?" Sakura gasped.

"Well it's not too hard to believe I mean with the Demon chi it's not like he couldn't," Naruto said, "Still he actually killed did it?"

"That's right." Kakashi nodded.

"Both he and Zhaolong have been reported to still be together." Uncle added.

"Guess Uchiha boy still needs magic boy." Jade said.

"But it's not all he's put together a team of his own, a team of ninja Orochimaru originally had employed. One is Suigetsu Hoozuki; an ex-Kiri ninja who once dreamed of becoming a member of Kiri's Seven Swordsman like Kisame. He trained underneath the group but was prevented from achieving his dream after the group disbanded and he was captured by Orochimaru. He has the ability to turn his body matter into liquid matter, also allowing him to increase his muscle size." Itachi explained.

"Again with the Seven Swordsmen." Naruto sighed.

"The next person he's recruited is a girl named Karin who also has her own unique abilities. Her first one is the ability to sense chakra signatures nearby along with hiding her own chakra as well. Her second ability is a very unique type of healing jutsu. She can heal a person of their wounds or replenish their chakra by having them bite her skin."

"Ouch." Naruto said.

"And the third is Bipolar Jugo. Jugo was in fact the source of Orochimaru's curse seals. He has uncontrollable killing urges one minute being calm and docile, next thing you know a raving lunatic obsessed with killing. Orochimaru used his ability to create several versions of curse seals to place on other ninja. With these three skilled shinobi Sasuke is out to find me and kill me."

"Itachi I don't think this can continue with you being part of the Akatsuki." Jackie explained.

"I can't just up and reveal myself now Jackie, especially since Sasori and Deidara have set out to find him and dispose of him."

"Considering the way Sasuke is. Your two fellow members have no idea what they're getting into." Viper said.

"I know. Deidara was the one who started it and Sasori reluctantly followed." Itachi explained.

"But what can we do? If Sasuke gets to Itachi he'll also come after Naruto here." Tohru said.

"So let him," Naruto began, "If he wants me he can come and get me. Sasuke and Zhaolong Wong are both my enemies and I'm not afraid to fight them."

"Naruto while I'm all for your bravery, I don't think you should…" Jackie was whacked in the forehead by Uncle, "Ow!"

"Do not treat Naruto like he is not responsible!" Uncle warned his nephew.

"Besides knowing them if I don't do something they'll only attack those I care about, and I'm not going to let them anywhere near my loved ones." Naruto held Jade close who smiled.

"Well I'm his main target and he won't come near you until I'm out of the picture first." Itachi explained.

"But Itachi, you can't just give up your life over your brother now he's gone off the deep end. Even if he avenges his clan he's not gonna return to Konoha and be all friendly and such." Naruto replied.

"I can see that. That's why I need to continue posing as a nuke-nin, until it becomes necessary to show my true colors. I'm sorry but I have to get back to Kisame now. Naruto stay safe and be careful for whatever may happen." Itachi said bursting into crows that flew out the window.

Naruto sighed looking out the window, "So my former teammate is out there now still looking for revenge. Well his revenge will eventually lead to his downfall wouldn't you agree with me Shendu?" he looked at his reflection seeing Shendu.

"**From all the defeats I've endured and my time with you Naruto, I agree. And with my own demon brethren out for me, I cannot just go into hiding like a coward."**

"Then let's all be ready for Sasuke and Zhaolong Wong, because we're not afraid of either of them, right?" he turned to his friends who nodded while Jade responded.

"Right!"

"Well Jade let's get back to training if Sasuke's gonna be out for my head I gotta be extra prepared." Naruto hurried off.

"Right behind ya!" Jade followed him.

Jackie looked to Jiraiya and Kakashi, "Aren't you worried he may be a bit too relaxed?"

"We know Jackie, but when the time comes Naruto will be as serious as we've ever seen him, but for now let him enjoy his free time while he can." Kakashi explained.

"And besides, with the way we've been training him we know he can take care of himself." Jiraiya added watching Naruto and Jade run through the village through the window.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	25. Demon Sasuke Strikes

**(I still got more.)**

In a town somewhere in the Land of Fire far from Konoha, Zhaolong, Sasuke, and team Hebi stood on top of a roof, "When I find Itachi I will make him pay for what he did." Sasuke promised.

"Yeah real swell, but how're we going to find him? We don't even know where to look." Suigetsu said.

"That is where our magic user comes into play." Sasuke motioned to Zhaolong.

"If I can get a sample from any Akatsuki member such as a piece of their cloaks I can use it to track their whereabouts to any of their HQ's." he explained.

"So even if we don't run into Itachi first, we can use it as a chance to locate where he is." The Uchiha added.

"What a plan." Karin smiled.

"I suggest we patrol in the forest outside the town. After all open areas are perfect for finding targets." Zhaolong explained.

"Agreed." Sasuke extended his Sky demon wings and flew off while using his moon power to levitate his team as Zhaolong followed.

Meanwhile up in the sky, flying around the land was Akatsuki member Deidara and Sasori on a giant clay bird, "I hope you know what you're getting us into, Deidara." Sasori warned his partner.

"Relax Sasori my man. I got it all covered, hmm." Deidara replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sasori mumbled making Deidara frown.

Elsewhere somewhere very close to them, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Jade were on a mission as well to find any clues or whereabouts of Sasuke or Zhaolong, "I hope this doesn't turn out to be a wild goose chase." Sakura said.

"You never know, Sakura." Kakashi answered.

"Hai and even if we don't succeed in defeating them and they escape, we'll at least have a better idea of what we're up against." Naruto added.

Back in the air, Deidara continued searching around as his hidden eye beneath his hair that was wearing a ranger finder over it saw what was up ahead, "Sasori, my man. I think we just found out target."

"Then take us down you know I'm more suited for land battle." Sasori ordered.

"Oh picky-picky." Deidara said as he started going downward while Sasuke and Zhaolong were following until both sides landed on the ground facing opposite of each other.

"So Sasuke Uchiha; the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan." Sasori looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled, "Where's Itachi?"

Deidara chuckled, "Man just like what Itachi said. All he thinks about is revenge. Well sorry kid but you're not going to be getting to Itachi any time soon."

"Why you!" Sasuke was ready to strike by Zhaolong blocked him with his staff.

"Easy, Sasuke. There's no need to waste your energy on both of them. Tell you what you go after the smart mouth, while the rest of us handle the other one."

"Makes no difference to me." Sasuke answered.

"All right then let's take this elsewhere!" Deidara called as he mounted back on his clay bird that took off.

"You won't get away from me!" Sasuke released his sky demon wings again taking off after Deidara.

"You're a very brave one challenging me, or perhaps the term foolish best fits you." Sasori glared at Zhaolong.

"I prefer the term eager," Zhaolong said as Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin got ready, "But first allow me to introduce to you my army." Zhaolong summoned his Dark Chi Warriors.

"Whoa, who's the hunchback?" Ice asked.

"That cloak. Is he of the Akatsuki organization?" Mizuki asked.

"Correct Mizuki. Behold Sasori of the Red Sands." Zhaolong introduced him.

"That's the famed puppet master of Suna?" Suigetsu scoffed in skepticism.

Karin focused and gasped, "Zhaolong's not lying. That chakra signature is most definitely Sasori's."

"So let's put the hurt on him, DJ, Cobra, you dawgs ready?" Ice asked as his two boys rubbed their fists.

"Hold it. I have a better one to make the first move." Zhaolong revealed Kabuto.

"Kabuto!" Sasori gasped.

"Ah you are familiar with Orochimaru's former right hand man." Zhaolong smirked.

"Kabuto was never Orochimaru's right hand man, but merely my spy." Sasori replied.

"Hate to break it to you, but you are sadly mistaken."

"What?"

"Orochimaru had that memory block jutsu you put on Kabuto removed years ago. Kabuto continued to serve him because he empathized with his ideals. But now he serves a new master don't you?" Zhaolong motioned to his minion.

"Yes, Master Zhaolong." He answered.

Sasori growled, "You will pay for that!"

"Kabuto, do away with him." Zhaolong ordered as Kabuto whipped out a sword.

"With pleasure." He charged at Sasori attempting to strike until a long metal scorpion tail emerged from the back of Sasori that tried to strike Kabuto but used his sword to block it.

"Dammit, Kabuto may be under his control but he retains all memories of his time under me! Including how my puppet works!" Sasori cursed.

"Yo what's the deal on this dude?" Cobra asked Zhaolong.

"Sasori of the Red Sands was a former Suna ninja who started the puppet master art. But one day he disappeared without a trace. According to Orochimaru's files having been part of the Akatsuki at the time, Sasori traveled the ninja land making new puppets." The wizard explained.

Karin kept focusing on Sasori, "Zhaolong, we need to attack Sasori on all sides!"

"Of course, everyone go!" Zhaolong ordered.

So the three demon chi powered ninja and Dark chi Warriors started going at Sasori, who tried to use his tail to attack but it was chopped off by Valmont who summoned a buzz saw shuriken to slice it off. DJ Fist and Jugo being the two strongest built fighters jumped above Sasori readying to slam their fists into him. Sasori not being a guy of speed couldn't escape and was crushed, but the body that was crushed broke into pieces while something jumped out of it.

"What was that?" Suigetsu asked until he saw the former Sasori, "So he was a puppet after all?"

"Correct." A new voice was heard and they saw the thing that jumped out of Sasori was a regular looking person who pulled his hood down to reveal a young man with red hair.

"Who is that?" Misumi asked.

"The real Sasori." Zhaolong answered.

"He's a lot younger than I imagined he'd be." Karin analyzed.

"That's because he's not what he appears to be." Zhaolong answered launching a dark chi energy blast at Sasori who was dodging until Suigetsu entered the fray and tried striking at him with his sword while launching a water blast at him.

Seeing Sasori getting soaked in the water gave Karin an idea, "My turn!" she conjured a thunder javelin which she threw into Suigetsu's water blast that shocked Sasori who screamed in agony before landing on the ground.

"Nice play, sister!" Ice cheered for Karin.

Sasori struggled to get up before shredding his cloak revealing his body was actually puppet like, "Yo what's up with his body?" Cobra asked.

"Sasori's a puppet to?" Yoroi asked.

"Correct I believe art is something that lives forever. Unlike a human body a puppet will live on forever. So I transformed myself into a living puppet, as I have done with others in my time." Sasori explained as he pulled out a scroll and unleashed multiple puppets.

"So all of those puppets used to be?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, living humans." Sasori answered.

"Dawg that is nasty." Ice groaned.

"I guess this is what makes him the true puppet master." Misumi guessed.

"Master or not, I'm not afraid of him. Come on Jugo!" Suigetsu called as the two tried to get to Sasori but were blocked by some of his puppets.

"Out of the way, Pinocchio!" Suigetsu used his sword to slice one puppet in half while Jugo grabbed the ground lifting a chunk of it out and threw it at three puppets.

"Show no mercy!" Zhaolong ordered as they all started attacking Sasori's puppets while trying to get to Sasori himself.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still pursuing Deidara launching fire jutsu, thunder attacks, and water blasts, "Persistent kid aren't ya?" Deidara asked.

"I won't stop until you tell me where to find Itachi Uchiha!" Sasuke called.

"Then this chase could go on forever." Deidara joked.

"I think not!" Sasuke dove down with his Sharingan eyes activated while conjuring a Chidori attempting to nail the Akatsuki member but instead his attack went right through, "What?" the Deidara he attacked had revealed to be a clay clone that started sticking to Sasuke.

"Gotcha!" Deidara popped up from inside the clay bird, "Sorry to end this kid, but art…" he jumped off the bird and formed a hand seal, "Is a bang!"

Suddenly the clay bird exploded with Sasuke still stuck. Deidara managed to land on a tree and looked up at the explosion, "That was too easy." He smirked.

"**Agreed!"** Sasuke answered and Deidara spun only to get nailed by Demon Sasuke and was sent crashing to the ground. Sasuke landed on the ground as Deidara noticed the new Sasuke.

"Yikes, what the hell happened to you?" Deidara asked.

"**My most powerful form, deep within me lie the spirits and powers of seven demon sorcerers; creatures beyond your understanding. And with their powers and my own I will annihilate you and all who stand in my way of Itachi!"**

"Very big talk kid, but do you really have the skills to back it up completely?" Deidara challenged him.

"**Perhaps you require a demonstration?"** Sasuke asked as his fists glowed and the ground Deidara stood on started pulling him in until he was up to his neck.

"Hey!" Deidara called.

"**That was a move my ex-sensei did to me during our first exercise."** Sasuke explained.

Deidara frowned but smirked, "Good move kid, but not good enough!"

Emerging from below Sasuke were two giant clay centipedes that caught Sasuke by the legs and exploded, "Hah another victim." He chuckled until he saw Sasuke standing off to the side unharmed.

"Damn you Sharingan users!" Deidara called as he used the earth element to pull himself out of the ground and ripped his cloak off revealing his bare torso and a mouth on the side where his heart would be that was stitched shut.

"**What is that?"** Sasuke asked.

"This is my ultimate jutsu," Deidara said using a kunai to cut the stitching allowing the mouth to open up. He took a chunk of clay and fed it to the mouth that consumed it, "This technique I'm about to use allows me to self destruct myself resulting in a giant explosion."

"**Then I guess I better make a break for it."** Sasuke said ready to take off but Deidara laughed.

"Escape is pointless. The explosion will cover ten kilometers there's. So there's no way for you to escape it!" Deidara explained as dark veins appeared on his body. The veins started retreating back to the mouthpiece forming into a sphere with a face on it making his body get absorbed into it as well until all that there was left was the black sphere, "Hope you're ready to meet your precious family Sasuke, because you will be joining them, and remember art is a bang!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Deidara's jutsu activated resulting in a huge explosion. Meanwhile from where Zhaolong and the others were, they just finished eliminating Sasori's hundreds of puppets until they looked in the distance seeing the explosion heading for them, "Deidara you imbecile, setting that off when I'm not that far from you!" Sasori cursed.

Zhaolong seeing this called, "We have to retreat!"

"But Sasuke!" Karin called.

Zhaolong didn't answer and used his magic to teleport all of them away, leaving Sasori to get caught up in the explosion and was destroyed along with his comrade. While all the way in the town Kakashi and his squad could see the explosion, "What's going on over there?" Sakura asked.

"Something not good." Jade answered.

Naruto squinted his eyes before flying up into the air to get a bird's eye view seeing almost the whole forest outside the town was leveled, "It has to be Sasuke."

**"****I should hope so, Naruto."** Shendu said.

Naruto flew downward, "Let's go. I got a feeling Sasuke was involved in that battle."

"How can you be sure?" Kakashi asked.

"I have the willies." Naruto answered with a shudder.

Meanwhile back in the forest area, half the area was eliminated due to Deidara's explosion, and suddenly Zhaolong and team Hebi reappeared through teleportation, "Thank goodness I teleported us to safety before that explosion caught us." Zhaolong said.

"What about Sasuke, what if he didn't survive?" Karin lashed out.

"Wait a minute." Jugo said as he put his ear to the ground and burrowed into it and came back up carrying Demon Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Karin cried in relief but shook it off not wanting the others to get any idea.

"What happened to you?" Suigetsu asked.

"**When Deidara exploded himself I burrowed deep into the earth, but that explosion did nail me a bit."** Demon Sasuke panted.

"Well we just got rid of two members of Akatsuki guess that makes us closer to finding Itachi huh?" Suigetsu asked.

"**No, it was all a waste. I didn't get any answers out of him."** Sasuke frowned.

"On the contrary Sasuke, it was a success after all," Zhaolong held up a torn piece of Sasori's cloak, "I managed to get this off Sasori's cloak before the blast eliminated him.

"Not bad there, wizard." Suigetsu smirked.

Sasuke groaned as Jugo held him up, "Sasuke needs to rest. We need to get back to town." Jugo ordered.

"I'll send you all there to rest up, meanwhile I'll stick around here." Zhaolong ordered.

"What're you planning to do?" Karin suspected him.

"I sense familiar chi approaching." The wizard answered.

"You mean we have company?" Jugo asked as Karin used her ability.

"He's right, four are approaching, and one has a mix of signatures." The thunder enhanced girl explained.

"You all return to the town and rest, I'll deal with them." Zhaolong used his magic to teleport them back.

Naruto and his squad were getting closer, until they landed in the near decimated forest and saw who was waiting for them, "Zhaolong!" Naruto frowned.

"Ah Naruto and friends, it's been awhile." The dark wizard smirked.

"So that's him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Zhaolong Wong." Jade introduced him.

Zhaolong looked to Naruto, "Naruto I sense the chi within you has gotten stronger than before."

"It has and from that aura you're radiating same for you," Naruto replied, "But we didn't come here to give compliments. Tell us if it's true, did Sasuke kill Orochimaru?"

Zhaolong smirked, "As a matter of fact he did."

"Just what we all wanted to know, where is he?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry but you won't be finding Sasuke any time soon. After all we just had a little run in with Akatsuki." Zhaolong chuckled.

The squad gasped, "Akatsuki?"

"That's right. Sasuke had hoped to get it out of two of its members Sasori and Deidara, though unfortunately they were defeated before he could gain an answer." He explained not wanting to reveal how he now plans to track Itachi.

"We'll ask you again, where is Sasuke?" Jade demanded.

"Not telling." He answered.

Naruto frowned, "Then I guess I'm going to have to force it out of you! Gan, Ren, Chui, Zhen, Dizi!" he summons his five Dark Chi Warriors.

"Still using the same Dark Chi Warriors Naruto, how pathetic, and you call yourself a Chi Wizard?" Zhaolong mocked him, "Allow me to introduce you to my new servants, some of which you already know." He summoned Yoroi, Misumi, and Mizuki.

"Yoroi and Misumi, they're Kabuto's teammates." Sakura gasped.

"So it's true they were broken out of jail." Kakashi squint his visible eye.

"Mizuki?" Naruto gasped seeing the one who attempted to frame him in a new image.

"Hello Kyubi no kitsune." Mizuki smirked.

Naruto frowned and screamed, "OH WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?!"

"But these three have another new recruit." Zhaolong summoned Kabuto.

"Kabuto?" Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"I await the order master." Kabuto spoke.

"Master?" Kakashi asked.

"Zhaolong, what've you done to him?" Naruto asked.

"I simply removed his humanity from him making him my obedient servant."

"Freaky." Jade said.

"So Naruto, I've heard a lot has happened since that fluke of a victory you gained over me," Mizuki began while Naruto frowned at 'fluke'. "You're now more demon than you used to be."

Naruto frowned until Shendu kicked in, **"You think you know what a demon is fool? You haven't even seen what a real demon is like!"**

Mizuki crossed his arms, "I rest my case."

"Enough Mizuki, and now Jade Chan, allow me to introduce you to some of your old friends." Zhaolong summoned Ice and his boys.

"No way! Strikemaster Ice?"

"Hey there girl, long time no rumble." Ice smirked.

"I think I liked it better when they had tails." Jade said.

"And my final Dark Chi Warrior." Zhaolong summoned Valmont.

"Valmont?" Jade gasped.

"Precisely, although he tried to fight it at first, he eventually succumbed to my power with a removal of his free will." Zhaolong explained.

"The guys won't believe when they hear about what happened to him." Jade whispered to Naruto who nodded before speaking.

"We'll force it out of you until you reveal there whereabouts of Sasuke!" Naruto warned him.

"Try me." Zhaolong challenged him.

"Go!" Naruto called as the two sides started fighting.

Sakura was fighting against Misumi, "Hmm seems there's more to you than I thought." Misumi said as they fought Sakura who was blocking his strikes.

"I'm not the same as I was before. I'm a stronger Kunoichi now," Sakura blocked his punches before delivering one of her own at Misumi sending him rolling across the ground, "That was a light tap, next time it'll be harder."

Yoroi was tangling with Zaku, Kin, and Dosu, "So Orochimaru's former trio. And here I thought you all were eliminated in the forest of death." Yoroi said.

"His details of our demise were greatly exaggerated." Dosu answered as the three fought Yoroi.

"Don't even bother trying to suck out our chakra, that won't work on us now." Kin warned him as she twirled her bo.

Kakashi and Kimimaro were dealing with Valmont and Mizuki, "How you've fallen Mizuki, letting your own blind feelings cloud your mind." Kakashi lectured him.

"I do not fear you Kakashi, because now I am strong enough to fight you!" Mizuki said summoning a sword and fought Kakashi who used a kunai to deflect him.

Kimimaro was using his bone swords against Valmont who fought using a naginata, "I may not know who you are, but I can tell you are someone whom Master Naruto's friend Jade is familiar with."

"I do not recall such a person." Valmont answered as he fought back against Kimimaro.

"So you have been brainwashed." Kimimaro said to himself.

Jade meanwhile was tangling with the trio of Ice, Cobra, and DJ in a fist fight with Jade blocking most of their attacks, "Not bad princess, not only did you get looks, but you got mad skills." Ice admitted.

"Thanks, fortunately for you it's not all I've got," she started hand signs, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall technique)!" a column of water circled her followed by a large force of water that hit the trio.

"Since when did she become a water girl?" Cobra asked shaking his wet hair around.

"Since I took lessons in Konoha," she started more hand signs before launching icicle shards from her palms that nailed DJ making him go poof, "There goes Curly." She joked.

Finally Naruto and Tayuya were facing off against Zhaolong and Kabuto, with Naruto and Zhaolong in a magic fight while Tayuya and Kabuto squared off, "Sorry Kabuto, but I've been at this longer than you have. I have the experience." Tayuya said while Kabuto didn't even respond but kept fighting Tayuya hand to hand.

Naruto and Zhaolong were each firing a blast of chi magic from their mediums, "Ironic isn't it Naruto? Look at the situation. You and I battling it out like true chi wizards just as our mentors once battled it out."

"And just like our mentors battle you will fall at the hands of the apprentice of the one who defeated your master." Naruto answered firing more chi blasts from his blowfish medium.

"I think not!" Zhaolong sent a dark chi blast at Naruto who dodged and fired a barrage of combustion and heat beam attacks.

Zhaolong took the blow but shook it off and fired more magic blasts while Naruto used his speed and dodged the attacks, "Too slow man!" Naruto called as he noticed Kakashi defeated Mizuki with his Chidori, Kimimaro defeated Valmont, Zaku, Kin, and Dosu defeated Yoroi, Sakura defeated Misumi, followed up by Jade using a blast of ice defeating Ice and Cobra.

"Hey Tayuya, want some help?" Zaku asked as he, Dosu, Kimimaro, and Kin stood ready.

"Not really, but if you're offering." She replied as they combined their attacks defeating Kabuto.

The group stood cornering Zhaolong, "It's over Zhaolong." Kakashi warned him.

"On the contrary the worse is yet to come for you." Zhaolong teleported off.

"He got away!" Jade scowled.

"Don't worry Jade, we'll see him again." Naruto replied.

"We should get back to the village and notify Tsunade-sama." Kakashi ordered and they hurried to get back home.

Meanwhile back in the town in a hotel room, Sasuke who reverted back to human mode was being looked after by Karin, while Suigetsu was drinking some water, and Jugo was sitting on the balcony outside. Zhaolong appeared in the room startling them "I'll never get used to you doing that." Suigetsu said.

"What happened?" Karin asked.

"Just a minor interference, no big deal."

"Then why do you look like you were struggling?" Karin noticed.

"I ran into Sasuke's second target, Naruto." He admitted.

"Whoa, shouldn't we tell him when he wakes up?" Suigetsu asked.

"Do not bother. Sasuke only has his brother on the mind for now." Zhaolong answered as he sat down to relax.

"I don't understand you have all that magic up your sleeves and yet you're still matched by another?" Jugo asked.

"This other has not only magic up his sleeve, but the talismans and demon chi as well," Zhaolong reminded them, "Besides my dark magic came with a cost."

"A cost?" Karin asked.

"Yes, the very dark chi temple in which my father Daolon Wong first inherited his dark magic enhancements was also the place where he made a pact with the spirits of the netherworld in exchange for giving him dark magic powers. He in return would offer them his soul should their link ever break like his weapon being destroyed," he explained, "Although my father was disenchanted by good chi magic that broke their pact letting him off the hook. You might say the old chi wizard did my father a favor. But I will not allow myself to be subdued by the same magic that disenchanted my father. I will see to it Shendu's powers will be mine and leave Naruto to Sasuke."

Later back in the village, squad seven reported to Tsunade while Jackie, Uncle and Tohru were there to hear everything out, "I see." Tsunade sighed.

"I can't believe Valmont has been under Zhaolong's control." Jackie said.

"Along with Ice, Cobra, and Fist as his new henchmen." Tohru added.

"Zhaolong is more like Daolon than ever." Uncle feared.

"And if they could defeat two members of the Akatsuki this will put them on higher alert." Shizune added.

"Well not much we can do now, squad seven you're dismissed until further notice." Tsunade ordered as they bowed their heads and left.

Naruto was soon flying around the sky of Konoha for some exercise until Kurama spoke, **"Zhaolong's gotten tougher now, but you could've easily defeated him with my chakra."**

"I need him alive, after all he's traveling with Sasuke, eventually we'll catch them both together and Sasuke and I will finally have our rematch and this time. I'll see to it he pays for his crimes." He answered.

Shendu spoke, **"Never in my life did I ever imagine Valmont actually fighting back. But still since he is not in control it hardly qualifies as him actually being a threat."**

"Well I for one can't believe the nerve of that Mizuki, calling my baby a demon itself. Has he no shame?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah seems like he's as worse as anyone else who's poorly treated Naruto." Minato added.

"Don't worry you guys, it doesn't bother me anymore. In fact the first time I knocked that traitor senseless felt really good. I'm itching to do it again." Naruto replied.

"Naruto!" a voice called as Naruto looked down seeing Jade, Shizuka, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata on the ground.

He landed down by them, "Hey girls what's up?" he asked.

"We were about to eat out tonight." Hinata explained.

"Wanna join us?" Temari asked.

"Like I'm gonna say 'no'?" he replied and found himself arm linked with Shizuka and Tenten.

"Well then let's go." Shizuka said as they headed off.

**(And there you go.)**


	26. Enforcer finds Love

**(Welcome back.)**

In Konoha, Naruto was at Uncle's shop helping Finn, Ratso, and Chow with the antiques. Ratso was carrying a mountain of antiques while losing balance "Easy Ratso, you drop that and the old boss is gonna have our heads." Finn said.

"What I can handle it." Ratso said until he tripped on his feet falling while throwing the antiques up in the air.

"NO!" Chow cried until Naruto extended his arms making the antiques float with levitation before setting them down neatly and gently.

"Good save, Naruto." Ratso sighed.

"No problem Ratso, just remember to watch your step next time." Naruto said until the bell rang and they looked seeing a woman enter.

She had dark eyes and long black hair worn braided down her back with jaw length bangs framing both sides of her face and wore a red dress with a white off-the-shoulders blouse. Seeing a customer the three former enforcers presented themselves, "Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds." Finn greeted.

"What can we do for you today?" Ratso asked.

"I've just dropped in to see just what kind of antiques this place really has." She answered.

Naruto caught a glimpse of her and gasped, "Hey aren't you Tsubaki the retired Chunin?"

The woman hearing that looked seeing Naruto on the counter, "Naruto, it's so good to finally meet you." She smiled.

"Huh you know each other?" Chow asked.

"Not directly, but I heard she was once seeing my former academy instructor Mizuki." Naruto said with a hint of distaste in his voice when mentioning that name.

"And everyone in the villages knows of Naruto." Tsubaki added.

Naruto spoke, "I assume you've been briefed on what became of your former lover ever since he vanished years ago?"

Tsubaki sighed, "I have. And I'm glad I ran into you today Naruto. I can finally apologize to you for what my former love has put you through."

"You got nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault the guy you fell for turned into a psychotic blind man." Naruto explained.

"I know. He wasn't the man I thought he was, just as you weren't the monster he made you out to be." Tsubaki answered.

"You learn one thing about one guy you learn another right?" Naruto joked and Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle, "So guys any of you going to show Tsubaki around the shop to see if anything catches her eye, how about you Chow?"

"Me?" Chow asked.

"Sure. I mean if you were an employee at Sunglasses Shack thrice, surely this shouldn't be a problem for you." Naruto smirked.

Chow hearing that smiled, "Of course, please allow me Miss."

"How nice." Tsubaki admitted as Chow started showing her around the shop.

Naruto smiled as Finn and Ratso looked at him, "Hey Naruto what's up?" Ratso asked.

"Yeah if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to set them up." Finn added.

"Maybe I am." Naruto answered as he left the shop and walked.

As he walked Shendu spoke, **"What are you trying to do?"**

"Hey that little future spoiler just gave me a helpful tip. I just decided to be the little push to start their relationship. It may not happen now, but in time they might become more."

He suddenly heard his mom, 'Imagine my boy playing matchmaker.'

"Well Tsubaki has been having a tough time I can imagine. What with her finding out Mizuki betrayed the village and tried to assassinate Naruto and Iruka." Minato explained.

"**Agreed, and maybe she just needs a little pick me up."** Kurama added.

"And maybe Chow's just the guy to do it." Naruto smirked as he continued walking.

Back at the shop, Tsubaki had purchased a vase antique that Chow had wrapped for her, "Thanks for the vase." She said.

"Thank you for shopping at Uncle's Rare Finds." Chow replied.

"Please come back again soon." Ratso added.

"I just might," she admitted, "Thanks again." As she left Chow called.

"Say uh Tsubaki, maybe if you're not to busy you like to grab a coffee with me?"

Tsubaki was surprised at his offer but smiled, "I'd love to."

Chow's smiled increased as she walked out, "Yes!" he cheered as Uncle came out back.

"Did they buy anything?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." Chow replied.

Uncle smiled, "Very good," he turned to Finn and Ratso, "You two could learn from Chow."

The two scowled at this, but said nothing knowing better than to talk back to their boss. When Uncle went back to the inventory Finn spoke, "Well Chow you certainly have gotten chummy with the customer so quickly."

"Just being nice is all, besides you heard Naruto she's gone through enough already with that traitor she loved."

"He's got a point." Ratso admitted.

"Now if you guys excuse me I'm gonna go clean up." Chow said heading upstairs.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was digging around a trunk filled with weapons, "No that won't do," he tossed away a pair of nunchucks, "Not this," he looked at a dagger, "Wait a minute, this is it," He pulled out a shield, "This will do nicely."

"What will do nicely?" Jade asked as she and the girls entered.

"Oh hey girls what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We were just about to head to the training area for a work out and see if you wanted to join us." Temari explained.

"What're you doing up here?" Shizuka asked.

"Just looking for something, and I found it." Naruto said as Tenten looked at the weapons in the trunk.

"Wow, your dad really was loaded. Some of these things we don't even have at the shop." She marveled.

"What exactly were you looking for Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"This." Naruto held up the shield.

"A shield?" Ino asked confused.

"That's right, this will be my ultimate defense against Sasuke and the Demon chi." Naruto explained as he pretended to use the shield as if he were in battle.

"How can an ordinary shield protect you from Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Naruto smirked, "When the time comes Ino, you'll find out." Ino just looked more confused as did Hinata as well.

Later that day in the village, Chow and Tsubaki were outside a shop having coffee and talking, "So you and your friends Finn and Ratso were once thugs for a criminal organization?"

"Yeah, back when we were known as the Dark Hand, but once our former boss lost his rep after the events of our former dragon boss, we quit and were hired by a dark wizard who turned us into samurai zombies, though the look was hard to get used to I enjoyed the enhanced strength and all. Once he was defeated we fell under the employee of a floating demon head who made us stick possessed masks on our faces and do his dirty work. But to top it off we were turned into dragon minions by the son of our dragon boss only to get fired after one day."

"So when did you suddenly decide to go straight?" Tsubaki asked.

"It was years ago when our last boss attempted to turn the world inside out. Our new boss who owns the antique shop enlisted our help in finding a way to defeat our dragon boss. Once he was vanquished we got permanent jobs with the old timer as shop employees." Chow said.

"And have you enjoyed your life as a free man?" she asked.

"More than you know. I found out being one of the good guys is better than being bad. Plus I no longer get humiliated is so many ways," Chow shuddered at all the humiliating defeats he endured when he was bad, "Plus I don't get hurt as much."

"Well I'm glad you could go from bad to good, I just wished the same could be said for Mizuki." She sighed.

Chow put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Some people just can't go back to the way they were before, or if they even were who they were before. But hey you never know maybe he just wasn't the one."

"Wasn't the one?" Tsubaki asked raising a brow.

"Yeah I mean who's to say he was the right one for you?" Chow dragged on.

"Well now that I think about it I did have chances with other guys before him, and they acted a lot nicer to me. Mizuki just coaxed me into thinking the only reason others were being nice was to take advantage of me. I can't believe I listened to him." She sighed.

"Well he's not here anymore. You don't have to listen to him, you're free to live your life the way you want to now, start a new just like I did." Chow encouraged her.

Tsubaki stricken with inspiration smiled, "You know what you're right."

"I am?" he asked.

"Hai, I'm so glad I could have this conversation with you, Chow."

"Yeah well if you're ever open to talk just let me know." Chow said bashfully.

"I will, and thanks for the coffee." Tsubaki said as she pecked Chow on the cheek surprising him. As she walked away giving him one last smile he blushed and felt his cheek smiling.

When she was out of sight, he jumped up cheering and dancing, "WHOO-HOO! Oh yeah! Boom shaka-laka-laka! Boom shaka-laka-laka! Boom shaka-laka-laka!"

Watching from the sky was Naruto in astral form, who had been watching the scene ever since the two met up at the coffee shop, "Go Chow." He smiled.

Meanwhile with Team Hebi and Zhaolong, Sasuke finally woke up in their hotel room and sat up, "What happened?"

"Sasuke you're awake." Karin gasped in relief.

"About time too." Suigetsu added.

"You ok?" Jugo asked.

"Never better. What's been going on while I was out?" Sasuke asked.

Zhaolong who was standing above a small cauldron of boiling liquid spoke, "I have just finished my locator spell Sasuke, now we shall find the Akatsuki for sure," He dropped the small parchment of Sasori's cloak into the cauldron and it smoked at a bluish black cloud appeared before them showing a cave area in the River country, "A cave somewhere in the River country."

Sasuke smirked, "Perfect. Pack it in, we're leaving." He ordered as they collected their stuff.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	27. Akatsuki Banishment

**(Here you go guys.)**

At the River country in a cave, were the remaining Akatsuki members Madara, Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu in their regular form instead of being in astral, "So Sasori and Deidara have fallen in battle?" Madara asked.

"Yes, Deidara self destructed himself in attempt to take Sasuke out and took Sasori with him." Zetsu explained.

"I guess Sasuke won't be going for your throat after all huh, Itachi?" Kisame asked his partner who remained emotionless.

"No, Sasuke survived," he began making the other members confused at his belief, "Sasuke's not the same as he was before. If he could defeat Orochimaru he wouldn't let himself be taken down that easily, even if Deidara self destructed."

"You bring up a valiant point, Itachi." Kakuzu admitted.

"Oh don't be so naïve," Hidan spluttered, "Even if the brat did survive, it's unlikely he'd stand a chance against the rest of us."

"You forget already Hidan? Sasuke is not alone." Pain reminded him.

"Yes, the magic user." Konan added.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Zetsu asked.

"I suggest we do nothing. Sasuke will eventually find me, and when he does we'll take care of them," Itachi answered and thought, 'And this will be the perfect chance for me to escape.'

Meanwhile Zhaolong, Sasuke, and team Hebi were making their way across the land, finally making it to the River country, "We can't be far now." Zhaolong explained as he looked at his staff that was glowing red.

"Perfect." Sasuke said as he got his Sharingan eyes ready.

"This is so cool. I'm finally going to get my chance to defeat Kisame Hoshigaki." Suigetsu smirked.

"Keep your head out of the clouds Suigetsu, we're on a mission here." Karin reminded him as she rode on a thunder saucer made from her own demon chi.

"Yeah-yeah, what a killjoy." The water user mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki lair Madara froze as Pain looked to him, "Is something wrong?"

"We have intruders approaching." The masked man answered.

"I'll check it out," Zetsu said as he sank into the ground. About five minutes later he returned, "It's just as we feared, Sasuke and that magic user are getting closer."

"Already? They seriously work fast." Kisame chuckled.

"No time for levity Kisame, everyone prepare yourselves. We're going into battle!" Madara ordered as they all got ready.

Suddenly there was an explosion to the roof of the cave, giving it an opening for the sun to shine through as Sasuke, his team, and Zhaolong descended into the lair, "Greetings Akatsuki organization, I am Zhaolong Wong; the Dark Chi Master. I'm sure you know of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey what do you think we are chopped liver?" Suigetsu argued that he didn't introduce him or the other members of Hebi.

"Suigetsu, is that you?" Kisame asked as Suigetsu looked to the tall blue member.

"Kisame-sempai, so you remember me?"

"I almost didn't with that new look you're sporting." Kisame noted.

"Yeah well this new look's gonna be your downfall!" Suigetsu grabbed his sword.

Sasuke glared his eyes at Itachi who remained expressionless, "Sasuke."

"Itachi." Sasuke answered in the same emotionless tone.

The two sides did nothing as Itachi spoke, "Aren't you going to come at me screaming like before?"

"I'm not who I used to be Itachi. I've changed. And just like how you murdered our family. I'm gonna do the same to you." Sasuke drew his sword.

"If that's what must be done, then it must." Itachi said drawing a kunai.

"Attack!" Madara ordered as the Akatsuki members went at it with team Hebi while Zhaolong readied his staff.

"Come, Dark Chi Warriors!" Zhaolong ordered as he summoned his leading warriors.

"Time to get the party started!" Ice hollered.

So the battle began, with Karin fighting against Kakuzu who was pitting all five chakra elements against Karin's thunder chi.

"So your profile was correct you can use all five elements." Karin said avoiding a fire jutsu from Kakuzu.

"That's right. I's pointless for you to even try to fight me." The rogue ninja replied.

"Don't count me out yet, I got plenty of thunder on my side!" Karin conjured a giant thunder blast and aimed it at Kakuzu who activated a jutsu causing his whole body to become dark and was able to survive the blow but was knocked down.

As Kakuzu's body returned to normal he got up revealing the attack destroyed his Akatsuki cloak and revealed four masks on his back with one breaking off, "If I didn't activate my Domu (Earth Spear) jutsu I would've taken more damage. I survived but at the cost of one of my hearts. No matter you'll never destroy all of them." He said unleashing a water blast at her.

Suigetsu was going at it in swordplay with Kisame, along with a water war, "Bet you never had water moves like this Kisame-sempai!" Suigetsu called as he put his hand to the ground making blasts of water shoot out from the ground attacking Kisame who was taking them without too much damage.

"Nice try kid, but you won't defeat a shark in his natural environment!" Kisame smirked as he ran through and the water attacks before his swordplay with Suigetsu continued.

Jugo and Mizuki meanwhile were going at it with Hidan who was attacking with his scythe what Mizuki kept dodging the attacks while it ended up getting at Jugo before being pulled back to Hidan, "Why didn't it draw any blood?" Hidan asked in outrage.

"My body is not like normal skin anymore," Jugo explained, "It'll take a long time before you can actually make me bleed. And I don't think you will last that long."

"Keep talking horn head!" Hidan called as he continued attacking Jugo and Mizuki.

With Konan Ice, Cobra, and DJ were cornering her, "Well boys, looks like we got us the cute one." Ice said.

"I'll say cute." Cobra made a wolf howl.

"You boys are an annoyance." Konan said with a neutral expression as she started sending paper shurikens at them as they deflected the incoming projectiles with their weapons but Ice managed to get hit by one in the shoulder.

"OW! Damn babe, paper cut!" Ice groaned.

Yoroi and Misumi were trying their best against Pain, but weren't making a lot of head weight seeing as how Pain was deflecting every blow like it was nothing and repelling them like he was a magnet, "How's he doing that?" Misumi asked.

"I don't know." Yoroi answered.

"You two stand no chance of fighting someone who wields the power of the Rinnegan," Pain began, "So what hope do you have against more?" he summoned five figures wearing the Akatsuki cloak while they all had the Rinnegan in their eyes.

"So it's true the legendary six paths of pain." Misumi gasped.

"Correct, and now you shall experience pain!" Pain called as the other Pains started attacking the two who were having a hard time dodging whatever ninjutsu or taijutsu moves the Pains threw at them but were frozen as Pain called.

"Banshou Tenin (All Creation Attraction)!" he drew the two in and ceased them by the throats crushing them a bit but overestimated his strength causing them to poof, "What a shame, I didn't get a chance to remove their souls."

Sasuke meanwhile was going at it with Itachi, who both were exchanging fire jutsus, taijutsu moves, even genjutsu through their Sharingan eyes, "You've learned very well Sasuke. I'm impressed."

"Let's see how more impressed you are with this!" Sasuke extended his arms as white snakes extended from his sleeves attempting to strike Itachi who jumped away avoiding them.

"Orochimaru's jutsu!" Itachi gasped.

"Correct, and with his power, and my other powers I will crush you!" Sasuke called as he mutated into his demon form.

"Sasuke." Itachi gasped.

"**Now you see the lengths I'd go to just to eliminate you brother?"**

"I can see it now." Itachi answered as Sasuke started firing water and thunder attacks at Itachi who was using genjutsu to avoid any lethal blows.

Meanwhile Madara stood facing down Zhaolong who spread his arms as Valmont and Kabuto defended him, "Do you honestly expect these two to actually match up against me, Madara Uchiha?" Madara asked rhetorically.

"Let's find out shall we?" Zhaolong smirked and with a snap of his fingers and his two brainwashed warriors attacked Madara without hesitation.

"Weak and pathetic!" Madara called as the hole from his mask started swirling and the two Dark Chi Warriors were absorbed into him, "So much for them."

"I think not." Zhaolong said as his two Dark Chi Warriors poofed back.

"What, but how?" Madara called.

"You've never faced a Dark Chi Warrior. They keep coming back for more." Zhaolong smirked.

The two Dark Chi Warriors continued fighting Madara at a distance by launching their bladed weapons at him but he kept deflecting them. Back with Sasuke and Itachi's battle, Sasuke attempted to strike at Itachi with his sword but Itachi evaded it by a smidge as the sword cut his three ringed necklace off, 'That was too close.' Itachi thought in relief.

Zhaolong continued watching seeing that while his allies were holding their own against the Akatsuki members, they wouldn't last much longer, 'Guess I'll have to invoke that one spell. Oh well desperate times.' He thought as he held out his staff and started chanting.

"Hey what's he doing?" Hidan noticed the wizard chanting.

"Stop him before he completes that spell." Madara ordered.

"Too late!" Zhaolong called as dark chi magic emerged form his staff striking the ground of the cave ripping it in two with a huge force pulling anything close into it like a vacuum.

"What's going on?" Ice asked.

"I don't know, but I'm moving far from that hole!" Cobra called as the three ran from the force as Hidan and Kakuzu were pulled in screaming.

"What is that?" Konan gasped.

"A special reversal spell, you will all be trapped within the Shadow realm once you've been pulled in." Zhaolong explained.

"I'm getting out of here!" Kisame said as he tried to escape but Suigetsu broke down into water and reconfigured himself before Kisame.

"I don't think so!" he attacked Kisame sending him backward losing grip of Samehada which Suigetsu caught while Kisame screamed while plummeting into the pit.

Jugo delivered a powerful punch to Zetsu sending him into the pit as well. "Pain what do we do?" Konan asked.

"We leave Konan!" Pain ordered as the two and the other five Pains tried to escape only for Karin to hover above them using her thunder to blind them all sending them backing up close enough to get caught into the pit and were absorbed into it as well.

"Itachi get us out of here!" Madara called but saw Itachi was up on the opening of the hole in the cave.

"Sorry Madara, but I made other arrangements." Itachi answered as he burst into crows that flew off.

"**NO!"** Sasuke called as he flew out through the hole to try and catch his brother but the crows had already vanished.

"Itachi, you traitor!" Madara called until he looked ahead as Zhaolong planted a sealing tag on Madara.

"What did you do?" Madara asked as he felt tingly.

"Rendered you useless to use your space time jutsu, meaning you can feel this!" The Dark Wizard launched a dark chi magic blast at Madara sending him straight into the pit. Zhaolong used his magic to close it up so they wouldn't be pulled in as well.

"They're gone." Mizuki said.

"And good riddance too." Suigetsu said as he held Samehada with his other sword.

Meanwhile deep in the Shadow Realm, floated the members of the Akatsuki, "What the hell are we going to do now?" Hidan shouted.

"I don't see any way out of here." Kisame looked around.

"Itachi, he betrayed us!" Madara growled.

"Can this get any worse?" Zetsu asked until they saw numerous demon creatures ranging from dragon to serpentine spirits flying right at them.

"Pain what do we do?" Konan gasped.

"Fight as hard as we can to survive!" Pain ordered as they were all forced to try and fight the creatures that kept coming at them, but eventually they would grow too weak and would all lose eventually.

Back in the real world, Sasuke returned to the cave and morphed back into human form, "Did you catch him?" Jugo asked.

Sasuke glared at Jugo as if saying 'does it look like I did', "My chance blown! Now I don't know where the hell to find him!" he blasted a wall with thunder.

"On the contrary Sasuke we do…" Zhaolong showed him the necklace Itachi wore making Sasuke smirk knowing with another locator spell he will be found.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Naruto, the Chans, and his girls were busy having tea until Tohru came in, "Naruto, sensei."

"Tohru what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It's Itachi." Tohru answered.

"Itachi?" they gasped as they followed Tohru into the living room seeing Itachi lying on the couch looking exhausted.

"Whoa looks like somebody had a bad day." Jade said.

"Itachi," Naruto approached him, "Can you hear me?"

"Naruto, I can." He answered in a tired tone.

Uncle turned to Tohru, "Tohru bring tea for Itachi, Jackie summon Lady Tsunade here."

"Yes Uncle." Jackie said as he hurried off.

Later Tsunade, Shizune, Sarutobi, and Captain Black were present as Itachi after being healed up by Naruto was having some tea to clam his nerves. He had just finished telling everyone what had happened between the Akatsuki, Zhaolong, and Sasuke leaving everyone in shock, "Zhaolong banished the Akatsuki to the Shadow Realm?" Jade gasped.

"That's right. I just managed to escape the same fate." Itachi explained.

"Zhaolong's learned even more than his father." Jackie feared.

"To use such a powerful reversal spell, especially a dark chi version requires lots of strength. I was able to open that one the time because I had my younger apprentice to assist me with his stronger willpower." Uncle explained.

"And even with the Akatsuki gone, it's just a matter of time before Zhaolong and Sasuke track Itachi here." Shizune added.

"And when that happens, our village will once again be in grave peril." Sarutobi put in.

"That about sums it up." Tsunade finished.

Naruto's girls looked to him who didn't seem affected by it, "Naruto?" Temari asked.

"Well this was bound to happen, one way or another," He began, "Sasuke and Zhaolong will come, and when they do, I'll be ready for them. But I would require support from all of you."

"You know we'd always give you our support Naruto." Shizuka said.

"Now and forever." Hinata added.

"Arigato girls. Jackie, Captain Black, put in a call to El Toro and Paco. After all the J-team obviously won't be complete without them." Naruto ordered.

"Totally." Jade agreed.

That very night Zhaolong, Sasuke, and Team Hebi had set up camp close to the Akatsuki HQ, with Sasuke kicking back behind a tree away from the campfire while Zhaolong was busy using it for a locator spell, "How much longer is that spell going to take?" Suigetsu asked.

"Until my strength is back up to speed it could very well take overnight." Zhaolong explained as he added some herbs to the fire.

"That's just what we need waiting a whole night." Suigetsu sighed.

"Shut it baka!" Karin lectured him, "Don't wake Sasuke!"

"Oh like your shouting won't wake him?" Suigetsu challenged her only to get slammed in the face causing his head to turn to water before reforming again.

Sasuke meanwhile while asleep in the outer realm, deep on the inside was conversing with the demon sorcerers, "Where could Itachi have gone now?" he asked them.

"**We won't know until that wizard finishes his spell."** Hsi Wu answered.

"But I cannot wait all night for that!"

"**Patience Sasuke, after all you'll need a clear head to face him like you did today."** Tso Lan reminded him.

"**Correct after all you handled him very well today, and next time we know you could very well eliminate him."** Bai Tza added.

"And I will."

"**And don't forget after he is taken down we will take our revenge against our treasonous brother."** Xiao Fung put in.

"Of course, after all where he is, Naruto is. But I refuse to go after him until Itachi is eliminated."

"**Ugh the wait."** Dai Gui sighed.

"**Relax brother it won't be long now."** His Wu patted the earth demon's shoulder.

"**Yes soon our brother will be made to pay."** Tchang Zu explained.

"**All this planning makes me work up an appetite."** Po Kong patted her giant belly.

Sasuke didn't even respond as he decided to continue sleeping. While back in Konoha at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was asleep also in conversation with his parents, Kurama, and Shendu, "I should feel relieved that Zhaolong took the Akatsuki load off my back, but with Sasuke and him still out there I still have more baggage." Naruto explained.

"It's not easy dealing with this kind of stress Naruto believe me." Minato replied.

"You're father's right on that, but remember Naruto you must be confident in yourself and in those willing to help you, you don't have to carry that baggage by yourself." Kushina reminded him.

"**That's right. That's why you have me and Shendu as well Naruto."** Kurama added.

"**They are all correct. While I still have my doubts against facing the wrath of my seven brethren I will be willing to fight them inside Sasuke with you."** Shendu finished.

Naruto smiled, "Arigato. I needed this." He hugged his parents while Kurama and Shendu look at each other with a smile knowing their vessel hasn't lost his confidence.

**(And this is coming down to the wire.)**


	28. Banished to the Demon Netherworld

**(Here's the next one.)**

The next morning with Team Hebi, Sasuke was being shaken up and his eyes opened glaring at Suigetsu, "About time you woke up."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in irritation.

"Good news. Zhaolong's locator spell is complete." At that moment Sasuke dashed over to where Zhaolong, Jugo, and Karin were.

"It's ready?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"Yes, just one final ingredient." Zhaolong said dropping Itachi's necklace into the fire and the flames burst up revealing Konoha.

"Konoha?" Sasuke gasped.

"So he returned to the very village he betrayed, how ironic." Zhaolong smirked.

"Then that's where we're going." Sasuke said.

"Didn't you say there was someone else in Konoha you were after Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"Yes, now I can kill two birds with one stone." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

Meanwhile in Konoha at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was having a spar with Jackie until he froze up and started shaking. Jackie stopped seeing Naruto's reaction, "Naruto are you ok?"

"I just have this tingling feeling down my spine." Naruto shivered.

Jackie looked surprised, "Don't tell me, you have the willies?"

"I do, and I know why." Naruto replied.

"Jackie!" Uncle came in with Tohru, Jade, Itachi, and Viper.

"Don't tell me…" Jackie trailed off.

"The willies." Uncle answered.

"Only means one thing." Jade feared.

"Sasuke and Zhaolong are on their way here." Itachi finished.

"Looks like we better report to Tsunade." Viper said.

"Right away." Naruto said as they hurried.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Team Hebi, and Zhaolong were on their way to Konoha at that moment without even stopping. As they traveled Zhaolong thought, 'Soon father your vengeance will be completed.'

Sasuke thought to the sorcerers, 'All right you guys three years of hard training and patience comes down to this. Are you all ready?'

'**We've been ready ever since the day that fool of a Jinchuriki trapped us within him!'** Bai Tza hissed.

'**And we refuse to wait any longer.'** Tso Lan added.

'And you won't.' Sasuke assured as they were getting closer.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade stood before numerous Chunin, Jonin, Anbu, even Naruto's fellow ninja classmates, "Attention everyone. I've just received word that an oncoming threat is nearing our village. I want ninja stationed at every entry way."

"Hai!" they agreed.

She turned to some Chunin, "You lot secure the civilians, get them into the underground bunker under the village."

"Hai!" they took off.

"I can't believe this is happening Sasuke actually coming here after all this time." Chouji said.

"It's happening Chouji, but Sasuke's not who he was back then." Ino reminded him.

"Correct, he's after me and Itachi and he'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants." Naruto explained.

"Not to mention he's got Zhaolong with him." Tenten added.

"Well whatever happens we're all in this together." Jade added.

"Till the end." Shizuka finished.

"Come we must be ready." Jackie said as he moved them all along to their places.

Soon by the village entrance some Anbu were on guard until one looked ahead seeing Sasuke, Zhaolong, and Team Hebi heading for them, "That's them!" the Anbu launched a signal into the air signaling every guard from every entrance to the village putting them on the alert.

"Guess they spotted us." Suigetsu noted.

"No shit, Sherlock." Karin replied.

"Time to call in my support." Zhaolong said as he summoned his armada of Dark Chi Warriors that landed in all sections of the village.

"Dark Chi Warriors and they're not Naruto's." Kiba said.

"Don't let your guards down." Kurenai instructed him and Shino as they all got ready.

Hearing the commotion Naruto, the Chan team, Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, and his girls headed for the village gates to find Sasuke and Zhaolong.

"Sasuke?" Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"In the flesh." Sasuke replied.

Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru looked seeing Zhaolong, "So that's Zhaolong?" Jackie asked.

"One and the same." Jade answered.

"Correct Chans," Zhaolong answered and looked to Uncle, "Ah the very old wizard who defeated my father. After today I will have avenged him and all those who've done him wrong!"

"Very big talk for young wizard." Uncle said wielding his blowfish medium.

"I don't just talk big old man, I fight big. Especially when my forces are big." Zhaolong summoned his top warriors leaving everyone in shock.

"Valmont." Jackie gasped while Valmont said nothing.

"Ice." Tohru gasped.

"How's it going man?" Ice asked.

"Dark Chi Warriors attack!" Zhaolong ordered as the Dar Chi Warriors launched into battle.

"Time for my own army," Naruto summoned his Dark Chi Warriors and his Shadowkhan tribes, "Attack!"

"Gladly." Zaku said as they engaged in a fight while Jugo saw Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro, is that you?"

"Jugo, what happened to you?" the bone user asked.

"Sasuke has graciously shared some of his power with me."

"All he did was make you into a monster." Kimimaro countered.

"I already was a monster!" Jugo shouted as his influences were overtaking him, "But now I am a monster with power!"

Jugo went at it with Kimimaro who was fighting back. Sasuke turned to Naruto and Itachi, "You two are mine!"

"You want us, come and get us!" Naruto answered as he and Itachi took off wanting to get as far from the buildings as possible while Kimimaro followed.

"After them!" Sasuke ordered Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo as they followed their leader after Naruto and Itachi.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried but Jade held her back.

"No Hinata, we have to let Naruto do this. I know he has a plan." Jade replied and Hinata nodded knowing to put faith in him.

Naruto, Itachi, and Kimimaro had led Sasuke and Team Hebi out to the training ground, "Leading us out where it's safe, just shows how weak you are Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I am not weak! I just don't want the village to pay for your destruction!" Naruto called until Sasuke twitched as his eyes glowed red as a different voice came from him.

"**Well Shendu it's been three years."** Tso Lan's voice came.

Suddenly a second voice came from Sasuke, **"Indeed, we've waited too long to exact revenge."** Bai Tza hissed.

Shendu spoke through Naruto, **"I no longer fear you my brethren, because spending time with Naruto and Kurama has taught me to not cower under your might!"**

Sasuke taking control back drew his sword, "You're mine Naruto and you too brother."

"Try us," Naruto drew his dragon fang, "Kimimaro can you handle his team?"

"Of course." Kimimaro nodded.

"Good, but here's some support." Naruto summoned five Shadowkhan ninjas as his backup.

"Arigato master." Kimimaro said as he and the Shadowkhan prepared themselves.

"Attack!" Sasuke ordered as his three minions attacked Naruto's minions.

"Try my double sword combo." Suigetsu called as he surfed on a wave for Kimimaro wielding his Kubikiri and Samehada.

"I got a combo to." Kimimaro drew his twin bone swords and blocked Suigetsu.

"Man forgot you could do that, oh well try this!" Suigetsu launched a blast of water from his mouth.

"And some of this too!" Karin fired a blast of thunder combining with Suigetsu's water.

Kimimaro back flipped avoiding the attack, "Nice try, but I'm faster and stronger than I was when I was human."

"Well so am I!" Jugo called taking control of the earth below his former friend making it swallow the dark chi warrior up to his neck in the earth.

"Good form Jugo, but not enough." Kimimaro said poofing away and reappeared out of his constraint.

The Shadowkhan came to Kimimaro's aid, as they fought the three demon powered ninjas. While with Naruto and Itachi, both were engaging in a sword play against Sasuke,

"Very interesting moves Sasuke. I guess you really weren't fooling around under Orochimaru's aid." Naruto said blocking a sword strike.

"That's not all I got out of Orochimaru!" Sasuke called as snakes extended from Sasuke's sleeves attempting to attack his opponents but with Itachi's illusion he escaped while Naruto used his heat beams to cut them off. Sasuke frowned and unleashed a Chidori spear nailing Naruto in the shoulder but poofed into a log. The Uchiha growled as Naruto appeared behind him ready to strike only for Sasuke to use his moon power on Naruto freezing him only for Naruto to try countering his moon power with his own.

Itachi seeing this formed hand signs and launched a fire jutsu at Sasuke hoping to disrupt him enough for Naruto to take control of the fight again, "Not so fast!" Suigetsu launched a water blast countering Itachi's fire jutsu.

Karin seeing Naruto and Sasuke in a stalemate thought, 'Now's my chance to show Sasuke how much I love him!' she tried to launch a thunder attack only to be grabbed by the Shadowkhan, "Let go of me you freaks!"

Naruto and Sasuke continued fighting each other in a moon chi stare, until they secretly conjured a Rasengan and Chidori before showing it at each other disrupting their stalemate. The attack managed to knock their swords out of their grasps making them land on the ground, "I grow bored with this, Naruto. I'm gonna take you and Itachi out if it's the last thing I do!" Sasuke called as he went demon mode.

"Well sorry Sasuke, but that won't be happening," Naruto said as he summoned three clones, "You three help Itachi prepare what you need to have prepared."

"Hai!" they agreed going down to help Itachi who pulled out a scroll.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Time for me to take it up as well!" he activated the monkey talisman and transformed himself into Shendu.

"**And now my brethren, let us do battle!"** Shendu spoke with his and Naruto's voice as the two demons descended to the sky going at it.

While on the ground, Itachi pulled out a summoning scroll and released from it the shield Naruto was looking at a few days ago, "All right you three get to work on your spell."

"We're on it, just give us some cover." One Naruto clone said.

"Will do." Itachi confirmed, as he went to help Kimimaro and the Shadowkhan fight the three demon ninja.

Up in the sky above the forest area, Naruto/Shendu and Sasuke were doing battle throwing everything they had at each other. Sasuke fired water and thunder blasts at his enemy who evaded by flying upward and fired combustion at Sasuke who used the wind to blow it away, "**Keep in mind Naruto I have the seven demon sorcerer's elemental powers."** Sasuke reminded him.

"And keep in mind, I have that, and talisman powers!" he dashed forward tackling Sasuke as they wrestled in the sky.

Sasuke finally broke his grapple with Naruto, before launching a fire jutsu right for him only for Naruto to use his combustion making both fire attacks collide and burst, "Whoa!" Naruto called as both he and Sasuke were launched backwards in the air.

"**Sasuke, what're you doing?"** Bai Tza hissed.

"**Stop playing around and fight already!"** Dai Gui added.

"**I am fighting!"** Sasuke shouted as he achieved balance in the sky again and flew at Naruto launching a thunder blast at him only for Naruto to conjure his own thunder blast firing it at Sasuke's overpowering his making Sasuke lose focus.

Naruto flew to Sasuke, delivering a punch to him making him go down, only for Naruto to fly faster getting below him slugging him back up. As Sasuke was sent hurdling back up Naruto flew faster getting above him and dove down for another blow, only for Sasuke to catch Naruto's punch and flip him off sending him off to the side but froze in air with his moon power, '**I have to get past Naruto and go for Itachi.'** Sasuke thought.

'Hurry up guys.' Naruto thought.

Back on the ground the three Naruto clones were adding a potion to the shield, "It's ready. Bring it up to the boss." One clone ordered one of the other two.

"I got this!" Naruto's second clone called as he took the shield and flew up to the sky to find the real one.

Naruto's clone saw the real one as Shendu about to be nailed by a combination blast of fire, water, and thunder from Sasuke. He quickly flew forward and used the shield to repel the attack.

"**What?"** Sasuke shouted.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Naruto/Shendu said to the clone.

"No problem, now that it and use it." The clone gave his master the shield.

Naruto/Shendu stood in the air holding the shield, **"What's with the shield?"** Sasuke asked confused.

The demon sorcerers however could sense the chi magic brewing off the shield, **"Sasuke do not let him use that shield otherwise it will be all over."** Xiao Fung ordered.

Sasuke taking their advice went to attack Naruto but the clone conjured an Oodama Rasengan and thrusted it into Sasuke's chest sending him flying backwards and hovered in mid air, "Now boss!"

"Sorry to do this to you Sasuke, but it's time for you to go. Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!" he chanted as the shield glowed with a green chi aura before he aimed it at Sasuke who just got his senses back but was too late as a blast launched from the shield and consumed Sasuke.

Sasuke started screaming in pain as were the seven demon sorcerers within him. Suddenly his body was launched heading for the ground where the battle between Itachi and Kimimaro versus Sasuke's team was still going on until they saw Sasuke flying right down and right for the three tackling them making Suigetsu drop his two swords and an ethereal green gateway resembling a torii with a red swirling vortex inside it appeared out of thin air where all four were pulled into. The four were then spat out by a blue torii gateway and found themselves in the demon netherworld, "NO!" Suigetsu called trying to go back through the portal only for it to close and he ended up crashing into a floating rock bursting into water where he reformed himself.

On the mortal plane, the portal closed as Naruto/Shendu and Itachi watched with Kimimaro and the Shadowkhan, Naruto demorphed back to his human form and spoke, "I'm sorry to have done that Itachi." he apologized.

"No, you did the right thing Naruto," Itachi assured him, "My brother is where he belongs now."

Back in the netherworld, Sasuke floated around with his back turned to his three teammates who were looking around, "This must be the demon netherworld Zhaolong said the demons came from." Jugo said.

"And there's no way out!" Karin shouted in outrage.

"I don't believe this." Suigetsu grumbled.

Sasuke was also in thought with the sorcerers, **"You failed boy!"** Po Kong scolded him.

"**We had such hopes for you!"** Tchang Zu added.

"**What a disappointment."** Hsi Wu added.

"**And now we'll never escape from this void this time!"** Bai Tza hissed.

"**While Shendu is free to laugh in our faces!"** Dai Gui bellowed.

"**And we were just getting used to being free from this place."** Xiao Fung added.

"**We never should've trusted you, Sasuke!"** Tso Lan shouted.

Sasuke shot his head up in anger, "And I knew I shouldn't have trusted you either!" Sasuke looked up at them with his Sharingan eyes flaring using hypnosis to knock them all out. Although they would regain consciousness after an hour or so he would deal with them later. He finally woke up growling at his three team members.

"Sasuke?" Jugo asked concerned at his angry face.

"**Pathetic and useless! YOU'RE ALL FIRED!"** Sasuke extended his arms and absorbed the demon chi he granted them back into his body returning them to their human forms with them back in their original clothes.

"My face it's normal again!" Karin cheered seeing she wasn't ugly anymore.

"I don't think your face should be your major worry." Suigetsu motioned to Sasuke who was still glaring daggers at them.

"Sasuke, please don't look at us that way." Karin trembled.

"Might I suggest we run?" Jugo suggested.

"Where to?" Karin asked seeing there was nowhere to hide.

"Anywhere but here!" Suigetsu shouted as the three started floating rock hopping away from Sasuke as fast as they could, only for Sasuke to fly after them while roaring in frustration and anger knowing he would be trapped in the void for eternity.

Back in the mortal realm Naruto looked into the distance of the village seeing the battalion of Dark Chi Warriors were still roaming about, "We need to help everyone and fast."

"Agreed." Kimimaro nodded along with Itachi.

Naruto then transformed into his full Kyubi chakra mode, and picked up his Dragon Fang sword and Zabuza's Kubikiri, while two Kyubi chakra arms extended from his flaming body, picking up Kisame's Samehada and Sasuke's Kusanagi.

"Let's go!" Naruto said with glowing red eyes.

**(Getting close to the end.)**


	29. Zhaolong's Defeat

**(Almost done now.)**

While Naruto, Itachi, and Kimimaro were busy dealing with Sasuke and Team Hebi out by the training ground, back in the village section Jackie, his family, Naruto's allies, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Kakashi were dealing with Zhaolong's Dark Chi Warriors, "Raikiri!" Kakashi called thrusting his jutsu at five of the Dark Chi Warriors poofing them away.

"Try some of this!" Sakura pounded the ground sending a fissure at seven Dark Chi Warriors shaking them up just in time for Tsunade to slug one sending it crashing into the seven making them poof.

Jackie was grabbing stuff after stuff to use as a makeshift weapon ranging from poles, barrels, rakes, etc to defend himself from the Dark Chi Warriors that kept coming at him, "BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!"

When one was about to jump Jackie it was body slammed courtesy of El Toro, "Nothing to it." El Toro said.

"You go, El Toro!" Paco cheered as he avoided a warrior.

Viper and Shizune were taking on five that were coming at them, until two tried to come at them from behind but were blasted courtesy of Tohru's chi spell, "That's my hubby!" Shizune smiled.

Jade was performing Taijutsu moves alongside Hinata and Shizuka who were facing warriors after warrior, "These things are like a bad itch, you can't shake it off." Jade said.

"Agreed." Shizuka replied until they heard someone making fanfare.

Flying onto the scene was Jade's old Super Moose plush, "Antler Action!" The moose toy clobbered another warrior, "Hyuk-Hyuk, that's moose power for ya!"

"Thanks Super Moose. It's a good thing I had Naruto use the rat power to give him life before this war started." Jade told the two.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Hinata added.

"In that case, room for one more?" another voice asked while jumping from off the top of the building was Shizaru the former Monkey King.

"Shizaru!" Jade gasped.

"In the flesh, for real." He joked while getting into a stance and used all sort of practical jokes on the warriors from hand buzzers, banana peels, exploding cigars, etc.

Close to them, Ratso, Finn, and Chow uncovered some rubble seeing a couple and their baby cowering, "Come on you shouldn't be here." Finn said.

"Yeah follow that crowd there it'll be safe." Ratso motioned to a crowd of people being led by a Chunin to safety.

"Arigato." The man said taking his wife and child to follow them.

"We should take cover to. You know so we don't get in the way." Ratso suggested.

"Yeah no kidding." Finn added until the two saw Chow watching Dark Chi Warrior Mizuki fighting against Ino.

Chow frowned seeing the guy who led Tsubaki on, well he wasn't going to have it. He grabbed a hand sized rock in his palm and threw it nailing Mizuki the side in the head before he could land a blow at Ino. He growled turning to see the one who threw it was Chow with Finn and Ratso behind him, "He doesn't look happy." Ratso said.

"Way to go Chow." Finn said and Chow chuckled sheepishly seeing it wasn't the best thing to do.

"Your asses are mine!" Mizuki forgot about Ino and headed right for them buzz saw in hand.

"Mizuki stop!" a familiar voice called as he looked seeing Tsubaki wearing a Konoha flak jacket.

"Tsubaki?" Mizuki gasped.

Tsubaki stood before the three former enforcers, "I won't let you harm these three especially Chow here."

"Why risk your life protecting these three imbeciles, especially the one that hit your own fiancé?" Mizuki questioned her.

Tsubaki glanced back at Chow, "Because I love him, Mizuki!"

Mizuki's eyes widened at his fiancé's outburst, "You what?"

"You heard me Mizuki. I love him, and that means you and I are through!" She answered standing tall and proud.

Mizuki growled, "I'll make you sorry you ever met me!" he went to attacking only to be blown away by a huge gust of wind that came straight from Zaku who arrived just in time.

"I think she regretted it a long time ago." Zaku replied.

Tsubaki motioned to the three, "Take cover, and leave everything to us."

"Right." Finn nodded as the three took cover.

Tsubaki and Zaku fought Mizuki with Zaku deflecting most of Mizuki's shuriken blade attacks, until more Dark Chi Warriors showed up outnumbering them, "This is bad." Tsubaki said as she and Zaku were surrounded.

As the Dark Chi Warriors started boxing them in, another voice called out fanfare before shouting, "COMING THROUGH!" They saw Naruto in his full Jinchuriki chakra mode, wielding four blades with both hands and chakra arms speeding right for them, and destroyed the armada of Dark Chi Warriors while Mizuki jumped away when Naruto stopped.

"Kyubi as always." Mizuki smirked.

"That taunt's not going to work on me anymore, Mizuki." Naruto readied his swords.

"I know, let's see what my master will say when I defeat you…" he suddenly heard Zhaolong's voice in his head.

"_Mizuki bring Naruto to me, it's time I ended it with him and Shendu once and for all."_

'Yes master,' he thought before speaking, "Change in plans Naruto." He teleported off.

"Get back here!" Naruto called as he took off knowing where to find him while Itachi and Kimimaro caught up to Tsubaki and Zaku.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"I have a feeling Mizuki's leading Naruto to face Zhaolong." Zaku answered.

"Then we must hurry and aid our master." Kimimaro said as the two Dark Chi Warriors and two shinobi followed.

Back where the action was Jackie was defending himself from Valmont's attacks, "Valmont you have to come to your senses!"

"It's no use Jackie, Valmont can't hear you!" Jade called while defending herself from Kabuto until Temari used her wind technique to blow him back, "Thanks Temari."

"No problem." She replied.

Tsunade destroyed three Dark Chi Warriors with Shizune both looking tired, "There's no end to these things." Shizune panted.

"Stay strong Shizune, we can beat them." Tsunade encouraged her senior student who nodded and continued fighting.

Hak had been going on a fighting spree against any Dark Chi Warrior going at him, "Monkey swings from tree, charging rhino rams rock, Black Tiger pounces mice!" he attacks one close to Dosu and Kin announcing, "Sparrow eating hotdog!"

"Sparrow eating hotdog?" Dosu asked in confusion of Hak's metaphor while Kin shrugged her shoulders.

Captain Black was dressed in the samurai armor given to him by Mifune, and was slicing at some Dark Chi Warriors using his sword, "Never underestimate the skill of a samurai!"

Ice and his boys surrounded Hinata, "Nowhere to go now cute stuff." Ice smirked.

Hinata smirked back, "Actually I'm right where I want to be," she concentrated, "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)!" she performed her move covering herself in a sphere of chakra that protected her and forced the three off her.

"That was bogus." Cobra groaned.

Meanwhile Zhaolong and Uncle were engaging in a chi magic blast duel, with Zhaolong appearing to be winning, "You're weak old man! You should leave the magic using to someone younger and livelier!"

"Hah, Uncle show you a thing or two about lively!" Uncle said as he chanted faster making his chi spell push Zhaolong back.

"I will not be outdone by an old man!" Zhaolong forced his chi spell back to the old man until both their spells overpowered each other pushing them off their feet.

Uncle groaned as he laid on the ground, while Zhaolong got up, "Age catching up to you old timer? Good, because I got plenty of helpings for you!" he was ready to launch a chi blast at Uncle only to jump away from another Chi blast coming from Naruto. Who slid to a halt and put his four swords hilted onto his back.

"Leave my sensei alone!" Naruto warned him.

"I was waiting for you to show up Naruto." Zhaolong readied his staff.

"I could tell you knew this was coming between us." Naruto pulled out his two mediums.

"Once I destroy you I will make Shendu and his powers my own," Zhaolong declared.

"**Over my human vessel!"** Shendu answered through Naruto.

The two started engaging chi spell blast after chi spell blast in their magical duel. While Naruto used his real hands to hold his mediums he used his chakra hands to fire thunder and wind blasts to knock Zhaolong off guard, but he had used his free arm to magically levitate a Dark Chi Warrior over and take the blow for him, "Using your own minions like they have no right?" Naruto called as he kept launching chi spells.

"They are merely my puppets, why take a look at yourself, you have minions too." Zhaolong replied.

"There's a difference between us Zhaolong Wong," Naruto countered, "I cherish my minions, from my Dark Chi Warriors, to my Shadowkhan as well!" his Dark Chi Warriors looked touched and while the Shadowkhan lacking humanity watched their master as if they were touched by his words.

"Well soon they will be serving me!" Zhaolong chanted as he fired a dark chi blast at Naruto who dodged with his speed and fired heat beams at his enemy who jumped to the side. Zhaolong countered with a double chi spell blast that Naruto evaded.

"Naruto be careful!" Jackie called.

"You can beat him!" Jade called in support.

"I know I can," Naruto replied, "And I'll prove it!" he fired a combo of wind chi and combustion at Zhaolong only for him to use more Dark Chi Warriors as shields but wasn't enough to protect him leaving him with a few burn marks.

Zhaolong growled as he got back up, dusted himself off and chanted before launching a paper note close to Naruto that exploded on contact making him drop to the ground losing his chakra form, "Naruto!" Jade cried wanting to help him but Hinata and Ino held her back knowing it's dangerous.

"Master!" Naruto's Dark Chi Warriors shouted wanting to help him but were blocked by Zhaolong's leading Dark Chi Warriors.

Zhaolong approached Naruto who spoke, "What's going on? I can't control my Jinchuriki chakra!"

"A special chi note I developed to render a Jinchuriki unable to use his demon chakra for fifteen minutes, which is long enough for me to take what I desire," Zhaolong explained as he held his staff aiming at him, "And now father watch as I avenge you!" he started chanting as beams shot out from his staff into Naruto's eyes making him unable to move.

"Naruto!" Jackie and the Chans called wanting to help him but were blocked off by Zhaolong's army.

As Zhaolong continued chanting he was so sure he had finally had Naruto on the ropes until Naruto poofed away, "What?" Zhaolong shouted as Naruto appeared behind him, "How?"

"A technique called Hiraishin, courtesy of my father." He smirked having secretly marked an area while he fought Zhaolong and escaped the dark chi wizard's absorption spell, "Since I can't use my demon chakra how about I give you one of my old classics?" he summoned five shadow clones that dashed at Zhaolong giving him a six knuckle sandwich sending him flying backwards and crashing on the ground.

He got up trying to recover until he realized something, "Where's my staff?"

"Oh Z!" Naruto called as he held Zhaolong's staff, "Looking for this?"

"No be careful with that!" Zhaolong ordered.

"Why will something happen if I do this?" Naruto asked as he tossed it up and fired a blast of thunder chi at it breaking it to pieces sending dark chi magic loose that flew all around.

"No!" Zhaolong ran over to his broken staff, "This can't be happening! What do I do?" he panicked as everyone around could hear the sound of chanting.

"What's happening?" Jade asked not sure if she likes this.

Suddenly bursting out from walls were three voodoo heads chanting, "Friends." Zhaolong said meekly.

The three heads chanted, **"Are you ready?"**

Zhaolong's eyes widened as he held up his hands to try and protect himself, "No I'm not ready at all!"

Jackie turned to Uncle, "Uncle what's going on?"

"Sensei?" Tohru asked feeling equally confused.

"The dark chi magic Zhaolong used like his father requires payment. Without his magic he cannot serve them anymore. And now he must pay the ultimate debt to them. His life." Uncle said eerily.

"But because we disenchanted Daolon Wong with chi magic, he was pardoned from his pact with the dark chi spirits." Tohru realized.

**"****Are you ready?"** more voodoo heads chanted as they surrounded Zhaolong.

"This is all just a temporary setback!" Zhaolong pleaded, "All I need is another spell and we'll still be in the game! I just need more time!" he found himself backed into something. He turned and screamed seeing a giant voodoo head that opened up and all of Zhaolong's Dark Chi Warriors were being sucked into it. Even the warriors that were on the other side of the village fighting the other ninja were being drawn to the head and sucked in.

Captain Black who saw all the Dark Chi Warriors being pulled away only meant one thing, "They won." He smiled.

The Chans and their allies noticed Valmont, Kabuto, Misumi, Yoroi, Ice, DJ, and Cobra started transforming back to their regular forms while their dark chi was assimilated into the head, "This is trippin' yo!" Ice called seeing their powers were gone and noticed their former boss trying to escape.

"No please!" Zhaolong cried as he tried to run but a shadow tendril grabbed hold of the Zhaolong's shadow foot and tripping him flat on his face and was slowly dragging him to the head as the smaller voodoo heads kept chanting, "I promise I'll pay you all back! Really I promise! DAD!" he was pulled into the head while all the other voodoo heads entered and the head closed and vanished into thin air.

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

Naruto stood up with his Jinchuriki chakra restraint worn off and turned to face his comrades, "We've won!"

They all cheered in victory until Naruto spotted Kabuto and the others, minus Valmont trying to escape but with a snap of his fingers, the Shadowkhan restrained them. Jade approached them and motioned to Ice and his boys, "Looks like its back to the big house with you three."

"Oh dang." Ice sighed.

"The same said for you three," Tsunade motioned to Mizuki, Yoroi, and Misumi, "And you will be having a next door cell neighbor." She motioned to Kabuto who turned his head not wanting to face them and sighed.

They looked to Valmont who was dancing, "YES! I'm free, I'm finally free!" he danced around as happy as a clam before running to Naruto picking him up and swung him around in the air, "Thank you young man, for ridding me of that rancid wizard boy!"

Shendu spoke through Naruto, **"Valmont, put me down!"**

Valmont hearing Shendu speak through Naruto remembered while he may have been under Zhaolong's control he could still hear all that he was saying about Naruto and Shendu, "Yes Shendu." He sat him down while Naruto got back in control.

"Good to see you and the others are free too, wouldn't have wanted you to get dragged down to where he went." Naruto chuckled.

While watching from the safe distance were the enforcers, "This was great we didn't miss any of the action this time!" Ratso told his buddies.

"And that was some fight." Chow admitted.

"Well at least they're all ok even Big V." Finn added as they high fived.

**(And there you go don't miss the finale.)**


	30. The Chi Wizard Ninja's Victory

**(And welcome to this fics finale everyone.)**

After the events that happened to the village, Ice and his boys were shipped back to San Francisco, and put back behind bars. Mizuki, Kabuto, Yoroi, and Misumi were put back under Konoha lock up. At the Namikaze mansion, Tsunade stood before Naruto, his group, Itachi, and the Chan gang, "Excellent work everyone, Zhaolong and Sasuke have been defeated and our village is safe once again."

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

So they started partying as Naruto approached Sakura and Kakashi, "Look guys about what I did to Sasuke."

"You don't have to say it Naruto." Sakura replied.

"Huh?"

"We know you did what you had to do." Kakashi replied.

"I'm glad both of you see reason, and who knows maybe a long time in the demon netherworld will give Sasuke a chance to see the error of his ways." Naruto replied until Shendu took over.

"**Or give him time to plot his revenge."**

"Ok that to." Naruto chuckled.

As Ratso, Chow, and Finn were enjoying some snacks, they saw Valmont brooding on the stairs in the foyer, "Hey big V why so down?" Finn asked.

"Let me be in peace." Valmont replied as he continued to brood.

"You don't look at peace." Ratso noted.

"Come on Valmont, don't bottle it up, talk to us." Chow beckoned him.

"All right I'll talk, my life is over again!" he began, "Look at me. I've been brainwashed for the last three years. It's not doubt I've been fired from my job, and evicted from my apartment. I'm dead broke again!"

"He's got a point." Ratso noted but Finn and Chow glared that he wasn't helping.

"Valmont," Naruto approached, "I know you didn't deserve to be used like this, but I want you to know it doesn't have to be this way for you."

"It doesn't?" Valmont asked.

"No, this is another chance for you to start from scratch and be a better person. In fact you can begin a new here in the village with us." Naruto encouraged him.

"You know Naruto I think it's a good idea." Tsunade agreed.

"Live here?" Valmont asked in surprise.

"Why not, after all you do know the Chans so it's not like you'll be a total stranger." Tsunade noted.

"Yeah and ya got us." Finn added.

"But what will I even do?" Valmont asked.

"Start small and work your way up like everyone does." Naruto answered.

"Maybe we can even get you a job in Uncle's shop." Chow offered.

"What work for that old man?" Valmont asked.

"It's either that Valmont, or you're out on the streets like before." Naruto replied.

Valmont tried to think of a comeback but thought about this and saw that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He lost everything in San Francisco thanks to Zhaolong capturing him. And even now if he did return back to San Fran he still would have nothing. Now here was this boy and his former enforcers offering him a chance to do the right thing and start over with a new clean slate. Valmont looked at them and smiled, "All right, I'll stay here in the village."

"All right!" the three enforcers cheered bringing Valmont into a group hug.

Tsunade and Naruto smiled at each other as Jade and Jackie approached, "That was a very good thing you did Naruto even for someone like Valmont." Jackie said.

"Yeah, even he didn't deserve to go back to being poor again." Jade admitted.

"Arigato, guys." Naruto smiled as they decided to rejoin the party.

"And Itachi, how would you like to be reinstated with the Anbu black ops?" Tsunade offered.

"I would love that very much, Lady Tsunade." Itachi bowed his head.

"Swing by the office tomorrow and we'll do the paper work." she ordered and he nodded in understanding.

After the festivities were done, Naruto, his girls, his Dark Chi Warriors, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, the Chan gang, Shizaru the monkey, even Super Moose that was still alive due to the rat were present in the foyer, "Let me just say I want to thank all of you for what you've done in helping me defeat Sasuke and Zhaolong Wong. Seriously I couldn't have done it without any of you. Well maybe I could, but it never hurts to have help." Naruto began.

"That's for sure." Jade replied.

"Also I managed to score three souvenirs out of this fight," Naruto approached a table where Sasuke's, Zabuza's, and Kisame's swords were on, "Tenten I think you should have these two." He motioned to Sasuke's and Zabuza's swords.

"What really?" Tenten gasped.

"I figured they'd go well with your arsenal, though I have to keep Samehada. It's taken a liking to my chakra." Naruto chuckled until he found himself embraced by Tenten.

"Naruto thank you so much for these swords." She kissed him and he smiled.

"No problem," He spoke again, "But I also think two more deserve credit for this victory," He went full Kyubi chakra mode extending chakra arms with fiery chakra expelled from the palms that took the forms of a human sized Kurama and Shendu, "Kurama Shendu, if it weren't for you guys I would be who I am today, so I just want to say thanks to both of you." He extended a hand out and Kurama raised a paw putting it in Naruto's hand and they shook.

"**You've proven to be one of the better vessels I've ever had throughout centuries Naruto, because you treated me like a person rather than a demon."** Kurama answered.

Naruto smiled and turned to Shendu, "And Shendu, you've introduced me to a whole new world of magic and stuff I never even knew existed at all. You've given me a whole new life and new abilities never in my wildest imagination I ever thought I'd ever have. So thanks for being there for me."

Shendu looked down at the extended hand Naruto offered and smiled, **"You're welcome."** He shook Naruto's hand before he and Kurama returned inside Naruto before the chakra gave forms for Minato and Kushina.

"Naruto your mother and I want to tell you how proud we are of you." Minato said.

"That's right. You've done a fine job in defending your village just as any ninja would do for their village." Kushina added.

"Thanks mom and dad, and I'll continue to defend our village no matter what as you did before." Naruto replied as the parents were pulled back into him.

Naruto powered his chakra mode down, and looked to his Dark Chi Warriors before summoning one of each of his nine tribes of Shadowkhan, "I also want to say to you guys, Zaku, Kin, Dosu, Kimimaro, Tayuya, and even you Shadowkhan for being there for me not just as my henchmen but as allies to boot, so come here and put them in." he put his hand out.

The Dark Chi Warriors smiled as each one of them placed his or her hand over his before the Shadowkhan joined in with the Mini-khan jumping on top of the hands, "We're a team together." Zaku said.

"Till the end." Tayuya added with a smirk and they break with the Shadowkhan vanishing.

"So Naruto what happens now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah what're ya gonna do now that two of your worst enemies have been defeated?" Temari asked.

"Well girls, my life has only just begun," Naruto began, "After all there's still so much I aim to do, and I'll work hard to reach them, with you all at my side." He smiled.

Jade and the girls stood by his side, "Guarantee we'll never leave." Jade said.

"We'll be with you always, Naruto." Shizuka said as each one of them kissed him and he returned it.

Everyone went on knowing Naruto would continue to make a difference for the village and who knows what other villages for years to come.

_~20 years later~_

The village of Konoha stood as it had since it was built, and this time Naruto's head was carved up on the Hokage monument as it was when Naruto time traveled. By the training grounds, adult Naruto was training his children, Jake, Sapphire, Ako, Shiva, Hikaru, Tayura, Tenma, and Ai in combat just as Jackie and Hak trained him. "Good form Jake, Hikaru be sure to keep your guard up, Ai watch your back, Tenma nice block, remember a ninja's skills are only as good as the user himself." Naruto explained.

"Hai father." They answered until they all started wearing themselves out.

"That's good work everyone." Naruto said.

"Dad you are one tough opponent." Sapphire noted.

"What'd you expect from our father the Hokage and Uncle Shendu to back him up." Tayura reminded her.

"**He does have a point Naruto."** Shendu answered.

"Hey Naruto guys!" a female voice called.

Naruto turned and saw his wives approach, with Jackie, Viper, their son James, Shizune, Tohru, and their own son who was a bit of a chubby boy named Soichiro, Uncle, Chow, Tsubaki, Finn, Yugito Nii of Kumo, Ratso, Tsume Inuzuka, Valmont, and Shizuka's old guard Tokiwa. Just as older Naruto told his younger self Chow and Tsubaki hit it off very well, while Finn had met Yugito during a alliance talk with the Raikage and they became an item, even Ratso and Tsume even though Kiba originally tried to split them up but grew to accept Ratso like a father, a man-child of a father. Valmont did just as Naruto suggested and he started off slow before working his way up in the village. He now has a job in managing village funds under Tsunade's order. During a visit from Tokiwa and Shizuka's original teammates for the Chunin Exams, Valmont and her met and a new relationship kicked off. Back then the Nadeshiko village continued the practice of having men prove themselves, but thanks to a combine effort from Shizuka and Naruto, made the Nadeshiko village a better place without the need of having people prove their worth.

"Hey Jade everyone, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Is your training session done yet?" Jackie asked.

"Just finished." He answered.

"Then come on we're supposed to meet with the Tsuchikage to talk about an alliance with them." Temari said.

"And we don't wanna keep someone like him waiting." Shizune added.

"You all go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Naruto ordered as the kids went to join their mothers and their friends. Knowing Naruto would catch up with them in a second no matter how far they went decided to let him take his time.

As they left, Naruto looked down at a pond seeing the reflections of Kurama, his parents, and Shendu, "Well guys it's been twenty years and look at the way things are now."

"**Indeed, everything your older self told you has come to pass."** Kurama replied.

"It wasn't all easy but you managed to pull through." Kushina said.

"And look at you now, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, a strong ninja, loving father and husband, and legend that will be told to generations to come." Minato added.

Shendu spoke, **"Naruto Uzumaki, you truly are a wonder of a ninja. A chi wizard ninja."**

Naruto smiled, "Arigato." He then took it to the air and flew off to catch up with his friends. He flew through the air as happy as he could ever be because his life was perfect the way it was and nothing could make it any better.

**(And Chi Wizard Ninja has been completed. Hope you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
